Lucy in the sky with diamonds
by Ceci-Azul
Summary: [UA] "¿Siempre le ves el lado bueno a lo que sucede? Aunque tu novio te dejó plantada hoy, sigues igual de alegre" Eso es porque estoy contigo, Shaoran, y cuando estoy contigo, no me importa mi novio ni mis problemas familiares. Cuando estoy contigo, disfruto.
1. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic me pertenece, a menos de que lo diga yo (aunque dudo que llegue a inventar alguno). La gran mayoría de éstos, por no decir todos, pertenecen a CLAMP. Aunque en realidad, eso todos uds. lo saben.**

* * *

><p><strong>-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-<strong>

_PRIMERA PARTE: Otoño_

**Capítulo I**

**"Lluvia"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Continué caminando, aún con mi plan de evitar caer en los grandes charcos de agua que poblaban el suelo, para no mojarme. Aunque en realidad era un propósito bastante absurdo, ya que estaba lloviendo como si el cielo cayera a pedazos y yo tenía el paraguas cerrado en una de mis manos.

Estaba tarareando una canción desconocida para mí, que probablemente había escuchado un tiempo atrás en alguna tienda o radio, pero el tema es que no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía quién era el que cantaba, ni su nombre.

Era una mañana de miércoles y yo volvía a mi hogar luego de haber salido a comprar algo para el desayuno. Mi promesa de un desayuno agradable estaba intentando esconderse dentro de mi chaqueta de las insensibles gotas de agua dentro. Mi madre siempre decía que lo mejor es empezar alegre para que todo el día continuara de igual manera.

Aunque lo dudaba.

Fruncí el ceño y caminé con mayor rapidez para intentar que el viento helado se llevara todos mis pensamientos idiotas junto a las hojas. Ya había decidido que hoy sería mi día Alegre y nadie lo cambiaría.

Ya sentada en mi mullido sofá verde que tanto me gustaba, con el paquete del pastel sobre mis piernas, intenté que mi respiración volviera a su curso natural. Luego, me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, donde abrí el pastel y corté un trozo para comerlo cuando ya estuviera todo listo.

No porque viviera sola significaba que iba a descuidarme de las cosas que me gustaban de la vida, como comer _bien_, con la mesa decorada (entiéndase por esto, un lindo mantel y mi juego de platos y tazas de porcelana favoritos, con pequeños dibujos de colores).

Vivía sola, en esta casa tamaño promedio, decorada a mi gusto, con un suave olor a lavanda que desprendían las flores en la sala de estar. No estudiaba en una universidad y no tenía empleo. A veces mi madre me llamaba para que le ayudara con la pastelería que tenía. ¿Qué cómo costeaba los muchos pequeños placeres que tenía, tales como libros, dulces, tonterías y búhos de madera para continuar con mi colección?

Pues, mi padre antes de morir, cuando yo tenía unos cuatro años, tuvo un restaurant en el centro de Tomoeda. Se imaginarán que le fue tan bien que creó su propia cadena de restaurantes _Jövan_ por todo Japón y este negocio ahora estaba en manos de mi hermano. Dos años antes de morir, ayudó a mi madre a abrir su propia pastelería, que no tenía como meta ser nada más que un pasatiempo para Nadeshiko.

Me había mudado cuando cumplí los dieciocho, para intentar meterme en la cabeza, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ya debía empezar a ver el mundo con ojos de chica grande, madura y decidida, cualidades de las que carecía por completo. Extrañaba a mamá, sí, pero ella estaba feliz viviendo con Touya.

Después de haber comido lentamente mi trozo de pastel y haber guardado el resto en el refrigerador, me volví a dejar caer en el sofá verde, boca abajo, con mi rostro contra un cojín. No quería que fueran las cinco de la tarde, ni tener que encaminarme al departamento de mi novio, tener que compartir tiempo con él ni mucho menos tener que esperar ansiosamente a que el reloj en mi muñeca indicara las nueve para tener una excusa y así poder volver a mi hogar, para volver a tirarme en este mismo sofá, de la misma manera.

–_Nanana, Lucy in the sky with… _–dudé–. ¿Con qué? ¿Cómo seguía la canción?

Aunque por favor, no me malentiendan, yo a él le tengo mucho cariño todavía.

**Shaoran**

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos cuando desperté. Ni la tenue luz que entraba a través de las cortinas había conseguido despertarme, luego de una noche tan placentera. Me revolví un poco entre las sábanas y tanteé la cama en busca de mi acompañante, aunque como debería haberlo imaginado, ella ya no se encontraba allí.

Con mis recuerdos todos confusos, me levanté lentamente para correr las cortinas. Estaba lloviendo. Fui a mi baño, entre a la ducha, dejé que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y luego apoyé mi cabeza en la muralla. Empecé a preguntarme qué hora sería y si Fye ya habría ido a cubrirme en la tienda, ya que probablemente había quedado dormido. No, miento: _seguramente_ me había quedado dormido.

Después de un rato, ya estaba fuera, abriendo el paraguas y arreglándome la bufanda que cubría mi cuello para evitar cualquier tipo de enfriamiento. No había comido más que una manzana antes de salir, pero no podía permitirme ningún retraso más. Ni siquiera me di tiempo para pensar en que habría sido de la chica que había conocido anoche en el bar y con la que había pasado la noche.

Caminé hasta llegar al tren subterráneo que tomaba todas las mañanas, que no quedaba demasiado lejos de casa, ni tan lejos de mi destino. Cuando el día recién comenzaba, el panorama no era demasiado entretenido. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran personas malhumoradas que se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo, los cuales iban sentados con el ceño fruncido. Yo me coloqué los audífonos de mi mp3 y no me concentré en nada más. La música era la mejor manera de hacer el viaje más agradable y rápido, también la mejor manera para dejar mi cerebro y mis pensamientos en pausa.

Tan rápido como había llegado al tren, ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta de la disquería. Fye, en el mostrador, me sonrió (como solía hacer) y yo me saqué la chaqueta y la bufanda tan rápidamente como pude y las dejé sobre el mostrador.

–Hace un calor de los mil demonios aquí adentro –me quejé.

–Si no te gusta puedes quedarte afuera –me respondió con una sonrisa burlona–. En realidad, es mucho más agradable así.

Yo gruñí a modo de desapruebo y rápidamente le eché un ojo al reloj que se encontraba sobre la puerta. La una y treinta.

–Esta noche me pasaré por la casa de Kurogane a buscar un par de libros que quiero leer –me informó mi amigo, mientras yo ordenaba los discos.

–Ajá.

Kurogane es un _amigo _de Fye, que en realidad nunca supe ni sabré si es algo más que un _amigo_. Nunca le había preguntado ni había tenido interés en saber. Además, qué más da. A veces se paseaba por la tienda, para comprar algún disco que nosotros le recomendábamos o sólo para visitarnos. Déjenme decirles que tampoco era una visita demasiado agradable, porque a pesar de que soy su amigo, sigo siendo víctima de sus miradas asesinas.

A Fye, en cambio, lo conocía desde la secundaria y de hecho también vivíamos juntos ahora. Como amigos, por favor que quede claro. Habíamos abierto la disquería poco después de salir del instituto y ninguno de los dos tenía aspiraciones de entrar a una universidad, ya que lo nuestro no eran las tradicionalidades. No me veía sentado en una oficina aburrido. En realidad siempre había querido tener mi propio negocio y puedo decir que la música tiene un gran espacio en mi vida.

Posters de variadas bandas y vinilos clásicos, son algunos de los objetos que tapizan las murallas de nuestra disquería (lo dejo claro para quienes aún no habían adivinado). No me avergüenza decir que no tenemos muchos clientes, pero si me avergüenza decir que la cultura en la gente de hoy en día es algo que no existe. ¿Cuántas veces habrán escuchado alguno de los clásicos de la música? ¿Cuántas veces han ido a ver una obra de teatro? ¿Cuántas veces se han sentido obligados a quedarse en casa para leer un libro? Me atrevo a decir que ninguna.

–Hoy será un día muy lento –dijo de pronto Fye.

Yo sólo solté algo como un "_hmmm_". Supe que algo interesante pasaría después, porque ese reconocible brillo en sus ojos apareció y su sonrisa volvió a convertirse en una burla.

–Sabes, Tomoyo me llamó el otro día.

Y luego estuve seguro que algo interesante pasaría después, porque la morena amiga de Fye era totalmente _interesante._

–Hará una fiesta el sábado –no pude reprimir una sonrisa–, ya sabes, por Halloween. Estará bastante bien, como todas las fiestas de Tomoyo.

–Lo sé, mi querido amigo.

Algo en las gotas que golpeaban el vidrio de la puerta con rudeza y en la campanilla que sonaba anunciando la llegada de un par de escolares a la tienda, me decía que efectivamente sería un día lento.

**Sakura**

Cuando terminé de vestirme y ya tenía mi jersey lila de cuello alto calentándome el cuerpo, me levanté suavemente de la cama para dirigirme al baño. Mirándome al espejo, busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón esperanzada por encontrar un elástico para el cabello. Y como hoy era un día Alegre, claramente la vida se había encargado de que yo encontrara uno. Me hice una coleta con lo poco de cabello que tenía y luego recordé que de alegre el día no tenía nada.

Si tan sólo…

Me asomé tímidamente y lo busqué con los ojos dentro del dormitorio. Di un brinco a causa del sobresalto por verlo parado allí tan cerca de la puerta del baño y me reincorporé rápidamente para brindarle la mejor sonrisa que pude.

–¿Qué haces, Sakura?–me dijo, a la vez que me tomaba del mentón y me sonreía.

Me soltó delicadamente y se alejó, sin esperar una respuesta, aún con la camisa abierta y el cabello rubio desordenado. Yo rápidamente busqué mis zapatos, que debían estar tirados por ahí y me los coloqué, para luego seguir a mi novio a la sala de estar con bolso en mano.

–¿Ya te vas?

–Pues, ya sabes… –me disculpé– se hará tarde y además acaba de terminar de llover, por lo que quiero aprovechar de salir corriendo para que la lluvia no me pille de nuevo –sonreí.

Bueno, salir corriendo de otras cosas, de paso.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –se acercó a mí y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello que se había salvado de mi fea y rápida coleta, no sé cómo.

Yo negué con la cabeza como cual niña pequeña, le di un muy rápido y sutil beso en los labios y me puse mi chaqueta. Caminé con pasos rápidos a la puerta, intentando no parecer que corría en todo momento.

Cuatro pasos me separaban de ella.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

Pero en cuanto toqué el pomo de la puerta, las palabras de las que había estado intentando huir toda la semana salieron de su boca como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

–Te quiero.

Me quedé helada en mi posición y tan rápidamente como había corrido a la puerta, la abrí para retirarme luego de responderle con un "_y yo a ti"_ tan leve que dudaba que lo había siquiera escuchado.

Al cerrar la puerta tras mí, me apoyé contra la muralla y supe que allí tenía todo el derecho a quedarme helada sin hacerle sentir mal. Porque lo último que quería era hacerle sentir mal.

Corrí escaleras abajo y aspiré con fuerza el helado aire que había en el exterior. ¿Quién dijo que la lluvia no tenía olor? Aunque sea un detalle tan insignificante como ese, claramente luego de la lluvia quedaba un leve olor a humedad y limpieza que me fascinaba.

El cielo seguía nublado y lo mejor sería que caminara rápido al tren subterráneo para no mojarme, ya que había olvidado mi paraguas en casa de Koichi. Además, gracias al paseo de la mañana, había comenzado a estornudar y no era fanática de los resfriados.

Mientras miraba las hojas cafés caer a mi alrededor, como habían hecho desde antes que empezara el otoño, pensé en Koichi, o como me gustaba llamarlo a mí, Ko. Yo lo había conocido cuando aún estaba en el instituto. Creo que tenía unos dieciséis años y él dieciocho. Ko no asistía a la misma escuela que yo, pero lo había conocido gracias a unas amigas un verano. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir por él casi inmediatamente después de haberlo conocido y extrañamente él me había correspondido.

Las hojas cubrían el suelo del parque pingüino en millones de tonalidades de marrón y amarillo, cuando estuvimos sentados en una banca y él me pidió que yo fuera su novia, al tiempo que sellábamos la promesa de amor con mi primer beso.

Mi cabello castaño, casi rojizo desparramado sobre las sábanas, la primera noche que me entregué a él, tiempo después.

Sus ojos casi amarillos haciendo tono con su cabello rubio, mirándome de aquella manera en la que nunca me había mirado nadie.

Sus dedos acariciándome la mejilla en el cine, acariciándome el cabello cuando me esperaba a la salida del instituto, acariciándome los dedos mientras los entrelazábamos cuando dábamos un paseo. Sus dedos acariciándome la espalda cuando hacíamos el amor.

No sé si fue el tiempo, la eterna constancia o sólo mi cabeza la que lo arruinó todo. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Gruñí al darme cuenta que había pisado un charco y estropeado mis zapatos. Me saqué una hoja que se había reposado suavemente sobre mi cabello y la tiré al suelo, al tiempo en que retomaba la marcha.

Bajé las escaleras de cemento frío y me detuve a esperar el tren. La estación estaba desierta. Como imaginé allí no estaba tan helado como afuera, pero no quería quitarme la chaqueta, ya que ésta me gustaba mucho. Me conformé con desabotonarla.

Llega el tren. Subo. Busco con la mirada un asiento vacío. Me siento. Cabeza contra la muralla. Cerrar los ojos.

Quizá sea porque estaba acostumbrada a hacer este recorrido desde el departamento de Ko a mi casa, o porque era un día Alegre y la vida no quería que me pasara la estación, pero luego de varios minutos me levanté y supe que mi estación era la siguiente. Esperé frente a la puerta del vagón mientras en tren se detenía.

–_Lucy in the sky with… _–canté tan suavemente como pude, intentando buscar en mi cabeza que era lo que tenía el cielo en el que Lucy estaba, quienquiera que fuera.

La puerta se abrió cuando el tren se había detenido en la estación Tenghi, la cual era la que estaba más cerca de mi hogar.

–_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_.

Alcancé a mirar los ojos marrones, casi ambarinos del chico que había cantando y terminado la frase por mí, justo cuando puse mi segundo pie fuera del tren y sus puertas se cerraban. Se alejó rápidamente luego de un momento y yo sonreí.

Corrí dando saltitos mientras subía las escalas y llegué a la oscuridad del exterior.

–Diamantes…

¿Quién dijo alguna vez que la lluvia no tenía olor?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Hola a cualquier que haya llegado hasta tan abajo y haya leído. Esta es la primera historia que publico y debo admitir que tengo un poquito de susto y mi seguridad es nula. Creo que he dejado todo claro y no hay demasiado que explicar, pero por supuesto que pueden dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje si no entendieron algo (especialmente si se trata de palabras, porque en mi país usamos muchos modismos y me preocupé de usar "palabras claras").

Ojala les haya gustado y gracias a Choco-chan, porque le pedí varios consejos y me ayudó a convencerme de que lo publicara y debo admitir que aún no estoy 100% segura de cómo lo escribí :s pero bueno, :)

Ojalá me entusiasme y continúe actualizando, nos leemos, besos!


	2. Luna

****-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-****

**Capítulo II**

**"Luna"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Suspiré pesadamente y volví a poner la mejor de mis sonrisas al momento en que tomaba la bandeja con los dos pasteles de chocolate y los llevaba a la mesa correspondiente, donde se encontraba esa curiosa pareja de enamorados.

Me había despertado la voz de mi madre por teléfono esa mañana para suplicarme que le ayudara con la pastelería, ya que dos de sus camareras se habían enfermado. Acepté.

—Aquí tienen —dije mientras dejaba su pedido en la mesita y me alejaba con otra sonrisa.

Probablemente no se habían percatado de mi presencia. Tal vez no se percataban de la presencia de nadie allí. Enamorados.

Los observé desde la cocina. Ella reía con alegría y él acariciaba su mejilla. ¿Qué era ese brillo en sus ojos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien no me veía de esa manera?

Esas noches, semi sentada en mi cama, cubierta por mis mantas, en las que intentaba leer algún libro, a veces me quedaba mirando perdida las múltiples letras de las frías páginas. A veces, sólo a veces, era cuando comenzaba una revisión mental de mi día. Porque mi vida, si que estaba arruinada.

A veces, pensaba en Ko.

Pero la esperada sacudida de sentimientos agradables, la repentina sonrisa que ocuparía el lugar de mis labios sellados, nunca llegaba. Nada de eso nunca llegaba. Solía dejar el libro a un lado, acurrucarme más contra las sábanas y continuar esperando. ¿Qué era aquello que veía en los ojos de él cuando me observaba? La manera en que él me miraba no tenía comparación con la tierna conexión que tenían los dos enamorados del café.

La última vez que me había sentido realmente feliz. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud en qué momento fue.

—Gracias por tu ayuda hoy, querida —me dijo mi madre mientras se peinaba su largo cabello con sus dedos—. Sabes que no es tu obligación.

—No te preocupes, mamá. La pastelería es una gran distracción.

—Por lo que me ha contado Tomoyo, es tu única distracción al parecer.

—Por supuesto que no —bufé—, de hecho, últimamente he dedicado muchas tardes a ordenar la cocina. También compré nuevos libros para la leer.

Ella sólo rió. Claro que no tenía distracción alguna. No me distraía desde que salí de la escuela. Miento. Mi única distracción actual era mi novio. ¿Triste?

—Además he ido a varias fiestas, para tu información, querida madre.

Le saqué la lengua y me apoyé contra la muralla.

—Como a la de…

—¡Tomoyo! —la interrumpí— Incluso, esta noche iré a una de sus fiestas.

Volvió a reír. La risa de mamá.

No tenía duda alguna de que ella era feliz.

—Querida niña, ¿acaso no harás nada con tu vida además de releer todos los libros que se encuentran en tu casa?

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondí, me crucé de brazos y observé a otra pareja de enamorados que se sentaba en una mesa en la esquina de la pastelería.

Y como pude, me dirigí a ellos dando saltitos y escapando de las preguntas de Nadeshiko.

—Mi mayor deseo es verte feliz, Sakura.

Su deseo…

Me voltee y miré sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Sólo me detuve una milésima de segundo para sonreírle y volví a lo que al parecer era lo mío: ser la chica atormentada que atendería enamorados en una pastelería durante toda la eternidad. Tal vez ese era mi destino, pero no mi deseo.

**Shaoran**

Apagué la música con el control remoto de los grandes parlantes que tenía en mi habitación y cerré los ojos. Que día más mierda. Me levanté y observé la cómoda con disgusto, aunque éste se debía a lo que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. Acaricié el marco dorado que rodeaba la tan antigua foto familiar. En ella se encontraban mis cuatro hermanas, sonrientes y yo. Ellas me abrazaban y yo hacía lo posible por escapar. ¿Cuántos días estuvimos de esa manera?

Bastantes, hasta que todos tomamos distintos caminos. Todas mis hermanas se habían casado y probablemente también tenían hijos a los cuales no conocía. Lo cierto es que no las veía desde que mi madre me había enviado a Japón para estudiar. Había vivido solo aquí desde los quince. Hasta que me mudé con Fye.

La siguiente fotografía era aún más antigua que la anterior. Mi padre y mi madre, sonriendo para la cámara. Mi madre sonriendo. Si sabía que mis hermanas estaban casadas y ya no vivían junto a ella, era gracias a la carta anual que enviaba con tanto esmero mi querida madre.

Dejé las fotografías en su lugar. Imprimiría nuevas fotos.

Pronto.

—Shaoran —me llamó Fye antes de abrir la puerta.

—Dime.

—Me harías un enorme favor —utilizar la palabra "suplicar" para describir su tono sería algo tan simple como describir su mirada con la única palabra de "burla" —. Sabes que hoy es la fiesta de _Halloween_ de Tomoyo.

—Ajá…

—Y no le llevamos regalo…

Suspiré. Tomé la chaqueta que estaba sobre la cama y me llevé al hombro.

—¡Estoy en la mejor parte de la historia! —se disculpó mientras sonreía.

—No te lo mereces, sabes —le dije levantando una ceja.

Se disculpó con una sonrisa y corrió al sofá a continuar con su libro. Kafka.

Había dejado de llover hace unos días, pero el frío no había dado tregua aún. El otoño había llegado hace poco más de un mes y las hojas cubriendo el pavimento era un paisaje de todos los días, aunque no dejaba de maravillarme. Encendí el último cigarrillo que me quedaba y procuré recordar disfrutarlo.

Ese día no habíamos abierto la disquería, ya que era feriado nacional. Además, ya nos merecíamos un día de descanso, porque toda esta semana había sido muy agitada, con muchos nuevos clientes y nueva mercancía. Tomoyo había ido el día de ayer a comprar un CD de alguna cantante pop de la que no recuerdo el nombre y para recordarnos que no faltáramos a la fiesta de hoy. Era muy… agradable.

Aspiré el cigarro con fuerza y disfruté como toda es mierda que contenía, pasaba por mi garganta, hasta mis pulmones. Como supuse, todos los locales estaban cerrados por ser feriado y la única que encontré con el letrero de _abierto_ fue una tienda que se encontraba en un rincón, incluso debo admitir que pasaba casi desapercibida. Apagué el cigarro y lo tiré al suelo.

El calor que desprendía la estufa dentro de la tienda a la que había entrado, me obligó a retirarme rápidamente la bufanda. Recordé los buenos modales que me había enseñado mi madre y saludé a la anciana que estaba sentada tras el mostrador. Había que admitir que aunque la tienda era algo pequeña, tenía su encanto.

Miré sin detenerme mucho para no perder demasiado tiempo en los muebles llenos de objetos coloridos. Tomé un feo búho de madera que tenía los ojos más grandes de lo que deberían, aunque debo admitir que tampoco soy experto en búhos. De hecho nunca había visto uno.

—¿Buscas algo en especial? —preguntó la anciana, que de pronto se encontraba a un costado mío, observándome con curiosidad—. No entran muchos jovencitos a la tienda de esta olvidada abuela.

Sonreí y dejé al feo búho en su lugar.

—En realidad, espero que pueda ayudarme a elegir un regalo para una amiga.

Se arregló los lentes ópticos y como si fuera posible, me observó con aún más detenimiento y sonrió.

—¿Se trata de una amiga especial? —inquirió.

—No —negué, al tiempo que soltaba una sonrisa. Tomoyo había dejado de ser una "amiga especial" hace un buen tiempo. No demasiado, pero si casi un año y medio.

—Ah, da igual, todas las mujeres queremos lo mismo: un chico guapo y chocolate. En este momento no tenemos ningún chico guapo a la venta —bromeó—, pero tenemos una enorme variedad de chocolates.

Me indicó dónde se encontraban y elegí la caja de bombones con forma de calabaza, adecuados para el momento. Seguro le gustarían. Agregué a mi compra una cajetilla de cigarros, pagué el precio correspondiente y me despedí de la amable señora con una sonrisa y una promesa de volver.

**Sakura**

Observé el agua que cubría mi cuerpo y llenaba la tina por completo. Limpié mis brazos, piernas y cualquier lugar en el que pude reparar en ese momento. Era mucho más agradable tomar un buen baño en la enorme tina de Tomoyo, pero tampoco es que esté ahí por esa razón.

Mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, había llegado casi gritando a la pastelería de mamá para meterme dentro de uno de sus enormes autos y llevarme a su casa. Que era demasiado tarde, que no quedaba tiempo, que necesitaba estar lista…

Y aún no daban las siete.

Cuando acepté asistir a su gran fiesta de _Halloween_, sabía que esa promesa me incluía siendo humillada por la morena. Porque ésta se aprovechaba de cualquier situación para maquillarme, peinarme, vestirme y convertirme el centro de atención. Cuando lo único que _no quería_ era ser el centro de atención.

Ahora me encontraba en su inmensa bañera por ordenes de la dueña de casa, haciendo lo posible por quedar "reluciente" (palabra que a ella parecía fascinarle).

Las burbujas y el jabón me hacían feliz. En un mundo de burbujas y jabón yo sería realmente feliz, ¿cierto? Ahora la pregunta era dónde encontraría un mundo así

¿Mi sueño era ser feliz?

¿No? ¿Sí?

Me hundí en la bañera hasta que sólo quedaron pocos cabellos rojizos fuera. ¿Cómo iba a comenzar a hacer realidad mi deseo si no tenía idea de cuál era?

Tal vez debería comprar toneladas de burbujas y jabón. Toneladas de…

—¡Dime que ya has terminado, que aún debes vestirte! —me apresuró Tomoyo desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

Antes que pudiera darle el tiempo suficiente para que tuviera una razón para entrar y violar contra mi privacidad, me envolví en una toalla e intenté secar lo que más pude mi cabello con otra.

Y la siguiente hora en que Tomoyo elogiaba mi cabello, lo peinaba y me maquillaba, me recordó que la vida no es justa y nunca lo fue conmigo.

—¡Te ves divina! —exclamó cuando estuvo lista y luego salió corriendo mientras gritaba—¡En seguida traigo tu traje!

Mi traje. Era _Halloween_ y por fin los atuendos que mi amiga me hacía, podían ser llamados _trajes _o _disfraces_ sin que sonara rudo. Definitivamente lo que ella hacía no eran vestidos ordinarios y esta fecha era perfecta para usarlos sin parecer un bicho raro, aunque claro, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que se excediera con el vestido.

Llegó a donde me encontraba, sentada frente a su gran espejo, casi tan rápido como había desaparecido. Me entregó el traje rosa y sonrió.

—Yo iré a ver qué tal van los preparativos de la fiesta y enseguida vuelvo. Por favor, vístete cuanto antes —casi suplicó.

Asentí, nerviosa y observé el vestido que llevaba puesto. Para "no perder tiempo", se había vestido mientras yo me encontraba en el baño. Probablemente también ella había hecho su disfraz, el cual era precioso. Era un vestido corto, blanco, decorado con múltiples plumas, las cuales hacían que pareciera un precioso ángel. Además, por si alguien no se había dado cuenta de qué era el traje, sólo debía fijarse en las delicadas alas que decoraban su desnuda espalda.

—Te ves preciosa —le dije antes de que saliera y me sonrió—, pero aún no entiendo cómo puedes caminar con zapatos como _esos_.

Y ella elevó uno de _esos _enormes y blancos zapatos con el tacón más delgado que había visto en toda mi miserable vida.

Luego estuve sola en su habitación. Sola, a excepción del vestido que me esperaba. Debo admitir que era mucho más sobrio de lo que me imaginaba. Era un vestido ajustado hasta las caderas. Más abajo la suave tela rosa caía delicadamente, cubriendo lo suficiente como para sentirme cómoda. También yo llevaría alas en mi espalda. Pero yo sería un hada. El hada mas rosado que alguna vez imaginarán.

Suspiré, aliviada, al percatarme que Tomoyo se había preocupado de no elegir unos zapatos con demasiado tacón, aunque seguía sin poder dominar la técnica de caminar agraciadamente con zapatos así.

Me miré al espejo y la verdad es que no era el tipo de disfraz que yo hubiera elegido, pero me gustaba. Ahora entendía el por qué del adorno rosa en el cabello.

Me sobresalté al escuchar a alguien llamar a la puerta y rápidamente la abrí. Sonreí y abrasé efusivamente a la persona que se encontraba allí esperándome. Él, luego de responderme el abraso, entró a la habitación de Tomoyo y yo cerré la puerta tras nosotros. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía!

—Siempre has sabido que te sienta bien el rosa —me dijo mi amigo y yo me sonrojé ante el elogio.

—Lo hizo Tomoyo.

—Claramente.

Sonreí.

—¿Cuándo volviste a Japón? —pregunté mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones y él me imitaba.

—Llegué hoy mismo, de hecho —sonrió—, alcancé a comer algo, cambiarme y en seguida vine. No podía abandonar a Tomoyo hoy.

Eriol, mi queridísimo amigo, había viajado por todo un mes a su natal Inglaterra para visitar a sus padres. Me observó con sus ojos azules y se arregló sus perfectas gafas.

—Tu disfraz también es bonito —le dije, cuando reparé de los "cuernos de diablo" que salían de su cabeza.

Él se saco la especie de cintillo que los sostenía y se rió.

—Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar en mi casa, seguro Tomoyo me matará.

—Que irónico, hoy no puede hacerte nada, porque ella es un ángel, y me refiero a que está disfrazada de uno… No, es más irónico aún que tú estés disfrazado de diablo y ella de ángel —agregué y él soltó una carcajada.

—No seas idiota.

—Ah, no me dirás que encontraste alguna chica inglesa en tu viaje.

Se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y lo abrasé.

Porque ellos no eran novios, a pesar de que ella conocía bien los sentimientos de Eriol. No había hecho más que rechazarle y pedirle que por favor no dejaran de ser amigos. Él había comprendido que no tenía nada más que hacer, además de vivir lleno de tristeza.

Probablemente ese era el mayor deseo de Eriol: que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

—Tomoyo me mandó a buscarte, ya que comenzaron a llegar los invitados —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie—. No te imaginas como está ese lugar.

—Es Tomoyo —le indiqué—, una idea tengo de lo que hizo.

Juntos caminamos fuera de la habitación y por los largos pasillos de la mansión Daidouji hasta llegar a la sala principal. No tenía idea de qué hora sería, pero estaba oscuro y la única iluminación provenía de calabazas con caras y velas en su interior, luces decorativas y de discoteca. Parece que se había excedido con la decoración de la mansión para la fiesta.

Ok, ok, lo admito, me aferré lo más sutilmente que pude del brazo de Eriol apenas entramos. Era tan tétrico, oscuro y lleno de telarañas de mentira, que cualquier chica moriría de miedo.

Cualquier chica menos todas las que danzaban en la pista de baile, en el jardín, las que pedían bebidas en la barra de la casa Daidouji (famosa entre toda persona que haya asistido a una fiesta en este lugar) e incluso las chicas que estaban sentadas conversando. Entonces especificaré: cualquier chica que sea terriblemente asustadiza.

—Parece que ya la encontraste —solté un gritito y me abracé con más fuerza a Eriol, con el sobresalto que me provoco Tomoyo, al aparecer de la nada—. Lo lamento, amiga. ¿Te gusta como ha quedado todo?

—Ah, yo…

—Le ha dado más susto que una película de terror —me interrumpió mi amigo.

—¡Excelente! —se alegró ella, dando saltitos—. Eso significa que está perfecto.

Fruncí el ceño. La morena rió y luego al ver a más invitados, se retiró luego de disculparse.

Eriol, aún con su brazo siendo mi víctima, me llevó al jardín y buscamos algún sillón para sentarnos a conversar. Tenía la intensión de agobiarlo con preguntas acerca de su viaje.

Él era un buen chico y siempre pensaré igual. No merecía sufrir de la manera en que lo hacía por un amor no correspondido, pero nada había que hacer en el asunto. Tomoyo le había dejado todo claro y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantener las cosas tal y como eran antes.

Considerando que aún estábamos en pleno otoño, en el jardín estaba muy frio y al parecer mi diseñadora personal no había pensado en ese detalle al momento de darme un vestido.

La blanca y redonda luna llena nos iluminaba a nosotros y todas las hojas que se encontraban en el césped. A pesar de que no estábamos dentro de la casa, la música se escuchaba en su máximo volumen y pensé que era muy probable que se escuchara varias casas más allá incluso.

Nos sentamos en un sofá blanco, frente a la piscina y él me habló de lo que hizo con sus padres, lo que no había sido mucho. Cenas, fiestas de etiqueta y mucha vida social de la mayor clase, donde los invitados eran muchos empresarios, modelos y gente conocida. A él no le gustaba ese ambiente, por lo que nunca quiso volver a Inglaterra y se quedó aquí en Japón.

Que haría yo sin mi fiel amigo, Eriol Hiiraguizawa.

Una fresca brisa revolvió mi cabello y a mí no me importó. Ni el frío, ni que arruinara el peinado que hizo Tomoyo. Yo sólo necesitaba una brisa purificadora y que se llevaran todos los pensamientos tontos y toda la mierda.

—¿Y cómo te ha tratado la vida a ti, Sakura? —preguntó, sonriendo— ¿Koichi no vendrá hoy?

Sonriendo, ingenuamente. Ko…

Me limité a encogerme de hombros y añadir: —Tomoyo le ha invitado, pero quién sabe si su trabajo le dará el tiempo.

Soy una idiota o tal vez sea porque él me conoce desde que tengo doce, pero pareció entender.

—Sakura…

Me recosté en el respaldo del sillón y observé las estrellas sobre mi cabeza, los árboles moviéndose al compás del suave viento y juraría que si lograbas opacar la música y ponerle mayor atención a lo demás, se lograba escuchar un perro ladrando, quizá a cuanta distancia.

De la misma manera que supe que en realidad era una tonta, supe que no podía escapar de la odiosa conversación que teníamos siempre que nos veíamos: por qué, por qué, por qué.

—Sakura —me obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Has hablado con alguien acerca de esto desde que me fui a Europa? —preguntó con delicadeza.

Dudé y observé los árboles que se encontraban más allá frente a nosotros, como si fuera la cosa más interesante en kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Serían más dolorosos sus ojos clavados como agujas sobre mí o las que se encontraban en mi corazón?

—Supongo que es un no.

Por supuesto que era un _no_.

—¿No le has contado a Tomoyo, cierto?

Por supuesto que la respuesta a eso también era un _no_.

—Eres más importante para ella de lo que lo es Ko y lo sabes —lo miré—. Eres su mejor amiga.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces…? —arqueó una ceja.

Nada, entonces nada. _Si no lo hablas con él, ¿con quién lo harás? Al menos entonces háblalo contigo misma. _Dios santo, déjame tranquila.

—No sé.

—¿Perdón?

—No sé, Eriol —repetí, ahora mirando los puños cerrados sobre mis piernas—. No sé nada.

—Lo mataré —sentenció, como si fuera la única solución que podías entregarle a una chica en mi condición.

Soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo y lo miré.

—Te quiero, Eriol —le dije, a la vez que lo abrasaba lo más fuerte que podía—. ¡Eres demasiado bueno!

—¿Amenazo de muerte a tu novio y soy bueno? —rió más fuerte—. Sabes que yo también te quiero, Sakura.

Charlamos unos momentos más, de quién sabe qué y luego decidimos entrar a la fiesta.

Había aún más personas allí, lo que no significaba que nos costaría encontrar a Tomoyo si la necesitábamos. La única morena que bailaría como si fuera su última noche en esta tierra, sería ella.

Intenté evadir a cada ser humano que se cruzaba en mi camino mientras seguía a Eriol en dirección a la barra, donde nos sentamos y él pidió alguna bebida alcohólica llamada de manera divertida y yo me contentaba con un vaso de gaseosa. Yo era reconocida por el hombre que atendía como la única chica que había asistido a cada una de las fiestas de Tomoyo, desde los quince, y nunca había pedido una bebida alcohólica.

Casi nunca.

Podríamos decir que nunca excepto cuando estuviera en un estado mental con la suficiente baja moral como para no importarme quedar ebria hasta morir.

Lo que no sucedía seguido, reitero.

—Discúlpame, Sakura, pero me veo en mi obligación de mejor amigo en ir a ayudar a Tomoyo para que no haga quien sabe qué allí —me dijo, mientras me indicaba con un dedo la pista de baile.

No tardé en divisar a mi amiga bailando como loca, como si esa fuera su última noche. ¿Mencioné que solía hacerlo?

Me limité a sonreír cuando me dejó sola, mirando el contenido marrón de cola de mi vaso. Yo, mi vaso semi lleno y mis reflexiones. Me esforcé por guardar para mí esa carcajada que gritaba por salir desesperada ante mi situación.

No recuerdo bien desde hace cuanto que vivía así. Con esa sensación en mi pecho de querer gritar y esconderme bajo mis sábanas para no tener que recibir ningún regaño de parte de todos a los que les grité.

Tenía deseos de encerrarme en mi habitación, con un suministro de agua, dulces y libros tan grande que tuviera que esperar meses para sentir la necesidad de salir de allí.

Puede ser que lo que realmente deseaba era seguir igual. Tener algo concreto en lo que apoyarme, saber que no puedo caer, que no volvería a caer. Pero cuando esto, que alguna vez fue tan concreto, comienza a volverse impreciso, es cuando los miedos que ya tuve, retoman la labor de acosarme.

¿Y qué sucede cuando no sabes cuál es tu verdadero deseo?

Cuando me percaté que mi vaso ahora se encontraba vacío, totalmente vacío, me vi en la obligación de volverlo a llenar, aunque no tuviera reales ganas de seguir bebiendo de él. Continuar llenando el vaso, infinitas veces, de algo que ya no deseas, que desprecias y quieres tirar al suelo para que quede desparramado y no pueda volver a tomar forma, nunca, nunca más.

Luego de sonreírle al hombre de la barra, tomé con fuerza el vaso de cola y lo miré. Llenando el vaso, infinitas veces, de algo que desprecias.

Tomé un sorbo, pero el sabor agradable de la cola había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba algo amargo, aunque seguía siendo cola. ¿Quién dice que la mente no es poderosa? Había logrado hacer que mi bebida favorita me causara repulsión. Me convencí de que aquel líquido no era el que deseaba.

Pero el líquido que no deseaba era _otro_.

Apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, sobre la barra. Parecería una ebria cualquiera. Una mujer que había perdido la compostura, la cabeza. Que no pensaba con claridad, que veía el mundo siempre por el lado positivo, que reía por sobre todo, que quería estar sola, que quería llorar, pero también continuar riendo. Que no sabía lo que quería

Todas esas características de una chica ebria, eran las que yo poseía en ese momento. Dios santo, me había embriagado con un vaso y medio de cola. O tal vez, vivía emborrachada, porque esas características no me abandonaban desde hacía años. Me mordí el labio para opacar las ganas que tenía de reírme a carcajadas de mí misma.

Fue cuando lo sentí. A él.

Levanté la cabeza lentamente y lo vi, entrando en la habitación, con otros amigos suyos, todos sonrientes. Caminando con tanta seguridad, con su cabello largo y rubio, su sonrisa tan amplia y sus ojos registrando el lugar, buscando. Él no había reparado de mi presencia, ni tampoco me había visto tirada allí en la barra. Buscándo_me_.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento y caminé lo más rápido que pude, intentando no llamar la atención, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. No noté en qué momento fue que comencé a correr. Huir. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

Llevaba años allí, estática, si moverme ni atreverme a cambiar de lugar nada. Todo estaba perfecto tal y como estaba, ¿cierto? Hacía los mismos recorridos para ir a la pastelería, ir a la librería, ir a la casa de mi querido Ko.

Soportando el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros, algo que yo misma había creado y había aceptado, sonriente. Empujando hacia arriba, para mantenerme de pie, afirmándome fuertemente del chico que se encontraba a mi lado, sumándole peso a mis hombros, pero sujetándome con fuerza para no caer, desplomada, al suelo.

Probablemente en ese momento mi rostro se llenaría de lágrimas, al igual que ahora. Al igual que en ese momento.

Con la cabeza revuelta, la vista nublada y _zapatos con tacones_, ¿cómo pretendían que no me tropezara con mis propios pies y cayera?

**Shaoran**

La rubia retomó su baile y se dibujó una nueva sonrisa en su rostro. Yo observé a la otra chica caminar a toda velocidad, limpiándose las lagrimas y desaparecer entre la multitud. Porque claramente estaba llorando cuando chocó contra mí y luego susurró un leve _"Lo siento"_.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No quieres seguir bailando? —adivinó mi compañera de baile.

Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa y salí de la pista de baile.

Por supuesto que estaba llorando y en el momento en que me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, porque le había dicho adiós a la rubia, salí caminando en dirección por done había salido la otra chica.

Fye siempre me decía que era demasiado bueno.

No tenía idea de cómo pretendía encontrar a la muchacha, pero no tuve tiempo para pensarlo. Ni siquiera recordaba bien cómo lucía, ni cómo andaba vestida. Utilicé mi sentido común y pensé: ¿dónde iría yo para escapar de una ruidosa fiesta? Inmediatamente obtuve la respuesta y me dirigí al dichoso lugar.

El viento estaba más helado y algo más fuerte de lo que era cuando llegué a casa de Tomoyo. Habían personas conversando –por no decir gritando–, otros bailando y otros haciendo nada interesante. Posé mis ojos en todas las personas que se encontraban allí, sin resultados satisfactorios.

Al darme cuenta que el jardín era bastante amplio y digno para pertenecer a la familia Daidouji, comencé a caminar aún más allá. Uno se encontraba con una gran piscina, si giraba en el lugar adecuado.

_Voilá._

Allí estaba, recostada en la orilla de la piscina. Me acerqué lo suficiente para mirarla con más detenimiento. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, pensando en quién sabe qué. Me detuve cuando me encontré a una distancia considerablemente razonable, del lado de su cabeza y me agaché hasta quedar también a una distancia considerablemente razonable de su rostro.

Abrió los ojos y en ellos no encontré ni susto ni algún indicio de que la había sobresaltado.

—Hola.

Su voz sonó perfectamente normal y se reincorporó para quedar sentada en a orillas de la piscina.

—Hola —respondí.

Yo no me levanté, sólo continué mirando sus ojos verdes. Se notaba que había estado llorando, era obvio. También se notaba que había secado sus lágrimas y no habían caído más. Además de eso, no notaba ningún otro sentimiento en ellos.

—¿Quién eres?

Esa pareció una reacción mucho más normal que la anterior. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba demente por acosar así a una chiquilla e interrumpir su trance.

Me levanté y me giré para volver por donde había llegado. No tenía idea porque había ido en busca de la chica, sólo para comprobar que había llorado y luego retirarme satisfecho, pero lo había hecho. Diablos, había perdido a una excelente compañera de baile.

—¿A dónde vas?

No podía sólo seguir caminando mientras ella continuaba hablándome, ¿o sí podía?

—A dentro.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —continuó preguntando, sin cesar.

Me reí ante lo absurdo que me sentía al darme cuenta que no encontraba una respuesta a esa pregunta. Continué caminando.

—Espera —volvió a detenerme—, no quiero estar sola.

Me voltee a mirarla con incredulidad. Supuse que la reacción normal de una persona normal sería buscar un lugar alejado cuando se está triste, para estar solo. No ir a un lugar solitario, en busca de compañía.

Volví a sentarme a su lado. No tenía ninguna razón para entrar a la fiesta. Mentía. Podía encontrar otra compañera de baile.

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición, sentados con un extraño a un lado nuestro y mirando el brillo de la luna reflejado en el agua de la piscina. Me revolví el cabello con una mano y cerré los ojos.

Pareció magia, pero juro que después de unos momentos en esa posición, logré escuchar a la naturaleza de mí alrededor. El ritmo de la danza de los árboles cambiar junto al viento, el revoloteo de los pájaros, el agua en movimiento…

Incluso un perro ladrando un par de casas más allá.

—Ese perro está ladrando desde que llegué aquí —me indicó la desconocida.

Ajá.

—¿Estará asustado?

—Tal vez —respondí, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Las risas de demás personas, se escucharon a lo lejos. La música retumbó en mis oídos. Los hizo palpitar a su propio ritmo. Les entregó vida.

—¿Ladrará para asustar a aquello que le asusta?

La melodía se impregnó en ellos y todo lo demás dejó de escucharse, excepto su voz.

—Nuestro cerebro —comenzó ella—, recibe millones de sensaciones, sentimientos y estímulos en cada momento. Pero nosotros no nos percatamos de todo, sería un lío.

La música se hizo cada vez más lejana y abrí mis ojos para mirarla a ella, quién aún mantenía la mirada en el agua.

—Tiene la increíble capacidad de rechazar casi un 99% de los estímulos que reciben, porque considera que no son de gran importancia, así uno sólo siente lo que su cerebro cree que debería sentir —hizo una pausa—. Cuando estoy aquí afuera, dejo de preocuparme de lo que sucede allí dentro, en la fiesta, y me percato de lo que antes no veía. El sonido de las aves, insectos, árboles e incluso ese ruidoso perro.

Reí.

—¿Por qué nuestro cerebro decide por nosotros qué es importante y qué no?

—A mí también me gustaría poder sentir día a día todo lo que sentí aquí afuera.

—Uno debe preocuparse de intentar ponerle más atención a los detalles que tiene la vida preparado para uno —continuó, no me había escuchado—. Cada día, debe ser especial y diferente. Fijarse en la extraña mancha que tiene el farol fuera de tu casa, del llanto del bebé del vecino…

—… así hacer cada día distinto.

Me miró y se abrazó a sus piernas.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? —volvió a preguntarme.

—No lo sé —respondí automáticamente—. Es decir, te vi llorando y al parecer soy tan bueno que me quise asegurar que estabas bien.

—No me conoces.

—Ni tú a mí —convine.

Sonrió. Y lo hizo de una manera tan auténtica que no había manera de confundirla con las sonrisas que solía dedicarme Fye.

—Me presentaré. Soy alguien que no estudió en la universidad, por caprichoso, que vive con su mejor amigo en un departamento, con quien además tiene una disquería —sonreí y centré mi mente en un punto imaginario, más allá de la piscina y los árboles—, y que no ve a su familia desde los quince.

No me había percatado del frío que sentía hasta que noté que comenzaba a tiritar.

—Mi vida es más aburrida aún —aseguró—. Vivo sola, en una casa que me regaló mi madre, no estudio en la universidad ni trabajo. Es más, no tengo ningún pasatiempo más que leer libros olvidados. Creo que gané.

La miré con una ceja arqueada y solté una carcajada.

La brisa revolvió su cabello corto y no hizo ningún ademán de arreglarlo. Sus ojos ya no estaban enrojecidos por las lágrimas, ni llevaba ese rostro que no expresaba nada.

—¿No tienes frío? —le pregunté.

—Para nada. Además, este no es cualquier vestido: es un vestido de hada.

—Ahh —le dije entre risas—, eso tiene sentido.

Volvió a abrasar sus piernas y rompió la conexión de nuestros ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, pero no se transformó en algo incómodo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, cada uno tenía mejores cosas en las qué pensar, probablemente.

Observé la luna, con cada uno de sus detalles. Con sus imperfecciones, sus brillos, sus sombras, su gran resplandor.

La luna siempre brillaba y lo hacía gracias a los rayos del sol. Dependía de alguien para mostrar su lado más bello. Sola, no podría existir. Si lograba sobreponerse de la pérdida del sol, no sería la misma. Su resplandor tan característico desaparecería y no serían suficientes ni todas las estrellas del cielo para reemplazar el calor del sol.

La luna era como una persona.

—¿Qué es un sueño?

Su voz me sobresaltó y la miré con desconcierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero saber, cómo definirías tú un sueño —explicó—. Un deseo, un anhelo tan grande que luchas día a día por lograrlo.

—Bueno…

¿Y cómo yo definiría un deseo?

—Un deseo es algo que uno anhela, como bien dijiste… —me detuve un par de segundos, sin saber cómo continuar—. Algo que…

Pero ella, rápidamente se volteó al otro lado del jardín para observar a alguien. Yo no le había escuchado llegar, ni tenía idea cuánto llevaba allí parado. La chica se levantó, me dedicó una sonrisa algo veloz y prácticamente corrió dando saltitos al encuentro del rubio que la diseccionaba con la mirada. Su manera de caminar, su rostro, su postura…

Yo era el único testigo de la expresión del rostro de la chica. Un testigo que había quedado solo, mudo.

Claramente lo conocía y tan pronto como había llegado, se llevó a la muchacha con la que había pasado los últimos minutos.

Una chica desconocida para mí. No conocía siquiera su nombre.

—Un sueño…

¿Y yo, cómo definiría un sueño?

No. Aún más importante, ¿qué era aquello que anhelaba lograr u obtener? ¿Por qué luchaba yo día a día?

La respuesta a todas esas preguntas seguramente no las encontraría allí, sentado frente a una piscina, congelándome de frío.

Me levanté, dispuesto a volver a la casa. Luego de dar un par de pasos, me detuve y reí.

Reí solo, reí más fuerte de lo que había hecho en toda la noche, reí de mi propia estupidez y continué riendo, mirando a la luna llena, resplandeciente.

En ese momento, fue cuando la luna me susurró, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta. Que aquellos ojos verde jade inexpresivos, ya los había conocido antes, hace aproximadamente una semana, en un vagón de tren.

Y en este momento, la chica me había dado la misma impresión que antes. Mis dos primeras impresiones habían sido la misma: ¿quién era esta chica? ¿Acaso no sentirá _nada_?

Lo más sensato era buscar alguna otra compañera de baile.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Holaa!

La verdad es que este capítulo está listo desde hace semanas, pero no lo quería subir porque me había quedado atascada con la historia en general. Tenía las ideas allí, pero no sabía cómo unirlas y creí que no estaba bien continuar publicándola hasta que tuviera mis ideas completas.

Pero aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que les agrade y muchas gracias por los reviews, mañana los devolveré :P (no es como que no tenga tiempo, tampoco es que sean taaantos reviews, pero los amo porque son mis primeros reviews jajajaj)

¡Nos leemos pronto, adiós!

PD: este es bastante más largo que el anterior, espero que no se aburran leyendo.

PD2: perdonen por el summary, sé que es una mierda, pero les juro que no sé como explayarme en tan pocos caracteres (y eso que soy adicta a twitter, que sólo usa 140).


	3. Él

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo III**

**"Él"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

Las siguientes dos semanas estuvieron bien. Digo bien, porque fueron totalmente rutinarias y nada ni malo ni bueno sucedió.

Ordenar los CD nuevos que llegaban, limpiar la tienda, poner en orden mi habitación e imprimir nuevas fotos para intercambiarlas con las familiares que tenía sobre la cómoda

Ese demonio que vive dentro de mí y se alimenta de mi odio, disfrutó más que nunca antes cuando tiré las viejas fotos familiares a la basura.

Y cómo se regocijó en mi interior, cuando las rompí en pequeños pedazos antes de tirarlas, maldiciéndolas.

Dios, ¡cuánto disfrutó!

Solo, sentado frente al mostrador y esperando que volviera Fye, quien había salido a fumarse un cigarrillo.

El sonido de mi celular hizo eco en las paredes de la tienda y yo tanteé sin mucho esfuerzo la superficie del mostrador, con la esperanza de no tener que levantarme de mi lugar para encontrarlo. No lo hice.

Me llevé el teléfono a mi oreja y no me llevé una sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, que me avisaba con tanta dulzura que hoy pasaría por la tienda para buscar _algo._ Seguramente lo único que buscaría sería una excusa, cualquiera sea.

Como siempre hacía.

¡Cuánto disfrutó, aquel demonio en mi interior, al alimentarse de los sentimientos desagradables que me provocaba aquella morena!

**Sakura**

—¡En Kagoshima! —exclamé al teléfono, sorprendida. Eriol, que se encontraba a mi lado, rió y luego tomó un sorbo de su taza de café— ¿Qué haces allá, mamá?

—Me quise tomar unas vacaciones y vine a ver a tus tíos —soltó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ir al otro extremo de Japón sin avisarle a nadie—. ¡Tomoeda es tan aburrido, sabes!

—Estás loca —sentencié.

Ella rió como solía hacerlo y luego agregó: —No te preocupes, lo único que te pido es que cuides la pastelería por mí. Tampoco tienes que ir todos los días.

—Bueno mamá, lo haré —suspiré—, ¿cuándo vuelves?

—No lo sé, no lo he pensado, pero será pronto. Ahora iré con tu tía al centro comercial, además quiero ver el volcán, tú sabes, todo eso, ¡hace años que no venía! Adiós, querida.

—Adiós, Nadeshiko —le respondí y corté la comunicación con el botón rojo de mi celular.

Suspiré.

Siempre había accedido a ayudarla con la pastelería, pero estar a cargo era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Ahora tenía una responsabilidad que no me gustaba, pero no podía discutir con mi madre.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho que estás tan abrumada? —preguntó mi amigo.

—Que se ha ido de vacaciones y me ha dejado a cargo de la pastelería, ¡a mí! Touya es mucho mejor en los negocios.

Tomé la taza de chocolate caliente que tenía y bebí un pequeño sorbo. Eriol había venido a mi casa a almorzar, porque yo le había invitado. No nos habíamos visto mucho desde la fiesta de _Halloween_, porque como acababa de volver de Inglaterra, tenía que volver a mantener el orden en su trabajo.

El chocolate siempre podía alegrar un día, sin importar si llueve, relampaguea o es el fin del mundo. Una buena dosis de chocolate _siempre_ puede arreglar un día.

—Por lo menos allá se anima un poco, eso seguro —intentó alegrarme con una sonrisa—. La comida de hoy ha estado exquisita, gracias por invitarme.

—Ah, eso fue porque tú me ayudaste, o si no hubiera sido un desastre. Y tienes razón, ojalá allá se distraiga un poco, aunque lo dudo. Tú sabes cómo son mis tías.

La risa de Eriol resonó por toda la sala de estar. Yo le sonreí, de esa manera tan _mía _y distintiva.

Esa sonrisa nunca me abandonó y pasó a convertirse en una clara y única característica reconocible en mí. Sakura siempre ha sido la chica que reía, la que corría, la que cantaba alegremente en los pasillos de la escuela. Todos aquellos que me conocen, estarían de acuerdo.

A veces esa sonrisa no se podía distinguir totalmente, ya que mi rostro escondía tantas emociones al mismo instante que la luz de mi sonrisa se veía confundida, pero nunca opacada. Esa sonrisa nunca me abandonó, nunca.

No era una decisión mía, ni lo hacía a propósito. Era mi naturaleza. Había nacido para continuar iluminada, radiante.

Tampoco quiero ser malinterpretada, porque no era algo que me disgustara. Sonreír se me daba bien.

Las cosas malas no significaban nada para mí, no les tomaba importancia. Un comentario malintencionado no me haría sentir nada. La verdad era que no sabía diferenciar totalmente entre algo malo y algo bueno. Era imposible para mí saber si lo que sentía estaba bien o no.

A veces llega ese momento en el cual haces lo primero que se te viene a la mente, lo que te propongan te parece interesante, te pierdes, hundes, difuminas y finalmente, desapareces.

Si la honestidad no va contigo, huye.

—Sakura.

Pestañeé varias veces, para concentrarme en la vida real y mirar con extrañeza a mi amigo, que me miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué sería que me costaba tanto aferrarme a la realidad? ¿Por qué siempre que le entregaba a mi cerebro un pequeño descanso, comenzaba a divagar en estupideces sin sentido?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y así te despejas?

—Eres demasiado bueno.

—Lo sé —dijo, acercándose—, y tú te ves preciosa con esa camiseta verde—y me besó en la mejilla y se me escapó una carcajada, acompañada de un golpe en el brazo para mi amigo.

Nuevamente, esa eterna sonrisa mía, ocupó el lugar de mis labios a modo de respuesta. Esa perfecta respuesta, que todos tomaban con ingenuidad. Porque eso era lo que yo era: una el retrato más absurdo e incomprendido de ingenuidad.

**Shaoran**

Podría decirse que ese había sido el día más largo y aburrido desde hacía meses.

Kurogane había venido a la disquería y luego de charlar unos momentos acerca del tema más trivial del universo, se retiró junto a Fye. Yo accedí a quedarme hasta la hora del cierre. Además, tenía que esperar aún a Tomoyo, quién había prometido ir esa tarde a la disquería, aunque podríamos decir que ya estaba llegando tarde a la cita.

—¡Dios santo, no tenía idea que tenían música de Lady Gaga aquí! —exclamó con su habitual efusividad, mientras inspeccionaba entre los discos.

La verdadera razón de su visita, nunca la sabré. Yo bien sabía que no era más que una excusa.

Sus grandes ojos amatista observaron con deleite las superficies de los discos, desde los más nuevos a los más antiguos. Sus dedos acariciaron cada rincón disponible en estos últimos.

—Fye me ha contado que has conocido a una muy buena amiga mía en la fiesta del otro día.

Señor policía, quiero reportar un _complot_ totalmente malintencionado contra mi persona. Sí, de manos de nadie más que mi mejor amigo. Sí, lo sé, es un desgraciado.

—Shaoran, dime algo.

Yo continué en mi posición, con mis dos brazos apoyados en el mostrador, uno afirmando mi rostro y otro jugueteando con un lápiz.

—Te estoy escuchando, Tomoyo. A pesar de todos estos años, aún no estoy sordo, te lo juro.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan antipático?

Al no obtener respuesta, me observó. Su cabellera larga y negra, hacía como perfecto marco para su rostro casi níveo y sus ojos brillantes.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado, desde aquella vez?

Se acercó con pasos rápidos, molestos y asesinos del silencio sepulcral que nos había envuelto los anteriores cinco minutos. Sus zapatos de tacón.

Dejó tres discos en el mostrador y no me miró. Yo los tomé y lentamente los pasé por el lector de la caja registradora, mientras ella parloteaba.

—¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo en la tienda, agitado?

—Tranquilo.

—Me gusta mucho el ambiente que crearon con los _posters_ y esas cosas. También estoy feliz de que hayan agregado otro tipo de música además de la que ustedes escuchan —se peinó suavemente un mechón de cabello, haciendo círculos—. ¡Hay que adecuarse a los consumidores! Eso es lo que mi madre suele decir, ya sabes, con la tienda de juguetes. Ahora están lanzando un juguete que…

Yo le indiqué con el dedo el precio de su compra, digitado en la pantalla de la máquina y ella frunció el seño. Dejó el dinero frente a mí, tomó los discos y se dirigió a la puerta.

Y sus últimas palabras, fueron una sentencia mortal. Algo que, preferiría no haber vuelto a escuchar.

—Eres un idiota, Shaoran.

Se fue. Caminando, con sus zapatos de tacón.

—Idiota.

Eso fue lo que le escribí en un mensaje de texto al rubio que le había dicho quién sabe qué a Tomoyo.

Terminé de limpiar la disquería, contar el dinero de la caja registradora y dejar todo en orden para el día siguiente, cuando salí al exterior. Instantáneamente, me coloqué mis audífonos en las orejas y encendí el mp3. Tenía la intención de tener una tarde relajada y Placebo cumpliría ese objetivo.

Decidí que lo mejor sería sentarme un poco antes de partir.

**Sakura**

"_¡Es tan fácil desear la muerte cuando se está sano!_

_Es muy sencillo enamorarse de la muerte, como lo he estado yo toda mi vida, igual que he visto a los adoradores más fieles venirse abajo en los últimos instantes, (…) como si los velos oscuros, los lirios, el olor de las velas y las grandiosas promesas de la tumba _no significaran nada_. _

_Yo lo sabía, pero siempre desee estar muerta. Era una forma de seguir viviendo."_

Tomé la taza de chocolate caliente. El chocolate que Ko preparaba siempre fue mi favorito. Lo soplé levemente antes de tomar un sorbo y sentarme nuevamente en el sofá junto a mi novio.

Ko se acercó a mí y me abrazó, cruzando un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Yo continué bebiendo mi chocolate.

—¿Te había dicho que te ves preciosa con esa camiseta verde? Hace juego con tus ojos —y me besó en la comisura de los labios.

Había ido a su departamento para intentar disculparme, por no contestarle las llamadas, no haberlo visitado en toda la semana y, bueno, por todo lo demás. Vimos una de esas horribles películas que están hechas para destruir las pocas esperanzas de las mujeres por encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir felices para siempre. Sí, me había llorado toda la película.

—¿Qué tal la universidad y el trabajo esta semana? —pregunté, intentando iniciar un tema de conversación sin demasiada polémica.

—Horrible —me soltó y prácticamente se desplomó en el sofá—, tengo que hacer un ensayo larguísimo, creo que tendré que llamar a Yamazaki para que me ayude —se rió y me pareció la cosa más adorable del mundo, sólo un poco—. Lo siento, sé que él no te agrada.

—Lo detesto. Deberías conformarte con Eriol, es incluso mejor que ese idiota para mentir.

Ko está en sus últimos años de universidad y se podía decir que le iba bastante bien. Allí fue donde conoció más a profundidad a Yamazaki, ya que éste también estudia leyes. Mi novio tiene dos años más que él, pero eso no les impidió salir juntos a fiestas y todas esas tonterías. No sabía de qué me quejaba, si se habían conocido gracias a mí, en alguna de esas fiestas que organizaban mis compañeros cuando aún estábamos en la escuela.

Pensar en mis antiguos compañeros de clases, me provocaba náuseas. Eran por mucho, las personas más desagradables que alguna vez había conocido. ¿Cuántas veces me habían invitado a sus fiestas y luego se habían juntado entre ellos para hablar mal de mí?

—Yo creo que es divertido —se encogió de hombros—. Hoy me invitaron a una fiesta, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Dejé la taza vacía en la mesita de centro.

—Es día de semana y ahora estoy a cargo de la pastelería, no creo que pueda ir. Tú tampoco deberías ir, mañana trabajas.

—No es problema, puedo volver a casa temprano.

Por supuesto que sí.

—¡Eriol hoy me llevó a comprar un helado riquísimo! Deberíamos ir alguna vez, seguro te gustaría.

Primer paso: entrar a un tema incómodo, cambiarlo automáticamente por la primera cosa que pasara por mi cabeza.

—Eriol, Eriol, Eriol… Lo has visto todos los días desde que volvió de Inglaterra.

—Porque lo extrañaba —lo miré con una ceja arqueada—, y no lo he visto todos los días, sólo un par de veces desde que volvió.

—No entiendo cómo puedes pasar tanto tiempo con ese idiota.

Segundo paso: comentar un tema aún más incómodo y polémico.

—No entiendo por qué te desagrada tanto.

Realmente, no tenía idea.

—Es detestable. Es un idiota y, por si fuera poco, nunca te saca los ojos de encima.

—Porque es mi mejor amigo. Tampoco entiendo por qué siempre hablas así de él y luego corres a buscarlo para que te venda droga y te invite a fiestas.

Tercer paso: que alguno de los dos lance el comentario que haría que la maldita olla a presión explotara.

Me dedicó una mirada de reproche y luego se desordenó un poco su cabello rubio.

—Será que hay algo malo contigo entonces, porque tu novio y tu mejor amigo son unos drogadictos sin arreglo. También tomando en cuenta que para él entre el concepto de "mejor amigo" y el de "novio", no hay demasiada diferencia.

—Evidentemente hay algo malo conmigo.

Porque sigo aquí discutiendo contigo y todavía me enfurezco cuando eso sucede. Debería estar acostumbrada, siempre terminamos así. Me mordí el labio y luego me dirigí a la cocina, con la taza vacía en una mano.

Abrí la llave del agua y lentamente lavé la taza que había usado para beber mi querido chocolate caliente. El agua caliente, cayendo furiosamente sobre la superficie del tazón amarillo. Si tan sólo…

Cuando terminé, la dejé a un lado y me sorprendí al ver la figura de Koichi apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y me miraba con tranquilidad.

—Deberías haberla dejado ahí, yo la hubiera lavado después.

Me concentré en observar el suelo y evitar a toda costa dejar escapar algún deje de debilidad ante él. Con la espalda recta y las manos en las caderas, cómo mi madre suele ponerse cuando me regaña.

Él, en cambio, se acercó hasta que estuvo lo más cerca que le permití estar. Me levantó la cabeza del mentón y me miró con sus tiernos ojos tan cercanos al tono perfecto de amarillo.

—Perdón, fui un idiota.

—Lo fuiste.

_Lo eres._

—¿Me perdonas? —acercó su rostro aún más y me acarició lentamente la mejilla.

—S-sí —mi voz sonó impresionablemente entrecortada. Ignoraba si había sido causa de la distancia de nuestros labios o la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo desde los pies hasta mis puños cerrados con fuerza.

_De nuevo._

El resto de la tarde, nos la pasamos recostados sobre su cama. Nos besamos, conversamos y yo tomé más chocolate caliente. En un momento, se retiró de la habitación para llamar a Yamazaki y ver a qué hora y dónde sería la dichosa fiesta.

La sangre me hervía al recordar la anterior discusión con mi querido novio y, en efecto, todas las anteriores que hemos tenido acerca de lo mismo. Que Eriol esto, que Eriol aquello. ¡Eriol no era un puto drogadicto, Dios! El único drogadicto era el rubio que sonreía desde la otra habitación, seguramente pensando en el buen rato que pasaría esta noche.

Sí, Eriol en realidad podía ser un imbécil a veces. Sí, Eriol vendía drogas y de vez en cuando (la mayoría de las veces) consumía de su propia mercancía. Sí, Eriol tenía un humor que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable y cruel. Sí, por si fuera poco, solía ser muy sarcástico. Pero él no era ningún _idiota_ y no importa cuántas veces se lo dijera a Ko, él nunca entendería.

El susodicho terminó la conversación con el otro idiota y rápidamente entró a la pieza, me dio un beso en los labios, ignorando lo mucho que lo había insultado los últimos cinco minutos dentro de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que ir ahora donde Yamazaki, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Sonrisa.

—Prefiero caminar, pero si me llevas hasta el metro está bien.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora, ya me encontraba en el frío tren subterráneo, ahogándome de pensamientos estúpidos. ¿Por qué sería que siempre pasaba lo mismo? Yo no tenía la intención de pelear, nunca la tenía.

¿Por qué seguíamos tirando de la cuerda con tanta furia, forzándola hasta el límite?

Luego de presionar tanto la capacidad de la cuerda, la soltábamos. Sí, la soltábamos para que llegara al mínimo y todo estuviera _perfecto_. Total y absolutamente perfecto.

Para algunos era tan fácil esto. Rutina. Rutina. Rutina. Quería desaparecer. Quería hundirme, esconderme en lo más profundo de la tierra y llorar con tantas fuerzas como pudiera. ¡No! ¿Por qué me atan así, de esa manera tan cruel, a una realidad a la que no quiero pertenecer? ¿Por qué?

_Que fácil sería, ¿cierto? Desaparecer._

Ajá.

_Cobarde._

Sí, era una cobarde y siempre lo fui. Cuando mi padre murió y yo le dejé un ramo de flores sobre el ataúd, con la mirada serena, tranquila. Fui una cobarde, porque tuve miedo de llorar. Tuve miedo de que miraran, que me juzgaran. Guardé toda la tristeza.

Guardé toda la tristeza que me hacía sentir Ko, en mi corazón. Lo había escondido, encerrado. Fui cobarde, porque nunca fui capaz de decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Sí, _soy_ cobarde.

_¿Crees que alguien te ata? No crees nada de lo que te dices a ti misma. Mentirosa._

Cállate. Cállate. _  
><em>_Mentirosa._

¡CÁLLATE!

_Tu sabes que la única que se ata a él, la única que se aferra..._

… eres tú.

Se abrió la puerta metálica del tren subterráneo y yo salí, tambaleándome. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mi corazón se hizo un nudo y yo misma lo desaté. Para cuando ya había abierto los ojos, mi mirada se encontraba igual de serena que aquel día, en la misa de mi padre.

Fui cobarde, porque guardé todo.

Subí las escaleras y ya en el exterior, miré a mi alrededor para ubicarme en dónde diablos estaba. Me di cuenta de mi estupidez en ese momento, que había bajado varias estaciones antes y que ahora tendría que caminar.

Caminé varias calles, sin rumbo. No tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

Y lo vi sentado en una banca, con los audífonos en las orejas. A él. Lo vi sentado con su alborotado cabello color chocolate.

Yo nunca creí en las casualidades, sería una forma muy aburrida de vivir sino.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y lo observé. Era él. El mismo chico de la fiesta de Tomoyo. Lo reconocí de inmediato, porque estaba en la misma posición que esa noche, con los ojos cerrados, perdido.

Y en ese momento me miró. Sus ojos ámbares se abrieron, de par en par, para observar los míos, en una conexión tan automática que no pude evitar sonreír, y esta sonrisa era total y absolutamente genuina.

—Hola —me dijo, al igual que aquella noche.

Yo me senté a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para poder quitarle suavemente uno de sus audífonos y colocarlo en mi oreja.

No sé qué canción era, ni quién cantaba. Vamos, no sé nada de música aparte de las canciones _poperas_ que pone Tomoyo en la radio del auto cuando vamos a alguna parte.

Definitivamente, una buena dosis de chocolate podía arreglar un día.

_I wanna be much more like you.__  
><em>_Your effortlessly graceful scene_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió tranquilamente, mi acompañante.

—Me perdí.

_That drips from every pore of you__  
><em>_Where logic cannot intervene__  
><em>

El chico de cabello chocolate me miró, sin entender lo que decía. Se levantó sin apuro de la banca y me tendió una mano para que le acompañara, a quien sabe dónde.

Acepté.

_I wanna take a bath with you__  
><em>_And wash the chaos from my skin_

Caminé junto a una persona a de la cual desconocía su edad, historia, gustos y más importante aún, nombre. Era un completo desconocido, pero lo seguí por las calles de Tomoeda, las que sólo estaban iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas. Escondí mis labios en la bufanda que me había mandado Touya, para la navidad anterior.

Miré al castaño que caminaba a mi lado. También tenía una bufanda, pero la suya era verde. Acomodé un poco el audífono que seguíamos compartiendo.

_I wanna fall in love with you__  
><em>

El destino del desconocido al que seguía, al parecer siempre había sido un café, que se encontraba en la esquina de una calle oscura y solitaria. ¿Quién, además del muchacho a mi lado, iría a un lugar así?

Me gustaba.

_So how do we begin?_

Cuando la mesera se acercó a nosotros, no dudé al ordenar un chocolate caliente.

El lugar era muy bonito por dentro y no estaba frío, lo que en ese momento me hizo muy feliz. La mesera se retiró con un "_vuelvo en seguida" _ y un guiño de ojo para el castaño. El susodicho, guardó su mp3 y audífonos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Hace calooor…!

Me saqué la bufanda rápidamente y la dejé sobre la mesa, con una mueca de disgusto. Él se rió e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Probablemente era la mejor taza de chocolate caliente que había bebido en años, tal vez a causa de que era el calor que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos o la agradable compañía. Pude observar sus ojos fijamente, sin retirar la vista, para no perder la estupenda visión que tenía.

Hablamos más de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de todo el día, aunque no sería verdad si dijera que hablamos mucho, ya que al parecer él no era una persona de muchas palabras, ni de muchas sonrisas. Yo me tomé la libertad de pedir otro chocolate caliente, para que la charla no acabara nunca, nunca.

Su risa.

Le pedí por favor que me mostrara más música como la que habíamos escuchado antes y así lo hizo. Me explicó la vida de los cuatro Beatles casi como si fuera la suya propia, me habló de tantos cantantes y bandas que perdí la cuenta. No quería que dejara de hablar nunca. Al parecer, sólo podía hablar "mucho" cuando era de música.

La camarera nos avisó que pronto cerrarían y nos dimos cuenta que debía ser lo suficientemente tarde como para volver a casa.

El taxi se detuvo frente a mí y yo abrí la puerta. Miré al castaño y me despedí de él con una sonrisa. Antes de cerrar la puerta del automóvil, se acercó a la ventana y me dijo:

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.

No me dio la oportunidad de responder, ya que dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la abrumadora oscuridad de la noche y se sumergió en ella, desapareciendo así, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí realmente.

Sólo diré, que todo el trayecto a casa, sonreí como una estúpida, mientras miraba las luces de los demás autos y farolas bailar fuera del taxi. Bailando, felices. Bailándome con tanta gracia que desee salir corriendo del auto y acompañarlas en su eterna danza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Hooola, este capítulo quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero no quise agregarle nada más, porque ese era el único final posible. Además, en lo personal, a mi me da mucha flojera a veces leer p.o.v.'s que no tienen sentido alguno para el resto de la historia. Todos los que escribo tienen su relevancia, aunque sea pequeña. Así se van revelando más detalles de los personajes, sus personalidades y la historia en general :3.

El texto que utilicé al comienzo del segundo p.o.v. de Sakura, es un fragmento de mi libro favorito: Violín de Anne Rice, ¡totalmente recomendado!

Los dejo tranquilos. Ojalá les haya agradado y muchas gracias por los lindos reviews que dejan algunas de ustedes :P.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	4. Ella

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Ella"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

—¡Pero que linda estás! —exclamó Rika Sasaki, mi antigua compañera del instituto.

Todas nos saludamos con sonrisas y abrazos, luego de mucho tiempo sin vernos. Era una mera casualidad que nos encontráramos en este restaurant, donde habíamos quedado para comer con mi mejor amiga

—¿Qué has hecho últimamente? —preguntó inocentemente Naoko, quién aún usaba sus características gafas.

Solté una risita nerviosa, mientras ellas se sentaban en la mesa junto a nosotras. Me acerqué un poco más a la morena, en busca del refugio que probablemente necesitaría.

—Tomoyo nos contó que ahora trabajas en la pastelería de tu mamá regularmente —añadió Chiharu, la más carismática de las tres ex compañeras.

—Que extraño que Sakura esté siendo constante en algo y no salga corriendo.

—¿Es muy difícil estar a cargo de un negocio como el de tu madre?

—Por cierto, ¡te ves muy bonita con el cabello corto!

—¿Cuándo te lo cortaste?

Me estaban bombardeando.

—Bueno, pues… —intenté detenerlas, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Sigues practicando deportes? —soltó Naoko mientras me sonreía— Siempre fuiste la mejor de la clase, espero que no hayas olvidado tus cualidades.

—También eras la jefa de las porristas.

—Ojalá ahora no te hayas convertido en una mujer amargada y sedentaria.

—Cierto, cierto. Es muy triste cuando eso sucede —las tres asintieron.

Me querían destruir.

—¿Sigues viéndote con Eriol Hiiragisawa? Recuerdo que eran muy buenos amigos, toda la clase siempre creyó que algo pasaba entre ustedes —agregó Chiharu, cuando me di cuenta hacia donde se iba desviando el tema—. Hubiéramos creído lo mismo para siempre, aunque ustedes no lo aceptaran, si no fuera porque un día apareciste con novio.

Sí, estaba seguro a _dónde_ se estaba desviando el tema.

—Supongo que sigues siendo novia de él, ¿o me equivoco? —no, no te equivocas, Naoko— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —sabes perfectamente su nombre— Cierto, Koichi.

Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez era una verdadera sonrisa. Como bien suponía, esta instancia terminó igual que todas aquellas que habíamos tenido desde que abandonamos el instituto, dos años atrás.

—Y ustedes chicas, ¿cómo va todo? —de pronto Tomoyo pareció recuperar la voz que había escondido, para contraatacar. Defender. Marcar territorio, como siempre hacía—. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Yamazaki, Chiharu? Supe que había dejado la universidad.

Al parecer, lo único que necesitó decir, para callar al trío de pericos.

—Ciertamente —declaró Chiharu, levantando el mentón y desviando la mirada, de la misma manera que solía hacer, cuando sentía que su sentimiento de superioridad había sido atacado—, se retiró de la universidad por problemas personales.

Alcohólico, eso era en lo que Takashi Yamazaki, desde que íbamos al instituto. Un alcohólico y drogadicto. Muy tonta debía ser Chiharu al seguir con él, mantenerlo económicamente y tragarse todos sus problemas después de tantos años. Debe ser triste para ella. En cierto sentido, me daba un poco de lástima. Además, ¿quién era yo para juzgar?

Pasaron unos cinco minutos más, en los que Tomoyo intentó calmar un poco el ambiente y contarnos lo mucho que odiaba a su profesor de inglés de la universidad, de los innecesarios complejos trabajos que hacía siempre y lo desagradable que era su ceño fruncido. Luego ellas se despidieron, con besos y abrazos y nos dejaron solas a mí y a mi mejor amiga con nuestros recién llegados platos de comida.

—¿Quién te contó lo de Yamazaki? —pregunté a mi amiga, mientras disfrutaba mi spaguetti— ¿Eriol?

Ella asintió.

Algo extraño sucedía con Tomoyo, porque suele ser la que más habla de las dos, pero hoy estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Lo que había conversado con las otras tres chicas había sido lo único que había dicho desde que nos juntamos en el restaurant, además de claro, un saludo, un "cómo estas" y algún otro comentario trivial.

—¿Cómo vas con la universidad? —la miré a los ojos, intentando descubrir qué diablos le pasaba a mi amiga.

—Bien, muchos trabajos —sonrió.

—Bueno… supongo que uno tendrá mucha tarea si estudiara diseño en la mejor universidad de Japón —añadí, algo tensa—. Digo, deben ser exigentes.

Ella volvió a sonreír, a modo de respuesta, y continuó comiendo, igual de silenciosa que antes. Comencé a jugar con la comida. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa al intentar descubrir la razón por la cual me había llamado hoy. La verdad es que yo la había llamado con la intención de hablar con ella e incluso había ido a su casa a verla, pero parecía realmente estar ocupada con sus trabajos de la universidad, ya que todos los días me pedía perdón, pero debía seguir trabajando.

Estaba feliz que hoy finalmente hubiera llamado para que saliéramos juntas, como amigas. Como solíamos hacer desde siempre.

Después de terminar nuestro almuerzo, en un silencio sepulcral, ella pidió un pastel de chocolate.

—Está delicioso —comentó, por iniciativa propia, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento—. Sakurita, si juegas tanto con la comida, se te quitarán las ganas de comer. Sigues siendo una niña, ¿cierto?

Arreglé un mechón de cabello que llevaba molestándome desde la mañana, poniéndolo tras mi oreja y la miré devorar, aún así elegante, su pastel. Nunca antes me había sentido nerviosa en su compañía.

Nos conocíamos desde el jardín de niños, ya que nuestras madres eran primas y mejores amigas también, por lo que querían que nosotras también lo fuéramos. No recuerdo que nos hayamos enojado alguna vez, además de las clásicas discusiones de niños. Ni siquiera cuando rechazó a Eriol y ella se rehusó a contarme más que los mismos detalles que le había entregado a él, cuando yo sabía que no era la única razón.

—¿Peleaste con Eriol? —quise adivinar, ya harta de la tensión del ambiente— ¿Te sientes mal? Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, amiga, sólo dime.

Sonrió. Volvió a simplemente sonreír. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!

—¿Pasaste un buen rato en _Halloween_?

¿Huh?

—Pues, si, claro. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, no es nada.

Luego empecé a sentirme enferma. Tal vez, la razón por la que estaba así, era por mí. ¿Se habría aburrido de mi persona, como todos solían hacer? Había una probabilidad de que ya no me quisiera vez más, ¿o no? ¡Pero ella era mi mejor amiga, no quería perderla, nunca! Pánico.

_Estás sobreactuando._

—Sakura, la verdad es que si hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar contigo.

Ah, mierda.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —pregunté, de improviso— Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que lo dejes de estar, por favor dime. O al menos dime por qué estás enojada conmigo, créeme que sea lo que sea, me arrepiento mucho.

La morena me miró desconcertada un solo momento y antes de que alguna de las lágrimas, que parecían apretarme la garganta, salieran por mis ojos, ella me tomó la mano delicadamente desde su asiento y sonrió tristemente.

—Querida amiga —me apretó suavemente con sus dedos y me miró fijamente a los ojos— deberías saber que nada podría hacer que me enojara contigo.

—¡Claro que sí! —solté, intentando mantenerme lo más serena posible, aunque mis esfuerzos parecían no dar frutos— Muchas personas se enojan conmigo y tú también eres una persona, por más buena que seas, claro que puedes enojarte.

—Nadie se enoja contigo, bueno, sólo esas tres arpías —se corrigió—, pero lo que sucede con ellas, es que están celosas y eso es muy distinto a estar enfadadas. Además, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.

Me sentí un poco incómoda en ese momento, ante su comentario. Yo bien sabía que Naoko estaba enamorada de Ko desde que lo conoció, pero allí nosotros ya éramos novios, por lo que supongo que el error fue suyo.

—Tomoyo —le insistí con la mirada.

—Conociste a un amigo allí. En mi fiesta de _Halloween_, digo.

—Li Shaoran.

_Li Shaoran…_

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Shaoran es muy divertido.

—Sí, es agradable conversar con él —comenté, aún aturdida mientras pensaba por qué él era nuestro tema de conversación.

—Es amigo de Fye

—¡Fye! —sonreí— No lo vi en tu casa aquella noche, me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho. ¿Son muy amigos?

—Efectivamente, de hecho son compañeros de piso.

Pidió la cuenta de nuestro almuerzo amablemente al mesero y lo miró mientras él se retiraba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Li? —inquirí, realmente curiosa.

—Nada —se giró a mirarme, totalmente seria—, sólo quería asegurarme de que aún no te había hecho nada desagradable.

¿Aún?

—¿No te agrada?

Jugué un poco con mis propios dedos, enredándolos y desenredándolos entre ellos.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero —bajó la mirada, un poco ruborizada—. Sólo quería saber cómo te había tratado.

—Perfectamente —le defendí, casi posesivamente.

—Al parecer, amiga —sonrió—. Me siento un poco triste al haberte hecho sentir mal, ¿puedes perdonarme?

Por supuesto que la perdonaba, era mi mejor amiga. De hecho, nada había que perdonar, la que había imaginado toda una película en su cabeza había sido yo misma. El tema del que al parecer nos habíamos juntado a conversar, había sido el castaño.

—¿Quieres venir hoy a mi casa? Podemos cocinar un pastel o ver alguna película en mi habitación, ¿qué dices?

Sonreí ante la idea de tener una piyamada digna de nosotras, desde que teníamos doce años, donde probablemente ella insistiría en arreglarme las uñas, maquillarme, peinarme y hacerme quién sabe qué en todo mi cuerpo. Pero me dolió no poder aceptar su tan tentadora proposición.

—En la noche Ko me invitó a cenar —me excusé—, lo lamento mucho, Tomoyo.

—No importa, amiga. Ahora yo me debo ir, tengo que terminar millones de bocetos para mañana.

Salimos al frio exterior, cotidiano de un día otoñal en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda y me alegré al verla ponerse los guantes que hice para ella como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Cuánto había peleado con ese par de guantes!

Acepté su propuesta de llevarme en auto a mi casa, ya que no andaba con ánimos de una caminata en una tarde fría como ésta.

¿Qué haría yo, sin mi querida amiga Tomoyo?

**Shaoran**

—¿No me vas a contar?

Continué ordenando los CD y quitándoles el polvo. No entendía por qué la gente los tomaba y los dejaba en secciones diferentes de donde los había encontrado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Y por qué? —seguía sentado en el mostrador, hojeando una revista vieja que habría comprado hace unas semanas en algún puesto de camino a aquí— Últimamente estás muy irritable.

—Tú irritas —gruñí—. No te diré nada, porque las últimas veces has ido con el chime con Tomoyo.

—Ah, Tomoyo —se rió y cerró la revista para mirarme con entretención—. ¿Vino a comentarte algo?

—Te dije que no te contaría nada.

—¡Hey! ¿Para qué son los amigos si no para apoyarte en tus problemas amorosos?

—No tengo problemas amorosos —contesté, maldiciendo la idea.

Le di la espalda y me alejé de su visión, hacia el otro lado de la disquería, donde seguían los estantes llenos de CD. Continué quitando polvo. Su risa llegó incluso en ese rincón de la disquería y me hizo fruncir el ceño. Maldito Fye.

—Eres divertido, Shaoran.

A juzgar sólo por mi capacidad auditiva, me atrevería a decir que se había alejado del mostrador, para pararse atrás mío.

—¿En serio no me vas a decir?

Me giré y lo miré aún con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios quieres saber?

—¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo el otro día?

Lo miré con una ceja levantada, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Lo cual lo era, efectivamente.

—Hoy la invité —anunció.

Será imbécil.

—¿A dónde?

—Le pregunté hoy por la noche y estuvo encantada con la idea de salir a una discoteca, por lo que la he invitado —se apoyó contra la muralla y luego su rostro pareció iluminarse, al ver mi disgusto cuando luego añadió:— y le he prometido que irías conmigo.

¿Me quería arruinar la vida?

—Estás de su lado —y eso no había sido una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

Se limitó a reír y dirigirse nuevamente al mostrador.

Definitivamente era una afirmación.

Ahora era cuando, comenzaba a arrepentirme seriamente de haber asistido a su fiesta de _Halloween_, hace casi un mes atrás. Nadie me había obligado a ir, de hecho podría haber inventado la excusa más superficial del universo y listo.

Seguí trabajando.

No me arrepentía de lo que sucedió entre Tomoyo y yo. Había sido lindo, no demasiado duradero, pero algo que ambos sabíamos cuando nos besamos en la playa, aquella tarde.

Ella era como el viento. Delicada, suave, agradable, enternecedora, brillante. Pero tal y como el viento lo hacía, se movía con demasiada rapidez y era, por sobre todo, pasajera. Yo era consciente de éste dato sobre ella, pero no me había importado. Me encantaba. Su cabello, su aroma, su risa, sus ojos, su manera de caminar y también cómo se enojaba cuando su vestido quedaba demasiado sucio con arena.

Tomé un CD de Deep Purple y sonreí, antes de limpiarlo con delicadeza y ponerlo en la sección adecuada. Lo mismo con los demás.

Con la misma fugacidad que había comenzado a quererme, se aburrió. O eso fue lo que me dijo un par de semanas después, antes de que volviera a Tomoeda de las vacaciones de verano. Porque sí, nosotros nos conocimos en la playa, porque ella y Fye eran vecinos en ese lugar y buenos amigos. Nuestra relación, tal y como dije antes, fue tan pasajera como una fresca brisa de verano.

Pero parece que ahora se había arrepentido y desde hace meses que llamaba e insistía en que nos viéramos. Así lo hicimos, pero nada más que como amigos. A ella eso no le gusta nada de nada.

—Fye —llamé su atención, mientras me dirigía al mostrador y cuando estuve frente a él, me miró con una pregunta en sus ojos—, ¿tú qué opinas de todo esto?

—Yo no tengo derecho a opinar, soy sólo un mísero observador de la situación que se crea a mi alrededor —dijo él, mientras daba vueltas en la silla del mostrador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y lanzas carbón al fuego de odio de Tomoyo hacia mí.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Ella pregunta, yo respondo —sonrisa.

—Vamos, dime qué opinas.

Me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa y luego centró su atención nuevamente en la revista.

—¿Para qué son los amigos si no es para ayudarte en tus problemas amorosos?

—Eso es lo más cercano a una petición de ayuda que alguna vez recibí de ti —soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente larga, como para casi hacer que me arrepintiera, pero no lo hice—. Bueno, yo creo que estás en un lío, eso por seguro.

—Gracias, queridísimo amigo, por repetirme lo que mi cerebro ya se ocupa de hacer todo el día.

—Tú preguntas, yo respondo.

Gruñí y tomé mi abrigo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo. Abrí la puerta que daba al exterior, pero me detuvo con el comentario que definitivamente rebalsó el vaso.

—Además, ahora te estás metiendo con su mejor amiga. No esperes que ella este demasiado feliz con eso.

Desgraciado.

Sentado en la banca que se encontraba no demasiado lejos de la disquería, encendí el cigarro y me lo llevé a la boca. En ese mismo lugar, aproximadamente una semana atrás, la castaña me había encontrado.

Hace aproximadamente una semana atrás, me había vuelto a iluminar con aquella sonrisa que no había esperado volver a ver.

De lo único que estaba seguro en ese preciso momento, era que definitivamente no me arrepentía de haber ido a la fiesta de _Halloween_ de Tomoyo.

Y de que los "problemas amorosos" eran una mierda.

**Sakura**

Giré la llave dentro de la cerradura, con el mayor sigilo posible. Eran eso de las seis de la tarde y me había retirado antes de la pastelería de lo que debería, pero tenía una cita con Ko a la cual no tenía la intención de llegar tarde.

Aunque antes de eso, mi corazón quería hacer otra cosa.

Mi hermano estaría en el trabajo y Nadeshiko sigue en Kagoshima. La casa debería estar sola, no debía preocuparme. Atravesé el pasillo, sintiendo mis pies pesados tras cada paso.

Lo primero fue la sala de estar. Me senté en los tan conocidos sillones de color crema y observé los pequeños detalles que habían cambiado allí. Algunas fotos familiares, desaparecieron. Pinturas y plantas, ya no estaban allí. Le mesita de centro se encontraba intacta, pero ahora no sostenía ningún pastel o taza con café. Tampoco sostenía el recuerdo de alguna reunión familiar. Ningún recuerdo, en realidad.

La cocina parecía igual a cuando yo era pequeña. Siempre limpia, intacta y silenciosa. No muchas cosas habían cambiado en esa casa, para ser sincera, pero no podía lograr entrar allí y sentirme como en mi hogar.

Desde que papá había muerto, mi madre había caído en una depresión casi permanente. Yo tenía unos cuatro años cuando él había muerto y Toya era demasiado niño para hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares, aún, así que si no fuera por Sonomi (la prima de Nadeshiko y madre de mi mejor amiga), hubiéramos quedado en banca rota.

Debía admitir que su estado no había afectado a mí y a mi hermano, pero él siempre me ayudó a mantener una sonrisa. Aún después del funeral de papá.

Con la muerte de mi padre, una parte de mi mamá también había muerto, y junto a ella, el rincón más inocente y puro de mi infancia.

—Sakura.

Me voltee. Mi mente reconoció la voz de inmediato, pero no mi corazón. Caminé lentamente hacia el pasillo y fue cuando lo vi, parado a un lado de la escalera. Era un hombre alto y no demasiado delgado. Era lo único que veía, además de la silueta de gafas. Tampoco le reconocí, porque no existía. Porque era mentira.

Era la más obvia de las mentiras, porque yo a él no lo recordaba. El único recuerdo que de mi padre quedaba, eran las fotografías y cartas. Yo era demasiado pequeña cuando él murió, yo no le recordaba. Le había olvidado. Pero las consecuencias de su muerte se convirtieron en horribles cicatrices, en todo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón.

—¡Papá! —seguramente había gritado, pero nadie me había escuchado.

Y desapareció, la imagen oscura del hombre alto ya no estaba allí. Su voz y su imagen, eran algo que mi propia mente había inventado para, tal vez, llenar el lugar que faltaba. Porque yo necesitaba una imagen suya, ¿cierto?

Subí a la habitación que años atrás había sido la que había sido de Nadeshiko y mi padre, Fujitaka. Me senté en la cama matrimonial que tantos años habían compartido y acaricié su suave superficie. Ella seguía durmiendo allí, incluso podía oler su aroma, desde esa posición, recostada sobre las sábanas, abrasada a una almohada. Su aroma, irónicamente, igual al de la flor con la cual compartían nombre.

Pero, ¿cuándo había sido que la esencia de Fujitaka había desaparecido de la cama, la casa, mi ropa tras sus abrazos e incluso de mi vida?

¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Ya se habría descompuesto bajo tierra y convertido en alimento para insectos? ¿Se sentiría decepcionado de mí, observándome desde donde quiera que vayamos todos luego de morir?

Mi padre, ¿aún me querría?

Abracé con fuerza las almohadas y una sola lágrima fue la que derramé en ese momento. Yo, desconociendo la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo había olvidado, enterrado junto a los gusanos y eliminado de mi vida. ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo había sido tan cobarde?

**Shaoran**

Cerré la puerta del auto tras mí y luego los tres caminamos por la acera en dirección al lugar en donde Fye le había dicho que nos encontraríamos con la morena. Me había tomado la libertad de invitar a Kurogane esta vez, para intentar disminuir la probabilidad de que los otros dos me tendieran una emboscada. Intentar, insisto.

Allí estaba Tomoyo, de pie, observando su celular en la esquina frente a la discoteca más ruidosa de todo Tomoeda. Nos saludo con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y un abrazo. Rodeó uno de mis brazos con los suyos, con la excusa de que hacía frío, y así entramos a la discoteca.

Nunca hubiera creído que odiaría que una mujer como Tomoyo me persiguiera. Sus curvas se veían más delicadas, gracias al vestido ajustado de un material brillante y morado. Su cabello tan oscuro como la noche, sus ojos que hacían juego con su blanca sonrisa y sus delgadas piernas. No, nunca hubiera creído que odiaría que una mujer como Tomoyo me persiguiera. Es más, siempre creí que sería yo quien perseguiría a mujeres como ella.

Lo primero que hizo, fue llevarnos a la barra. Un trago dulce y caro, cómo la conocía. Yo era feliz con whiskey. ¿Podría fumar aquí? El lugar parecía agradable. Me refiero, a que habían muchas personas, todas bailando y la música no estaba nada mal. Era un buen ambiente, siempre me gustaron las fiestas. Mentira, siempre me gusto el whiskey.

Tan rápido como habíamos llegado a la barra, la morena tomaba la mano de mi mejor amigo y lo arrastraba a la multitud bailante.

—Está loca —dijo Kurogane, mientras miraba a los otros dos reír como nunca.

Lo amaba. Exagero, pero necesito a alguien que vea el lado malo de Tomoyo a veces.

—Eres el único que se da cuenta.

—No lo creo —se rió—, lo que pasa es que Fye la quiere demasiado y parece que se acostumbró a sus defectos.

—Además, Fye no es el mejor ejemplo de cordura.

Por más extraño que pareciera, esa probablemente había sido la conversación más larga que había sostenido con él, y hay que tener en cuenta que lo veía muy seguido.

Continué mirándola. Dondequiera que estuviera, ella siempre destacaba. Era la que más bailaba, la que más reía y gritaba. Por lo que sabía, estaba estudiando diseño de vestuario en la mejor universidad del país e incluso ya le pedían diseños algunas de las mejores marcas. Sabía cantar, cocinar y no bailaba nada mal.

¿No la quería porque había golpeado mi orgullo, al terminar conmigo? No. Esa no era la razón, yo no la quería, porque no me llamaba la atención. Quiero decir, que a pesar de todas las cualidades que tenía, ella no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Fye me ha contado mucho de ella —dijo Kurogane, pero yo seguía sin despegar la vista de la agraciada figura que compartía la pista de baile con el payaso de Fye.

Ella me miró y sonrió. Rápidamente fijé la mirada en mi vaso de whiskey y me lo tragué todo de un sorbo.

—Hmm.

Pasamos mucho rato así, teniendo algo parecido a una conversación, hasta que los otros dos llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos. Tomoyo insistió en que la acompañara a bailar, pero esta al parecer no era mi noche y escapé en busca de otro vaso de whiskey.

—¡Ko! —me giré, al escuchar la sorpresa de la morena.

Rubio, alto y con sonrisa de idiota. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

—¡Tomoyo! —saludó él de vuelta, abrazándola— No te veía desde _Halloween_. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sí, definitivamente era él. El mismo que había estado con la chica de ojos jade esa noche en la casa de Tomoyo. Un amigo, hermano, primo, ¿novio? Fye se paró a mi lado y me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, confirmando mis dudas. Será desgraciado.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti —esta vez su voz sonó mucho menos amable y nos sonrió—, ellos son Shaoran, Fye y Kurogane.

—Un gusto —respondió el rubio a mi lado. Yo no podía dejar de mirar al _otro_ rubio, desconocido.

—¿No tenías hoy una cita? —inquirió Tomoyo, mirándole de arriba abajo— ¿Con quién has venido?

Él intentó calmarla y la miró con diversión. Su sonrisa combinaba perfectamente con su cara de idiota. Nos miró nosotros con la misma quietud de antes, pero se detuvo en mí. Repentinamente, volvió su atención a nuestra amiga.

—No entiendo, ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

—La dejaste plantada —la amatista lo dijo con total convicción. No era una pregunta, era un hecho, que sólo fue confirmado con la expresión del rostro del rubio.

Mis puños, instantáneamente se cerraron con una fuerza que yo no esperaba. La música ya no era algo relevante para mí, al igual que todas las personas que gritaban.

Y finalmente, pareció darse cuenta. Soltó una risa y se disculpó con Tomoyo. Me pasé una mano con fuerza por mi cabello y solté un suspiro, intentando alivianar la rabia que sentía en mi pecho.

—No es con ella con la que te tienes que disculpar.

Imbécil.

Su mirada fue más larga de la esperada y no me respondió nada. No podía seguir ahí. Salí casi corriendo de la escena que se había formado.

—¡Shaoran…! —me llamó Tomoyo, a gritos, para que la escuchara entre todo el ruido de la música.

El cielo estaba más oscuro que cuando habíamos entrado a la discoteca y el frío también había aumentado. Nos acercábamos al invierno, me recordó mi cabeza. Un cigarrillo, lo necesitaba. Alguien me agarró la chaqueta y me volteé.

Era Fye.

—No vas a poder hacer nada, si no sabes dónde se encuentra. Está en la cafetería que se encuentra en la esquina de la calle 5 con la calle principal de Tomoeda.

Agradecido de que al fin la vida decidiera que era hora de que Fye me diera un buen consejo y me ayudara a algo que no fuera divertirme, tomé el celular y me despedí de él.

Ignorando cómo había conseguido él la valiosa información que en ese momento necesitaba, corrí por la calle helada. No me preocupé del frio que congelaba mi nariz, mis dedos y mis pies. No me preocupé de enchufarme a mis audífonos, algo tan cotidiano como lavarse los dientes por las mañanas. No me preocupé de Tomoyo, ni de Fye, ni el rubio desconocido que había dejado plantada a la castaña de ojos jade.

Ignorando todo lo anterior, corrí por las oscuras calles de Tomoeda.

¿Me creerían si les dijera que todavía ignoraba su nombre?

Sentada frente a una mesa vacía, apoyando su rostro en sus delgados brazos, sobre la misma mesa vacía, de la misma manera que lo había hecho yo tantas veces en el mostrador de la disquería.

El característico sonido de la campanita, anunciando mi entrada. Yo, sentada frente a ella. Sus ojos, levantándose lentamente para encontrar los míos. Su sonrisa dibujando su rostro, suavemente, como nunca ningún artista pudo hacer con tanta precisión.

La belleza de su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos jade y el sedoso sonido de su voz, llamándome.

—Shaoran.

¡Cuánto había esperado por este momento, esta dicha!

Y una sonrisa, también tomó lugar en mi rostro, cuando la escuche decir:

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos no me dejes con las palabras en la boca.

La próxima vez, lo único que no tendrás dentro de tu boca, serán palabras no pronunciadas, te lo juro, Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No sé qué decirles de este capítulo, aparte de que espero haberlos dejado felices con -¡al fin!- más información acerca de la relación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran que los tenía un poquito intrigados. Me dirigiría libremente a uds. como mujeres, ya que todos los reviews que he tenido han sido de mujeres, pero quién sabe si hay algún chico por ahí anónimo.

Quería darles las gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, que no son muchas, pero que para mi lo valen. Así que si andan con un poco de tiempo libre, recuerden que los reviews siempre hacen feliz a las autoras. Yo antes no lo entendía, pero ahora que publico, siempre me acuerdo de dejar un review, porque son muuuy bien recibidos :P

Eso, cualquier duda, mensaje directo o lo que quieran. También me pueden preguntar en mi Twitter o blah blah blah: ceciazuul.


	5. Miedos

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo V**

"**Miedos"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

—¿Entonces, esta pastelería es tuya?

El lugar era bastante agradable, parecía muy... limpio y adecuado. Esa era la palabra, era demasiado _adecuado_. En realidad, ahora que prestaba más atención, dudaba que fuera de la castaña, porque ella era de todo menos _adecuada._ Era más del estilo de Tomoyo. O al menos, de la impresión que daba Tomoyo a simple vista, porque ella de _adecuada _tenía muy poco.

El blanco y el celeste predominaban en el lugar. Todas las mesas estaban decoradas con flores y realmente sentía que me había transportado a una pastelería francesa.

—Es de mi madre, ni loca podría tener una pastelería así. Digo, tener mi _propia_ pastelería.

—¿Demasiado trabajo?

—Demasiada responsabilidad. Eso no va conmigo, me pone nerviosa.

Juro que intenté tragarme la risita que solté, pero no lo pude evitar.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, mientras me observaba comer el pastel que me había regalado.

Me había obligado a elegir el pastel que deseara de la carta, que la casa pagaba. ¡Era el pastel de chocolate más sabroso que había probado en años!

—Nada, sólo me pareció cómico.

—¡No tiene nada de malo que me ponga nerviosa! —hizo pucheros y se cruzó de brazos— No soy una piedra, en realidad suelo ponerme nerviosa muchas veces al día.

—Así parece.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Muchas gracias, estaba riquísimo —le dije, cuando terminé el pastel de chocolate.

Sakura sonrió, de la misma manera que lo había hecho miles de veces dentro del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. Me atrevería a decir que ya conocía algunas de sus manías, como siempre ponerse tras la oreja un mechón de cabello, luego soltarlo y volverlo a dejar en su lugar. El sonido de su risa, la cara que pone cuando estornuda y también la expresión de su rostro cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos, lo que sucedía a menudo.

En este momento, estaba mirando a su derecha, a nada en especial, al vacío.

—Sakura.

Cómo adoraba su nombre.

—¿Ah? Perdón —se sobresaltó—, me perdí. Ya sabes, en mi cabeza.

—Sueles perderte.

—Todos los días.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron por una milésima de segundo y me pregunté qué tan bellos podían llegar a ser. ¿Sería con su novio con quién sus ojos brillarían más fuertes que el sol? Y sus labios, se veían tan suaves a la distancia. ¿Sería con su novio con quién se curvarían en la más maravillosa de las sonrisas?

—Cuando te vi en casa de Tomoyo creí que estabas drogada —solté sin más.

—Yo no me drogo.

—¿Segura?

—Imbécil.

Si no se hubiera reído, probablemente me habría preocupado. No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si aguantaría mi sentido del humor.

—También me preguntaste algo bastante extraño.

—¿Qué co… —se interrumpió a sí misma—, ah, eso.

No sabía que habría hecho si ella no aguantara mi sentido del humor.

—¿Y? ¿Ya descubriste cuál es tu sueño?

Tampoco sabía que haría en ese caso, ¿la dejaría ir? ¿Cambiaría? ¿No, sí?

—Supongo, no sé —dudó y se peinó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Ser feliz, creo. O ser más alta.

—¿Ser más alta? —me hizo reír, lo admito— Tampoco es tan malo medir un metro cincuenta.

—¡No mido un metro cincuenta! —casi gritó, levantándose de un salto— Mido exactamente un metro sesenta y uno.

—Como tú digas.

Volvió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados y no me miró. Se quedó bastante tiempo de esa manera. Yo me pregunté, qué sería lo que la hacía tan distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres que la había conocido.

—Sakura —la llamó con timidez una chiquilla que trabajaba allí de mesera—, sólo nos queda ordenar las mesas y limpiar un poco para cerrar.

—¡Cierto, ya es tarde! ¿Me podrías esperar aquí un poco? —añadió, dirigiéndose a mí. Yo asentí y ella casi corrió a la cocina.

Supuse que les estorbaría ahí sentado, por lo que salí de la tienda y me senté en la orilla de la vereda. Un cigarro, necesitaba uno ahora. ¿Cómo te das cuenta cuando estás perdido en la vida? Cuando te deprimes al ver que la cajetilla de cigarrillos queda vacía al prender el último de ellos.

Si quería ser totalmente sincero conmigo mismo, no sabía por qué estaba ahí en ese momento. No me refiero a sentado en la calle una fría noche de otoño, sino al estar sentado en la calle una fría noche de otoño, esperando a una castaña que no conocía.

Que sepa su nombre y uno que otro dato personal, no me hace conocerla. Tan sólo nos habíamos encontrado un par de veces por casualidad y al parecer, los dos estábamos igual de aterrados por la soledad, por lo que nos aferrábamos a quienquiera que apareciera en la calle para evitarla.

Mentira, esa era ella.

La verdad, yo sólo quería conocerla. Quería saber todo de ella, desde el detalle más extraño hasta lo más obvio de sus características. Me gustaría saber cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas, qué disfrutaba haciendo y cómo quería vivir su vida. Aunque, muy probablemente, ni ella conociera las respuestas.

Salió apresuradamente de la tienda, mientras se cerraba su abrigo y se llevaba el bolso al hombro. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz coloradas, lo cual la hizo verse mucho más niña que lo usual.

—Listo.

Le di una última y larga calada al cigarro y lo apagué en el suelo, para luego levantarme.

—¿Por dónde vas ahora? —me dijo, al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar lentamente mientras me observaba, como la más tímida de las invitaciones.

Observé el reloj que reposaba en mi muñeca.

—Pasaré por la tienda antes de ir a casa.

Me sentía obligado a comprarle a Fye uno de esos dulces que tanto le gustaban, por la ayuda y la tan valiosa información del paradero de la castaña; era una deuda.

Sus ojos brillaron y los retiró para centrarse en el pavimento, mientras caminábamos.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Podemos tomar un café o algo.

¿Cómo resistirse a una invitación como aquella? Una muchacha de algo así como dieciocho años, tapada hasta las orejas con abrigos y bufandas, observándome con timidez con un par de ojos esmeralda abiertos y brillantes, expectantes y solitarios. Más solitarios de lo que merecían.

¿Cómo, alguien en esta horrible y fría ciudad, podría resistirse a una invitación como aquella? ¿Cómo ese rubio idiota, pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar a solas con una persona tan intensamente distinta al resto? ¿Cómo pudo preferir ir a una discoteca cualquiera, para ver a gente cualquiera, cuando tenía a la chica con los ojos más brillantes de Tomoeda?

Eso es algo que nunca entenderé.

Sakura me guió, mientras tarareaba alguna canción pegajosa, de esas que ponen en los supermercados y las tiendas de ropa. La dulce timidez que había demostrado unos minutos atrás desapareció, dejando nuevamente a la chica alegre, que habla mucho, pero dice muy poco.

¿Me explico?

—Aquí es.

El lugar donde la ojiverde pasaba la mayoría de los días, era exactamente igual a como me la imaginaba. Me hizo pasar a la sala de estar y allí me retiré el abrigo y la bufanda.

Describiré lo que vi. Tenía dos sillones, uno rojo y otro blanco, y frente a ellos había una mesita de centro circular, la cual sostenía un florero vacío, que estaba decorado con múltiples colores, rayas y círculos. Las murallas estaban vacías, totalmente vacías.

Sakura se sentó en el otro sillón, dejando así más distancia de la que desearía. Ella también se había puesto más cómoda y se había sacado la ropa de más que le calentaba el cuerpo en el exterior. Llevaba un jersey color crema. Se tomó el pelo en una coleta y luego sacó su teléfono celular para hacer quién sabe qué.

Intenté no mirarla tanto, ya que —insisto— yo era un desconocido, al cual acababa de invitar a su casa y no tenía la intención de parecer un acosador o incluso un violador (o ambas). Me concentré en el resto de la habitación. Me percaté de cosas que antes no había visto, como por ejemplo en la lámpara blanca y un mueble de madera. Éste utilizaba la gran mayoría de una de las murallas y estaba lleno de…

—¿Búhos de madera?

Ella me miró desconcertada y observó el mueble, al tiempo en que soltaba una risita.

—Los colecciono.

—Eso pude notar —respondí con sarcasmo.

Me acerqué a la gran cantidad de búhos, todos de distintos tamaños y formas. Algunos tenían los ojos grandes y otros parecían hechos por niños. Podía asegurar que había una gran _diversidad_ en lo que respecta a búhos.

—La primera vez, todos siempre dicen lo mismo.

Tomé uno, que era del tamaño de la palma de mi mano y lo observé con detenimiento. Estaba perfectamente tallado y los detalles de las plumas y ojos eran impresionantes. Luego, lo dejé en su lugar y volví a sentarme junto a la castaña.

—¿Por qué los coleccionas? —pregunté, con verdadera curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no?

Yo levanté una ceja y le dije con seriedad: —Aquí el único sarcástico soy yo.

—Yo también tengo mucha práctica —soltó una carcajada y luego se puso seria—. Era la colección de mi padre. Me sentí semi obligada a continuarla, luego de que murió. Además, son bonitos.

Quise preguntarle más, pero su mirada me dijo "detente" y sus labios sonrieron un "suficiente por hoy". Quería saber más de ella, quería saberlo todo.

—¡El café! —exclamó, de repente— Perdona, lo olvide por completo. Te prometí uno antes.

Cierto, la razón por la cual estaba allí. O mejor dicho: la excusa. Los dos sabíamos eso. En seguida, me dejó solo. Estuve sentado mucho tiempo ahí, sin señal de la castaña, hasta que me sentí en la libertad de investigar más a fondo el lugar. Cuando digo "mucho", en realidad fue mucho tiempo.

El pitito de la cafetera llevaba unos minutos sonando, no tardaría mucho. Sólo habían dos fotografías enmarcadas allí. Estaban sobre una mesita en el rincón. En una de ellas se encontraban varias personas, sonriendo para la cámara. Supuse que era una foto familiar, al observar que en ella Sakura tenía algo así como tres años. Parecía una muñeca.

La acompañaba un niño con cabello negro, que podría ser su hermano, y dos adultos. Un hombre y una mujer, los cuales supuse que serían sus padres. Su madre tenía el mismo rostro de Sakura y compartían la misma sonrisa y ojos verdes, pero ella tenía el cabello hasta la cadera. Su padre tenía gafas y una sonrisa amable, nada fuera de lo común.

La cafetera seguía sonando y me pregunté qué pasaría con la castaña.

En la otra fotografía se encontraba la dueña de casa con un par de años menos, no muchos, y dos personas más: un chico de gafas y la tan conocida por mí, Tomoyo Daidouji. ¡Pero si son amigas, joder! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Supongo que no tomarás tu café con azúcar.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro y no me miró mientras me sentaba en el mismo sillón de antes. Tomé una de las tazas y procuré no beberlo con rapidez, para así disfrutarlo.

—Lo adiviné —dijo ella, sentándose a mi lado, con la taza en sus manos, justo al tiempo en que yo abría mi boca para preguntarle cómo sabía que no me gustaba el azúcar con el café—. No pareces de ese tipo de personas que endulzarían algo que ya es amargo de por sí.

—No cambiaría la naturaleza de algo tan delicioso como el café.

¿Me leería la mente? ¿Acaso ahora estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, adivinando así lo linda que se veía con ese jersey y lo bien que le iba con su delicadas curvas? Ojalá no.

Preferí concentrarme en otra cosa, sólo por si las dudas.

El líquido marrón calentó todo el interior de mi cuerpo y lo hizo sentir a salvo. Empecé a cuestionarme si la sensación acogedora que se mezcló con el calor del café era a causa de la agradable compañía o simplemente era cosa del café. Pero aquella sensación desapareció cuando el sonido de la risa de Tomoyo llegó a mi mente. Así, toda la calidez del café se esfumó tan rápidamente como había llegado. ¡Los recuerdos de la amatista siempre llegaban cuando menos los quería!

—¿Pasa algo, Shaoran? —su voz borró todo rastro de la morena y agradecí que no me hubiera dejado hundirme en mis pensamientos. Eso era lo que necesitaba, por al menos, una vez.

—Te pusiste todo rojo —continuó— ¿Tienes calor?

Nuevamente me di cuenta de la gran y absolutamente superior inteligencia de mi mejor amigo y de lo ciertos que siempre eran sus comentarios y consejos, por muy vagos que fueran: ¿quién me mandó a meterme con la mejor amiga de Tomoyo?

S**akura**

La cafetera había empezado a sonar antes que me quedara dormida.

Soñé con un bosque. Las hojas marrones caían a mí alrededor, al compás del viento. Lo único que podía identificar con claridad eran cientos de árboles desnudos, uno tras otro, ocultando casi en su totalidad los tenues rayos del sol. Llevaba un vestido blanco, suelto y sin mangas. Es innecesario decir que me estaba congelando.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, yo era feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¡yo me sentía feliz! Di muchas vueltas en el mismo lugar, festejando. Aspiré profundamente el tan conocido aroma del otoño, ahora concentrado en un bosque. Las hojas, la tierra, el aire, todo olía mucho más fuerte. Se debe a que estás en un bosque, cierto, mucha razón.

De pronto, paré en seco y observé a mí alrededor con un horrible sentido de terror. Yo estaba asustada, pero desconocía la causa. ¿No es a lo desconocido a lo que le teme la humanidad? Luego, lo sentí atrás mío y corrí. Corrí sin zapatos por el bosque, sólo cubierta por un delgado vestido color blanco, congelándome. Pero el bosque no me dañó los pies ni me dificultó la tarea de evadir los gruesos troncos, mientras corría.

Él, estaba más cerca. Yo, continué corriendo.

El sonido de la cafetera se hizo más fuerte y me obligó a taparme con fuerza los oídos. Conocía bien las bromas hipnagógicas que hacían los sueños cuando uno se encuentra entre el sueño y la vigilia. El terror, nuevamente, me obligó a continuar escapando. ¡Sakura, tú no estás realmente en ese bosque, nadie te está persiguiendo!

Mentira.

No importó cuantas veces me lo dije a mí misma, el paisaje no desapareció, ni siquiera se difuminó un poco. Continué corriendo, hasta que el bosque se terminó. Sí, así sin más, el bosque se terminó. Los árboles desaparecieron y en su lugar, aparecí en una sala blanca, vacía. Aún podía observar los troncos y las hojas atrás mío, pero no regresaría.

Él continuaba persiguiéndome.

¡Qué él también se quedara junto al bosque! ¡Quería que, al igual que la tierra y el aroma acogedor, él desapareciera!

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep_"

Continué corriendo, pero no iba a ninguna parte. Porque no estaba en ninguna parte. Comencé a llorar a causa de la frustración y el terror que recorría mi cuerpo. Y cuando él me atrapó, grité.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, lancé patadas y golpes al aire, las lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos. Él me abrazó con fuerza, para evitar que continuara moviéndome y sus manos atraparon mi cuello. Y apretaron. Con fuerza. No pude continuar gritando y el aire me faltaba. La habitación, lentamente se tornó negra, como la boca de un lobo. Como la boca de él cuando rió a carcajadas.

Ahí fue cuando lo reconocí. Cuando reconocí su cabello rubio, sus ojos casi amarillos y sus manos suaves, que antes se preocupaban de acariciarme con ternura.

Ahí fue cuando lo reconocí.

Las lágrimas, se secaron. El aire, se esfumó. La vida, igual lo hizo. Sus ojos, me observaron caer. El único sonido en la habitación de color negro, era su risa y la maldita cafetera, que seguía con su interminable pito.

—Otoño. Estación de cambios, querida Sakura.

Quise gritar al escuchar la voz de mi padre, tan desgarradoramente real, pero yo ya estaba muerta. Ko, luego de años a mi lado, finalmente me mataba. ¿De dónde había salido mi padre entre todo el sueño? ¡Y qué iba a saber yo! Al fin y al cabo, era un sueño y yo estaba muerta.

"_Beep, beep, beep_"

Me desperté. Observé en todas las direcciones, con la esperanza de ver a mi padre nuevamente de pie a un lado de una gran escalera, sonriendo, al igual como había hecho en la casa que anteriormente había pertenecido a él. Pero eso no pasó, porque él está muerto, yo no tengo escaleras en casa y mi café me llamaba desde hace siglos.

Finalmente apreté el botón de la cafetera para que se detuviera y serví dos miserables tazas de café. En la sala de estar, Shaoran Li continuaba esperando, pero ahora se encontraba de pie. No me preocupé demasiado y dejé la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro.

—Supongo que no tomarás tu café con azúcar.

Se sentó en el mismo sillón de antes y lo observé cómo tomó la taza.

—Lo adiviné —le dije, justo me mirara con una después que cara de "yo no entender"—. No pareces de ese tipo de personas que endulzarían algo que ya es amargo de por sí.

—No cambiaría la naturaleza de algo tan delicioso como el café.

Claro que no, Shaoran. No eres de esas personas.

Rápidamente, el color de su rostro se transformó en algo parecido a una manzana roja más que en una persona y cuando le pregunté cuál era la razón, se puso más rojo aún. Él sabrá.

Luego de tocar el tema de la muerte de mi padre con él, me había dado un poco de nostalgia. Ver todos los búhos que él solía cuidar y comprar. También me entristeció recordar cuando los encontré a todos ellos, escondidos en una de las millones de cajas de embalaje que mi madre estaba tirando a la azotea. No me había podido resistir e insistí hasta que Nadeshiko me permitió quedármelos.

Tal vez esa había sido la razón del miserable sueño que acababa de tener. ¿Tres minutos de sueño podían arruinarme la psiquis? No quería esperar hasta la noche.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de pronto, el castaño, observándome con intriga.

Con sus ojos ámbares.

Por supuesto que contesté "nada", que "todo estaba bien" y que "no se preocupara". Él, aún descontento con mi respuesta, sólo me miró con reproche y se guardó sus palabras, porque seguramente se me notaba en cada milímetro de mi cuerpo que no quería hablar de ello. Con nadie.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

Me sorprendí ante la petición, pero sonreí con amabilidad. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Además de mi curiosa necesidad de coleccionar búhos de madera, no creo tener alguna otra característica importante.

—Mentira.

Sonreí nerviosamente y me revolví en mi lugar.

—Me gusta leer, mucho—intenté—. También soy adicta al café, té y chocolate caliente, en especial en días tan fríos como los de ahora. No conozco nada acerca de música, supongo que porque nunca nadie me mostró bandas cuando pequeña.

Shaoran sonrió con verdadera diversión y se puso más cómodo, todavía en su lugar. "Me gusta cómo sonríes", quise añadir.

—Eso lo podemos cambiar.

—¿Qué cosa?

Rió suavemente.

—Tu falta de cultura musical. Para tu suerte, estás frente al mejor fanático de la música de toda la ciudad.

Sonreí con auténtica dicha, ante la gracia que me había provocado aquella extraña arrogancia. La verdad era, que cuando estaba junto a Shaoran, sonreía verdaderamente. No eran sonrisas de cortesía ni temerosas, eran las auténticas sonrisas de Sakura Kinomoto en persona, las que no había soltado con cualquier persona.

Luego de un momento, me di cuenta que él me estaba observando. Con su codo apoyado sobre el respaldo del sofá, mientras sostenía su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo examinándome de esa manera? Quizá desde siempre y recién me había percatado.

Quién sabe.

—Sakura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Desde cuándo preguntas antes de hacerlo? —inquirí, juguetonamente, conociendo con anticipación la reacción de mi acompañante.

Un destello cruzó sus ojos y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, para dejar a cambio otra sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Shaoran Li.

¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar antes de acostumbrarte totalmente al nombre de una persona?

—¿Siempre le ves el lado bueno a lo que sucede? —se cambió de posición y ahora me miró aún más fijamente a los ojos. A pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, pude observar claramente un leve sonrojo de su parte.

—No quiero parecer entrometido —continuó—, pero siempre pareces estar con la cabeza en las nubes. Aunque tu novio te dejó plantada hoy, sigues igual de alegre.

—Estoy acostumbrada, supongo —respondí casi sin pensarlo y luego me encogí de hombros—. Además, me gusta mucho más estar contenta que triste.

—A todos nos gusta estar felices.

—¿Entonces por qué debería estar triste, si tengo la opción de estar feliz? Digo, estoy aquí, tomando una taza de café luego de que un amigo me haya salvado de la soledad de la pastelería.

Un amigo.

—No tengo razón para estar triste —continué—, no soy quién para juzgar a Ko. Habrá tenido sus razones — "O alguna otra cosa mejor que pensar" añadí en mi mente.

Se quedó un momento mirando el contenido marrón de su taza y luego me miró.

—¿Ko es tu…?

Enderecé mi espalda, dejé la taza vacía en la mesita de centro y observé sus ojos ámbares mirarme con incertidumbre, luego de que le respondí:

—Mi novio. Ko es mi novio desde hace cuatro años.

Definitivamente la parte de "cuatro años" me dolió mucho más en el corazón a mí que al castaño que me sonrió desde el otro sillón.

"_¿Siempre le ves el lado bueno a lo que sucede? Aunque __tu novio te dejó plantada hoy, sigues igual de alegre_".

Su voz resonó en mi cabeza, como una maldición. Eso es porque estoy contigo, Shaoran, y cuando estoy contigo, no me importa mi novio ni mis problemas familiares. Cuando estoy contigo, disfruto.

**Shaoran**

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river__  
><em>_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies__  
><em>_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly__  
><em>_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

Mi rostro contra mis brazos, apoyados sobre el mostrador.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green__  
><em>_Towering over your head__  
><em>_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes__  
><em>_And she's gone_

Mis pies, quietos sobre el suelo, silenciosos, inmóviles; expectantes.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain__  
><em>_Where rocking horse people eat marshmellow pies__  
><em>_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers__  
><em>_That grow so incredibly high_

Mi mente, vagando. Desde los rincones más oscuros, recónditos, olvidados, hasta los espacios iluminados por múltiples colores, emociones y por ella. Ella y su sonrisa.

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore__  
><em>_Waiting to take you away__  
><em>_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds__  
><em>_And you're gone_

Mi corazón, loco. Loco por ella y su sonrisa.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

Estúpido.

Y golpee mi cabeza contra el mostrador para que me quedara bien claro lo estúpido que era. Porque desde ayer en la noche, cuando me fui de su casa, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella.

En este momento, mi mayor miedo se estaba volviendo real y Sakura no estaba ayudando para nada a evitarlo.

**Sakura**

Cerré la puerta de la pastelería, asegurándome que quedara bien cerrada. Después de una gran jornada de clientes y reclamos, estaba oficialmente exhausta. Caminé rumbo a casa de mi novio, en silencio. Las demás camareras y cocineros ya se habían ido hace un momento, por lo que estaba sola. Eran algo así como las once y media de la noche.

Ko me había llamado en la tarde, pidiéndome perdón por lo de la otra noche y me pidió que fuera a su casa luego del trabajo, para intentar compensarlo.

Intentar.

Anoche, no había dormido nada. Shaoran se había ido tardísimo y yo no pude conciliar el sueño, a pesar de todo el cansancio. Mi padre y Ko se dedicaron a perturbar mi mente hasta que me había aburrido de esperar a quedarme dormida y había agarrado un libro.

Pero parece que no eran los únicos que necesitaban perturbar mi mente, porque de inmediato mi teléfono celular sonó.

—Sakura.

Imposible no reconocer la voz neutra de mi hermano mayor, a pesar de no conversar muy seguido.

—Es mamá.

Imposible no saber a qué se refería.

—¿Está en casa otra vez? —pregunté, rápidamente cambiando mi rumbo, porque la respuesta la sabía de antemano.

—La tía Yui me acaba de llamar, dice que mamá no quería que nos llamaran, pero ya sabes. Ahora debe estar llegando a casa y yo estoy en Tokio por trabajo.

—Entiendo, voy.

Y corté la comunicación, porque no tenía intenciones de escuchar más. Corrí a la casa que Toya y mi madre compartían, la misma en la cual viví toda mi infancia, hasta hace un par de años atrás.

Por suerte la pastelería no se encontraba demasiado lejos y la gente de Tomoeda no sale mucho de noche, porque las calles estaban desiertas y ni me preocupé de los semáforos. Abrí la puerta de la casa intentando no hacer mucho ruido, mi intención no era asustar a mamá.

Supe que se encontraría en cama y allí estaba. Acostada sobre las frazadas, con un vestido con detalles en rosa. Muy propio de una mujer como mi madre.

—Nadeshiko.

Ella se volteó para observarme y le sonreí con ternura. Sus ojos rodeados de lágrimas expresaban todo lo que ella seguramente sentía en ese momento: tristeza, dolor y por sobre todo, soledad. Me recosté a su lado y la abrasé.

Porque a pesar de que nos tiene a nosotros, ella lo único que sentía era soledad.

Mi madre solía tener "recaías" —por llamarlas de alguna manera—, donde se ponía a recordar a mi padre y lloraba como bebé. Nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados, porque desde que mi papá murió, ella nunca volvió a ser feliz.

—¡Mi querido Fujitaka…! —exclamó en un sollozo.

Le acaricié el cabello con suavidad y me quedé a su lado en silencio. Porque ninguna de las cosas que siempre le repetíamos servían.

De pequeña, no entendía mucho, pero a medida que fui creciendo, comencé a verlo todo con otros ojos. Que las largas piyamadas en casa de Tomoyo eran la manera que tenía Sonomi para sacarme de mi casa, para que así no estuviera con mi mamá en ese estado. Pero con Toya, estábamos algo así como instruidos en qué hacer con Nadeshiko.

Le besé la frente y me dirigí al baño, para llenar la tina de agua tibia. La llevé y la obligué a tomar un baño. La esperé sentada en su cama, jugando con mi cabello. Tardó exactamente cuarenta y siete minutos y lo sabía gracias a que observé cada minuto en el visor del reproductor DVD.

Me acosté junto a ella, bajo el edredón y las sabanas. Le conté acerca de mi día en la pastelería, una rutina que ella debería saberse de memoria, sólo para distraerla e intentar hacerla reír. Ella en seguida se durmió, aún con los ojos humedecidos.

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Ko que decía algo así como "Mi madre llegó, lo siento".

Nadeshiko no era feliz, ni siquiera con sus dos hijos junto a ella. Porque, al parecer, nada podía reemplazar el amor que ella sentía por nuestro padre. La vida de mi madre estaba vacía e incolora. No era más que un juego que ella ya no quería seguir jugando. Mi madre se sentía total y absolutamente sola.

Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tengo veinte años, mi color favorito es el rosa y mi mayor miedo, es quedarme igual de sola que mi madre. Mi más escondido miedo: era la soledad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hola! Esta vez actualizo un poco antes de lo normal, ya que tengo esta historia un poco avanzada y no puedo esperar a publicar los otros capítulos. Además, siento que con éste no avanzó demasiado la historia, pero les aseguro que con el siguiente quedarán satisfechos y no querrán matarme por la espera.

No tengo demasiado que comentar. Al fin pongo algo más sobre el título de fic y todo eso. Por si alguien no la identificó, esa canción es Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds de The Beatles que me ayudó a inspirarme, más adelante también haré otras referencias a la canción, porque algo tienen que decirnos de esta Sakura.

Quería darles las gracias, por segunda vez, a todas las personas que me dejaron un _review_ en el capítulo anterior, realmente me hicieron muy feliz. Y digo por segunda vez, ya que siempre los respondo personalmente. Aquí dejaré las contestaciones a los _reviews_ no registrados:

**Lety: **Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad está muy lindo y me hizo feliz. Es verdad lo que dices acerca de los fanfics, pero a eso yo no puedo hacerle nada. La verdad es que me aburriría mucho escribiendo una historia demasiado _cliché_ y realmente no es mi tipo. Agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un_ review_, que en verdad se valora mucho. Y no te preocupes, definitivamente terminaré esta historia, porque todavía no llegamos ni a mi parte favorita, ni a la parte importante. Me sentiría demasiado mal dejándola a la mitad xDD. Bueno, me despido y gracias por tus palabras, realmente se valoran.

**sakurita95:** Gracias por tu _review_ y me alegro que te guste esta historia :'). Por supuesto que la continuaré y como siempre digo, no suelo demorarme mucho al actualizar, más o menos lo hago una vez al mes, así que no te preocupes por eso ya que de esta historia tenemos para rato. Espero que continúes leyendo y no decepcionarte en algún momento :P. Nos leemos y muchas gracias!

Sugerencia, duda o palabras de apoyo son siempre bien recibidas en un RR. Cualquier cosa, mi Twitter es **arroba**ceciazuul.

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Electricidad

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Electricidad"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

_Entre ella y yo no hay nada, pero nadie se atreve a dar el primer paso por miedo a destruir algo que no existe._

Me froté los ojos con incredulidad, ante el paisaje a mi alrededor. Las hojas marrones caían con suavidad. El sol estaba saliendo; era el amanecer. En ese momento ni siquiera me preocupé de preguntarme cómo había llegado ahí ni dónde demonios quedaba este bosque, ya que nunca lo había visto. Ahora que lo pienso, si es que existiera realmente un bosque así, no sería en Japón.

El sonido de las aves y del viento eran suficientes para mí. Me recosté en el suelo, sin preocuparme de la tierra ni de la suciedad. Mis sentidos se habían amplificado y todo se veía mucho más mágico que en un comienzo. Tenues rayos de luz atravesaban los altos árboles con sus apoteósicas ramas. El bosque contenía la canción más bella que alguna vez escuché; la canción de la misma naturaleza.

Pero ésta se vio interrumpida por los sollozos de una mujer y en seguida unas ganas de consolarla me llenaron el alma. Después me encontraba corriendo en busca de la muchacha. A medida que más caminaba, más suaves se hacían los gimoteos.

La chica llevaba un vestido blanco y largo e iba descalza. Su cabello marrón le acariciaba sus desnudos hombros. Yo la observé manteniendo una distancia de un par de metros. Ella ya no estaba llorando, pero seguía tirada en el suelo, acariciando las hojas marchitas. Me puse en cuclillas a su lado y le acaricie el cabello. Era tan suave.

—Shaoran.

Mi nombre sonaba tan extrañamente conocido en sus labios, pero no parecía estar hablándome a mí. Sólo lo decía por el puro placer de hacerlo. De pronto comenzó a reír. No me hizo pensar que estuviera loca, riendo sola entre altos árboles, ni que fuera falsa. Estaba sonriendo con verdadera adoración.

—Shaoran —repitió, esta vez levantándose un poco.

Me observaba con los labios entreabiertos, los ojos humedecidos y aún apoyando sus manos sobre el suelo, para no caer.

Si caes, Sakura, juro recogerte. Yo nunca, nunca, te dejaría caer.

Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que nada de eso era real, que era sólo un sueño. La Sakura que me observaba, era una mera copia de la real, que sin importar que tan exacta intentara ser, no se asemejaba para nada a la verdadera Sakura.

Porque lo único que ésta poseía, eran las virtudes que tanto me agradaban de ella. Como por ejemplo, que sonriera con tanta naturalidad tan a menudo, como sonaba mi nombre en su voz, que hablara sola —algo que la hacía ver como una loca, pero una loca adorable— y la manera que tenía de verse siempre linda, incluso estando despeinada.

En cambio, las cosas que no me gustaban de Sakura, no las compartía este ser creado por mi subconsciente. Que fuera tan mentirosa consigo misma, que siempre utilizara cualquier excusa para olvidar las cosas malas y que fuera tan increíblemente inocente —si es que siquiera podían ser considerados como defectos.

Tanto las cosas que me disgustaban de ella, como las que adoraba, creaban a la verdadera Sakura. Y así, creando a la _perfecta_. Porque una con sólo sus virtudes, no sería Sakura.

Esa era la Sakura que tanto me gustaba.

**Sakura**

Estiré mis brazos, piernas y arquee la espalda, al momento en que me despertaba. Volví a abrazarme a las sábanas para sentir su calor antes de levantarme corriendo al armario. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y aún era de mañana.

La noche anterior me había quedado hasta tarde despierta en el computador. Sí, no leyendo, en el computador. Mientras leía, no podía dejar de pensar en esa divertida canción que decía _"nananana, Lucy in the sky with diamonds"_, así que prendí el _notebook_ y me dispuse a buscarla por internet. En realidad fue mucho más fácil de lo que creía, ya que esa misma frase era el nombre de la canción.

Escuché muchas otras canciones de la banda llamada The Beatles, la misma que tanto le gustaba a Shaoran y también me sorprendí al enterarme que ya estaban muertos dos de ellos y que en teoría, la banda misma estaba más que muerta. ¿Se sentiría triste Shaoran por eso? No creo, al fin y al cabo, es sólo música.

"_¿Sólo música, eh?"_ me imaginé al castaño mirándome con desaprobación y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Era increíble lo mucho que nos habíamos acercado con sólo vernos unas pocas veces. La verdad era, que me agradaba mucho.

Era demasiado tarde como para prepararme desayuno, por lo que prefería saltármelo. Si esperaba una hora, podía almorzar con tranquilidad. Me duché y vestí con lo primero que encontré a la velocidad de la luz.

Corrí a la sala de estar y sonreí. Me senté en uno de los sillones con el _notebook_ en mi regazo. Quería seguir escuchando música, pero esta vez busqué otras bandas. Era increíble la cantidad de personas que hacían música que existían.

Las guitarras en algunas eran más fuertes y rápidas, al igual que la batería. Estaba fascinada, debía haber una infinita cantidad de canciones rondando por internet. No era lo mismo a la música japonesa o coreana a la que estaba acostumbrada, era totalmente distinto, aunque la verdad era que entendía muy poco de lo que decían, ya que lo mío no eran los idiomas.

"¿Te gusta la música japonesa?" le envié en un mensaje de texto a Shaoran, porque era algo que realmente me intrigaba.

Era domingo, supongo que no lo estaba molestando en el trabajo. Si no me equivocaba, el castaño trabajaba en una disquería, por lo que debía ser una verdadera biblioteca musical. ¿Tendrán música japonesa? Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y le envié rápidamente otro mensaje de texto, antes que me respondiera el anterior.

Luego dejé a un lado el _notebook_ y me recosté en el sofá, intentando encontrar la posición más cómoda. Pensé en mi madre y en como se había estado viendo desde que llegó. Lo que me hizo pensar automáticamente en mi padre.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, estaba igual a mi madre. Había tenido sueños con la mirada serena y las gafas de mi padre desde hacía tiempo.

"_Otoño. Estación de cambios, querida Sakura_". Las palabras que mi padre seguía repitiéndome en sueños, no tenían ningún sentido, tomando en cuenta que hace aproximadamente dos semanas que dejamos de estar en otoño y habíamos pasado a la más fría de las estaciones: invierno.

Así que en realidad, el padre que había inventado mi cabeza, estaba totalmente loco.

Pero la imagen de Ko riendo descontroladamente y _matándome_, se repetía en todos los sueños, el final siempre era el mismo.

Eso era algo que siempre lograba revolverme el estómago y así mismo, la cabeza. Ese sueño no tenía sentido alguno, por más que discutiéramos, estaba segura que Koichi nunca me estrangularía.

Me levanté de un salto en dirección a la cocina, no aguantaba más: necesitaba comer algo. Me coloqué el delantal de cocina que me había regalado mi madre, con la esperanza que me entusiasmara en los pasteles tanto como ella. La verdad, era que los pasteles sí me entusiasmaban, pero a la hora de comerlos, no de cocinarlos.

Me amarré el cabello en una coleta y con las manos en la cintura, miré las hoyas y los sartenes con determinación, lista para comenzar.

Escuché el sonido de mi celular desde la cocina, lo que me hizo resoplar y correr a buscarlo. Sonreí al ver el nombre del castaño en las frías letras de la pantalla. Me metí el aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Lo primero era el arroz.

Y en el mismo momento en que me sentaba en la mesa del comedor, con mis platos favoritos, una cena recién cocinada y un florero vacío, la respuesta a mis preguntas vino a mi cabeza.

A lo que se refería mi padre, lo que significaba Ko en el sueño, la exactitud de todo. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él no se refería a estaciones reales, a pesar de que coincidieran con las que estábamos viviendo, de cierta manera.

Eran _mis_ propias estaciones, las estaciones de mi vida. En ese momento, me encontraba cambiando todo lo que había conocido anteriormente. Mi relación con Ko, había cambiado. Mi manera de ver todo, había cambiado. Mis pensamientos, habían cambiado. Mi amistad con Tomoyo, había cambiado, a pesar de que no lo deseaba.

Era sin duda, una estación de cambios.

Y estaba segura de eso, ya que mi corazón ya no se aceleraba con la mirada de mi novio, lo hacía con un par de palabras virtuales de parte de un castaño, que también había cambiado mi vida.

Ahora lo único que necesitaba, era dar el primer paso para cambiarlo todo.

Comí lentamente mi dichoso almuerzo, sumida en mis pensamientos, aún con una boba sonrisa en los labios, provocada por el sabor de la comida que yo misma había preparado y por el mensaje que había recibido hace ya un rato de parte de Shaoran.

"Yo te mostraré lo mejor de la música, como prometí. Iré apenas pueda".

**Shaoran**

Continué mirando los discos perfectamente ordenados por nombre alfabético a un lado de mi cómoda. Llevaba un buen rato intentando decidir qué banda me apetecía escuchar. Por el momento, no había nada que me llamara a gritos ser escuchado.

Hoy era domingo —gracias al cielo— y Fye estaba sacando cuentas en el comedor, por lo que podía decir que era un día total y absolutamente libre. No necesitaba estar en la tienda desempacando nuevos CD ni nada por el estilo. Era _mi _día y haría todas esas cosas que me gustaban hacer, como por ejemplo tomar café y escuchar música. Sí, no habían muchas cosas que me gustara hacer.

Cuando pequeño leía bastante y la verdad es que aún en el presente, a veces me quedaba atrapado con un libro, pero no demasiado a menudo. Tenía la mala costumbre de escuchar música al mismo tiempo que leía y no ayudaba para nada a mi concentración. Así que ya saben qué se ganó mi corazón.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que lo que en ese momento lo quería escuchar era The Who. Saqué el disco con cuidado de su caja y cuando encendí el equipo, escuché el timbre de la puerta sonar. Maldiciendo, dejé el disco sobre la cómoda y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta principal, Fye estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo el trabajo duro por voluntad propia como para molestarlo.

—Tomoyo —dije con verdadera sorpresa al verla sonreír y entrar al departamento.

Desde la noche en la que fuimos a esa fiesta que no la veía.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó mientras se retiraba su largo abrigo blanco.

Negué con la cabeza y vi al rubio con sonrisa de idiota aparecer por la puerta y saludarla con un brillo en sus ojos. Yo me pasé una mano por el cabello, intentando hacer presión en mi cabeza, y luego me dejé caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar.

Fye le ofreció una taza de café, pero ella se negó con cortesía. Luego él se despidió, volviendo a lo suyo y prometiéndonos privacidad. Ni siquiera me molestó, creo que ya me acostumbré a sus bromas de mal gusto.

—Dime —comenzó ella, con una sonrisa—, ¿cómo has estado?

Suspiré y me convencí a mi mismo de que estaba capacitado mentalmente para lo que se aproximaba.

—Bien, nada nuevo.

—Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo

La miré y no observé ningún indicio de nerviosismo, si no pura determinación. Apretaba sus delicados labios con fuerza y sus manos reposaban sobre su regazo. Al fin y al cabo, era Tomoyo de quien estábamos hablando.

Pero me gustaba eso de ella, supongo. Que no se fuera con rodeos y lo dijera todo a la cara, ahorraba tiempo.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Vuelve conmigo.

Ella fue práctica.

—No.

Al igual que yo.

Se arregló el cabello con un solo movimiento, aunque ya estuviera en perfecta forma anteriormente. Yo me levanté de mi asiento, incapaz de soportar un minuto más allí. Me dirigí a la ventana y moví un poco la cortina para mirar a través de ella. Al menos no estaba lloviendo, un punto para el domingo.

—¿Por qué?

Me voltee para mirarla y estaba parada frente a mí, observándome con la cabeza sutilmente ladeada, inmutable. Sin poder leer ninguna de las emociones que pasaban por su cabeza. Porque Tomoyo siempre había sido impenetrable.

—Porque tú no me gustas, Tomoyo, eso lo sabes de sobra —sonreí, intentando no demostrar el obvio sarcasmo en mis labios—. Ahora me toca a mí, ¿por qué estás aquí? No es para preguntarme eso.

La amatista se acercó más a mí, observándome casi a mi altura. Su un metro y setenta y dos centímetros de estatura eran bastante notable entre las chicas japonesas y así mismo, yo le ganaba no por mucho.

Su mirada ya no demostraba determinación como hace un rato, si no todo lo contrario. En unos segundos, ya se encontraba a la distancia necesaria para besarme. Y así lo hizo.

Me quedé petrificado ante la acción de la morena y no pude reaccionar. Sus labios eran igual de dulces a la última vez que la besé. Cuando comenzó a abrir un poco su boca, para intensificar el beso, me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. La separé de mi cuerpo con rapidez, tal vez siendo demasiado brusco.

Tomoyo me miró con incomprensión, aún con sus labios levemente humedecidos. Me alejé de ella y le dediqué la más asesina de mis miradas.

—Uno no va a visitar a la gente para besarla así, Tomoyo.

Pero lo que ahora estaba humedecido no eran sus labios, si no sus ojos. Tomó su abrigo y llegó a la puerta principal tan rápido que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Eres un _imbécil _—sentenció ella, cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Me desplomé en el sofá y por el rabillo del ojo miré a Fye, que entraba de lo más contento a lo que se había convertido en mi centro de batalla. Miró la puerta principal y luego soltó una risita, lo que significaba que ya lo había comprendido todo, aún sin haber estado presente o haber escuchado la "conversación".

Era un extraterrestre o simplemente leía mentes. O ambas, al mismo tiempo.

Ese beso le quitaba automáticamente tres puntos a este domingo, pero al darme cuenta que la corriente eléctrica que solía recorrer mi columna vertebral hasta llegar a mi cerebro —cuando nos besábamos en la playa— no había llegado, pensé en que al final no estaba nada mal experimentar para darse cuenta qué tanto uno había olvidado algunas cosas.

The Who, yo quería escuchar a The Who.

**Sakura**

—¿Té o café? —pregunté con una sonrisa desde la puerta—¿O tal vez hoy quieres chocolate caliente?

—Con un café está bien —me respondió con una sonrisa mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta mojada.

Había estado todo el día despejado, pero a eso de las ocho de la noche comenzó a llover. Y este domingo no se conformó con un inocente chubasco, si no que lanzó rápidamente una lluvia asesina.

Había aprovechado de salir a comprar un pastel apenas comenzó a llover, con la esperanza de volver antes de que empeorara. ¿Les puedo contar un secreto? No compré ningún pastel, fue algo así como una excusa para mí misma para poder disfrutar de la lluvia. No tiene nada de divertido verla desde la ventana.

Volví a la sala de estar con dos tazas de café y se la entregué con una sonrisa.

—Tienes el cabello mojado —era un hecho, no una pregunta.

—Odio la lluvia, porque siempre hace mucho frío.

No lo miré con extrañeza por lo que dijo, la verdad era que no había mucha gente a la que le gustara la lluvia. Supongo que en eso también soy un bicho raro.

—No estás acostumbrado al frío, ¿cierto? Digo, porque no eres japonés.

—Soy chino, pero vivo aquí desde hace varios años, pero supongo que no he logrado acostumbrarme.

La verdad era, que nunca hablábamos de él. Las últimas veces, lo único que habíamos hecho había sido hablar de mí, así que decidí que era hora de un cambio de planes.

—¿Conociste a Fye en la secundaria? —comencé con el interrogatorio.

Él se sorprendió por mi repentina curiosidad, pero se limitó a sonreír.

—En la escuela, me transfirieron a la misma que iba él. Tenía algo así como doce años, creo —se detuvo por un momento y luego retomó—. Vi pocas veces a mi madre luego de irme de China.

—Shaoran Li —dije para mí y luego lo miré con una sonrisa—, con razón nunca había escuchado un nombre así antes.

Sonrió levemente y luego de tomar otro sorbo de su café, continuó con su historia. Encontraba admirable que hubiera estado viviendo tanto tiempo solo. Tan sólo imaginármelo solo a los doce años me mareaba. Me alegraba que hubiera conocido a alguien como Fye, ya que él también es muy amable y divertido, no me sorprende que se hicieran tan buenos amigos.

Apoyé levemente mi cabeza en mi hombro, para intentar decirle "ya no estás solo, nunca más". Al castaño no pareció molestarle el contacto y continuó con su historia. Yo me limité a cerrar los ojos para emborracharme con el sonido de su voz.

—¿Cuándo fue que conociste a Tomoyo? —pregunté de pronto.

Su cuerpo se tensó.

—Los padres de Fye tienen una casa en la playa al lado de la de Tomoyo, así que son vecinos. Al parecer se conocen desde pequeños.

Cierto, allí mismo yo había conocido al rubio.

—Un verano lo acompañé y allí la conocí.

—Me pregunto qué estuve haciendo yo ese verano. Desearía que Tomoyo me hubiera invitado también, tal vez así nos hubiéramos conocido antes.

Y lo decía en serio.

De inmediato Shaoran dejó de hablar. Dejó su taza vacía en la mesita de centro y recordé que yo también había tenido una, pero ahora no me preocupaba. Luego me di cuenta del ambiente incómodo que se había creado, por lo que empecé a hablar de lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. De lo agradable que era poder dormir hasta tarde ahora que no estaba a cargo de la pastelería. De lo mucho que me gustaba salir a caminar en días de lluvia. Le comenté también que la noche anterior había trasnochado por navegar tanto en la red, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado. Que estuve horas escuchando música de distintas bandas.

Le dije que estaba feliz que mi madre haya vuelto, ya que aquí podíamos cuidar de ella. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando crucé la barrera invisible que siempre había puesto entre las personas y yo. Luego sólo hablé, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran.

Sólo hablé.

—No sé si ella es más egoísta por mantenerse encerrada y no valorar a las personas que la queremos, o yo, por querer que ella olvide a mi padre lo más pronto posible. Supongo que yo, ya que no estoy prestándole atención a sus sentimientos, ¡pero ella tampoco presta atención a los nuestros! Touya tiene que cuidar de ella como si fuera un bebé y, aunque no lo dice, es obvio que tiene miedo de dejarla viviendo sola.

Jugué con mis propios dedos a la medida que hablaba.

—Entonces creo que la más egoísta soy yo, por haber salido corriendo de esa casa al cumplir los dieciocho. Creo que quería escapar de los problemas de mi madre, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlos totalmente, ¿sabes?

En ese momento me separé de su cuerpo y lo miré. Había estado todo ese tiempo intentando no levantarme de mi lugar, para así no ver su mirada, la cual seguramente sería igual a la mirada de todas las personas que sabían lo que sucedía. "Pobrecita Sakura, primero la muerte de su padre y luego su madre se vuelve loca". Mis tías, primos, los vecinos.

Él se limitó a sonreír y acercó con suavidad mi cabeza a su pecho y así, me abrazó.

No era un "tan pequeña y sin una madre cuerda que la cuide", era un "yo te escucho". Porque él sabía que no era posible comprender algo si no lo has vivido. Me mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo y me acarició el cabello.

—Nos parecemos.

—¿Ah? —solté ante la inesperada afirmación y me alejé un poco de él, volviendo a sentarme en el sofá en una posición relativamente normal, con una distancia relativamente normal.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre y mi madre tampoco fue muy cercana que digamos. Pero supongo que ella fue más fuerte, digo, la razón por la cual nunca la veía era porque estaba demasiado ocupada con la empresa familiar como para prestarle atención a su último hijo.

Estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Shaoran me hablaba de sí mismo por voluntad propia. Incluso cuando yo le preguntaba, se limitaba a responder con la información más básica.

—Supongo que me criaron mis hermanas mayores y los sirvientes de la casa.

—¿Tienes hermanas? —me mordí el labio por haberlo interrumpido, quién sabe si volvería a hablar de la misma manera de nuevo.

—Cuatro hermanas.

¡Cuatro..!

—Mi vida en China no fue demasiado interesante, así que no sabría qué más comentarte.

—Espero que no estés diciendo todo esto para compensarme de alguna manera todo lo que te dije a ti.

—Para nada, sólo quería que supieras que no estás sola —se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta que sentí sus palabras rozándome la piel—. Quiero que confíes en mí, Sakura. Yo te voy a escuchar.

Y que dijera eso, me hizo inmensamente feliz.

—Yo voy a estar para siempre contigo, sólo dame una oportunidad.

No pude identificar el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos, ni tampoco el que recorría mi cuerpo al escuchar lo que él decía tan cerca de mi rostro. Acarició mi mano, recorrió lentamente todo mi brazo y finalmente trazó movimientos circulares en mi hombro.

Me observaba con sus suaves ojos ámbares.

—Todo eso porque me gustas, Sakura— y como si fuera posible, se acercó aún más a mí y nuestras narices se rozaron.

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Di un salto y me levanté del sofá con todo el mayor cuidado de no caer de bruces al suelo. Tomé las dos tazas, la suya vacía y la mía llena, pero fría. Balbuceé alguna excusa barata sin fijarme en mis palabras, observando mis pies.

Sus manos me detuvieron. Sus tibias manos, sobre las mías. Sus tiernas manos, acariciando mis dedos que afirmaban las tazas, obligándome a mirarle de frente.

—No te vayas —pero yo aún no lo miraba a la cara. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Yo… yo no… —no pude evitar cortarme a mí misma, porque en realidad no sabía qué quería decir.

Él pasó su dedo por mi barbilla y mis labios. Volvió a acercar su rostro al mío, pero yo no podía. Perdí el equilibrio y me alegré que Shaoran me hubiera detenido frente al otro sillón, ya que así no caí contra el suelo, si no contra el sofá. Derramé todo el líquido de mi taza sobre el sofá y mi falda.

Me miró desde arriba y sonrió. Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura y me quitó las tazas vacías y las dejó en la mesita de centro, luego tomó un par de servilletas que se encontraban ahí mismo y limpió el desastre que había hecho.

—Lo siento.

Volvió a sonreír y luego intentó limpiar lo más que pudo el líquido de mi falda. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba con tanta delicadeza.

—Lo siento, Shaoran —repetí—. Yo no puedo.

Dejó las servilletas húmedas en la mesita y luego me miró. Con su mano retiró un mechón de cabello que se había desordenado más de la cuenta y estaba sobre mi rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Tragué saliva.

—Porque… —dudé—no lo sé. Porque tengo novio y…

—A mi no me importa —sus ojos decían la verdad.

—Pero yo…

Se acercó más a mí, aún con sus rodillas apoyadas contra el suelo.

—Dame otra razón. Sakura, si me das sólo una razón más, juro no volver a acercarme a ti.

—¡Pero yo no quiero que te vayas!

Continuó mirándome, pero esta vez movió su cabeza y depositó un beso en mi mejilla. El contacto me quemó. Intenté enfocarme en otra razón por la cual esto no debería pasar, pero él simplemente no me lo permitía. Los besos siguieron bajando, trazando un camino hasta mi cuello, en mi oreja, mi otra mejilla…

Koichi, yo no podía hacerlo porque él seguía siendo mi novio. Imaginarme su rostro y su sonrisa de idiota despreocupado, hacía que se me comprimiera el corazón. Yo no podría hacerle algo así a Ko, al fin y al cabo, llevábamos años de novios.

Yo no podía hacerlo porque él seguía siendo mi novio.

—Dime —susurró en mi oreja.

Uno de sus brazos atravesó mi espalda y me acercó aún más a él. Con el otro, acarició mi cabello, mi espalda, mis brazos, a mí.

Ko.

Y con su nombre, todas las cosas que habíamos pasado, llenaron mi cabeza de culpa. Las veces que nos habíamos besado, las veces que habíamos reído, las veces que habíamos hecho el amor y las veces que él me había acariciado de esta misma manera.

Mentira, Koichi _nunca _me había acariciado con ese deseo cubierto de ternura.

Y de la misma manera que los anteriores recuerdos llenaron mi cabeza, los malos momentos lo hicieron. Las peleas, los gritos, los llantos, los días sin vernos, la amargura. Los días que me había abandonado, las veces que no me había abrazado cuando lo necesité, los momentos en que me había insultado.

El sentimiento de vacío que me llenaban cuando estaba a su lado. La nada absoluta que quedaba de nuestra relación. El amor que se había apagado.

—Sakura, yo voy a estar siempre contigo, te lo juro.

Entonces, la culpa es desvaneció.

Y me besó. En los labios.

Al principio me quedé quieta, no pude reaccionar. Le devolví el beso con desconfianza, con una muda súplica.

_Quédate conmigo._

Aquello no tenía nada que ver con los besos que Koichi me daba. Los labios de Shaoran me acariciaron con cuidado y cariño, me hicieron sentir bien. Pero quería más. No sabría decir cuál de los dos lo hizo, pero el beso se intensificó y entreabrimos nuestras bocas, dándonos el paso mutuamente. Tal vez ambos lo hicimos.

Entonces llegó. ¡La tan esperada corriente eléctrica! Recorrió todo mi cuerpo, inspeccionándolo, descubriéndolo. Los dedos de mis pies, mis piernas, mis manos, mi espalda, mi cuello, todo mi cerebro. La había esperado desde hacía meses, quizá años, luego de que la perdimos con Ko, pero aquí estaba.

Lo apreté más contra mi cuerpo y acaricié su cabello castaño. Era tan suave, tan desconocido, tan nuevo, irreal y a la vez tan real que me dolía hasta el alma.

Nos separamos varias veces, intentando recobrar el aliento, llenando nuestros pulmones de aire, pero no lo necesitábamos. La misma cantidad de veces que nos separamos, nos volvimos a besar.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a mí y sus labios seguían humedecidos, anhelantes. Nos enredamos con nuestros cuerpos, apretándonos tanto como podíamos. Repartió múltiples besos en mi rostro.

Esto era lo que habíamos esperado, era la única razón por la cual nos habíamos conocido. Luego de besarlo por primera vez, lo descubrí. Nuestros cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar uno con el otro. Yo estaba hecha para él. Shaoran estaba hecho para Sakura.

_Quédate conmigo._

Fue algo tan obvio que necesité alejar mi rostro un poco de la de él, para soltar una suave carcajada. Él me miró con una ceja arqueada

—¿Qué pasa?

_Nada, nada, nada. No pasa nada. _Yo estaba sobre él, aún en el sofá. Lo besé en la frente y me dejé caer, intentando no hacerle daño. _Bésame, bésame, bésame. _Así lo hizo. Nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios se cansaron, pero nosotros pedíamos más. Era algo tan obvio, estuvo frente a mis narices todo el tiempo, pero yo no lo había visto.

_Nosotros estamos hechos para estar juntos. _

Ambos nos sentamos con la espalda recta, uno al lado del otro. Me toqué los labios con los dedos. Ya no eran míos, dejaron de pertenecerme en el mismo momento en que le respondí el beso por primera vez.

El reloj en mi muñeca indicaba la una de la madrugada.

—Es tarde —dije, sabiendo que era algo bastante obvio. Yo misma lo había adivinado aún antes de ver el reloj.

Él asintió. Luego de un par de minutos, soltó una risita y me miró con culpa.

—Olvidé la razón por la cual había venido.

Lo miré con extrañeza levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a donde se encontraba su chaqueta. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos un CD y me lo mostró.

—Te traje esto.

Me acerqué a él y tomé la delgada caja con cuidado, como si se tratara de un tesoro —lo cual no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Decía "The Beatles".

—Muchísimas gracias, Shaoran —le dije con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

Asintió. Me parecía cómica toda la situación. Pareciera como si hubiéramos retrocedido el tiempo un par de horas y que sólo éramos un par de amigos reunidos para tomar café. Pero un beso había tachado la definición de "amigos" entre nosotros.

Lo guié por el pasillo de mi casa, hasta llegar a mi habitación. Encendí la luz y le indiqué que entrara. Observaba mi habitación como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, con el _notebook_ sobre mis piernas e introduje el CD en él.

Shaoran se sentó a mi lado, aún con cierta desconfianza. Bueno, estaba en la habitación de una chica. Creía que ese tipo de nerviosismo sólo le llegaba a los estudiantes de secundaria. La música comenzó a sonar de inmediato y, claramente, no reconocí la canción, pero si la voz del cantante.

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición bastante tiempo, dejando que la música nos rodeara y nos inundara con todos los sentimientos que intentaba transmitir. Dejé a un lado el _notebook_ y me recosté sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Las notas musicales vibraban en mi interior con cada nueva canción, con cada nuevo acorde. Dejé que me embriagaran. Les permití el paso a cada célula de mi cuerpo, para que lo mejoraran, lo transformaran.

Sus dedos comenzaron a bajar y subir por mi rostro. Acariciaron cada rincón de mi cara, de la misma manera la música lo hacía en mi interior. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi al castaño recostado a mi lado, observándome con detenimiento. Volvió a besarme en los labios, pero sólo fue un pequeño roce, algo mucho más sutil.

Con una de mis manos, acaricié su rostro también. Sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos, sus pestañas, la punta de su nariz. Luego le toqué la mano con la cual me acariciaba a mí y se detuvo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y ambos las dejamos caer. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper la conexión de nuestros ojos, eventualmente lo hicimos, ya que nos dormimos con The Beatles de música de fondo, el calor de nuestras manos para acompañarnos y la respiración del otro para protegernos.

Ese fue el día en que no solo mis labios dejaron de pertenecerme, si no, todo mi cuerpo y cada pedazo de mi alma.

_Quédate conmigo, Shaoran._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

****Hooola.

No tengo mucho que comentar acerca del capítulo, además de que me gustó mucho cómo me quedó y en la revisión no cambié absolutamente nada (si enceuntran un error horrible, me hago totalmente responsable y sí, se me pasó de puro idiota o simplemente no sabía como se decía).

Debo admitir que he avanzado muy poco (por no decir nada) en esta historia y en "Rebobinar", la cual publiqué hace muy poquito y tiene sólo un prólogo y su primer capítulo hasta ahora. La verdad es que dudo que pueda actualizar muy pronto, comenzando por el hecho de que comencé mis clases y es mi último año. En Chile, además de preocuparnos por las calificaciones del colegio, tenemos todo el día en la cabeza la idea de que a fin de año haremos la prueba más importante de todas, que definirá nuestro futuro y la carrerá que estudiaremos. Bastante stress tengo con eso en este momento, para de todos modos agregar que hace años que no tenía tantos problemas personales juntos (los cuales incluyen a mi novio y... otras cosas que no mencionaré).

Por supuesto que de todas maneras intentaré escribir cada vez que tenga tiempo y espero no retrasarme tanto.

Gracias por los _reviews_ y realmente todos me alegran mucho :)

Nos leemos y gracias por leer todo esto, si lo leíste.


	7. Amigos

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Amigos"**

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol<strong>

Solté el lápiz y miré a través de la ventana. Me gustaba cómo se veía Tomoeda después de una lluvia asesina como la de anoche, en especial el campus de la universidad, dónde todo estaba mojado, las personas no salían al exterior y, en cambio, iban a la cafetería por un poco de café. A mí no me gustaba estar fuera cuando llovía, pero si después.

La clase de hoy había estado por encima de lo usual en términos de aburrida. El profesor era un cincuentón amargado que se preocupaba en demasía de arruinarnos la mañana. Pero las matemáticas nunca habían sido un problema para mí, por lo que en realidad me sentía privilegiado, ya que no todos los estudiantes de medicina tenían esa virtud.

Me levanté, un poco desanimado, guardé mis cosas y salí de la sala de clases. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla sin tener que llamarla, para así no parecer un loco desesperado por un poco de cariño. La verdad era que, desde que la había conocido, me había alegrado los días en la universidad.

—¡Eriol!

Observé con sorpresa a la morena que agitaba un brazo en el aire desde el otro lado del corredor y corría hacia mí, para saludarme con un abrazo.

—Te estaba buscando —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tuve que preguntar por ti, ya que no me sé tu horario de memoria.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se encogió de hombros y me miró con sus grandes ojos amatistas. Nunca antes había venido a verme a la universidad y no podía encontrar en mi cabeza la razón por la cual lo había hecho en este momento. De hecho, la verdad era que no hablábamos desde hace algo más que una semana y a pesar de todo, yo no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que ella me sonreía de esa manera.

—¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo?

Tampoco podía evitar que se sintiera como una puñalada cada vez que ella decía aquellas dos palabras. Mejor amigo.

—¡Es precioso este campus! —exclamó ella— Realmente es más bonito que mi universidad.

—Eso es un poco incoherente, tomando en cuenta que la tuya es una universidad de diseño y ésta de medicina y biología.

—Lo sé, pero así es.

Sonreí, un tanto nervioso. Probablemente ella se daría cuenta, porque era de esas personas increíblemente intuitivas a las cuales no puedes ocultarles absolutamente nada. Si quisiéramos hacerle una sorpresa de cumpleaños con Sakura, lo más probable es que no resultaría —además, la castaña le soltaría todo a la morena, porque así es ella.

Sakura. También hace mucho que no hablaba con ella. La llamaría cuando terminen las clases.

—Bueno —interrumpió mis pensamientos—, ¿no me mostrarás el resto del campus?

—La verdad, es que estoy esperando a alguien.

Ella levantó una ceja, de lo más divertida.

—¿Y podría tu mejor amiga enterarse de lo último que está pasando en tu vida? No me has llamado en semanas.

—Lo sé, perdón.

Comenzamos a caminar por el corredor, que ahora se encontraba semi vacío, y yo aún mantenía la esperanza de que a ella se le olvidara por cinco minutos mi existencia o que se haya enfermado y no haya asistido hoy a la universidad. Lo dudaba.

Y _ella_ no era Tomoyo. Me refería a la otra. A _ella._

—¡Eriol!

Antes de que pudiera girarme totalmente en su dirección, ya se encontraba abrazada a mi cuello.

—Nakuru, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dejà vu.

Ella se soltó de mí y me sonrió con alegría. Cuando hacía eso, parecía una niña y no la chica de dieciocho años con la que estaba saliendo.

Miró a Tomoyo y un rayo de luz cruzó por sus ojos. Sabía que Tomoyo la había mirado de la misma manera apenas llegó. Dios, Nakuru, no podías haber llegado en un peor momento.

Volvió a mirarme, todo esto aún con sus brazos cruzados sobre mi cuello, y respondió: —Sólo vine a verte. Es lo que hago todos los días desde que estamos saliendo, ¿o no?

—Sí, sí, sí, perdón.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga? —inquirió mi _mejor amiga_.

Tomé los brazos de Nakuru con suavidad y la obligué a literalmente descolgarse de mí. Ella no perdió ningún segundo y en seguida se abrazó de mi brazo, un acto bastante posesivo. Me encantaba.

—Ella es Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga —las presenté—, y ella es Nakuru —apretó mi brazo y necesité aclararme la voz—, mi novia.

El mismo brillo en los ojos de la morena.

—Te dejo solo un par de semanas y sales con una supermodelo. Creo que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Ni yo, tampoco lo dejaré solo.

¿Era esto una especie de escena de celos, una disputa entre mi novia y la chica que me había gustado desde primaria o sólo un juego que me hacía mi cerebro fundido?

Supongo que era momento de que eligiera.

—Bien, Tomoyo, ¿hay algo más que desees decirme?

Ella pestañeó con fuerza y me miró con una sonrisa de esas que dicen "te mataré".

—En realidad, no —se acomodó su grande y caro bolso en uno de sus hombros—. Mis clases también deberían comenzar pronto, así que no te preocupes. Espero que en la semana si me llames esta vez.

Se giró, pero antes de retirarse, añadió con una sonrisa: —Un gusto, Nakuru, espero realmente no tener que volver a verte.

Y comenzó su caminar por el corredor de mi universidad, con sus zapatos alto y su cabello largo moviéndose en el aire al compás de sus pasos agraciados.

Mi novia por fin me soltó el brazo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Luego comenzamos a caminar, con nuestras manos enlazadas.

—Tenía unos zapatos muy bonitos.

La miré con incredulidad y solté una risa sonora.

—Sí, supongo que no me fijé.

La abracé por sobre los hombros y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Nakuru era realmente lo único que quería ahora. Me quería, me cuidaba y me hacía feliz. No necesitaba mucho más en este momento. No lo había hecho por despecho ni nada parecido, ella realmente me gustaba mucho.

Tampoco era algún tipo de venganza horrible contra mi mejor amiga, sólo que había decidido alejarme un poco de ella, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y borrar esos sentimientos no correspondidos de mi corazón.

Tomoyo no era mala. A pesar de todo lo que sufrí por ella en el pasado, ella no era una mala persona ni nada parecido. Sólo estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería —culpa de su madre—, y a ser una chica horriblemente caprichosa. Pero a pesar de todo, yo la quería. Al fin y al cabo, era mi amiga.

Tomoyo no era mala, sólo deseaba tener todo para ella. Estaba confundida y alguien tenía que hacerle ver eso, pero por hoy, no me preocuparía. Tenía mucho tiempo para darle la reprimenda que su madre nunca se atrevió de darle.

**Kurogane**

Me cerré la cremallera de la chaqueta y metí las manos en mis bolsillos. Los pocos pasos que me separaban del auto fueron atroces, pero cuando ya me encontré dentro de él y con la calefacción del automóvil encendida, me sentí un poco mejor.

Pero sólo un poco, ya que me había resfriado anoche gracias a una horrible lluvia. Odiaba la lluvia.

Observé a todas esas miserables almas caminando bajo el nublado cielo, con chaquetas, bufandas, guantes y probablemente, muchas capas de chalecos. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más a gusto, supongo.

Odiaba a todas esas personas que caminaban lastimosamente frente a tu auto cuando ellos tenían el turno de cruzar. Odiaba a esos adolescentes quejumbrosos y gritones que hacían escándalo por las calles. A pesar de que esta era la ciudad más tranquila que conocía, la odiaba bastante, pero supongo que era mejor que vivir en una de esas ciudades enormes como Tokio. Eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Pero sólo un poco.

**Fye**

Recorrí con mi dedo índice la superficie de uno de los estantes. Luego le mostré a la distancia mi aún perfectamente limpio dedo al moreno.

—Aquí te falta un poco.

Él se limitó a gruñir, como si fuera un animal, y acercarse para volver a pasar el paño por la zona que le indiqué. No pude evitar sonreír. Si hacer enojar a Shaoran era divertido, no existía algo más placentero que molestar a Kurogane.

—Listo, señor perfecto. ¿Desea algo más?

—No te preocupes, querido —respondí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Dejaste perfectamente limpia la tienda.

Fue al mostrador, tiró el paño sobre él y luego se sentó en la silla como si se tratara del dueño del lugar.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué te ayudé con la limpieza. No trabajo aquí.

Volví a sonreír. Realmente me agradaba este personaje.

Me apoyé en una de los pocos espacios libres de muralla que tenía este lugar y me entretuve con sólo mirarlo pelear contra la caja registradora. Era un niño.

—¿Shaoran no vendrá a trabajar hoy?

Realmente me agradaba.

—No lo sé, no llegó a casa anoche. Supongo que vendrá, o tendré que llamarlo como si me tratara de su esposa.

—Déjalo, aún no es la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez simplemente se quedó dormido.

Lo miré desde mi lugar y lo observé fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo que yo sonreía ampliamente.

—Yo no dudo que se haya quedado dormido, pero realmente me interesaría saber _dónde_ y con _quién._

Aunque mentía, porque yo sabía exactamente en la cama de quién se había quedado dormido. Y realmente esperaba que hubiera sido en un sentido más de adultos más que en un "ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y yo la cuidé". Los creía totalmente capaces. Además, ya era hora de que los dos se dieran cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, porque hasta Kurogane estaba al tanto y ni siquiera conocía a Sakura.

Serán atolondrados.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó y yo observé entrar al castaño, tapado hasta las narices. Rápidamente se liberó de toda su protección contra el frío y la dejó sobre el mostrador. Le dirigió un amistoso saludo al pelinegro, sin siquiera inmutarse demasiado por su presencia. Supongo que ya se habrá acostumbrado a que nos visitara.

En cambio, el saludo que me dio a mi fue muy distinto. Asustadizo, escondido. Sólo levantó una mano a modo de saludo en mi dirección y se apoyó en el mostrador, a espaldas de mí. Claramente estaba evitando mirarme mucho o que yo lo mirara mucho a él.

Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando tenía algo que ocultar, porque yo lo conocía tan bien que siempre me daba cuenta. Como por ejemplo ahora, que tan sólo con mirarle parado allí, pude adivinar todo lo que sucedió anoche. Sinceramente, me decepcionó un poco, porque creí que iban a dar otro paso más de adultos a lo largo de la noche. Pero al parecer no.

—¿Le gustó a Sakura el CD que le llevaste?

Inmediatamente se tensó. Dios, parecía un adolescente y ya tenía veintiuno.

No me respondió nada, porque ambos sabíamos que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Era algo así como una retórica, sin parecerlo. Porque ambos sabíamos que era una excusa y que poco importaba el CD. La excusa que él había utilizado con ella y la que en este momento yo utilizaba con él.

Kurogane, que tenía una cara de no entender nada, pero al mismo tiempo de no importarle nada, se levantó y tomó su chaqueta.

—Creo que ya es hora de que almorcemos, ¿vienen?

—Yo almorcé antes de venir, no se preocupen —respondió Shaoran, aunque probablemente era mentira, pero a eso a mi poco me importaba.

Yo también tomé mi chaqueta, pero antes de salir, le prometí al castaño traerle su almuerzo acá, si tanto miedo tenía a mirarme a la cara.

Me reí.

Caminamos por la acera, en silencio.

Seguramente ahora comenzarían a salir. Él la invitaría al cine, al parque de atracciones, le compraría chocolates y le diría que la amaba. O tal vez no, porque ella tenía novio. Lo que haría ahora Sakura, era un total misterio y la verdad era que me moría de ganas por saber un poco más. Tal vez después hablaría con Tomoyo, o algo por el estilo. Incluso podía pasarme por la pastelería donde ella trabajaba.

Kurogane me golpeó el hombro con fuerza y lo miré con incredulidad.

—Deja al chico en paz.

Sólo atiné a sonreír. Ambos sabíamos que era algo que yo no podía prometer.

Shaoran se comportaba como un adolescente, pero ya tenía veintiuno. Yo me comportaba como un niño del jardín de niños, pero ya tenía veintiuno. Supongo que algunos nos quedamos atascados.

**Tomoyo**

Arrugué la hoja de papel con rabia y la tiré al suelo, para que le hiciera compañía a los otros diseños horribles que ya había desechado. Comencé a trazar líneas ciegas en una nueva hoja, comenzaría con un diseño simple y tal vez podría luego ponerle algún detalle alocado.

Eriol había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde la mañana y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Resulta que ahora estaba saliendo con una chica preciosa y no me había contado nada al respecto. Eran simples y ordinarios celos de mejor amiga, sólo eso.

Sólo eso.

Prácticamente, la razón por la cual ninguno de los diseños que llevaba haciendo desde hacía horas no me gustaba, era porque no podía dejar de lado la rabia que me hacía apretar el lápiz con fuerza. Seguramente todos los diseños que había rechazado estaban muy buenos, pero no estaba con el cerebro funcionando perfectamente como para darme cuenta.

Quizá en un par de horas me arrepienta, pero ahora sólo quiero quemar todas mis croqueras y lápices, pero no podía, ya que debía entregar unos cincuenta bocetos el día de mañana. ¡Y una mierda!

Solté el lápiz y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el escritorio y mi cabello largo estaba sobre toda la superficie de éste.

El día de ayer estuvo peor. Tuve que ir a un desfile de modas, con lluvia y todo, y ni siquiera tenía ánimos para fingir una sonrisa. Prácticamente me salía humo de la cabeza por culpa de Shaoran. El muy imbécil me había rechazado y empujado para que cortáramos el beso.

Ni que me gustara o algo así.

La verdad es que nunca me había gustado, era un pesado. En la playa, se pasaba las tardes mirando al cielo y escuchando música. Seguramente se pasaba sus tardes escribiendo poemas y siendo lo más bohemio posible, si es que aún podía serlo más. Era un bombón, pero para nada lo que yo quería como novio. ¿Qué quería como novio? No lo sé. Después de miles de novios, aún no encuentro a esa persona a la que quiera ver cada mañana al despertar.

Yo sólo lo quería, lo deseaba.

Quería que él me quisiera a mí, que me deseara tanto como yo a él, pero no tenía ojos para mí esta vez. Me golpeaba la cabeza cada vez que pensaba en el momento cuando terminé con él. También me golpeaba la cabeza cuando recordaba el momento en que volvió a interesarme. Fue en el preciso momento en que no vi cariño en sus ojos al volverme a ver, luego de nuestro romántico amor de verano, en una de mis fiestas.

¡Llevaba siglos tras él desde entonces!

Y ahora, más que desearlo, lo odiaba. Fui en busca de Eriol el día de hoy, para encontrar consuelo y una sonrisa amistosa, pero encontré a una castaña pretencios.

Ah, sí, la razón por la cual nunca vi a Eriol como algo más que un amigo, fue porque estaba demasiado ocupada visitando a Shaoran a su disquería. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

Tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación y observé a una de las criadas entrar con el teléfono inalámbrico de la casa en una mano.

—Es la señorita Sakura.

Sonreí con agradecimiento y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, al mismo tiempo que observaba a la chica salir de mi habitación.

—¿Qué tal va la universidad?

—Horrible —suspiré y me tiré sobre la cama de dos plazas en la que dormía todas las noches—, ahora no puedo sacar ningún boceto de mi cabeza.

—¡Pero si siempre has hecho unos vestidos tan bonitos!

Otra persona que martillaba mi cabeza, además de Shaoran, era mi mejor amiga. Estaban en un plan de coqueteo y claramente ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. ¿Cómo competir con la tierna sonrisa de Sakura y sus preciosos ojos esmeralda? No había manera. Ella era perfecta, hasta yo caería a sus pies si supiera que tengo alguna posibilidad.

—Supongo, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Me mordí el labio.

—Tonteras —me tapé la cara con un cojín—. Hoy fui a ver a Eriol a su universidad. ¿Era acaso yo la única persona que no sabía que tenía una novia?

—¡¿Que Eriol tiene una qué? —gritó ella con sorpresa, al menos no era la única sorprendida— No sé, Tomoyo, pero yo creía que él seguía gustando de ti.

—Yo también lo creía. Su novia es una pesada, me echó de allí apenas llegó, pero es bastante bonita.

Ella resopló.

—Espero que no cometa ningún error estúpido.

—Y tú, ¿cómo estás, querida?

Desde el principio que había notado un tono extraño en la voz de mi querida amiga y ahora que habíamos tocado un tema distinto, temí que nunca me contara aquello que le molestaba.

—No —dudó ella—, no es nada, supongo.

—Vale, cuéntame. Soy yo, Tomoyo, tu mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños.

—Shaoran vino hoy a mi casa.

Vamos sumándole mierda a mi vida.

—Supongo que puedo imaginarme qué sucedió más o menos. No sería cualquier cosa, tú nunca me cuentas cosas sin importancia. ¡No puedo acordarme de la última vez que tuvimos una conversación sobre chicos! —me sentía una hipócrita, descarada y horrible persona.

Ella sólo rió, un poco nerviosa, y me imaginé que mis sospechas eran acertadas. Podía saber lo que sucedía con Sakura con sólo mirarla o escuchar su voz; así de unidas éramos.

Pero yo la estaba engañando y en lo más oscuro de mi corazón, lo único que deseaba era que Shaoran le pateara el culo y entrara desnudo por la puerta de mi habitación.

Tenía que decírselo o mis malos pensamientos me comerían por dentro y me convertirían en una clase de monstruo horrible.

Pero no hoy, tampoco por teléfono, tenía que ser cara a cara, para que al ver la felicidad de su rostro al contarme sobre Shaoran, yo pudiera sentirme lo suficientemente bruja como para decirle.

Por lo que la invité a mi casa el día de mañana.

**Koichi**

Caminé con pasos apresurados por la calle. Era muy temprano, exactamente la hora en la que todos salen de sus casas con rumbo a trabajar, estudiar o lo que sea. Yo también debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero había algo más que tenía que hacer antes de dirigirme a la universidad.

Observé la hora en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Sonreí. Era muy bonito y sofisticado, me lo había regalado Sakura hace un buen tiempo ya. Ella siempre estaba regalándome tonterías o cocinándome pasteles. Obviamente no me quejaba, porque esos pequeños detalles me agradaban y a quién no.

Llevábamos mucho tiempo siendo novios, lo tenía más que claro, y a pesar de que su familia seguía repitiéndole que ya era tiempo de que nos mudáramos juntos o diéramos el siguiente paso, Sakura no parecía muy convencida. Yo tampoco, debo admitir, ya que nunca había sido muy fanático de las relaciones serias. Hasta que la conocí a ella, claro. Sakura me había cambiado en tantos aspectos, que no recordaba cómo era mi vida antes de conocerla.

Al abrir la puerta de la tienda, una campanilla anunció mi ingreso y saludé con cortesía al guardia de la entrada.

"Ya es tiempo de que des el siguiente paso."

O al menos eso me había repetido durante toda la semana y ahora, por última vez, antes de pagar el lujoso anillo de compromiso, meterlo en una pequeña caja cuadrada y guardarlo con cuidado en mi bolso.

Ya era tiempo que diera el siguiente paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Hooola! Este capítulo es notoriamente más corto que lo usual, pero por eso mismo actualicé antes, para intentar compensar de alguna manera lo poco que avanzó la historia. Además, ya todos querían saber qué pasaría con los dos casataños.

¡Pero sentía totalmente **necesario **este capítulo! No quería dejar a Tomoyo como una persona tan horrible y mala, porque en realidad, la adoro y no es tan mala, sólo un poquito caprichosa.

Bueno, como el capítulo fue más corto y yo también me muero de ganas de actualizar pronto para que esta historia avance más rápido, actualizaré pronto, pronto, pronto :P apenas comience Abril.

Gracias por sus bonitos _reviews _ y perdón si en algún momento se me pasa alguno y no lo respondo, realmente perdón, porque intento responderlos todos, pero aveces se me pasan.

Y agregando algo más a la nota del capítulo anterior: no he podido avanzar casi nada de la otra historia, **Rebobinar**, porque estoy más que atascada con la trama y los personajes y blah. Perdón, pero dudo que actualice muy pronto.

Así que me despido y nos leemos en Abril, ¡un beso!


	8. Negro

****-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-****

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Negro"**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

Observé de reojo a la pareja risueña que acababa de entrar a la tienda.

Había sido por demasiado el día más aburrido de la semana en la disquería. Comenzando por el hecho de que Fye hoy había exigido tener la mañana libre, ya que el día de ayer yo me había "tomado el descaro de aparecer después de la una y media". No pude hacer más que acceder.

—_Yo… yo, perdón, creo que me quedé dormida._

Sonreí y observé las manos entrelazadas de la pareja frente a mí.

Sabía que era algo totalmente extraño verla así, sonrojada, mirando en otra dirección; una ternura. No es que antes me hubiera parecido dura o algo por el estilo, sólo que me parecía que nada le importaba. Me parecía que era de esas personas, una de las muy pocas personas así, que son meros observadores. Que se limitan a sonreír con cordialidad y a decir muchas cosas sin sentido, porque en realidad poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Estaba tan entretenida observando todo desde el punto de una tercera persona, que podía ver todas las cosas que las personas normales pasábamos por alto. Como la divertida mancha en el suelo, la anormalidad en el árbol de la esquina, la sonrisa escondida bajo una bufanda o la risa de la chica al otro lado de la acera.

Se podía decir, que disfrutaba con esas cosas.

Daba la impresión de nunca sentir nada. Que siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con el resto de las personas, como para pararse a fijarse de lo que ella sentía en ese momento, lo que quería decir, lo que odiaba, lo que le gustaba. Que si viera a su novio caminando por la calle de la mano con otra chica, sólo se limitaría a saludarlo y dejarlo ir. Ni siquiera se daría cuenta de la rabia que le podría provocar, porque estaría mirando con una sonrisa el divertido peinado de la muchacha.

Pero el otro día no se comportó así.

—_¿Quieres algo para desayunar?_

Me observaba desde el umbral de la habitación, yo aún sentado en la cama, con el cabello despeinado. Ella, por el contrario, se veía totalmente preciosa. También estaba un poco despeinada, sólo lo necesario. Se rascaba la nariz, intentando disimular el sonrojo que no la había abandonado desde que despertó. Observaba, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez siendo parte del sentimiento que se me escapaba junto al aliento por entre mis labios entreabiertos; "_me encantas"._

Claro que no me pude negar a una taza de café.

Volví al presente, gracias a la chiquilla nerviosa que me extendía un CD con, al parecer, todas las intenciones de comprarlo. No se me ocurrió otra razón por la cual estaría mostrándome un CD.

Sonreí al observar cuál era: _Sgt. __Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band._

Apenas la curiosa pareja desapareció de la tienda, me sentí libre de poner por los parlantes el buen CD que la muchacha había comprado. Cómo adoraba a estos cuatros hombres.

La verdad era que, me salté todas las canciones hasta llegar a la realmente quería escuchar.

¡Sakura en realidad se parecía mucho a Lucy, la chica que describían en esta canción!

Mi queridísima Sakura, que siempre observaba con "ojos de caleidoscopio". Sólo pensar en la noche en que la conocí, con un diminuto vestido sentada en el jardín en una fría noche de otoño sólo para escuchar el ladrido exasperante de un perro.

Ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación. Supongo que era más emocionante vivir el día a día sin planear el mañana. De todas formas, se trataba de Sakura y no creía estar seguro de qué podría pasar con ella de un día a otro.

Por lo que apenas entró Fye por la entrada de la disquería, tomé mi chaqueta y decidí que no podía perder ningún minuto, ya que lo decía en serio cuando pensaba que no tenía ni idea de que podía pasar con ella al día siguiente; por lo que debía aprovechar cada segundo de esta situación para verla con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

**Sakura**

Con dos dedos, estiré mis párpados y así hice que uno de mis ojos se abriera forzosamente. Rápidamente, solté mis párpados cuando sentí que dolía. "Por supuesto que duele".

Tenía un aspecto horrible desde que había despertado. Parecía que las negras ojeras que tenía bajos mis ojos no saldrían ante nada, ni tampoco lo haría mi infinita cara de sueño.

Pero debía tener un buen aspecto, ya que hoy sería un día duro. Partiendo porque me encontraba con el uniforme de la pastelería de mamá y debía ir a casa de Tomoyo cuando terminara mi turno.

Realmente, ni unas ojeras espantosas podían arruinar la tonta sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Me hizo muy feliz que mi mejor amiga me invitara a su casa sin ninguna razón especial más que conversar como amigas y pasar tiempo de calidad juntas.

Lo que si podía borrarme del rostro una tonta sonrisa, era recordar que luego de ver a Tomoyo, tenía que pasar a mi casa, arreglarme y salir con Ko. "_Ponte un lindo vestido, te llevaré a un restaurant que te encantará"._

Sinceramente, no había pensado en mi novio hasta que me llamó anoche, luego de cortar la llamada con Tomoyo.

¿Qué estuvo haciendo antes de llamarme? Estudiando, viendo televisión, leyendo, riéndose con sus amigos, drogándose con Takashi.

¿Qué estuvo haciendo la noche anterior, cuando Shaoran estaba en mi casa? Estudiando, viendo televisión…

Pero, ¿qué habría pensado si por alguna mágica y sobrenatural, se hubiera enterado que en ese exacto momento yo estaba besando los labios de alguien más, por primera vez en mi vida?

¿Habría dejado de estudiar, ver televisión, leer, reír con sus amigos o habría pensado que era cosa de la droga? Seguramente se habría sentido decepcionado y triste.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza y me detuve sólo porque casi perdí el equilibrio y no quería caer al suelo y preocupar a Nadeshiko. Desde que había llegado mi madre, no me había llamado para pedirme ayuda con la pastelería, pero realmente tenía ganas de venir. Estar aquí me alegraba, aunque sea un poco. Además, extrañaba la sonrisa de mamá.

¿Me dejaría si supiera que lo engañé con una persona que conocía apenas hace unas semanas?

Me mordí el labio sin ningún tipo de culpa.

Volví a remojar mi rostro en agua fría, alisé la camiseta blanca y cuando salí del baño, suspiré pesadamente. Mi madre me pasó dos platos, los cuales tomé con una sonrisa y me dirigí inmediatamente a la mesa indicada.

Entonces fue cuando mis labios empezaron a arder.

Porque Shaoran Li se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas al otro lado de la pastelería.

En el exacto momento en que el mundo pareció parpadear pesadamente, quedando así durante una milésima de segundo, casi imperceptible, totalmente a oscuras, los dos platos que sostenía comenzaron a temblar. Pudo haber sido a causa del parpadeo o tal vez yo comencé a temblar, pero no lo noté.

Porque, luego de la milésima de segundo en que el mundo se mantuvo a oscuras, Shaoran levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos.

Pero el peso de los platos desapareció de mis manos y el peso del mundo se concentró en mis hombros, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran con fuerza.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien? —la voz de Haruka, la más amable de mis compañeras de trabajo, me ayudó a tranquilizarme un poco y me obligó a apartar la mirada de los ojos marrones del chico al otro lado de la pastelería.

Los ojos marrones del chico al otro lado de la pastelería, apenas un par de tonos más claros que su cabello, llegando a un color casi ambarino.

Los ojos marrones del chico al otro lado de la pastelería, que parecían brillar incluso bajo la luz artificial de aquí.

Los ojos marrones del chico al otro lado de la pastelería, que brillaban con tanta fuerza que juraría que parecían arder. Si aquello que decían acerca de que los ojos de una persona eran la ventana a su alma, el alma de Shaoran tenía la fuerza suficiente para arrasar con un bosque entero sin el mayor esfuerzo.

El anhelo en su mirada, podía arrasar con una ciudad entera.

Sus ojos ardían de la misma manera que lo haría un bosque en otoño. Las hojas secas del otoño expuestas al más hambriento de los incendios.

¿Quemaría él el bosque otoñal en el que se había convertido mi vida?

—Yo llevaré los platos por ti, anda a lavarte la cara si quieres —me dijo Haruka y luego me guiñó un ojo—. No le diré nada a Nadeshiko.

Sonreí, realmente agradecida.

—Yo tomaré la mesa del fondo por ti, Haruka. Muchas gracias.

Saqué la libreta de mi bolsillo, y con los ojos fijos en los suyos, caminé en su dirección. Cada paso que di me alejó un poco más de mis temores, de las miradas curiosas, de la pastelería entera y de Koichi.

—Hola —saludó él.

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi rostro, dejando así mis pies fríos y mis mejillas coloradas, como si realmente todavía tuviera quince años. ¿En algún momento se era muy viejo para amar, para querer gritar de alegría o ruborizarse?

¿Era muy tarde para amar?

—Hola —saludé yo, rascándome la nariz a propósito en un intento probablemente fallido de ocultar mis mejillas sonrojadas—, ¿qué tal todo en la disquería?

—Aburrido, como siempre.

La verdad, es que yo nunca había ido a la disquería, ni a su casa, pero él si había visitado la mía —no pienses en lo de la otra noche, no pienses en lo de la otra noche— y también sabía dónde trabajaba regularmente.

Eso no era justo.

—Pensando en ti, así que decidí venir a visitarte. Nunca te había visto con uniforme antes —agregó él, con una sonrisa pícara.

Esta vez no fueron mis mejillas las que ardieron, si no mis labios. Ardieron cuando sonreí, ardieron cuando solté una risita estúpida. Ardieron de remordimiento, de preocupación, de miedo.

Ardieron de culpa.

Ardieron con tanta fuerza, que seguramente no fui la única que los vio arder. Las personas en las otras mesas, mis compañeras de trabajo, mi madre, Shaoran. Sentía que todos, con tan sólo mirarme, podían adivinar inmediatamente que había besado con deseo al castaño frente a mí.

Y que no me arrepentía.

Que si Ko entrara por la puerta en ese momento, de inmediato sabría todo lo que pasó, lo que pensé, lo que sentí. Un lado de mí, quiso que realmente pasara eso y así ahorrarme las explicaciones y todas esas inevitables situaciones que se comenzarían a crear a mi alrededor.

Por supuesto que el mundo no es tan bueno, porque ni mi madre se dio cuenta cuando me entregó el pastel de chocolate para Shaoran.

Hubiera deseado no estar trabajando en ese momento, ya que era imposible que me quedara junto a él por más de cinco minutos seguidos. Me frustraba verlo al otro lado de la pastelería mientras debía limpiar otra mesa lejos de la suya.

Él se quedó hasta que terminé mi turno, me acompañó hasta el paradero de buses y se despidió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

El contacto quemó mi piel y cuando ya me encontraba sentada en la micro que me llevaría a casa de Tomoyo, tuve que tocar el lugar donde me había besado para asegurarme que no me había dejado una marca.

Mis labios ardieron con la misma fuerza que lo hicieron los suyos al besarme la piel. Sus ojos, tan poderosos como un incendio que devoraba hojas secas de otoño, ardieron de deseo al despedirse agitando una mano en el aire.

Shaoran Li.

**Shaoran**

Cuando ella se fue, sentí un asqueroso vacío que me hacía sentir que estaba mal. No bastaba con haberla visto un par de horas en la pastelería. Yo quería abrazarla con fuerza, susurrarle que la quería, besarle el cabello, los dedos, sus labios.

Sabía que me había retrasado mucho y la verdad era que ni siquiera estaba consciente de la hora actual, pero Fye tendría que perdonarme por eso. Seguramente, ni me preguntaría donde estuve, ya que con apenas verme lo adivinaría todo.

Comencé a caminar por las calles de Tomoeda, sin ningún destino fijo. Por ahora no estaba de ánimos de volver a la disquería —de ninguna manera—, ni tampoco se me ocurría algún otro lugar al que ir, así que decidí que quedarme quieto sería la peor opción, ya que me congelaría o algo parecido.

Los árboles ya estaban totalmente desnudos. Las hojas que solían adornar las copas de éstos, cayeron con el comienzo del otoño y ahora los fríos vientos se las llevaron todas, para así dejar a Tomoeda vacía y con una expresión mucho más triste.

Odiaba el invierno y todo lo que lo acompañaba. El frio, las lluvias constantes, la nieve, la soledad, la tristeza, las caminatas bajo el cielo nublado. Pero ya no es necesario que estés solo, Shaoran, ahora puedes darte el lujo de observar a la castaña más bonita de todo Japón sonreír. Sonreírte sólo a ti.

Debía admitir que a pesar de que Sakura sonrió con verdadera admiración y orgullo al nombrar los planes que tenía con su mejor amiga, no pude reprimir una mueca de sorpresa. Todavía no podía asimilar totalmente que Tomoyo y Sakura fueran amigas tan cercanas, cuando eran tan diferentes.

El destino me había jugado una mala broma al enviarme al ángel más adorable del universo con unas amistades como aquellas. Aunque no me arrepentía de nada. Podía aguantar estar en la misma habitación con las dos, con tal que Sakura continuara sonriendo de la misma manera.

El parque pingüino, un antiguo lugar de encuentro. Donde tantas veces me llevó Fye con el intento de alegrarme un poco, aún yo sin entender en su totalidad el significado de la palabra "diversión" u "ocio". Antes de mi llegada a Japón, poco sabía al respecto, ya que me limitaba a estudiar, entrenar y obedecer las órdenes de mi madre.

Japón cambió mi vida, mi manera de ser y de cómo ver el mundo. Aunque aún quedan algunos residuos del anterior Shaoran, el chino antipático, antisocial, peleador y aburrido, mi yo actual estaba conformado por las mejores características de los ciudadanos de Tomoeda, que incluía una tierna sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Sakura también había cambiado mi vida, con tan sólo un par de semanas de convivencia. Era increíble lo mucho que la necesitaba.

En ese preciso momento, lo que más deseaba, aún más que a Sakura Kinomoto, era un par de guantes, pero yo nunca había tenido guantes. Bueno, no desde que comencé a fumar como chimenea. Encontraba increíblemente incómodo intentar fumar con guantes.

Pero desde la noche que besé a Sakura, no volví a necesitar un cigarrillo.

"Fue hace dos noches".

Bueno, desde hace dos noches que no había necesitado un cigarrillo. Es más, cuando Fye se quejó de no tener ninguno, le regalé una cajetilla sin abrir.

Pateé una piedra con frustración. ¿Por qué la había despedido tan fácil? ¿Qué me impidió tomarla del brazo y darle un beso en los labios?

Cuando levanté la vista, observé el monumental portón negro que protegía el verde jardín, la mansión blanca, la piscina calipso, a una amatista un poco melodramática y a mi persona favorita.

Porque cuando levanté la vista, me encontré frente a la casa de la familia Daidouji.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni idea. Ni siquiera me sabía el nombre de la calle donde estaba parado.

Todo lo que deseaba, estaba tras ese negro portón. La sonrisa de Sakura, sus ojos jade brillando cada vez que dice mi nombre, sus labios rosa, sus sonrojos, sus pucheros.

_¡Shaoran!_

Su cabello que huele a fresa, sus suaves dedos acariciando mi cabello, el sabor de sus labios.

_¡Shaoran!_

—¡Mierda, cállate, Tomoyo! —grité con frustración.

No podía ni siquiera pensar en todas las cosas que hacen latir mi corazón desbocadamente, ya que la voz de la amatista llegaba a mi cabeza, como una maldición.

¡Una maldita maldición!

De la misma manera que ese portón custodiaba todo lo que yo anhelaba, también escondía todo a lo que le temía.

Los ojos de Tomoyo brillando con suspicacia, el brillante color negro de su cabello largo, sus caderas, su cintura, sus besos en la playa.

_Me gustas, Shaoran._

La manera que tenía de ser preciosa y al mismo tiempo la persona más aterradora que conocía. Verla me hacía suspirar con resignación y preguntarme a mí mismo; "¿por qué?"

Comencé a alejarme de la gran mansión Daidouji. Cuando llegué a la esquina, me volteé a observar con duda.

_Decide._

Supongo que, por primera vez en mi vida, prefería quedarme con lo bueno sobre lo malo. Que, en realidad, no me importaba mucho que Tomoyo estuviera ahí. Lo único que yo quería era volver a ver a la dueña de aquellos preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

Quería verla, reírme como un loco y decirle que por fin encontré la verdad tras la canción de The Beatles que tanto me gustaba, la misma que ella había tarareado, la que habíamos escuchado juntos hace dos noches, mientras nos besábamos.

Que ella era igual a Lucy, que ambas veían el mundo de una manera tan especial, única y diferente, que podían llegar a cambiar el mundo y ni siquiera darse cuenta de aquél poder especial. Que había cambiado mi mundo sin quererlo.

Alcancé a dar dos pasos, cuando un auto plateado se detuvo frente al gran portón negro. Retrocedí los dos pasos y observé expectante.

Yo conocía al rubio que había estacionado su auto frente a la casa de los Daidouji, que caminaba con un ramo de rosas en una mano. Yo conocía al rubio que sonrió cuando le abrieron el enorme portón y también conocía al rubio que caminó tranquilamente por el enorme patio verde de Tomoyo.

_Decide._

Y así lo hice, cuando metí mis manos frías en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, me di media vuelta y emprendí la marcha a la disquería. Seguro que Fye estaría molesto.

Sólo pude reír silenciosamente. Reí como un loco, como esas personas que recuerdan algo divertido en sus cabezas y ríen solos, sólo que esta vez reí de mi propia estupidez.

Me reí como un loco, pero no fue para luego decirle que ella era como Lucy, que la adoraba, que la necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba a la música, mis cigarrillos o a la disquería. Que la quería, la quería, la quería.

¿Por qué le habría regalado la cajetilla cerrada a Fye?

**Sakura**

—¡Este está precioso!

La verdad era que _todos_ los bocetos que me había mostrado hoy, estaban preciosos. Aunque Tomoyo no parecía muy convencida a juzgar de la expresión de su rostro. Ella siempre había deseado ser diseñadora de modas y cuando éramos pequeñas, solía hacer vestidos graciosos para que nos disfrazáramos y jugáramos.

Dejé los bocetos con cuidado dentro de la carpeta en la que se encontraban y me acerqué más a ella para abrazarla con alegría.

—¡Te quiero tanto, Tomoyo!

Recordar todas las cosas que hacíamos cuando pequeñas, me provocaba demasiada ternura y hacía que me diera cuenta de que realmente llevábamos muchísimos años juntas. Yo no podría soportar que ella se fuera a estudiar a otro país, como estaba antes en sus planes, o que fuera tan exitosa que le ofrecieran trabajo en algún bonito país de Europa.

Realmente no podría soportar estar lejos de Tomoyo.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña.

Ella me soltó con delicadeza y se puso de pie.

—Espera un momento, tengo un regalo para ti.

Y se fue.

Yo me quedé en mi posición, mirando por la ventana. Probablemente no vería los ratos del sol hasta un buen par de meses más. Recién estaba comenzando el invierno, por lo que tendría que esperar un poco. La verdad era que, no me importaba mucho. Tenía una infinita cantidad de caminatas bajo la lluvia que hacer, tazas de café por tomar y libros que leer acostada en mi cama.

Tenía muchas caminatas con Shaoran que dar bajo la lluvia, tazas de café que servirle y tardes acostados en mi cama, sin mirar nada más que nuestros ojos. Nada de libros.

—Espero que te guste, fue uno de los vestidos que presenté hace un par de días en un desfile.

Observé con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos el corto vestido negro que tenía Tomoyo en sus manos y su mirada culpable. Ella me haría ponerme eso.

—Tomoyo, no vas a hacer que me ponga eso —declaré, aún sorprendida de mí misma, por no haber visto venir esto—. Digo, ¡es precioso! Pero no hay necesidad de que pase una aburrida tarde de invierno con un vestido tan lujoso.

Sonrió.

—No me hagas esto —suplicó—. Cuando veía a la flacuchenta modelo con este vestido, no podía dejar en lo bien que te quedaría _a ti._ Además, esta no es una tarde cualquiera; saldrás a comer con tu novio y eso merece un vestido adecuado para la ocasión.

Mierda, se me había olvidado.

Desvié la mirada, para evitar su mirada en el momento en que se me escapaba lo que probablemente sería una expresión _poco_ _adecuada_ para la ocasión. La sonrisa de felicidad, el brillo en los ojos, probablemente habría sido una reacción adecuada. Pero no esta.

No quería.

—Vamos, no te apenes —se sentó a mi lado, aún con el vestido en sus manos—. Es sólo un vestido más, como todos los otros que te he hecho ponerte.

Tal vez no se había dado cuenta, o había evitado tocar el tema, pero siguió intentando convencerme en vez de preguntarme qué sucedía. Mejor para mí.

Finalmente, accedí. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, más que acceder.

Me miré al espejo del baño, cuando terminé de ponerme el vestido. La verdad, era precioso. Como todo lo que ella hacía. Me llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y tenía unos pocos brillantes en la parte del pecho. Era negro.

—¡Te ves divina!

Me obligó a dar una vuelta en trescientos sesenta grados, para así observar el vestido en todo su esplendor, desde todos los ángulos, mientras exclamaba lo preciosa que me veía, lo lindo que era mi cabello y lo bien que me hacía ver. Era negro.

La verdad era que me gustaba estar así con ella, a pesar de que no pudiera más que falsear las risas e inventar respuestas alegres. No estaba de ánimo.

Era negro.

Me sentó frente a su tocador, con sus miles de peines, maquillaje, espejos por todos lados y mi reflejo, también por todos lados. No hizo más que peinar mi cabello y ponerle un pequeño adorno, también de color negro.

—Sabes, Sakura, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho.

Hice lo posible para prestar la mayor atención posible, porque no era muy educado en mirar mi reflejo, que me estaba volviendo loca, mientras pensaba en cualquier cosa, menos en las palabras de mi mejor amiga.

—Hace unos dos veranos, conocí a un chico.

Continuó peinando mi cabello, aunque era innecesario.

—Rápidamente, él gustó de mí, ¿sabes? Por lo que empezamos a salir. A salir, entre comillas, porque sólo estuvimos ese verano juntos. Creo que no te conté porque realmente no había significado mucho para mí —hizo una pausa—. Era amigo de Fye.

Fye, el rubio, risueño y agradable Fye. Lo conocía, también lo conocía de un verano. No lo había visto en Tomoeda nunca, sólo en la casa de la playa de Tomoyo.

A Shaoran le caía muy bien Fye.

—Yo terminé con él. Lo encontraba un melodramático y además bastante romanticón para mi gusto. No quería estar más con él. No me gustaba más, así de simple —yo asentí, para que supiera que la estaba escuchando—. Luego no volví a verlo muy seguido. De hecho, no lo volví a ver hasta una fiesta que hice en mi casa, en la cual invité también a Fye. Fueron los dos, no recuerdo muy bien si tú fuiste, pero el caso es que no te lo presenté. Perdón por eso.

—No te preocupes, Tomoyo —sonreí con ternura.

Mi reflejo era peor que una cuchillada en el estómago. Todavía tenía las negras ojeras bajo mis ojos, cosa que Tomoyo intentó disimular con un poco de maquillaje, sin mucho éxito, y además tenía un lujoso vestido _negro_. Odiaba el negro.

En ese momento, odiaba mi reflejo.

—Desde que lo volví a ver, me volvió a gustar. Intenté volver a tener una relación con él, pero parecía ser demasiado orgulloso como para darme una segunda oportunidad. Está bien, supongo que yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Probablemente.

—Lo iba a ver a su trabajo, a su casa y lo invité a múltiples fiestas en mi casa, pero no volvió a asistir hasta la última que hice. Tú lo conociste allí.

—¿Si? No lo recuerdo.

Ella soltó una risita y soltó el peine.

—Se llama Shaoran, ¿ahora lo recuerdas?

Apenas escuchar su nombre, se me tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. Por primera vez en todo este rato, dejé de mirarme a mí en el espejo y, lentamente, subí la mirada, hasta llegar al rostro de Tomoyo, que se encontraba en total paz.

Estaba a mi espalda, con una mano en mi hombro, pero ahora las cuchilladas no se sentían en el estómago, si no en la espalda. El rostro de mi mejor amiga, se sintió como millones de cuchilladas en la espalda.

Volví a repetir, una a una, todas las palabras que había dicho Tomoyo en mi mente, mientras la imagen de Shaoran seguía allí, presente.

Frente a la piscina, un desconocido, _conocí a un chico_, su rostro pacífico, sentado en una banca, _era amigo de Fye_, café, _no me gustaba más, así de simple, _su respiración agitada cuando llegó a la pastelería esa noche, _perdón por eso._

_ Shaoran Li._

—Sí, Shaoran.

Me llevé una mano a los labios, ¿habría dicho todo lo que pensaba en voz alta, todo este tiempo?

_Me volvió a gustar, _la primera vez que visitó mi casa, _tú lo conociste allí, _los besos, las caricias, las miradas tiernas, los besos, los besos, los besos, _se llama Shaoran._

Me levanté de un golpe y Tomoyo me miró, sorprendida.

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

¿Qué si pasaba algo? Nada, nada, nada.

—Nada, amiga.

—No sé si entiendes lo que te dije. Dime algo.

—Por supuesto que entendí. Perdón, perdóname, Tomoyo.

La abracé con fuerza y sentí un horrible nudo en mi pecho. Ella rápidamente me correspondió el abrazo.

—¿De qué te disculpas? —susurró a mi oído.

—Perdón por meterme con el chico que te gusta. Perdón, perdón. No sabía, perdón —susurré, lo más despacio que pude, para evitar que el nudo en mi pecho subiera por mi garganta—. Si hubiera sabido…

—Yo debería haberte contado antes, pero amiga, no te disculpes —se separó de mí, pero me afirmó de los brazos.

Sus ojos se veían más claros que lo de costumbre.

—No te disculpes, pequeña, no tengo problema con que estés con Shaoran. Él… —se detuvo, tal vez ella también tenía un nudo en el pecho—, él nunca me quiso realmente. Él no me quiere. Perdón, Sakura. ¡Te juro que nunca volveré a perseguirlo, nunca más! Si hubiera sabido cuánto le querías, nunca le hubiera perseguido.

—¿Cuánto le quería? —solté una risita que no intenté aguantar, si intentaba dejarme algo más para mí que las lagrimas, de seguro que me pondría a llorar como bebé— Tomoyo, ni yo sé cuánto lo quiero.

Su mirada se endureció.

—¿Cuánto le quieres, Sakura? ¿Vas a terminar con Koichi, así sin más?

Todo mí alrededor pareció esfumarse, cuando ella formuló la pregunta mágica: ¿terminaría con Koichi?

Todo se volvió negro, como mi vestido.

—Perdón —volví a decir, pero esta vez sería la última.

Ella me sonrió con insatisfacción, pero supuse que era mejor eso a que me miraba como lo hizo antes.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Tres toques suaves.

Mierda, cualquiera reconocería esos toques.

—¡Koichi! —exclamó Tomoyo, con verdadera sorpresa, al verle ingresar a la habitación con un ramo de rosas en una mano.

Cualquiera reconocería esos toques.

Me despedí de Tomoyo con un beso en la mejilla y ella agitó la mano en el aire mientras sonreía con tristeza.

Con flores en una mano y en la otra la mano de mi novio, abandonamos la casa de mi mejor amiga.

Estiré mi vestido al sentarme en la silla del lujoso restaurant donde Ko me había llevado de sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía que iría a buscarme a casa de Tomoyo. Ni siquiera sabía que él supiera que yo estaba allí. Seguramente ella le dijo que fuera.

Mi vestido negro. Negro, el mismo color que vestían las personas cuando se encontraban de luto. Cuando iban a un funeral.

—¿Y qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó mi novio con una sonrisa coqueta, de esas que tanto me gustaban.

A mi funeral.

Mi entorno se convirtió en un remolino negro, de esos que arrasan con todo y no dejan nada en pie. Primero, todo comenzó a perder color. Las mesas empezaron a desaparecer, siendo tragadas por el remolino. Las sonrientes personas sentadas que bebían champagne, comenzaron a difuminarse de la misma manera. Se derritieron, como algo delicado en verano.

Sonreía y comía con ganas fingidas. Revolvía mis fideos con el tenedor. No prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía mi acompañante, pero me preocupaba de asentir cada dos minutos y sonreír con frecuencia.

Todo mi entorno desapareció, dejándonos a los dos solos en el universo.

—_Y con estas palabras, nos despedimos de nuestra querida Sakura Kinomoto, conocida por muchos de ustedes como sólo Sakura…_

El césped era verde, luminoso, perfectamente cortado. El cielo, azul. No había ninguna nube, nada, nada que oscureciera la escena, pero aún así, todos se veían desanimados. ¡Qué esperan para jugar a algún juego de niños con un clima así! ¡Corran, griten, festejen, alégrense!

—…_ que sólo nos acompañó por la corta suma de veinte años. Pero en esos años, conoció a todas las personas aquí presentes. Sonrió, jugó, lloró, pero por sobre todo, disfrutó…_

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta que todos vestían negro. ¿No se estarían muriendo asados?

—_… todos le dimos la bienvenida con una sonrisa, por lo que el día de hoy, la despediremos con otra._

Estaban todos reunidos allí por mi culpa. Porque yo era la que estaba en el ataúd, encerrada, a oscuras, gritando como loca, que me dejaran salir, que no estaba muerta, que todavía quería vivir, que quería tener hijos, cuidar de ellos, quererlos.

Yo lloré, dentro del ataúd. Pero nadie me escuchaba.

¡Déjenme salir!

Solté el tenedor, ensuciando así con comida todo el caro mantel y mi negro vestido.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?

Miré a Ko, que tomaba mi mano con ternura, con sus ojos llenos de preocupación y cariño. Él me quería y yo a él. Pero no de la misma manera, no. Desde hace años que no era de la misma manera.

Asentí en silencio.

Yo no me quería morir todavía. Yo quería seguir disfrutando de mi juventud, quería trabajar más seguido en la pastelería de mamá, quería hacerme cargo de ella y cuidarla.

Yo me moría de ganas de volver a besar los labios de Shaoran, pero eso no volvería a pasar, nunca, nunca más. Porque, a pesar de que ella ya no le quisiera, no era lo que las amigas debían hacer. Tal vez ella no me lo decía, pero yo veía en sus ojos que me odiaba. Me odiaba por tener a Shaoran, lo que ella no pudo recuperar.

Me odiaba, porque le gané.

Ella no era la única que conocía bien a su mejor amiga. A pesar de que yo solía ser muy torpe y olvidadiza, también la conocía mejor que a mí misma. Y la quería, muchísimo.

Pero dejé de pensar en ella.

Dejé de pensar en Tomoyo, en mi madre, en la pastelería, en los hijos que quería tener. Dejé de pensar en la fantasía de hace un rato, en el bonito vestido que llevaba, pero que odiaba.

Dejé de pensar en Shaoran.

En sus labios suaves, en sus manos cariñosas, en sus carcajadas acogedoras, en todas las veces que nos habíamos visto, besado. Dejé de pensar en el deseo que veía en sus ojos, en todo el cariño que me tenía y yo a él.

Dejé de pensar en mi corazón latiendo a una velocidad astronómica. Por sólo un momento, dejé de pensar en todo eso.

Cuando terminamos de comer y Koichi, mi novio desde hacía cuatro años, me miró con determinación y nerviosismo, dejé de pensar. Cuando bajé la mirada, para observar el contenido de la pequeña caja azul marino que sostenía entre sus dedos, dejé de pensar.

Mientras asentía en silencio, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios, mi corazón se detuvo. _Sí, sí, sí, Ko. Sí._

Cuando Koichi me pidió que fuera su esposa, dejé de pensar en todas las cosas que me aterraban, me ponían de mal humor, me hacían enojar. En todas las cosas que me hacían feliz, en mis amigos, en mi madre y en Shaoran.

Cuando asentí en silencio, borré a Shaoran de mi cabeza y de mi corazón. Lo enterré en el pasado, en la parte más escondida de mi corazón. Pero no lo suficiente, para así poder volver a evocar los recuerdos cuando me sintiera sola en la gran cama matrimonial que compartiría con mi marido. Para poder volver a sentir, querer, sonreír.

Seguramente Ko le dijo a Tomoyo todo y por eso ella me vistió de negro.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura?

_Sabes, Sakura, hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho. Hace unos dos veranos, conocí a un chico._

_FIN PRIMERA PARTE: __Otoño_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Primero que todo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños para Sakura Kinomoto! La que fomenta nuestras obsesiones y aporta para que seamos así de enfermas con esta serie, porque por más que digamos que amamos a Shaoran, todos sabemos que lo primero que nos enamoró de la serie CCS, fue la ternura de Sakura Kinomoto.

Perdón, este no es un buen regalo de cumpleaños, pero al menos tenemos algo más de Sakura :3

No tengo demasiado que decir, más que saludar a las nuevas personas que agregan a alertas y mandarles un beso a todos los que se dan el tiempo de dejar un bonito _review. _¡Me alegran de sobremanera!

Espero que nos leamos pronto, un beso.


	9. Miedos II

_**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**_

_SEGUNDA PARTE: __Invierno_

**Capítulo IX**

"**Miedos II"**

_¿Dónde empieza la boca?_

_¿En el beso?_

_¿En el insulto?_

_¿En el mordisco?_

_¿En el grito?_

_¿En el bostezo?_

_¿En la sonrisa?_

_¿En el silbo?_

_¿En la amenaza?_

_¿En el gemido?_

_Que te quede bien claro_

_Donde acaba tu boca_

_Ahí empieza la mía._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Las frías gotas de agua caían sobre mis hombros desnudos a medida que caminaba. Paso a paso. Que tonta debía de verme, con unas botas enormes, peludas y con pompones rosas a los lados, pero con un vestido. De esos vestidos delgados que uno usa en el verano, cuando el sol te irrita la piel.

No me había parecido tonto cuando me lo puse esta mañana. El departamento de Ko es increíblemente caluroso. Evadía con toda la destreza que pude los horribles charcos de agua acumulada con tierra, que seguramente arruinarían los pompones rosa. Sí, había usado un poco mi cerebro para ponerme estas botas al ver la lluvia caer a través del cristal de la ventana. Pero no se me había ocurrido ponerme un abrigo.

Que tonta debía verme.

El agua estaba tan fría, que al chocar con mi piel, se sentía tan duro como una piedra. Eso merecía, el golpe de millones de piedras. Sonreí.

Había estado demasiado ocupada con el cambio de casa como para ir a la pastelería. Empacar mis cosas en cajas, había sido más deprimente de lo que suponía. Llevaba algo así como una semana viviendo con mi novio, con mi prometido. Todavía no estaba todo listo, ni me sentía totalmente a gusto allí, pero no importaba, tenía toda la eternidad para acostumbrarme, ¿no?

Mi mejor amiga no me había llamado desde entonces. Supongo que debía sentirse un poco apenada. Yo la llamé a ella. Nadeshiko había tenido una reacción muy diferente. Había gritado de emoción y abrazado a mí y a Ko, como si los dos fuéramos sus hijos.

Me pregunto por qué todo el mundo parecía más contento con la noticia que yo.

Toya aún no lo sabía, probablemente no se pondrá demasiado contento. Mentía, estaría igual de feliz, pero probablemente sólo sonreiría. Ko era el único chico que le había gustado. No es que hubiera tenido más novios —la verdad es que era mi primer novio—, pero superaba con creces el cariño que le tenía incluso a mis compañeros de instituto. Supongo que le había visto cara de buen chico. Eso hacía cuatro años.

Las nubes grises no ayudaban mucho con mi estado anímico. Parecían darle el toque de mierda que necesitaba en el día. Normalmente, estaría disfrutando mi paseo bajo la fría lluvia, si no estuviera a punto de contraer neumonía y un anillo de compromiso fracturando mis dedos congelados.

Las lágrimas se fundían con las gotas de agua que caían sin intención de perdonarme.

Estar aquí afuera era mucho mejor que en la casa de Koichi. Aunque pareciera una estupidez, su casa era mucho más fría y lejana que la lluvia destrozadora. Aquí, en el mismísimo corazón de Tomoeda, mi querida Tomoeda, yo me sentía a gusto. Más o menos.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Sakura?

Me giré, con una sonrisa en los labios, la reconocer la voz.

—Hola, Eriol.

—Serás estúpida.

Sus ojos azules me miraban de arriba para abajo, pero no durante demasiado tiempo. En seguida me tendió su chaqueta. Parpadeé un par de veces, sin entender totalmente lo que quería decirme. Se quejó, frunció el ceño y me cubrió con la chaqueta.

Como si pudiera ayudarme. Ya llevaba suficientes horas bajo la lluvia, una chaqueta no haría demasiado tiempo. Era demasiado tarde para ayudarme, muy tarde.

—¿Cómo?

Suspiró hondamente, pero cuando creí que me golpearía, simplemente me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, de esas que a Eriol le salían tan bien.

—¿Qué hacías afuera con esa ropa? ¿Acaso estás loca?

—Un poco. No sé, tal vez.

Me compró un café y a pesar de que me rehusé a tomarlo, me obligó a hacerlo. Estábamos en su auto. Nunca se lo admitiría en voz alta, pero el líquido caliente me sentó muy bien. Gracias, Eriol.

Conocía perfectamente el camino a su casa. Lo había hecho tantas veces caminando desde el instituto, con lágrimas en mis ojos desde la estación de metro. Porque siempre que necesitaba a alguien, podía confiar en él.

También reconocía el aroma que desprendían las paredes de su casa. Las blancas paredes de la lujosa casa en la que vivía desde siempre. Allí vivía él por su cuenta, desde los dieciséis años, cuando sus padres volvieron a Inglaterra.

Me puse la ropa seca que me entregó sin protestar, porque sabía que estaba más bien enojado conmigo, aunque no me hubiera regañado. Se le notaba, en la manera que había apretado el manubrio del auto, cuando se le cayeron las llaves de la casa antes de llegar a la cerradura. En todo eso. Me pasó una camiseta negra con un texto en inglés que no intenté leer, unos jeans claros y una chaleco que me quedaba un poco grande.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, corrí a sentarme a su lado y acurrucarme entre sus brazos. Porque no necesitaba ningún tipo de consuelo, de apoyo verbal ni palabras de ánimo. Con su reconfortable abrazo y el beso que depositó en mi frente, bastaba.

—Esa ropa de de Nakuru. Tú sabes, la chica con la que estoy saliendo.

—¿Está viviendo contigo?

Retiró el cabello mojado que me tapaba el rostro.

—Así es. Es bastante agradable despertar con una sonrisa y tener a alguien con quien compartir el desayuno.

Sí, lo entendía. Intentaba evitar no pensar en eso, en la noche en que Shaoran se quedó dormido conmigo, en que compartimos el sueño con un abrazo. Fue bastante agradable despertar con su sonrisa y compartir el desayuno con él.

Me mordí el labio.

No me merecía a Eriol. Era la mejor persona que conocía. Seguramente si no conociera mis facetas más infantiles, vergonzosas y cada una de mis lágrimas, me hubiera gustado en el pasado. Incluso puede ser que hubiera funcionado, pero ya no puede ser. No, no, no, no hubiera funcionado. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy Sakura y él es Eriol.

Tampoco me merecía a Koichi. ¿Por qué? Porque era una asquerosa traicionera. Era peor que lo más oscuro y horrible en los cuentos de hadas. Había abusado de su cariño y de la sinceridad que había depositado en mí luego de cuatro años de relación. No me merecía a nadie, ni siquiera a Shaoran.

¡Las razones eran infinitas!

No tenía intención de nombrarlas siquiera.

—¿Por qué lloras, querida?

Infinitas razones. Quería volver a mi casa, quería la fuerza para romper llorando enfrente de Ko y gritarle que lo odiaba, que a pesar de todo el cariño que había crecido en mi corazón hacia él, yo lo odiaba profundamente. Por atarme junto a él. ¡Ni se daba cuenta del mucho dolor que me provocaba verlo sonreír! Nunca había hecho nada malo, simplemente no era para mí.

Koichi era como Eriol. Los dos con los pies demasiado puestos en la realidad. Era intachable, con sus estudios, ideales de familia, moral, todo. Sus camisas perfectamente lisas en el armario. Sus tostadas francesas por las mañanas.

Yo soy demasiado disfuncional y en lo más escondido de mi corazón, deseaba a alguien igual que a mí. Que no pensara antes de actuar, que me besara como si fuera el último día de su vida.

Ni siquiera necesitaba a Shaoran, ni él estaba tan mal como yo. Pero lo deseaba. Quería besarlo, quería pasar mis noches con él. Todo, yo quería todo lo que él pudiera entregarme. Sus virtudes y sus momentos de oscuridad.

_¿Por qué lloras, querida?_

Porque soy una cobarde.

**Shaoran**

Todo lo que llevaba de la semana había sido horriblemente deprimente. Las nubes negras habían poblado el cielo en cada momento. No me acuerdo de haber visto el sol ni el característico color celeste del cielo.

Ahora estaba yo, sentado en el mostrador de la tienda, con aproximadamente tres capas de ropa. Para arruinar todo aún más, estaba resfriado. Con las lluvias y mis caminatas nocturnas, había agarrado la tos más asquerosa de toda mi vida. No usaba guantes, porque molestaban al cambiar la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

No leía desde hace bastante tiempo, debo admitir, pero estaba muy contento. No, mentira, no estaba contento. La razón por la que leía, era porque no estaba para nada contento. Si no leía, me arrancaría el cabello con mis propias manos a causa de la desesperante frustración.

Estornudé.

Cansado de esperar una señal de vida de parte de Sakura, decidí ir a la pastelería donde trabajaba con la intención de encontrarla. Por supuesto que no estaba allí, o si no este monólogo interior no tendría sentido y no estaría tan frustrado con mi existencia.

Hacía algo así como una semana que no veía a la castaña. Tampoco le había mandando un mensaje de texto, ni mucho menos la había llamado a su celular. Aparecer por su casa era la única alternativa que me quedaba, pero necesitaba un poco más de dolor para acceder a hacer algo tan descabellado como buscarla a su casa, con ningún tipo de excusa aparte de "te extrañaba".

Para una pareja, era excusa más que suficiente. Quiero decir, si fuéramos pareja, ni siquiera necesitaría una excusa para ir a visitarla. Una lástima.

Cerré el libro, con cuidado de no descargarme con la maestría del escritor ruso cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar. Observé de reojo al rubio que se sentaba a mi lado en el mostrador. También leía. Siempre había sido el lector de los dos. Lo hacía todo el día, con esas gafas ópticas que le daban un aire tan serio. Cumplían una función de máscara increíble.

—Deja de mirarme, me pones nervioso.

Me sobresalté un poco e inmediatamente volví a abrir mi libro. De pura curiosidad, lo miré de reojo. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada. No sé cuando pasó, pero de pronto tenía sus brillantes ojos sobre los míos y sus manos apretando mis brazos. Su rostro se separaba del mío por apenas un par de centímetros. Tragué pesado.

—Te dije que dejaras de mirarme —dios, sentía su respiración tan cerca—. ¿Acaso ya dejaste de pensar en la pequeña Sakura?

—Por supuesto que sigo pensando en Sakura —intenté liberarme, pero no pude. ¿Cuándo fue que Fye se lanzó sobre mí de esa manera? —. ¡Demonios, Fye, sal de encima mío!

Rápidamente me solté de su agarre y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla de antes. Abrió su libro, se acomodó las gafas y después de sonreírme como un imbécil, continuó leyendo.

Yo, por mi parte, me arregle un poco el cabello y suspiré. Por supuesto que seguía pensando en Sakura. ¿Había una manera de dejar de pensar en ella? A pesar de mis esfuerzos, distraerme leyendo no ayudaba demasiado.

Continuamos así bastante tiempo, cada uno con su libro y con el mundo imaginario que incluía éste. El día en la tienda había estado muy lento. Ni Kurogane había aparecido como visita, nada. Hoy éramos sólo Fye y yo.

Siempre había sido un hombre callado. En la escuela no tenía muchos amigos, ya que no me gustaba interactuar mucho. En esa época estaba más metido en lo literario que en la música, pero siempre tenía mi mp3 y los audífonos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. La mayoría de las personas no se metían conmigo, en ningún sentido, porque yo tampoco era la persona más interesante del universo y no les ayudaba para nada en entablar una conversación, por lo que nadie se esforzó lo suficiente.

Fye si lo hizo.

Me mudé a Japón a los doce años, entrando directamente a la secundaria. Los primeros años, viví con Wei, un mayordomo de la casa de mi madre, hasta que ya fui suficientemente grande como para poder prepararme la cena todos los días y hacer el aseo de la casa sin reprochar. Aprendí antes de lo que debería, sólo para deshacerme de Wei. No es que fuera malo, la verdad era muy agradable, pero sentía que era como tener a mi madre en casa. Algo muy poco agradable.

A causa de la mudanza y todo ese rollo, no asistí al primer día de clases y llegué un día tarde. Recuerdo haberme sentado en mi escritorio y sacado mis audífonos de la mochila.

—¿Por qué no sales a jugar?

Al levantar la mirada, me encontré con un par de ojos celeste. Continué desenredando los malditos audífonos y él continuó mirándome.

—¿Por qué no asististe ayer? Te perdiste la introducción. Cada uno se presentó. Yo ya tengo amigos, son unos chicos gritones e inmaduros, pero son simpáticos —tomó aire—. Deben estar jugando a la pelota afuera, ¿te vas a quedar todo el recreo desenredando tus audífonos?

Se había puesto más cómodo y se sentó a mi lado. Esos quince minutos fueron los más extraños de mi vida. Él sólo se dedicó a hablar, hablar, hablar. No recuerdo haberle dirigido la palabra en todo el día.

Aún no encuentro la manera de que cierre la boca cuando me exaspera, cosa que sucede más a menudo de lo que debería. Pero aprendí a vivir con un constante sonido de fondo.

Ni hablar de las mujeres. Si mi interacción casi nula con mis compañeros se basaba en respuestas cordiales —si andaba de buen humor o Fye me daba un codazo— y partidos de football, mi interacción social con chicas era realmente inexistente. Eran como algo de otro universo.

Todavía las considero como extraterrestres. Algo tan delicado, transparente, vivaz y hermoso, no podía salir del mismo planeta que mis compañeros sudorosos, las bromas pesadas, los golpes, los escupos, los mocos.

Incluso Meiling, mi prima y la única amiga mujer que tenía, tenía todas estas características sobrenaturales que no comprendía. Con una sonrisa, me sacaba un sonrojo. Ahora no era así. Digo, salimos, un par de meses. Sí, somos primos. Lo sé, no es lo más transparente y correcto que he hecho en mi vida, pero tenía la cabeza —y los ojos— en otra parte.

Además de ser tan bellísimas y misteriosas, las mujeres también atrapaban todos los horrores ocultos en mi persona. Todos mis miedos se escondían atrás de los ojos brillantes de las chicas, por eso había evitado a toda costa involucrarme demasiado con ellas. Hasta ahora, claro.

Porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en una mujer. Que con las mismas maravillosas características que todas las mujeres poseían, se había robado mi cabeza.

Seré imbécil.

Sonó, por primera vez la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda. Me encorvé, aún sentado, pensando en la flojera que me daba trabajar el día de hoy. Ni siquiera había podido centrarme en mi libro. Nada podía ayudarme a escapar de mi pesadilla.

Porque al levantar la vista hacia la puerta, la mujer más preciosa entró a la tienda. El lugar donde yo pasaba más tiempo, lleno de CDs viejos, polvo y misterios. La mujer más preciosa y la que escondía todos mis temores.

—¡Querida, cuánto tiempo!

El ruido del libro al cerrarse, el chirrido de la silla al deslizarse por el suelo, los pasos rápidos y juguetones de Fye, la risa opacada por otras palabras de saludo —qué bien intentó esconderlas.

—Hola, Shaoran.

De pronto me vi de pie frente a ella, quien extendía su mano izquierda, a modo de saludo. Un saludo más cordial de lo que hubiera deseado alguna vez y que se me hizo bastante extraño. Extraño por el hecho de que nunca me había saludado así y extraño por el hecho de que cuando uno saluda de esta manera, lo hace con su mano derecha, no con la izquierda.

Porque Sakura era la única que tenía el poder de destruirme. Porque todos mis temores habían salido de la caja de pandora y se habían manifestado físicamente en un elegante, pequeño y brillante anillo de su dedo anular. Tal vez por eso me había saludado con su mano izquierda y no con la derecha. ¿A propósito? Eso creo.

**Sakura**

Desde hacía años que mi vida era igual. Que la rutina se había convertido en algo horripilantemente agradable, en lo cual poder refugiarme. No debía tener miedo, nada pasaría, ¡todo seguiría igual!

Aunque la verdad de las cosas, es que no me consideraba la chica más afortunada ni feliz del mundo, pero podía vivir en paz como estaban las cosas. No existía el miedo al mañana, al "qué pasaría" ni a la vida misma. Porque la vida estaba tan estable y neutra, que nada en ella podía salir de control ni del rango mínimo de cotidianidad como para asustarte.

Porque a mí me asustaban las cosas que no conocía. Como los océanos enormes, tan profundos y oscuros. Nunca nadie había llegado a lo más profundo de éstos, ni siquiera sabían qué había allí. Digo, eran lugares prohibidos para los seres humanos, ya que las condiciones naturales del lugar, no nos permiten siquiera acercarnos. ¡Comencemos por el hecho que ni podemos vivir bajo ninguna superficie de agua, porque no podemos respirar!

¿Será nuestro castigo divino, vivir con la constante interrogación acerca de qué hay en el océano —dios, el universo es enorme— y no ser capaces de saberlo nunca? Porque vivimos en constante ignorancia. Aunque nos creemos la especie superior y la más apta, al utilizar nuestra razón para crear bombas nucleares y destruir a la naturaleza por un poco de papel, la verdad es que no somos nada. Somos destructores, fétidos seres creados a partir de lo más horrible del universo. Escoria nuclear.

Entonces yo había decidido vivir mi vida en paz, sin riesgos ni aventuras. A pesar de que no hacía mucho por mi vida, era una vida envidiable. No trabajaba, no estudiaba, no hacía nada que me hiciera merecedora de un título mejor al de otro ser humano. Al fin y al cabo, era igual de asquerosa que todo el resto. Botaba la comida que sobraba, compraba cosas inútiles por el sólo placer de hacerlo, engañaba a las personas que me querían…

En fin. No era mejor que nadie.

Pero vivía feliz. Tranquila. Mientras pudiera crear una sonrisa en mis labios, sin importar si fuera falsa o no, me sentía a gusto. Si llegase el minuto que no pudiera fingir ni frente de mi madre, es porque estaba realmente mal parada en este mundo.

¿Sabes? Una tarde, lluviosa por lo demás, cubierta por ropa prestada, perteneciente a la casa de mi mejor amigo, caminé por calles de mi ciudad natal en las que nunca había estado. Olí árboles que nunca había olido, observé casas antiguas que no sabía que existían. No vi ni un alma, ya que estaba lloviendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría a caminar con el torrencial que estaba cayendo? Observé un relámpago desde la ventana de la casa de Eriol. Con la forma zigzagueada típica de dibujitos animados. En resumen, era un día horrible.

Si entrabas a una calle peatonal, con cemento cubierto de piedras que hacían el camino un poco irregular, podías observar una tienda. La calle en sí, eran sólo negocios, pero una en particular llamó mi atención. Brillaba, de la misma manera que lo haría una moneda de oro en una fuente llena de agua sucia. Me llamaba.

Por lo que entré.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters de bandas con nombres en inglés, los cuales no conocía. Tenía un olor que no conocía, supongo que perteneciente a la mezcla de polvo con las cubiertas de los CD. Nunca había estado en una disquería, por lo que no sabría decir si era algo especial de esta tienda o siempre era así, pero me encantó.

—¡Querida, cuánto tiempo!

Un par de ojos celestes, aguamarina, iguales al cielo despejado de primavera, me saludaron con tanto calor y cariño, que los reconocí de inmediato. Los largos y delgados dedos me rodearon la espalda y me abrazaron, llenando todo mi ser del aroma tan característico de él. Fye se separó de mí y pude observar que mojó un poco su camisa blanca. Seguramente estaba empapada.

Las imágenes fragmentadas de todo lo que vivimos ese verano en la casa de Tomoyo, llenaron mis ojos de esperanza. Había sido una de las pocas personas que habían sacado una sonrisa en mi rostro sin esfuerzo.

En cuanto me soltó y observé su sonrisa juguetona, lo supe todo. Llegó a mi mente tan rápido como el impacto del relámpago contra el suelo. Fue una inferencia bastante lenta. Me creía más inteligente. Tal vez me había hecho más tonta con todos estos meses sin abrir un libro, ni siquiera de cocina.

La disquería, el aroma del lugar, Fye, la sonrisa cómplice, las palabras perfectamente seleccionadas, el abrazo, ¿él?

Él.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y allí apareció él. Con su cabello, sus ojos fijos en ninguna parte, su boca semi abierta —con sus labios, ¡sus suaves labios esperando por los míos a menos de dos metros! —, sus ojeras. Él. Con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillantes, como las hojas de otoño y el fuego abrasador.

Era como un imán, reluciente y tirándome con tanta fuerza que dolía. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la noche en que me había besado con tanto cariño? Había dos opciones: podía saludarlo con una sonrisa o lanzarme contra él y pedirle que por favor me llevara a su cama donde podría hacerme finalmente suya, con todas sus letras. Era tan fácil, tan obvio entre el magnetismo que sentíamos mutualmente, que no sé cómo terminé estirando mi brazo izquierdo.

Felicitaciones, Sakura, lo saludaste de la manera más impersonal del universo. Ni siquiera lo hiciste bien, se hace con la mano derecha, no con la izquierda, esa que brilla bajo la luz de la lamparilla del techo por culpa del maldito anillo de compromiso que no puedes sacarte.

¿Cómo se arreglaba un acto tan estúpido de mi parte?

—Hola, Shaoran.

Creí que al llamarlo por su nombre y no por su apellido, sería suficiente. Pero a juzgar de sus ojos dolidos, que por fin se había dignado a mirarme, supe que lo había hecho mal. Todo mal, otra vez.

Así no se arregla.

¡Pero qué pasa por tu cabeza! ¿Qué pasó con todo el rollo de la satisfacción que sentías con una vida aburrida, solitaria y triste? ¿Qué pasó con la fachada que estabas intentando crear? ¿Se te olvidó? Bueno, decídete de una vez, mujer. Si quieres seguir viviendo igual a como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos años o quieres por fin cambiar.

Porque el hombre que está frente a ti te está entregando todo tu ser con cada suspiro. Él podría cambiar tu vida. No sabrás si para bien o para mal hasta que lo intentes. Quizá te arrepientas, quizá no, pero te aseguro que nunca lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

Pero de lo que estoy más segura, es que tienes que decidir. Porque no está bien, no está bien entrar a su lugar de trabajo, a su refugio mental, a golpearlo en la cara con tu anillo de compromiso y tus miradas frías. No está bien engañarlo de esa manera. Digo, es obvio que está loco por ti, ¡míralo! Nunca nadie antes te había mirado así, nunca nadie antes te había acariciado de esa manera, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces, Sakura, decide.

**Shaoran**

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

Tomé su mano fría, mojada y tiesa entre las mías. ¿Cuántas horas habría pasado bajo la lluvia? Me acerqué a ella y en vez de responderle su absurdo saludo cordial, me agaché un poco y levanté su mano hasta que llegara a la altura de mis labios.

_Maybe he won't find out what I know:_

Deposité un beso en sus dedos, en el anillo. Seguro había pasado muchas horas afuera; su helada piel me hizo cosquillas en los labios.

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

—¿Me creerían si les dijera que llegué aquí por casualidad?

Soltó una risa nerviosa, se arregló un poco el flequillo, como siempre hacía para disimular un poco sus sonrojos, y luego caminó por la disquería, observando las portadas de los CD. Llevaba ropa que claramente no era de su talla y estaba toda mojada. No me sorprendió, parecía de esas personas locas que les fascinaba la lluvia —yo nunca llegaría a comprenderlo— y salían a caminar sin paraguas. ¡Había una tormenta afuera! Ni siquiera sabía por qué habíamos ido a trabajar ese día, era obvio que no llegaría ningún cliente, ya que nadie en su sano juicio saldría con la manera en que llovía. ¿Se caería el cielo?

Estaba seguro que ella estaba allí, acariciando cada pedazo de plástico, pero se sentía tan lejana. Aunque sus ojos observaban en dirección a los coloridos dibujos de las portadas, no parecía que estuviera mirándolas. Estaba ida, en otro lugar. Físicamente estaba en la disquería, pero en su cabeza estaba lejos, tan lejos.

Me apoyé contra el mostrador y la observé con los brazos cruzados.

Sabía que de seguro Fye estaría resolviendo todas sus dudas en su mente, creando posibles planes para que todo resultara como deseaba y escribiendo con tinta invisible los diálogos a los que pretendería llegar. Él me dedicó una sonrisa desafiante y se acercó a la castaña.

—El destino a veces juega con nosotros. Tal vez por eso llegaste aquí el día de hoy.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír. No parecía comprender completamente lo que Fye quería decir o incluso puede ser que sucediera todo lo contrario, que lo entendía tan bien que le causaba gracia.

Porque ella no era nada tonta, no.

—Estoy feliz de haber entrado aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de volver a verte —me miró sólo una milésima de segundo— y de conocer la famosa disquería de Shaoran.

—Espero que hayas escuchado sólo halagos, porque a veces este hombre se pone un poco molesto —respondió Fye, orbitando alrededor de ella—, y no hablo sólo de halagos hacia la tienda. Realmente espero que no te haya dicho nada raro sobre mí.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Para nada, querido.

Y luego volvió a suceder algo muy extraño. Como si el día en sí ya no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuera de lo común. La campanilla sonó por segunda vez en el día y entró el demonio encarnado. Kurogane parecía irradiar más odio que lo normal.

Se quitó el sombrero y nos observó un poco extrañado. Seguro era una divertida situación, seguro que la tensión era obvia.

—¡Como si ya no tuviéramos una agradable compañía para que llegara la diversión en persona! —exclamó el rubio, sabiendo que su querido amiguito no estaba de humor.

—No molestes, afuera el clima está insoportable —arqueó una ceja y luego levantó un paquete—. Les traje el almuerzo que pediste.

Fye aplaudió rápidamente dos veces, emocionado como un bebé. Se sentó frente al mostrador y abrió el contenido de las bolsas. Me alegré por primera vez que mi amigo fuera vegetariano, porque así la tienda no quedaría con olor insoportable ni se creara un ambiente aún más horrible. Ya saben, Fye podía llegar a ser bastante raro para sus cosas, se creía algún tipo de "elegido", por lo que se trataba como uno. Meditaba, rezaba todas las mañanas y noches y además comía sólo verduras. Sí, era extraño.

—Kurogane, no seas maleducado y saluda a la linda de Sakura —ordenó, metiéndose un gran pedazo de ensalada en la boca con los palillos—. Es la amiga de Shaoran de la que tanto ha hablado.

De inmediato, sonrojo nivel color tomate en las mejillas de Sakura —y probablemente también en las mías. ¡Será idiota...!

Por supuesto que el moreno no caería en sus juegos ni se inmutó por el nerviosismo de una chiquilla. Se limitó a saludarla con una sonrisa y un "qué tal". Si sonrió, me pregunto qué tanto le gusta llevarle la contra al rubio. Sakura, por su parte, comenzó a balbucear respuestas sin sentido y a peinarse el flequillo.

Creo que ya era tiempo de que el héroe de la historia hiciera su aparición honrosa y salvara el día. Como tardaba tanto, creo que era momento ya de que tomara su lugar. Mientras Fye seguía soltando comentarios innecesarios, con lechuga y tomate en su boca, Sakura seguía mirando al suelo y Kurogane seguramente se estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear al primero, yo tomé mi chaqueta y caminé por la disquería. Los pasos fríos que me separaban de ella, resonaron en el silencio. Porque Fye se había quedado callado, seguramente intentando darle un poco más de drama al ambiente y ansioso de escuchar mi brillante frase de revancha.

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope I forget _

_that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you._

Llegué a donde se encontraba la chica que tanto me gustaba, la abracé por sobre los hombros, la apegué un poco más a mí y sonreí triunfante.

—Adiós, muchachos, nos vemos cuando la lluvia se sienta lo suficientemente insoportable o cuando el ambiente aquí sea más reconfortable que las gotas frías. Lo que sea que suceda primero —caminé con Sakura en mis brazos hasta la puerta y antes de salir, me volteé un poco—. Disfruta tu ensalada.

De inmediato me abrigué con la chaqueta. Dios, el frío me mataría.

Sakura se mantuvo callada, caminando un poco más distante de lo que desearía, quizá sin rumbo fijo o tal vez midiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Mientras me preocupaba de tapar mis labios y nariz del frío con el cuello alto de la chaqueta e intentaba calentar mis manos en los bolsillos; la observé. Evadir los charcos de agua, caminar con tanta gracia, sonreír al observar las aves, fijarse en los bordes congelados de los postes de luz.

Como si se tratara de una Diosa, con su sonrisa detuvo la lluvia. Lentamente, las gotas se volvieron menos frecuentes, y me sentí como en presencia de un verdadero milagro. Porque tenerla frente a mí en esos momentos, se sentía más que un milagro para mí. Era un regalo divino, un pequeño presente.

El frío no desistió.

—Entonces —dije, intentando que las palabras atravesaran la distancia, la chaqueta, y llegaran a ella—, supongo que ya no vives en tu casa.

Se detuvo, se giró y sonrió como solía hacer.

—El departamento de Koichi es más grande.

Vamos, hombre, decide.

—Se te nota en la cara que estás feliz allá. ¿Es más agradable la lluvia que la casa de tu prometido?

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, sorprendida ante mi sarcasmo. Yo que creía que se había acostumbrado a él. Luego algo parecido a tristeza inundó su rostro. Podría ser también vergüenza.

Se volvió a girar y retomó la caminata. La seguí hasta una pequeña plaza. Ya no habían hojas cafés en el suelo, sólo agua fría, escarcha, promesas olvidadas, besos de niños, risas, ¿felicidad? Me preguntó desde cuándo que el ambiente junto a Sakura se había transformado de un cálido color marrón a este horrible color negro. Yo no ayudaba mucho.

Tomó asiento en el cemento que cubría la fuente. Seguro que el agua estaría congelada. Yo me senté a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos para que el dulce aroma de su cabello no me atrapara como a una abeja la atrapaban las flores.

La observé. El cabello mojado goteaba frente a su rostro. Las gotas le resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas, su nariz, hasta morir en el suelo.

La había extrañado tanto. Cómo podía ser que de pronto la odiara con tanta fuerza. Quería dejar de mirarla, ser capaz de decirle que no, que no la quería, que se fuera, que no quería verla nunca más. Pero era imposible, la necesitaba. La pregunta ahora era, cómo lo iba a hacer.

Decide.

No podía más.

—Sakura —posé una mano sobre su hombro, me miró, con sus ojos color esmeralda, brillantes como el sol, llenos de esperanza.

Decide, Shaoran, es ahora o nunca.

—Quédate conmigo.

Allí fue cuando brillaron con más fuerza. Te quiero, te quiero, Sakura, te quiero. No te cases, Sakura, quédate conmigo. Te prometí que me quedaría contigo. Sólo contigo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Shaoran?

La incredulidad que mostraba en su voz me dolió.

Vamos. Ahora.

—Por favor dime que no te vas a casar.

Su mirada me dolió aún más. La duda de sus pupilas, la negación de sus pestañeos involuntarios.

—No te entiendo, Shaoran.

Dime que el anillo en tu dedo anular es de esos que plástico que regalan en las máquinas de chicles. A juzgar por su brillo y su pinta de "coste más dinero de lo que pudieras imaginar". Que no te vas a casar, que no te vas a ir a vivir con ese rubio imbécil, que no vas a aceptar que te trate como si no valieras nada, cuando vales tanto para mí. Dime que me quieres Sakura, dime que te vas a quedar conmigo.

—Me voy a casar. Mi madre y Tomoyo van a preparar todo, las flores van a cubrir todo el lugar, los invitados llegaran para saludarnos, seremos el centro de atención. Ella aún no me comenta nada, pero lo más probable es que Tomoyo también haga mi vestido. Luego nos iremos de luna de miel a algún lugar caro y lejano, que Ko considere divertido, volveremos, tendremos hijos, nos iremos a otra casa. Tú sabes, todas esas cosas que hacen las personas que se casan —hizo una pausa y por primera vez en todo su discurso, me miró directamente a los ojos—. Eso es lo que deseo. Ser normal, tener una vida común y corriente. Saber que en casa me espera una familia.

—¡Tú no deseas eso! —calma— No serás feliz con eso, Sakura, porque no eres así. No eres normal, no importa cuánto desees ser normal, nunca serás normal. Tu vida no puede basarse en suposiciones así.

—Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?

Me paralicé. El frío se coló por quién sabe dónde y me heló todo el cuerpo. No me podía mover.

—Quédate conmigo, Sakura, y te mostrare todo lo que quieres conocer —tragué pesado—, te quiero.

Con una mano, retiró la mía que llevaba reposando todo ese tiempo en su hombro y se levantó de un golpe. Se llevó una mano a los labios y me miró con odio. Con tanto odio que creí que me golpearía.

—Yo me quiero casar con Koichi, no eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que realmente deseo. Lo único que quiero, es ser normal. Quiero casarme, quiero tener un hombro para llorar cuando me sienta desdichada, cariño por las noches, besos por las mañanas, desayunos los domingos, te quieros de parte de mi marido, ¡eso quiero! —lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y elevó aún más la voz— ¡Yo no te quiero a ti!

Vamos, eso sí me hizo sentir la persona más horrible del universo.

Dices que quieres todas esas cosas, pero nunca dijiste que las querías de tu novio. No importa quién te las de, con tal de que las tenga. Quieres tener esa seguridad, pero no te importa si es Ko u otra persona. Claramente, la única que no puede ser, soy yo.

Seguramente me veía demasiado patético, en una plaza, una tarde horrible de invierno, con la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa. Seguramente algo debía sentir ella por mí, y era odio. La manera en la que me había hablado, nunca la había visto con tanta pasión. Qué triste saberlo, que lo único que le hago sentir es odio.

Dio un paso atrás y me observó desde allí. Lo siguiente que pude observar, a través de mi mirada nublada por los millones de sentimientos que pasaban por mi corazón, era lástima en sus ojos.

—Yo… lo siento, Shaoran.

—No te preocupes. No es de verdad.

Me levanté y sacudí polvo inexistente de mi chaqueta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso que dices, la parte de que te lo sientes.

Lo que más me dolió fue la sonrisa que soltó en ese momento. Sonrió con naturalidad, de esa manera que tanto me gustaba, y luego se acercó a mí y me abrazó. No sé por qué, pero se sentía desde ya como una despedida. De esas largas.

De pronto recordé a mis padres, mientras cruzaba la espalda de la castaña con mis brazos. Todas las veces que habían discutido, antes de que él muriera. Las veces que mi madre había llorado a causa de él por las noches, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba, pero allí estaba yo con Faye, mi querida hermana, al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando sus gemidos lastimosos. Nunca se lo contamos a nadie.

A pesar de todas las veces que los escuchamos discutir, tirarse cosas y jurar nunca volver a hablarse, siempre volvían a mirarse con cariño, a besarse en su habitación. Porque estaban enamorados. Nunca entendí por qué seguían juntos, si les dolía tanto. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan hermoso como el amor doliera tanto?

Por eso me prometí a mí mismo que nunca me enamoraría. Estuve con mujeres, sí, un par de relaciones cortas, noches de diversión, besos juguetones, salidas al cine, pero yo sabía que era sólo un juego. Que yo no me podía dar el gusto de enamorarme, porque no quería sufrir de la manera que lo hacía mi madre. Nunca lo aceptaría.

Desde pequeño, cuando me encerraba en mi pieza a oscuras, me tapaba los oídos con las manos y apretaba hasta llorar, escuchando los gritos de mis padres, me prometí que nunca, nunca, me enamoraría. Que las mujeres nunca serían lo mismo.

Desde entonces, mi mayor miedo siempre fue enamorarme de una mujer. Para mí, los monstruos más horribles y despiadados, habían sido las mujeres con sus encantos. Que sin importar si desviabas la mirada, siempre conseguían hacer latir tu corazón con una fuerza inhumana.

Sakura se había convertido en el monstruo que se escondía bajo mi cama. Había tomado todos mis temores y había reído.

A pesar de todo lo que intenté, no importaron mis esfuerzos. Me enamoré de Sakura. Me enamoré de la chica de ojos verdes, de su cabello castaño, del sonido de su risa. Me enamoré de sus virtudes y sus defectos. De sus inseguridades, sus imperfecciones, sus monstruos. Me enamoré de sus besos, sus momentos de locura, me enamoré de la chica más disfuncional de todo el mundo y no me arrepentía. Porque durante toda la eternidad podré recordar el sabor de sus labios, su aliento y su _shampoo_. Valía la pena. Cada vez que me sienta solo, con una mujer linda en mis brazos, por la cual no sentiré nada más que deseo carnal, podré recurrir al sentimiento de calidez que Sakura creaba en mi interior.

Incluso en este momento tan increíblemente dramático y horrible, una despedida tan inmunda, ella lograba que en mi interior, mi corazón se revolviera en regocijo. Me enamoré de un demonio y no me arrepentía.

Mientras se alejaba de mí, la observé caminar. Me preocupé de sacar fotos mentales de su cabello al viento, de su sonrisa de despedida, de sus botas rosadas con pompones, de sus piernas delgadas. Porque cada vez que me sienta solo, podré recordarla.

Desde ese día me encontré en un infinito infierno. Oscuridad gratis para todos. El demonio de Sakura me persiguió cada segundo, pero yo disfruté en los recuerdos. Me enamoré de su infierno.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.__  
><em>_Maybe he won't find out what I know:__  
><em>_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Me creerían si les dijera que me estanqué en el final del PRIMER p.o.v. hace mil años y terminé el resto del capítulo este fin de semana? Bueno, yo también lo encuentro bastante raro. Me dio un ataque de inspiración y no pude parar de escribir. Si encuentran algún error ortográfico o alguna frase que no se entienda muy bien, es mi culpa totalmente xD. Por apurarme en la revisión. ¡Lo que pasa es que quería actualizar cuánto antes!

Así que espero que les guste :). Es triste, como todos los otros capítulos del fanfic xD, pero así tienen que ser las cosas.

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que capítulo tras capítulo me dejan un review, siempre, sin falta. Ya tengo en mi mente los nombres de ustedes y siempre intento darles las gracias en un mensaje privado. Si a alguna no le mandé uno, perdón, pero a veces se me pasan :(

Normalmente Sakura lidera la cantidad de palabras por capítulo, pero esta vez el capítulo es todo de Shaoran. Aunque no sea para su propia felicidad, pero le pertenece totalmente.

Espero que nos leamos pronto y que esta inspiración repentina dure lo suficiente. Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, también lo pueden dejar. Si les gustaría ver algo en alguno de los próximos capítulos, también pueden decírmelo. Juro que seré considerada. Y por supuesto que las quejas también son aceptadas, sólo si son constructivas y no con intención de ser malo xDD.

Besos, ¡nos leemos!

PD: El fragmento del comienzo le pertenece a Mario Benedetti y la canción es de Fall Out Boy :) por si les interesa ajajaja.


	10. Hiatus

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo X**

"**Hiatus"**

'Cause she's a cruel mistress and the bargain must be made

But oh, my love, don't forget me when I let the water take me

So lay me down

Let the only sound be the overflow

Pockets full of stones

So lay me down

_Let the only sound be the overflow_

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

—¿Seguro que mañana te sentirás bien?

Como una especie de reto o juego —elijan la razón que les parezca más razonable—, acerqué la botella de whisky a mis labios y tomé un largo, largo trago. Tuve que luchar con cada músculo de mi rostro para evitar mostrar alguna pista de disgusto. Miré a mi compañero con los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez a causa de mi casi borrachera. Había tenido muchas fiestas enloquecidas, tardes de inventar tragos nuevos con Fye y cervezas solitarias en mi juventud como para perfeccionar una buena técnica de "aguante alcohólico".

El humo y las risas del local lo hacían parecer un antro. Era el peor lugar que conocía, pero el único que me podía hacer sentir perteneciente. Probablemente la única real preocupación de Fye, era que mañana pudiera despertarme para ir a trabajar.

Sí, había tenido que preguntar más de una vez a mi compañero de departamento para que me acompañara. Éste no solía necesitar excusas para salir de casa, pero vamos, quien quiere resaca en el trabajo. Nadie.

—Pareces un _rockero_, pero de esos drogadictos y malolientes. Bolsas bajos los ojos, tomando de una botella de whisky, probablemente con alguna melodía ridícula en la cabeza —apuntó el rubio, enumerando con sus dedos—. Todo eso sin nombrar todavía que hasta en la disquería eres un inútil. Tu antigua pasión se convirtió en una sala de siesta. Eso hacen cuatro cosas —agitó levemente sus dedos contra mi rostro para crear algo así como énfasis.

—Cállate, ¿quieres? Si vine contigo, es porque me sentía demasiado mal dejándote sólo en casa mientras yo me… divertía por montones.

—Señor malhumorado, ¿eh? Podemos agregarla como el cinco dedo en tu lista. Excelente, excelente —balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido—. No te aflijas, hasta tus ídolos, los cuatro Beatles, eran unos drogadictos encubiertos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué bebiendo. Tal vez, si no le pones atención, se aburrirá y se irá. Si se va, estoy cagado, no puedo volver a esta hora en micro al departamento. Y él es el que conduce. Y tiene el auto. Además, esa técnica de ignorarlo nunca ha funcionado.

A eso de las once de la noche, la volví a ver por primera vez.

Sakura caminaba con elegancia, de la mano de un hombre que no conocía y no recordaba haber visto nunca, pero eso era obvio. En menos de un minuto, las dos figuras desaparecieron atrás de una columna de cemento. No me levanté, ni siquiera hice un mínimo esfuerzo por seguirla, porque sabía muy bien que era algo que no se dejaría seguir. Que ella no era Sakura, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero que sí se parecía mucho. Tal vez, no demasiado, ya que la mayor parte del parecido lo había inventado yo, puesto con mi imaginación ávida y engañosa.

Tuve que esperar eso sí a que mi corazón se calmara, para dejar la botella sobre la mesa y prender un cigarrillo. Cuando lo logré, me llamé a mí mismo un enfermo maníaco, psicópata y un estúpido. Lo que más me asustó de lo que acababa de suceder, no fue entregarle atributos imaginarios y comenzar a ver a Sakura en cualquier chica que se me paseara por enfrente. Aquellos deseos incurables habían utilizado mi subconsciente, mis recuerdos de su rostro, de su manera de caminar, y los usaba en mi contra. Saber que no podía simplemente apagar la luz por las noches y ponerme a pensar en su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos de menta. Que cada día que pasaba me ponía más enfermo.

Cuando entró una chica con los cabellos rojos a la disquería la semana pasada y se había puesto a cantar en voz baja —_cellophane flowers of yellow and green_—, la canción que casualmente llevaba siendo mi himno desde hacía meses, a la única que vi fue a Sakura. No importaba que fuera más gordita, que su cabello brillara fuego, que sus ojos no resplandecieran con tanta fuerza —_look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone_—; ella por cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba que era Sakura. Pareciera como si cada recuerdo se condensara en un falso parecido total. Si es que tenía sentido.

Mirar otro rostro —más redondo, más pecoso, menos Sakura—, otro cuerpo —espalda ancha, dedos largos— e inmediatamente mirarla con aquellos ojos que creía haber reservado para ella. O para la Sakura de mis memorias.

Por eso ahora todo caía como tejas en su lugar, una chica en compañía de otro hombre en un antro de mala fama, una pelirroja con un bolso brillante, todo eso era un fastidioso juego que me tendía mi propio subconsciente. Porque a pesar de que no estuviera específicamente pensando en ella, siempre estaba presente.

¡Tendré mala suerte!

Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta que estaba enamorado más rápido de lo que podía apagar un cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Una hora después me encontraría caminando hacia el auto de Fye, caminando, caminando, concentrándome más de lo que solía hacerlo. Por supuesto que el payaso que tenía por amigo aprovecharía mi primer momento de borrachera en meses, casi un año, desde la fiesta en la casa de la playa de Tomoyo.

—¿Quién será más idiota? —pregunté observando el techo gris del auto, porque las luces de afuera gritaban demasiado— Yo, seguramente yo, pero ¡también ella es una tonta! Ella es tonta porque cree que yo no sé nada, claro, que soy un idiota, por supuesto.

El rubio soltó una carcajada

—Lo peor es que lo más probable sea que yo sea el más idiota. Porque no he dejado de pensar en ella, ¿sabes? Pero claro que lo sabes, porque de lo único que estoy realmente seguro es de que tú lo sabes todo. Que ahora te quedas callado, pero sabes de sobra todo lo que te estoy diciendo. ¡Yo soy más tonto! —exclamé— Ni siquiera lo intenté en serio, debería haberle dicho que la amaba.

—Pues, dile.

—Serás idiota. ¿Ves que eres idiota? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no la volveré a ver nunca. Ya ha pasado poco más de un mes y nada, ningún rastro.

—Ojalá Tomoeda fuera más grande. No tendríamos que venir a lugares como los de recién. Búscala.

—Seguro es tan fácil. Ni aunque quisiera podría encontrarla, no a propósito, al menos. ¿Te comenté que ahora vivía con su novio, cierto? No, seguramente no, pero igual lo adivinaste porque eres un puto extraterrestre. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? No te entiendo. Me tratas de dar consejos amorosos, pero yo no los quiero. Ni siquiera te pregunté qué debía hacer.

—Lo hiciste, de hecho —respondió, sin retirar la mirada de la calle ni un momento. Al menos no nos mataría.

—No, no lo hice —saqué un cigarillo y lo prendí antes de que Fye pudiera protestar—. ¿O sí, lo hice? No sé, ya no sé, me confundes, ¿ves? Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que dije. ¡Estoy tan ebrio que ni lo recuerdo!

—Al menos abre la ventanilla, dios.

—Bueno, el tema es que me tendré que buscar una chica gorda y con tirabuzones, seguro así no podré inventar falsas analogías.

Nuestra ridícula conversación se alargó todo el trayecto al departamento. Procuré botar las cenizas a la calle, para que el rubio no llorara. El viento frío me golpeaba la cara sin remordimiento.

Esa noche, Fye me acompañó a mi habitación, me obligó a sacarme la chaqueta —nunca comprenderé cual es la necesidad de desvestirse antes de dormir, por qué no podía dormir con mi chaqueta si me apetecía hacerlo—, se rió un poco de mí y me prometió que mañana me recordaría cada palabra de las que dije en el auto. Luego me dejó dormir.

La mañana siguiente Fye actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguna palabra dicha acerca de las exclamaciones de borracho y las confesiones.

**Sakura**

«…podría tenerla en brazos y calentarse a gusto al cantarle. Pero no serviría para los tangos, mejor el bastón cromado con la pequeña calavera brillante en lo alto, la sonrisa…».

Levanté la mirada en dirección a la ventana. Desde el domingo pasado, no había dejado de nevar. No era constante, tampoco una catástrofe a nivel mundial ni de ningún tipo, pero nevaba. Cuando pequeña, observar el suelo blanco me llenaba de un sentimiento dulce. Ahora sólo me amargaba.

«…la sonrisa tetánica de la rejilla. Me parece bueno decir aquí que yo iba a esa milonga por los monstruos, y que no sé de otra donde se den tantos juntos. Asoman con las once de la noche…»

—¡Pero qué..!

—Ya llegué.

Ya no observaba las letras de mi libro con mi cuidado típico, si no los ojos dorados de Koichi, el cual me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me entregaba el libro que acababa de quitarme. Me levanté de un salto y lo abracé, mientras me rodeaba por la cintura. Sus labios sabían a menta. Adicto a la goma de mascar desde el instituto, más o menos. Siempre sabía a menta. Era como su toque particular, al igual que las cenizas la de una chimenea y la anestesia en un hospital.

—¿Te parece bien si comemos algo antes de salir?

Incliné levemente la cabeza.

—No me digas que olvidaste que Tomoyo nos había invitado a una fiesta en la noche.

Por supuesto que lo había olvidado.

—Por supuesto que no. De hecho, ya iba camino a la habitación a ponerme algo más acorde.

Y cerré la puerta tras mío para esconderme un par de segundos. Cómo se me pudo olvidar la famosa salida con mi mejor amiga. Era mucho más que una "simple salida": Eriol había decidido que era sumamente importante que su novia tuviera una presentación formal ante las mejores amigas. Al menos esa era la excusa que nos había contado, porque estoy segura que la verdadera razón tenía que ver con que ni yo ni la amatista habíamos tenido contacto desde hacía meses.

La verdad, es que desde que me había venido a vivir con Koichi, no había tenido mucho contacto con _nadie_. Ya había pasado algo más de un mes. Navidad la pasamos con mi madre, mi hermano y su novia. Luego vino año nuevo. Fuimos al templo Tsukimine con unos amigos de mi prometido. Tomoyo también dio una fiesta esa noche en su casa, pero estar con el novio medio ebrio y sus amigos sonaba mejor. Más o menos.

Desde hacía algo más de un mes que no lo veía a él tampoco.

Evitaba tomar el metro, porque sabía que él solía tomarlo por las mañanas y tardes para ir a la disquería. Ni siquiera había tenido ánimos de ir a trabajar a la pastelería, por lo que nunca sabré si alguna vez me fue a buscar allí. En caso de que quisiera hablar conmigo, podría haberme ido a visitar a mi casa, pero yo estaba aquí.

Tampoco es como que él haya hecho mucho esfuerzo por verme y le agradecía por ello. Perfectamente podía llamarme a mi celular o mandarme un mensaje de texto, incluso como plan más descabellado, pedirle la dirección del departamento a Tomoyo. ¿Sería tan enfermo como para salvar a la doncella en peligro directamente tocando el timbre?

Un mes sin Shaoran.

Me acostumbraría, ¿cierto?

Escuché el sonido del agua correr. Luego de un día estresante en la universidad, una ducha le ayudaría a mi novio a cambiar el _switch_ y ponerte en ánimo de fiesta. Era una suposición, claramente, porque yo nunca había asistido a la universidad. Antes de abrir el armario, me aseguré de abrir el _notebook_ y ponerle _play_ al reproductor de música.

Con nieve afuera, por ningún motivo iría con algo menos que cinco capas de ropa. Seguramente Tomoyo iría con un vestido corto de colores. La novia de Eriol también. Si estuvo tantos años embobado con la morena, era imposible que su nuevo amor se tratara de una de esas chicas que prefieren calor a mostrar las piernas.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, evitando enfriarme con mi propia desnudez. Luego me dejé caer sobre la cama. Como si algo tan absurdo como una salida con tus amigos de la infancia pudiera sacar el monstruo más horrible de ti, lo único que deseaba era que el mundo se partiera en dos, que declararan alerta nuclear, que nos prohibieran salir de nuestras casas, para que así, yo pudiera quedarme recostada entre las sábanas de esta cama. La cual nunca se sentiría tan bien como la mía. Todavía podía escuchar el ruido del agua.

Sonaba patético e increíble, pero desde que me había mudado con mi prometido, ese de cabellos rubios que estornudaba como niño de preescolar, no había tenido ningún segundo para pensar en mí. Últimamente me la pasaba leyendo el libro que me regaló Eriol para mi cumpleaños y no conseguía avanzar demasiado; juro que soy demasiado distraída. Procuraba no quedarme haciendo nada, porque solía ser peligroso.

Mientras cantaba suavemente la letra de la canción, realmente hermosa, que había escuchado hace un tiempo en la televisión, miraba el techo. Será que soy masoquista, una completa estúpida o solo un ser humano más, pero uno de mis virtudes —¿virtud?— era siempre ponerle _play_ a la canción que te hace sentir más mal.

Que cuando estás tan vacía que no hay nada que te alegre, te pones a escuchar la canción más inadecuada y te hace sentir como la real mierda. Qué importa, realmente, si ya te sentías como la mierda antes. Lo único que sucedió fue que la canción te hizo recordar el por qué te sentías así. Esa sensación de vacío nunca te abandona. Al principio se siente como un vacío estomacal, de esos que sientes cuando estás hambriento.

Luego se convierte en algo de tu vida cotidiana. Nunca se fue, así que tuviste que acostumbrarte. Pero nunca lo olvidas, porque siempre está ahí. Te duele cuando apagas las luces por las noches, cuando comes la cena por tu cuenta o escuchas el sonido del televisor encendido que no estás mirando.

Pero yo ya me había acostumbrado a sentirme como la mierda siempre. Sabía las técnicas perfectas para dejarlo en segundo plano. Un buen libro, una taza de café, un beso, una baño caliente, el olor a jabón, luces de colores. Por lo mismo era peligroso quedarse haciendo nada: intenten evitarlo, ya que significa la muerte verdadera. Esa muerte del alma.

Al principio empiezas a pensar en lo que hiciste en tu día y esto te lleva a cosas más profundas. Pensar en Tomoyo. En los días del instituto, el primer beso, las mariposas en el estómago, herida. En la sombra de tu padre difunto, tu madre ni siquiera capaz de esconder las lágrimas, sin el privilegio de llorar a escondidas, te hiere. Los ojos color chocolate, el cabello marrón como hojas que arden, una mano suave, besos de miel.

Llena de heridas.

Antes de salir de la habitación, me preocupé de limpiarme las lágrimas y ensayar un par de veces una sonrisa convincente frente al espejo que solía llevar entre mi maquillaje.

* * *

><p>El abrazo de saludo de Tomoyo me hizo sentir una felicidad tan hipócrita que casi vomité.<p>

Había exclamado "tanto tiempo, me alegro tanto, estás usando los guantes que te regalé". No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo poco preparada psicológicamente que me encontraba para nuestro reencuentro. Intenté sonar lo más confiada que pude e incluso me reí un par de veces, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Muerta.

Rápidamente entramos al pub y nos sentamos en una mesa bien apartada. Koichi, que parecía mucho más atento que lo normal, me tomó de la mano y sonrió. Él no sabía todo mi rollo con Tomoyo, pero algo había inferido de nuestra poca comunicación. Divisé a Eriol a lo lejos y no pude más que alzar una ceja. Su novia llevaba un vestido lila.

—¡Eriol, aquí estamos! —exclamé, mientras agitaba una mano, esperando que mi voz sonara por sobre la contaminación acústica del lugar.

—Hola, querida, ¿cómo has estado? —saludó primero a la amatista, con una sonrisa.

Extraño. En seguida nos saludó a todos y presentó a Nakuru, la modelo de piernas largas y cabello hasta la cintura que tenía por novia. Miré de reojo a mi prometido.

—… y a Tomoyo ya la conociste —terminó el moreno con una sonrisa chueca.

—He tenido el gusto.

Se sentaron, pedimos un aperitivo y cada uno se pidió un trago colorido. Yo un jugo de frambuesa.

Yo sabía que la culpa de que mi mejor amigo y mi prometido no se llevaran para nada bien, era de este último. Cada intento de mantener una conversación agradable, terminaba en miradas de reproche y comentarios evasivos. Cortesía del tiernísimo de Ko. A pesar de las millones de veces que intenté explicarle que él sólo tenía ojos para Tomoyo —lo más probable es que ahora pensara que nadie se había fijado cuando los ojos se le encendieron al observar a la amatista—, Ko seguía con la extraña idea de que estaba loquito por mí.

Sólo podía suspirar.

La mirada triste de Tomoyo observando su bebida color rojo. La conversación animada que Nakuru tenía con Koichi. Las miradas de reojo que le echaba Eriol a su amor de infancia, cuando creía que nadie le miraba. Una sombra caminando en mi dirección, con el cabello color chocolate.

Herida.

Todo, queridos, se convierte en una herida. Porque somos una herida, nosotros mismos. Incluso posar tus ojos en aquellos a los que sólo veías en sueño, luego de llamarlos entre balbuceos media dormida. No creí que mi encuentro con Shaoran sería tan pronto. Claramente no estaba preparada para eso tampoco.

**Shaoran**

¿Cómo fue que llegué a este pub? Era obvio, fue una trampa. Debí haberlo visto venir desde que Fye comenzó a insistir que saliéramos esa noche. Además del hecho de que habíamos salido la noche anterior, encontraba de lo más extraño que esta vez nuestro destino fuera el pub más popular del momento, de esos caros con luces fluorescentes. Él único lugar de Tomoeda donde podrías encontrar una actriz de telenovelas nacionales, algún cantante borracho o a la mismísima Tomoyo Daidouji.

¿Cómo fue que acepté, si por cada súplica se veía más y más sospechoso?

Recapitulemos.

Vomité un par de veces por la noche. Desperté con una resaca de mierda y un dolor que me atravesaba toda la columna. Pero aún así, me había levantado para trabajar. No fui muy útil.

Desde que Sakura nos había visitado hace más de un mes a la disquería y habíamos dejado de tener contacto, había sido un muerto más en mi lugar de trabajo. Había caído en la tortuosa rutina del oficinista gris. Hoy no era muy distinto. La única real diferencia, era que hoy tenía que realmente esforzarme para enfocar a los clientes y apretar un par de teclas en la caja registradora.

Más tarde almorzamos. Allí fue cuando empezó. Fye había insistido en que lo acompañara a un pub, el cual yo no conocía, desde el almuerzo.

—Tengo un asunto que resolver allí.

—Tengo que verme con una persona importante.

—No puedo ir solo.

—Vamos, así te despejas un poco.

—Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir —añadió como último recuro de persuasión, con una sonrisa.

Tal vez si no me hubiera sentido tan enfermo, hubiera reconocido el sonido de su lengua de serpiente saborear las promesas maliciosas.

Luego de cerrar la disquería, por fin cedí ante él. Fuimos a casa, me obligó a cambiarme de ropa. "Cómo vas a ir así vestido a un lugar como este, te vas a arrepentir, te van a mirar con mala cara". Como si a él o a mí alguna vez nos hubiera preocupado eso.

La primera semana de Enero, Fye me mandó a comprar un tabaco especial en una tienda exclusiva en el centro. Como cualquier chico de los mandados. Lo que fuera por alejarme de la disquería y las memorias.

Paso, paso, paso.

Una chica de cabello castaño, hasta por arriba de los hombros, miraba embobada la vitrina de una tienda. Lo que había allí debía ser lo suficientemente increíble como para tener a una clienta tanto tiempo en el frío, observando como si se le fueran a caer los ojos. Yo la miré mientras caminaba. Cada paso me acercaba más a ella. Probablemente fue a causa de mi imaginación, pero juro que pude percibir el olor a su _shampoo_ de frutilla.

Pasé a su lado. No me miró.

Y seguí de largo.

Cuando llegué al semáforo de la esquina, me arrepentí en seguida. "¡Hey, tanto tiempo! ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo a alguna pastelería? ¿Qué, Fye? No, no se enojará, seguro que le alegrará saber que dejaré de ser un puto muerto viviente ya que por fin tuve el placer de escuchar tu voz otra vez, Sakura".

Pero cuando volví, sin respiración y con el pecho martillando, la chica de cabello castaño ya no estaba frente a la vitrina brillante. La busqué con la mirada y corrí una cuadra más, sólo por si acaso.

Ni rastro de ella.

Todavía me arrepentía un poco.

Fue la única vez que la vi en todo ese tiempo. Había anhelado tanto una oportunidad como esa, rogarle que me perdonara, que me diera una oportunidad, besarle los labios, llevarla a mi habitación.

Pero simplemente había seguido caminando en dirección a la tienda que me había dicho Fye. Siempre supe que era un estúpido.

Ahora estaba, frente a ella, por segunda vez en tanto tiempo, en un pub donde las luces de colores hacían sus ojos brillar.

—¡Tomoyo!

Fye saludó a la susodicha con un abrazo y ésta sonrió ampliamente.

¡Si era obvio! ¡Que era un plan de este par de monstruos extraterrestres! Que leían mentes y maquinaban planes en tu contra, para verte llorar y reír de tus desgracias. Siempre se habían llevado de maravilla, porque eran igual de desgraciados.

Y ahora habían pensado un plan en contra mío. ¡Mi propio amigo me había traicionado! Me había tirado a los leones. Porque ahí estaba yo, con resaca, dolor de espalda y ojeras, frente a la chica que amaba, y su prometido.

Ella y yo embobados. Yo por su mirada, sus labios brillantes, su cabello arreglado y leve maquillaje. Ella seguramente por la mala suerte de encontrarme otra vez.

—Siéntense, siéntense —dijo la morena.

Incómodo.

—Él es Eriol, amigo desde la primaria, Nakuru, su novia —hizo una mueca—. A Sakura ya la conocen. A Koichi también. ¿Recuerdan al chico rubio que nos encontramos en una _discoteque_ hace un tiempo?

Ajá.

Sakura ya no me miraba, tenía las manos sobre la mesa, movía los dedos con nerviosismo. La otra chica de cabello castaño nos había saludado con una gran sonrisa. Mierda. Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí.

—Fye y Shaoran.

Asentí, sintiéndome incapaz de hacer más.

—¡Qué coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado aquí! —comentó Fye, con los ojos brillantes.

—Nosotros llegamos hace sólo un momento —dijo Eriol con voz educada.

Observé al famoso Koichi.

Recordaba perfectamente al rubio que habíamos encontrado esa vez. También recordaba la sonrisa que soltó cuando confesó haber dejado plantada a su novia. Era un imbécil. Nada le quitaba lo imbécil de la cara, ni siquiera la manera en que acariciaba la mano de su prometida, como realmente expresando cariño.

Imbécil. No sabe nada.

Y así estuvimos una hora o algo así. Sakura mirando la mesa, Koichi abrazándola por la espalda, los otros dos tortolitos mirándose con caras tiernas. Fye y Tomoyo, como buenos demonios, riendo y prácticamente gritando. Yo no hice más que responder brevemente todo lo que mi amigo me preguntaba.

Cuando la castaña, Nakuru, se acabó su bebida color rosa —uno de esos tragos con poco alcohol para que las señoritas no perdieran su feminidad— sugirió que cambiáramos a una _discoteque_ o algo más divertido. Tomoyo ofreció su casa.

—¿Y cómo estás?

El sonido de los tacones de la amatista sonaba con fuerza en el frío. Yo ocultaba mi boca bajo una bufanda. Nakuru y Fye parecieron llevarse de lo lindo de inmediato. Estaban por delante de todos riendo estrepitosamente y gritando.

—Realmente en este momento no tengo muchos deseos de tener una conversación civilizada contigo.

—No te enojes con Fye, todo esto fue idea mía.

—Tomoyo, hablemos como adultos —dije—. No tengo ningún tipo de interés amoroso ni de ningún tipo hacía ti.

La observé. Ella rió fuerte un momento y luego me miró con una sonrisa. La nieve caía lentamente en rededor de nosotros. Se veía muy bonita con su vestido de colores, pero increíblemente tonta, ya que seguramente estaría congelada.

—Yo tampoco tengo ningún interés amoroso contigo. Amistoso sí, por eso le dije a Fye que te invitara.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil de creer. No es que haya dejado de encontrarte irresistiblemente sexy ni nada por el estilo, sólo ya me aburrí. Es todo.

—¿Quieres que crea que me invitaste para que seamos amigos?

—Más o menos. Esta es mi manera de redimirme: voy a arreglar lo tuyo con Sakura.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que escuchaste. A pesar de que no lo parezca, no me gusta ver a mi amiga sufriendo. Si eso es culpa tuya, pues, te mato. Pero he allí el problema, no es tu culpa.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo.

Llegamos a donde ella había estacionado su enorme auto negro. Yo debía ir a donde Fye había estacionado antes, para irnos todos por separado a casa de Tomoyo, como era el plan, pero al parecer el rubio me tendría que esperar bajo la nieve. Su castigo por ser un puto extraterrestre.

—Eso, como dije. No es tu culpa que Sakura esté como está. Vamos, lo que digo es que no está teniendo una crisis emocional y adolescente porque te extrañe.

—Gracias.

Sonrió.

—La única culpable de que Sakura esté como está, es de ella misma. No puedo saber qué siente realmente, ni tampoco te voy a decir todo a ti, porque Sakura es mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga. Pero es algo más que claro que no es feliz con Koichi. Hasta Nakuru se dio cuenta.

Me quedé callado. Ella se apoyó en la puerta de su auto y yo le escuché con prudente distancia.

—Entonces el plan es que decida de una vez por todas que mierda quiere hacer ella.

—¿No crees que no deberíamos meternos en algo así?

—¡Si yo no la ayudo, seguro que sigue así por otros cuatro años más! Se va a casar, va a tener niños y luego no va a poder hacer nada, porque va a odiar al padre y a los pequeños por el simple hecho de tener los ojos amarillos como él. Yo la quiero ayudar y para eso, le di un pequeño empujón.

—¿El cual sería…?

—Acercarte a ella. Ahora todo queda en ti. Si realmente la quieres, la ayudarás y harás que olvide al imbécil de Koichi. Listo.

—No sé…

—¿La quieres?

La miré. Apreté los puños con fuerza.

—Tomoyo, estoy enamorado.

—Entonces deja de ser un imbécil tú también. Porque si resultas ser igual de cobarde que ella, seguro que nunca van a llegar a nada.

Me quedé un momento pensando. Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban decisión, pero al mismo tiempo, sus labios temblaban. El cabello húmedo por la nieve le caía por los hombros y la espalda. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía tan hermosa. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que la quería tanto.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Pareció sorprendida en un principio, pero luego me respondió el abrazo.

—Si al final resulta que eres igual que su prometido, juro que publico por internet esas fotos tuyas de la fiesta en la playa de la última vez.

De pronto, la espalda dejó de dolerme, la vista se me aclaró y mi cerebro pareció perdonarme por un momento, porque cuando solté una carcajada muy fuerte, me sentí realmente bien y feliz.

De pronto, quería mucho a Tomoyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

No hay nada que pueda hacer para expresarles lo mucho que siento haberme demorado _tanto._

Lo peor es que ni siquiera pasó mucho en este capítulo como para que valga la espera, ni tampoco es enfermamente largo como para compensar a la gente que le gusta esta historia.

Prometo no demorarme tanto la próxima vez.

El libro que lee Sakura en este capítulo, es "El Perseguidor y otros relatos" por Julio Cortázar. Un fragmento _random_ del relato "Las puertas del cielo". La canción es What the Water Gave Me de Florence + the Machine.


	11. À quatre mains

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

**Capítulo XI**

"**À quatre mains"**

_Y era tan natural cruzar la calle, subir los peldaños del puente, entrar en su delgada cintura y acercarme a la Maga que sonreía sin sorpresa, convencida como yo de que un encuentro casual era lo menos casual en nuestras vidas, y que la gente que se da citas precisas es la misma que necesita papel rayado para escribirse o que aprieta desde abajo el tubo del dentífrico._

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

No estaba segura si eran más dolorosas las ramas que se clavaban como cuchillas en mis brazos y espalda, o el deseo que sentía en los labios de Shaoran. Sus manos presionaban con fuerza mis brazos, afirmándome con tanta decisión que, por un momento, sólo un momento, cuando mordió mi labio inferior, pensé que tal vez nunca me dejaría ir.

Era muy diferente a la primera vez —suave, tierna, como un cuento de hadas. No estaba segura si se debía a la presión de mi cerebro, al frío de la nieve cayendo o simplemente a todos los demás elementos que hacían de la situación increíblemente incómoda y poco apropiada.

Los factores eran, más o menos: que nos encontrábamos escondidos entre árboles y matorrales del jardín de Tomoyo, que era pleno invierno, estaba nevando y yo me encontraba sin abrigo, que Shaoran prácticamente me había robado el beso, que mi cabeza daba vueltas a causa del alcohol, que dentro de la salita de Tomoyo se estaba montando una fiesta de esas que sólo pasaban en esta casa, que mi novio seguramente estaría riendo y mirando a la novia de Eriol disimuladamente, mientras pensaba donde carajo me había ido. Quizá eso último no, quizá no había pensado en mí. Pero si lo hiciera, no sería demasiado difícil darse cuenta que no estábamos ni yo ni el castaño. Seguramente Tomoyo se habría dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo ya.

Pero eso no importaba. Todas esas cosas no importaban.

Apenas podía responder al beso de Shaoran, pero eso tampoco importaba. Estaba pasando, y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

A pesar de que sólo nos habíamos besado una vez más en el pasado, dos, como mucho, lo que realmente me sorprendía era la manera en que lo hacía. Antes de este momento, de este segundo, de las manos de Shaoran subiendo y bajando por mi espalda, siempre lo había visto como algo mágico. Era como un ser existiendo en una dimensión totalmente distinta a la mía, que por pura suerte había tropezado con un ser humano como yo y se había convertido un hábito conversar conmigo. Pero ahora ya no se veía tan lejano. Ni siquiera aquella vez en la plaza, cuando llegué sin desearlo a su disquería.

Ahora estaba allí, pegado a mi cuerpo, deseando estar más y más cerca. Yo también lo deseaba. Si pudiera, me rompería la piel con las uñas y lo acercaría aún más a mí. Mezclaría mi alma con la suya, como si de dos elementos químicos se trataran en un laboratorio.

Me deseaba y yo a él.

Pero, ¿cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación tan increíblemente fuera de lugar, luego de hacernos los desconocidos en el pub?

Más o menos así.

En el auto, camino a casa de Tomoyo, me encontraba un poco retraída en mi asiento junto a Koichi, mi novio por cuatro años, mi prometido —tal vez si lo repito nuevamente en mi cabeza me lo creo— y extremadamente feliz por encontrarme en un lugar cerrado, fuera del frío y de Shaoran Li.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada. Tengo los dedos de las manos congelados.

—Pero si llevas guantes. ¿Quieres además los míos?

Miré mis manos. Que mala mentira. Pequeñas gotas de sudor se acumulaban entre la parte trasera de mi cuello y la bufanda.

—_Don't worry._

Porque en ese momento nunca admitiría, ni siquiera en mi cabeza, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los ojos color avellanas de hace un rato. Cuando lo observé caminando, acercándose a nuestra mesa, ese tumulto de pequeñas ramas y hojas otoñales, que le daban cuerpo a su cabellera, no pude pensar más.

Por eso soltaba excusas baratas como el frío, que tenía sueño o muchas ganas de volver a casa a leer el maravilloso libro que Eriol me había regalado para navidad.

Después llegamos a casa de Tomoyo. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que me esperaba allá, quizá nunca me habría bajado del auto de Ko. Incluso su compañía me parece vagamente agradable en estos momentos.

Mentira. En este exacto momento, mientras por primera vez en este extraño beso robado, subo una de mis manos para tirar un poco el cabello de Shaoran y con la otra lo acercó aún más a mí por la cintura; no deseo haberme quedado en el auto con Koichi. En este momento puedo dejar de presionar mis ojos con fuerza y dejarme llevar completamente.

Mme aferré con fuerza del brazo de Koichi; tenía miedo que los tacones de mis zapatos me hicieran resbalar con el hielo del suelo, quería que me entregara un poco de calor corporal y por sobre todo, necesitaba aferrarme a la idea de que nos íbamos a casar en algún tiempo más. A él, me tenía que aferrar a Koichi.

Sabía que la aparición de Shaoran presagiaba muchas cosas, ninguna positiva para mi situación en ese momento. Y mientras Ko me acariciaba el cabello y me sonreía con ternura, yo sonreía con muy poca culpa bajo la bufanda. Porque el miedo quedaba en segundo plano al sentir mi corazón acelerarse por la visión de Shaoran con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, quién había estado dándome la espalda hasta que llegué lo suficientemente cerca como para que escuchara mis tacones y así girara su cabeza, lentamente, en mi dirección para mirarme con los labios entreabiertos.

—Yo creí que iba a ser algo más tranquilo.

No era como la fiesta de Halloween, pero ciertamente había más gente allí de la que esperaba. Cuando Tomoyo nos invitó a su casa para "continuar" con la reunión, me imaginé que sería eso exactamente, pero parecía que mientras conducía había telefoneado a más personas, hasta llegar a la cantidad exacta de gente que puede llegar a hacerme sentir incómoda.

Aunque hace un par de horas sólo se necesitó de la presencia de uno en especial.

Koichi y yo nos sentamos en uno de los sofás de la gran sala de Tomoyo, un poco más aparte del resto de la fiesta. Me apoyé en su hombro, no pude evitarlo, estaba agotada a causa de la presión mental que había tenido a lo largo de la velada. Me di el lujo de cerrar los ojos por un rato, sólo un momento, sentir la oscuridad y morir allí. Por un rato.

—¡Sakura, Koichi!

El llamado entró por mi oído como un dardo, justo en el blanco, y me obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe, apretar el brazo de mi novio y mirar el suelo. ¿Por qué Tomoyo les habría llamado? ¿Cómo si no habrían llegado aquí?

Él se levantó de inmediato de mi lado y me vi obligada a soltar su brazo, pero el tacto de su chaqueta siguió junto a mis dedos fríos. También me levanté suavemente y observé desde mi posición los abrazos y saludos que Koichi entregaba con tanta facilidad. No entendía, si se habían visto probablemente hace unos días en la universidad.

No estuve mucho tiempo en mi escondite, detrás de mi novio, hasta que Chiharu me vio y saludó con un abrazo cariñoso. El olor a fresas de su cabello me hizo arrugar la nariz. También llevaba un vestido corto, "_apropiado_" pensé, e iba afirmada del brazo de su oloroso novio, al cual sólo saludé con una media sonrisa, media chueca y desdeñosa.

La animosa conversación llegó a sus límites soportables, en el exacto momento en el que Yamazaki comenzó a bromear acerca de cosas que no entendía y probablemente mi novio no me contaba para no molestarme. Luego, Chiharu se percató del brillante decorativo de mi dedo anular.

—Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verlo. ¿Te lo sacas a menudo?

—Eso es porque no nos vemos nunca. No, me lo pongo todas las mañanas luego de ducharme. No me lo saco.

Y la peor parte, es que era verdad. Me aterraba la idea de dejar el dichoso anillo de compromiso en otro lugar, donde se me pudiera olvidar. O donde lo quisiera olvidar. Mejor estaba aquí, conmigo, en mi dedo, en mi mano, en mi cuerpo. Lo veía cuando cambiaba la televisión con el control remoto, cuando comía y me peinaba. No lo dejaría hasta poder decir la palabra "matrimonio" en voz alta sin que me duela el estómago.

Pero obviamente me di cuenta que aquello sonó mucho más meloso de lo que alguna vez imaginé, porque Koichi me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una de esas que me hacen estremecer de encanto. Probablemente él nunca lo sabrá, pero la combinación de su cabello rubio y aquella sonrisa, fue lo que me enamoró en esos días de preparatoria, hace muchos años ya.

Los dos chicos volvieron a meterse en su propio mundo, conversando casi a gritos y risotadas enormes acerca de otras cosas que tampoco entendía. Tan rápido como habían llegado, ya se habían retirado (no tan rápido como habría deseado), pero esta vez se llevaron a mi novio y me dejaron por mi cuenta en la sala de Tomoyo.

No me preocupé mucho por ello y me volví a sentar en el sofá de antes.

Debía admitir que todos allí tenían caras conocidas para mí, ya que probablemente en serían compañeros de la universidad de mi mejor amiga, o simplemente gente que solía frecuentar estas reuniones sociales.

La gente bailaba, se divertía y disfrutaba de los años de distorsión y juventud que les quedaba. No lo había pensado hasta ese momento, pero yo tenía veinte años. Cortos, fáciles y rápidos años. Aunque no habíamos fijado aún la fecha para el matrimonio, el anillo aún me asustaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que tuviera que renunciar a mi apellido? ¿Un año como mucho?

Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de pasar a ser la mujer de alguien. En algún lugar de las cajas de cartón que aún tengo por la sala de estar de la casa de Koichi, debe estar un viejo cuaderno donde hicimos una pequeña "_bucket list"_ con mi mejor amiga, con Tomoyo. Originalmente debíamos hacerlo todo antes de salir de la preparatoria, pero no fue posible. El compromiso sigue allí, entre hojas viejas y tinta derramada.

Queríamos ir a un festival de música, de esos donde tocan varias bandas por dos o tres días. Tomar una mochila con comida y un par de mudas de ropa y viajar a lo largo de Japón, pero tendríamos que llevar a Eriol para evitar ser raptadas por violadores. Vacaciones a Europa, posiblemente Paris.

En realidad es un poco estúpido, porque el hecho de que me case con Ko, no significa que no pueda hacer ninguna de esas cosas, pero es distinto. Cambiar mi apellido va a hacer que pierda una parte de mí, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, fue algo que mi padre me dejó. Mi madre aún utiliza su apellido con orgullo.

En ese momento, durante sólo un segundo, aparté a Shaoran de mí con una mano. Mientras él hacía a un lado algunos mechones de cabello y me acariciaba con sus labios el hombro, yo hacía lo posible para mantener la cabeza en el planeta tierra y pensar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, apoyándose en la curvatura de mi cuello. Su respiración impactó con mi piel con una fuerza tan abrumadora, que si no fuera porque me estaba agarrando con fuerza, me habría tendido rendida y muerto de deseo.

—Nada —susurré, mientras le atacaba con pequeños y rápidos besos en la oreja, la mejilla, la boca, porque sabía que le atormentaba tanto como a mí.

Todo esto, mientras guardaba el dichoso anillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

**Shaoran**

Observé al rubio idiota frente a mí beberse todo el contenido de su vaso en sólo un trago. Cómo hacía para seguir bebiendo después del día de ayer, yo nunca lo entenderé. Cuando se me acercó después de haber hecho lo mismo con su primer vaso y me susurró algunas cosas que no llegué a comprender, tan sólo bastó su aliento para producirme nauseas.

Tampoco entendí cómo se llenó tan rápido la mansión Daidouji. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que había un plan mayor del cual yo era protagonista. También tenía una corazonada de que otro de los responsables era nada más ni nada menos que el extraterrestre que estaba frente a mí.

—Lo que más me gusta de la casa de Tomoyo es que el alcohol nunca se acaba.

Extraterrestre además, porque Fye es famoso por beber eternamente y nunca embriagarse. Ni siquiera estaba exagerando; nunca lo había visto borracho. Sumándole que la primera vez que ambos probamos el alcohol, fue en mi casa. Los dos solos, nerviosos por hacer algo como eso, pero a la vez entusiasmados.

Después del primer sorbo, intenté tragarme la cara de asco, pero fue más fuerte que yo. Luego, todo pareció más fácil. El alcohol pasaba con más facilidad, pero las palabras salían con aún más rapidez.

Por supuesto que Fye se limitó a mirar el vaso con extrañeza luego de su primer sorbo.

"_Si hubieras probado alguna vez la comida de la hermana de mi padre, sabrías que esto no tiene comparación_".

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas, con tono y risa incluida, ya que esa, además, fue la primera vez que él comentó algo acerca de su familia conmigo. Una de las pocas, en realidad. No es como si yo me hubiera esforzado demasiado en sacarle información ni nada, pero conocía muy bien aquel deseo de escapar de los lazos familiares, algunas veces muy inútiles y molestos.

—Pero, ¿¡qué…?!

—Me aburrí.

Extrañamente, no sonrió, sólo se encogió de hombros y me indicó que le siguiera. Al parecer, Fye quería mi atención y la mejor solución, obviamente, era golpearme con fuerza poco amistosa el brazo.

Le seguí hacia el jardín, buen lugar para fumar un cigarrillo. No muy bueno para la mente. Nos quedamos muy cerca de la casa, donde estaban dos personas más. Porque con tanta nieve cayendo del cielo, nadie quería realmente adentrarse en el frío. Muy cerca de la puerta, apagar el cigarro y entrar entre escalofríos.

El rubio se acercó con una sonrisa a las dos chicas de pie a un lado de nosotros para pedir un encendedor. El encendedor siempre sería un método eficaz para conocer a una persona nueva. Fuego al cigarro. La cantidad de conversaciones que puedes mantener con alguien que acabas de conocer, es realmente impresionante. Tal vez esa es la verdadera definición de superficialidad. Ojos brillantes y labios rojos.

Hay muchas cosas que nunca entenderé del género humano. Quizá sólo ocurría entre jóvenes y antes de que la mente madurase. Las chicas se comunicarían con la mirada al conocer a un chico que le agrade o desagrade. "¡Qué guapo!", "vámonos de aquí". Uno, por el otro lado, fingiría que no se percató de las miradas brillantes y continuaría con el plan de caza o, en su defecto, se retiraría con el rabo entre las piernas.

Aunque él aún no había dicho nada al respecto —algo sospechosamente extraño tratándose de Fye—, yo sabía que todas sus miradas y palabras venían con una pregunta, grande, luminosa y llena de colores, acerca de qué tan feliz estaba por ver a Sakura otra vez.

Entonces, yo evitaba tratar de darle alguna respuesta que pudiera hacer feliz a mi amigo, y me preocupaba con toda mi fuerza en enfocar la vista en otro lugar, cualquiera sea éste. Mis ojos se fijaron en una de las dos chicas. Fui muy lento para darme cuenta que fue precisamente en la más coqueta de las dos.

En conclusión, como para ligar los dos temas anteriores y no balbucear tanto mentalmente, las dos chicas se enviaron múltiples miradas entre ellas, dejando bien claro que en lo único que podían pensar era en mi, supuesto, _evidente interés_ en la chica a la que había estado mirando todo este tiempo.

¿Nunca te ha pasado? Conoces a una persona a la cual consideras atractiva, e inmediatamente tu mente viaja entre mundos paralelos, en donde tú y esa persona son novios, mejores amigos o simplemente llegaron a pasarse el número de teléfono en un papel. Cómo reaccionarían tus padres, amigos, allegados. Si podría llegarle a gustar la misma música que a ti. Qué haría si supiera de algunos de tus hábitos de los cuales no te enorgulleces. ¿Llegaría a soportar mis celos exagerados? ¿Podríamos dormir en la misma cama sin sentirnos incómodos? ¿Qué pasaría si abandonara mis sentimientos por Sakura?

Eso pasaba en ese momento por mi cabeza.

Abandonar los malos sentimientos, los celos inconsecuentes al verlo con su _prometido_, las burlas de Fye. Dejar atrás los últimos meses de mi vida. El camino fácil. "¿Quieres bailar?". Luego llevarla a un lugar más tranquilo y conversar. Era linda, tenía el cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado. Claro. Podría funcionar.

Y si no funcionaba, ¿qué importaba? Un par de meses de besos y caricias estaría bien. Que ayudase a olvidar los ojos brillantes y verdes que solían acosarme entre sueños, estaría bien.

Esa era la magia de Sakura. La manera en la que se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a mí. Sin mucho esfuerzo y probablemente sin quererlo. No me había enamorado de ella sólo porque era bonita, ni porque sus labios fueran irresistibles. Mucho menos de su extraña manera de racionar.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba. Mi madre me acariciaba el cabello. La suavidad que sólo tienen los dedos de una madre. No había sentido mucho más que rabia al escuchar los gritos de mi padre. Las peleas. Rápidamente mis párpados se habían humedecidos al observarla. Siempre digna, con el mentón en alto, sentada con la espalda rígida frente a la mesa vacía.

—_¿Por qué siempre pelean? ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya, que te deje sola? No lo entiendo, madre._

—_¿Qué no entiendes?_

—_¡Eso! ¿Cómo puedes seguir con papá si sólo pelean?_

Fue la última vez que tocamos el tema.

—_Ah, es porque le amo. Esa es la única respuesta que puedo darte, Xiao Lang. Cuando crezcas lo entenderás. El amor no se trata de razón. Pasa. Y no se puede evitar._

Llegó tarde, pero lo entendí. Cuando entramos con las dos chicas a donde estaban todo el resto de las personas y ellas siguieron sonriendo. Entre brazos y cabellos hasta la espalda, vi el resplandor de Sakura haciéndose paso entre la gente. Y la seguí. El sólo hecho de que mi cuerpo involuntariamente diera un paso adelante, que mi mirada se perdiera entre la muchedumbre y olvidara por completo aquella línea del tiempo paralela en la que decidía invitar a la otra chica a bailar. Allí lo entendí, madre. Que en este momento sólo existía para amar a Sakura.

**Sakura**

Chiharu y Yamazaki se habían robado a mi novio, dejándome sola en la mitad de una fiesta rebosante de alcohol. Quería acostarme en mi cama, taparme hasta las orejas y ver algún programa superficial y estúpido en la televisión. No hay lugar como el hogar, dicen.

Cerré los ojos y acaricié el sillón en el que estaba sentada. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba en casa de Tomoyo. Necesitaba alguna de esas noches en las que pasábamos riendo y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Nada especial, lo típico que haría una chica de nuestra edad. Pero que estuviéramos juntas, las dos, lo hacía tremendamente divertido.

—¿Sakura?

El inconfundible cabello largo y castaño de la novia de Eriol brillaba a pesar de la poca iluminación. En cuanto abrí los ojos, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Era imposible que estuvieses durmiendo, ¿cierto? Con la música y eso.

—Tal vez.

Aún no sabía cómo no moría de depresión o algo. Tomoyo siempre había sido preciosa, desde niña. Una muñeca. Sus grandes ojos y su sonrisa siempre le hicieron atractiva. Siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser su sombra. No era extraño que nunca nadie se me hubiese declarado en la secundaria.

—¿Sabes dónde está el baño? —preguntó ella casi a gritos, sin vergüenza— No he podido encontrar a Eriol desde hace un rato.

A excepción de Koichi, claro.

—Ven —respondí, mientras me levantaba y hacía de guía por la gran mansión Daidouji.

Nunca me extraño que hasta Eriol se enamorase de ella. La única razón por la cual nunca estuvo de novia de nadie de la secundaria, fue sólo porque le gustaba mantener la distancia. De hecho, no recuerdo que haya entablado conversación alguna con ningún chico de la clase además de Eriol. Mi mejor amiga era bellísima, si los chicos hubieran conocido además su personalidad encantadora, habrían caído rendidos ante sus pies y no la habrían soltado nunca. Algo así pasó con Eriol.

Su maldición fue haber conocido mejor a Tomoyo.

Ahora estaba su nueva novia —¿Nakuru?— en mi círculo social para hacerme sentir más como una hormiga. Era aún más alta que Tomoyo, que era ya bastante más que el promedio de las japonesas. Tenía una belleza distinta. Más atrevida, de vestidos cortos y escotes coquetos.

En la mitad del largo pasillo oscuro que nos dirigía al baño de visitas, me detuve. Un haz de luz se filtraba por el pequeño espacio que quedaba de una puerta mal cerrada. Unos pocos milímetros, nada más, necesité para reconocer dos siluetas. Ni siquiera tuve que acercarme demasiado. Tomoyo y Eriol. Uno frente al otro. La espalda de Tomoyo contra la pared, la mirada fija en el suelo. Demasiado cerca.

Me percaté de la peligrosa situación en la que había encontrado a mis dos amigos —gracias a Dios que había sido yo— y rápidamente emprendí mi camino con nadie más que con la novia de Eriol, por el mismo pasillo oscuro, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿No sabes por dónde queda?

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y solté una risa un tanto nerviosa. Final del pasillo.

—¿Me lo guardas?

Me pasó su vaso y luego cerró la puerta del baño tras ella, no antes de dedicarme una radiante sonrisa de gratitud. Intenté no pensar en lo que había visto para no nublarme así la mente con problemas que no eran míos. Al fin y al cabo, no podía culpar a Tomoyo ni a Eriol de nada. Que no me cuenten en qué líos andan no podría molestarme, ya que era yo la que hace un tiempo ya que me había distanciado. Sin razones, pero bien lejos.

Y cuando sentí que quería irme más lejos aún, bien caliente dentro de mi cama, choqué con alguien. Musitó una débil disculpa. Reconocí la voz de Tomoyo, y como yo aún tenía la misma mentalidad que una niña de cinco años, la agarré por el brazo antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos, para exigir algo así como una explicación por lo que había visto antes.

—Oye, Tomoyo…

Pero allí estaba. Tomoyo, la fuerte, elegante y bella Tomoyo, con la nariz y mejillas rojas, con los ojos húmedos. Mi querida amiga, la que nunca había derramado una lágrima. Me quedé hecha una piedra.

—¡Sakura! No me digas que te estás escondiendo de la fiesta. ¿Y ese vaso? ¿Estás bebiendo?

Ladeé la cabeza.

—No. La verdad es que acompañé a Nakuru al baño. La novia de Eriol. Tu casa es muy grande para invitados nuevos. Y el vaso es de ella.

Sólo sonrió.

Le solté el brazo y me disculpé. Se acarició el lugar donde le había estado apretando con tanta fuerza. No supe qué más decir. Estar a solas con ella, después de tantos días sin siquiera entablar una conversación verdadera, era incómodo.

De inmediato me dieron ganas de llorar. Darme cuenta que estar con mi mejor amiga me hacía sentirme _incómoda, _era bastante triste. Bebí del vaso de Nakuru. Por supuesto que era alcohol. Se me había olvidado el insoportable sabor del alcohol. Bebí despacio.

Me comencé a cuestionar realmente mi actitud del último tiempo. Había dejado de llamarla y sólo había contestado los mensajes importantes, todo porque ella me declaró que había estado con Shaoran.

—_Hace unos dos veranos, conocí a un chico._

Las palabras taladraron lo poco que me quedaba de sanidad mental.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza.

—Bueno, yo… —la voz de Tomoyo fue suave, casual— volveré a la fiesta. De seguro alguien ya rompió algo.

Dio dos pasos, tres tal vez, cuando la detuve.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—No jodas, Tomoyo. No te dejaré irte hasta que me digas qué te pasó.

Me miró un poco consternada y dejó de sonreír.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

A la distancia observé gente que se acercaba por el pasillo. Me di cuenta que no sería un buen lugar para conversar. Además, estaba segura que Tomoyo no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado. Quizá en este momento, la última persona que quería que la viera llorando era yo. Pero pasó, así que ahora no se salvaría por nada del mundo.

La tomé de la mano y entramos a la habitación donde antes la había visto con Eriol. Cerré la puerta.

Respiré profundo.

—Tomoyo, no digas eso —dije lo más suave que pude—. Por supuesto que tengo que preocuparte por lo que te pasa. Esa es la clase de cosas que hacen las mejores amigas.

Ah, mejores amigas.

—¿Tiene que ver con Eriol, cierto?

Entonces fue cuando se desplomó. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y se sentó en el suelo.

—Es que él no entiende.

—¿Qué no entiende? —pregunté, acercándome más a ella.

Mi voz ya no era tosca, si no todo lo contrario. Intentaba reconfortarla con cada una de mis palabras.

—Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe un poco de alcohol.

—Ah.

Estúpido, así se pone. De inmediato pierde la cabeza, empieza a decir estupideces y al otro día se avergüenza. La primera vez que le vi borracho, fue cuando entendí que hasta los más elegantes y bellos podían verse destrozados y penosos. Porque él siempre fue igual que Tomoyo. Muy guapo, piel de porcelana, cabello ordenado y ojos cariñosos.

Es más que normal que la gente se ponga estúpida con la influencia de la bebida, pero el síndrome que padecía Eriol cuando se excedía era uno muy conocido por los románticos emprendidos. Perdía la vergüenza y el filtro mental.

La primera noche que se emborrachó en nuestra presencia, sonrió con malicia y le robó un beso a Tomoyo frente a todo el mundo.

—_¡Te quiero, Tomoyo!_

Le costó muchas miradas enfurecidas y reproches por parte de su mejor amiga. Podríamos decir que el trío amistoso que hacíamos, pasó por un horrible momento al menos unos dos meses. Claro que yo fui quien escuchó sus discursos de arrepentimiento. Fue una sorpresa hasta para mí que le gustara Tomoyo.

—No entiendo. Yo creía que estaba con Nakuru porque te había olvidado.

—Yo creí lo mismo.

La morena se sentó en el suelo y yo a su lado. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y apoyó su rostro en mí. De inmediato mi camiseta se humedeció con las lágrimas. Dejé el vaso con vodka que me había entregado Nakuru a mi lado.

Y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Yo le acaricié el cabello, susurré palabras al oído y apreté con fuerza. "No te preocupes". Mi corazón se apretó con fuerza al escucharla sollozar de esa manera. Estaba destrozada. Nunca la había visto así.

—Pero, ¿qué pasó exactamente?

Levantó la cabeza y me miró un segundo. Rápidamente desvió la mirada en dirección al suelo, con algo así como vergüenza.

—Bueno…

* * *

><p>—Ven.<p>

Me apretó el brazo con fuerza. Dolía.

—Ya, ya, pero suéltame, me haces daño.

No lo hizo. Tiró de mí.

Me condujo por entre la gente sin importarle si chocaba con alguien o no. Yo fui la que tuvo que musitar las disculpas por él. Salimos de la sala de estar y nos adentramos en la oscuridad del pasillo principal.

—Vamos, Eriol, suéltame.

—¿Por qué invitaste a toda esta gente?

Sonreí, pero sólo mentalmente.

—Ah, es para crear un ambiente más amistoso. No lo entenderías. Tal vez veas los resultados más tarde, quién sabe…

—Te quiero.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso. Te quiero. Vamos, lo sabes desde que tenemos quince. Siempre me gustaste. Eso también lo sabes desde hace años. Te lo dije yo. Me acuerdo, no te hagas la tonta —se acercó más a mí, hasta que toqué la pared—. De nuevo: ¿por qué invitaste a toda esta gente?

Rodé los ojos.

No quería que nadie nos viera en esa posición, mucho menos pensando que estaba su novia cerca. No. Lo mejor sería acostarlo en la habitación de huéspedes para que descansara un momento y se le pasara la borrachera. Lo tomé de la mano y entramos en la habitación.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Apaga la luz! —exclamó, mientras se tapaba los ojos con su antebrazo.

Quedamos nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con cuidar de que nadie rompiera nada, ahora debía hacerme cargo de un borracho.

—Ven, acuéstate.

Le quité los anteojos y le acaricié el cabello con la esperanza que durmiera.

Eriol, mi querido amigo Eriol. Todos los días nos sacaba una sonrisa con sus historias inventadas y mentiras en la preparatoria. Siempre estuvo rodeado de chicos, así que se podría decir que amigos no le faltaban, pero él siempre almorzaba conmigo y Sakura. Sin falta. En un comienzo a los demás chicos les pareció algo extraño, ya que nosotras tampoco hablábamos mucho con ellos, pero rápidamente nuestra amistad se convirtió en algo completamente natural.

Cuando hice mi primera fiesta en casa, él se emborrachó y me robó un beso. ¡Mi primer beso! La única razón por la cual no me enfadé ni le corté las orejas, fue porque estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

Ahora mismo, mientras acariciaba su cabello, sólo podía sonreír al recordar el episodio. El lunes siguiente, en la escuela, se sonrojó apenas me vio entrando por la puerta y sólo me respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. No me dirigió la palabra en al menos toda la semana. Hizo falta en los almuerzos.

—Acuéstate conmigo, Tomoyo.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Estás loco?

Se levantó un poco. No estaba segura cuánto podía verme, sin anteojos y en la oscuridad.

—No te voy a hacer nada. ¿Cuántas veces te he hecho algo en contra de tu voluntad?

—¿En serio quieres que te las cuente?

—Calla. Sólo acuéstate conmigo.

Solté un suspiro y así lo hice. Cruzó los brazos por mi espalda. Su cabeza quedó por sobre la mía.

—Te quiero.

—Vale, ya lo dijiste hoy.

—Pero es en serio.

Se me apretó el corazón. ¿Cuántos años llevábamos con el mismo juego sin sentido?

Cuando vi a Nakuru por primera vez, realmente pensé que había acabado. Que ya lo había superado. Además, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que me había molestado borracho. Ya habíamos salido de la secundaria, ya no nos veíamos tan seguido. ¿Después de dos años sin vernos todos los días no sería más fácil olvidar a alguien?

Sentí mis párpados más pesados. Sentí el corazón de Eriol aún más cerca. Era el momento de levantarme, no sería nada bueno que nos quedáramos dormidos los dos en la cama. No.

—¡Mierda!

El celular de Eriol resonó en la habitación con fuerza, rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido los últimos, al menos, diez minutos. Me soltó y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón. Antes de que pudiera observar la pantalla luminosa, cortó la llamada.

—¿Quién era?

—Nakuru.

—Ah.

Nakuru. Y yo estaba acostada en la misma cama que su novio. Abrazados. En la oscuridad. La mierda.

Me solté de su abrazo de un golpe y salté de la cama. Prácticamente corrí a la puerta.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—¿Es broma? Tu _novia_ te debe estar buscando como loca entre toda la gente. Ya la conocí a ella y su sentido de protección enfermizo. No quiero que nos encuentre juntos y que arme una escena. _No thanks._

—No importa. Ven.

¡Este debe ser idiota!

—No me vengas con eso, párate ahora —le ordené, acercándome a la cama, entregándole sus lentes y tirándole el brazo—. Ahora tú vas a arreglarte el cabello y buscar a tu novia. Ahora. Ni siquiera es broma.

No quería que el borracho de mi amigo se tropezara con sus propios pies en la oscuridad, por lo que le tomé de la mano y le guié hasta la puerta. No alcancé a abrirla completamente, antes de que me detuviera y me acorralara contra la pared, por segunda vez en la noche. Sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, como murallas irrompibles. Zafarme esta vez no sería tan fácil.

Entonces la vi. Su rostro tan cerca del mío que me dio miedo respirar. Sus ojos me observaban con aquello que tanto odiaba. Le vi, la tristeza en sus ojos azules. Nunca la había visto, en todos estos años que llevábamos en el mismo juego inútil. Nunca me había observado así, tan dolido, tan roto.

Y me besó. Muy lento, se acercó y me besó. Como siempre, me robó un beso. Pero no fue como antes, no fue un pequeño roce de labios y ya. Esta vez, me besó en serio. Nuestros labios humedecidos, en un extraño baile que nunca habíamos bailado juntos. Fue tierno. Fue suave. Fue con amor.

Como siempre había sido un rápido robo de labios, nunca había sentido la necesidad de terminar yo con el beso. Muchas veces también fue un poco más apasionado, me había mordido labios y cuántas veces había respirado en mi boca, pero él siempre terminaba el beso, nunca yo.

Me di cuenta de eso muy tarde, cuando llevábamos besándonos un buen tiempo ya. Cuando se acercó más a mí y me abrazó por la cintura.

Y como siempre, él terminó el beso. Alejó su rostro del mío y volvió a mirarme.

—¿Por qué lloras, Tomoyo?

Porque me di cuenta que en ninguna ocasión yo quise terminar un beso, Eriol.

* * *

><p>—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —dije, cuando dejó de hablar—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?<p>

Se secó las lágrimas con los antebrazos y muñecas. Se le había corrido el maquillaje. Me tomé lo que quedaba de vodka de un sobro. Ardió.

—¿Estás llorando por Nakuru?

—No… yo…

—¿Entonces?

—No sé. Está mal. Que le haya besado.

—Pero él fue quien te besó a ti. Ya verás cuando le vea. Le voy a golpear tan fuerte en la cabeza que irá corriendo a pedirte perdón a ti y a Nakuru.

Rió. Eso me hizo feliz. Me abrazó con fuerza y soltó una carcajada. Ambas reímos. Parecía como si nunca hubiéramos estado enojadas, pero las dos lo sabíamos, lo teníamos presente en nuestras cabezas. Que ahora ya había quedado atrás, que había sido una pelea tonta, que no volvería a pasar. Que nunca volveríamos a pelear por un chico.

—Sakura, cuando dije que no había problema en que te gustara Shaoran, era verdad.

Lo soltó como una bomba. No el "problema", el "asunto", la "razón"; su nombre.

—¡No! Por supuesto que es un problema. A ti te gustaba él y yo…

—Pero tú no tenías idea. Además no es como si hubiésemos estado saliendo o algo. No creo que le caiga muy bien en realidad.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tomoyo, a nadie le podrías disgustar.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Ella no pareció creerme mucho lo que acababa de decir. Ella no entendía. Lo buena que era conmigo. Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero yo le conocía muy bien. Seguramente le había dolido tanto el orgullo que Shaoran no quisiera volver con ella, que tuvo que seguir intentando. Le gusta conseguir lo que quiere. Culpo a su madre.

—Sakura, es en serio.

—Ya no importa, Tomoyo. De todos modos, yo estoy con Koichi. Deberíamos volver a nacer para que se diera la oportunidad de estar juntos —le mostré mi dedo anular y el brillante anillo en él—. Me voy a casar y tú vas a diseñar mi vestido de bodas. ¿No es lo que siempre quisiste? Lo que pasó con Shaoran fue un error, una tontera del momento. Me dejé llevar.

—Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces no sentirás ningún arrepentimiento. Si te equivocas, bueno, allí sufrirás las consecuencias. Lo que yo te digo es que no te veo demasiado feliz.

Solté una risa nerviosa, pero me vi obligada a parar por la seriedad en sus ojos.

—No puedo tirar mi relación con Koichi por la basura.

—¡Eso es algo que no entiendes aún! No se trata de tirar una relación a la basura, ni siquiera de tirar todos estos años a la basura. No va a pasar eso. Mira, Sakura, tú conoces ese típico dicho de que la vida es como un tren, y que la gente que sube son a veces sólo pasajeros y que…

—Claro que lo conozco Tomoyo.

—Ya, pero no del todo. No entiendes que nada se tira a la basura. Puede ser que en unos años más, tú y yo dejemos de ser amigas…

—¡Ni en broma!

—Escúchame —frunció el ceño y me disculpé—. Si dejáramos de ser amigas, no es algo por lo que tengas que ponerte triste. Se dio así y listo. Pero todas las personas que pasan por tu vida te dejan algo, ya sea un recuerdo bonito, una experiencia divertida o una enseñanza. A lo que voy, es que si tú y yo dejáramos de ser amigas, ¿sentirías como si fueron años desperdiciados? ¿A la basura?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Porque no lo son. No son experiencias que pasan, son cosas que quedan en la memoria y en el corazón. No todo es eterno. Pero no es algo por lo cual entristecerse, ¿entiendes?

Me quedé en silencio.

—No estoy diciendo que tienes que terminar con Koichi. Esa decisión quedará bajo tu responsabilidad. Sólo estoy diciendo, que pase lo que pase, la vida sigue. Que Ko te dejó una marca en tu vida y te enseñó muchas cosas. Nada se va a la basura.

—Ay, Tomoyo, te quiero tanto.

Y así, entre risas y abrazos, sentí que volvía a estar bien. Algo había desaparecido de mí, se había perdido, pero ahora podía sentirme feliz nuevamente. Ah, un poco. Que mientras observaba su sonrisa, sabía que todo estaba bien.

**Shaoran**

Una silueta escurridiza entre la gente. El cabello bailando con el movimiento de sus pasos. Si le quitaba los ojos de encima, aunque fuera un segundo, desaparecería. Como una ilusión, un juego mental; como terapia.

Esta vez era real, más real que la vez que la vi en el bar anoche, más real que aquella vez que apareció en mi disquería, con otro cabello, otra voz, otra persona. Porque todas esas veces también fueron reales. Pero esta vez era distinto. Estaba allí y por lo mismo, podía desaparecer con más rapidez. Porque si fuese algo mental, una ilusión creada por mi subconsciente, al menos podría estar seguro de poder volver a recrearla en otro cuerpo, en otro lugar, en otro momento. Pero esta vez era distinto. Yo no tenía ningún poder sobre ella y, entonces, podía dejarme en la misma soledad que en la que me encontraba en el segundo antes de verla en el bar de esta misma noche.

Sus pasos, como si se tratara de un delicado baile, le alejaban cada vez más de mí. Por momentos sólo podía ver la punta de su cabello, o una de sus manos. Salió al patio. ¡Cuánto me alegré al darme cuenta que estaba nevando! No porque fuese un masoquista al cual le gustaba salir al frío invernal a morir de hipotermia, si no porque, a pesar de que no había una capa notablemente gruesa de nieve en el suelo, aún así sus pequeños pasos se marcaban, débilmente. Entonces, seguí su rastro.

Las migajas de pan me llevaron a ella. Quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Como si tomar una siesta en la mitad del invierno, a las dos de la madrugada, con nieve y sin nada más de abrigo que una remera, fuera total y absolutamente normal.

¡Y era real!

La Sakura que estaba respirando con suavidad, con las mejillas enrojecidas, era real.

Mi mente revisó muchas posibles maneras de comenzar una conversación con la irreal ninfa que tenía frente a mí y eligió la más estúpida:

—No deberías estar aquí con este frío.

Un simple "hola" habría quedado mejor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida, y se limitó a observarme desde su lugar. No se movió.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer que pudiese arruinar la maravillosa entrada que había realizado, me acerqué y senté a su lado. Nuestros brazos se tocaban.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de escuchar su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

—Más o menos.

Silencio.

Parecía un completo sicópata violador.

—Y… ¿cómo estás?

Me imagine que lo correcto era empezar el "reencuentro" con algo así como una pregunta normal. Necesitaba un poco de normalidad en nuestra inexistente relación. Intenté no mirarla mucho, para que no saliera corriendo o, en su defecto, se desvaneciera con la nieve. Ya estaba cansado de los juegos de mi propia mente.

—Bien. Cansada. Con sueño.

—¿Y el frío?

—¿Qué? No, nada. Es linda la nieve. Me hace sentir como en una película estadounidense.

—Estás loca.

En ese momento, me arrepentía de haber fumado. Sentía que con cada palabra que daba, le envenenaba el alma con el aroma que debía salir de mi boca a nicotina y tabaco de chocolate.

—¿Y tú? ¿Frío?

—Al borde de la hipotermia.

—¿Entonces por qué no entras?

—Porque no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que te vea.

Y por la misma razón, no me importaba ser un poco sincero. Además, seguía sin estar seguro si era un sueño o realmente estaba hablando con Sakura Kinomoto bajo copos de nieve.

En ese momento me llegó el olor…

—Eres igual de melodramático a como Tomoyo decía. Yo sólo quería alejarme del _pap-pap_ de la música, por eso me vine al patio. Además en Tomoeda nunca cae nieve, por eso la quería ver. Koichi sólo me dejaba verla desde la ventana, ¿sabes? Tú no supiste, pero me resfrié bien feo…

—Sakura, ¿bebiste?

—¿Qué? No. Digo, sí. Un poco. Nakuru me dio su vaso y me dio tanta pena ver a Tomoyo llorando que no pude evitarlo. Bah, eso tú no deberías saberlo. Olvídalo. Es un secreto, ¿vale?

—¿Cuánto bebiste?

—Un poco, tres vasos o cuatro. El alcohol es horrible, no lo entiendo. Sólo lo hice por mi amiga. Me vi obligada a subirle el ánimo con alcohol, tampoco la podía dejar sola…

Suspiré. Nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero estaba bien, no me molestaba, para nada. Quería escucharla todo lo que no la había escuchado en estas semanas.

Siguió con sus sinsentidos e historias extrañas. No tenía idea quién era Nakuru ni Eriol, pero parece que la iban a pasar mal. Ah, también se había encontrado con Fye.

Mientras escuchaba, no podía dejar de observar su rostro. Ahora estaba seguro, que estaba con Sakura. La verdadera. De carne y hueso. Basta ya de ilusiones estúpidas. Ahora, frente a ella, me daba cuenta de que no había comparación alguna. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, nunca podría igualar su imagen ni siquiera en mi mente.

Cuando comenzó a tiritar y a reírse del frío, pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros. Se paralizó y tensó de inmediato, lo cual en realidad no sabía si tomarlo como un signo positivo o negativo. Me hizo sentir un poco triste en el interior.

Me di cuenta de estaba mal. Que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo. No importaba lo que hiciera, la situación no iba a cambiar. Ella había dejado todo muy claro la última vez que hablamos. Ella tenía novio, es más, estaba comprometida y se iba a casar y no sentía nada más por mí que una gran acumulación de sentimientos negativos.

Era una broma, un juego. Al final, si fue una ilusión. Vamos, Shaoran, _let go._

Retiré mi brazo y me alejé un par de centímetros. Nuestros brazos ya no se tocaban.

—Creo que entraré…

—No.

—¿Qué?

—Quédate.

Pasó una brisa fría y dura. Removió un poco los arbustos, las ramas de los árboles, el cabello de Sakura. La música se escuchaba cada vez más lejana, hasta quedar en segundo plano, ni siquiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerada música de fondo. Sólo podía escuchar la respiración de Sakura, quien había apoyado su mejilla en mi hombro con ternura. Nuestros brazos se volvieron a tocar.

Realmente me sentía como en una de esas películas estadounidenses.

—Me siento un estúpido.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, me di cuenta que el cielo estaba nublado. Debería haber sido un poco evidente, pero me sorprendió. Justo cuando tenía intención de observar las estrellas.

—¿Por qué?

Maldita nieve, además de congelarme la nariz, me nublas las estrellas.

—Porque estoy enamorado.

Pronto le llegaría la lucidez, se daría cuenta de la situación, el efecto del alcohol desaparecería. Entonces, retiraría su cabeza, se sentaría al menos un metro más allá y luego sonreiría como una mentira. No mucho después se despediría con una mano y se esfumaría nuevamente, dejándome solo. La nieve caería y me sentiría la persona más desdichada del universo. Un imbécil, realmente.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

Un imbécil solo y con hipotermia. No podría ir a trabajar. Al menos esa era la parte positiva de la historia. ¡Ah, se me había olvidado! Por primera vez en mi vida, no habría hecho lo que Fye tenía planeado para mí.

No quise responderle. No había caso. No era tonta. Sabía que era ella, que era a la única que mis ojos podían ver. Luz.

—¿Qué es el amor?

—Un sentimiento.

—Ya, eso lo sé.

—Creo que es obvio, ¿no? ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

No me respondió. Yo suspiré.

—Me imagino que el amor es aquello que te hace sentir como un trapo sucio todo el día. Una esponja para limpiar platos. Desdichado, triste, inútil. ¿Eso?

—Si es tan malo, ¿entonces por qué te enamoraste?

—Uno no elige, ¿sabes? Si fuera tan fácil, me habría enojado contigo hace tiempo, pero no puedo.

—Entonces, ¿el amor además te quita la fuerza de voluntad?

—Más o menos.

Los copos de nieve se detuvieron por un momento y cuando sentí que el universo estaba sonriéndome durante un momento, me convencí a mí mismo que eso no pasaba desde que encontré un billete en el suelo a los siete años.

—¿Amor no es lo que sientes por tu prometido?

Un, dos, tres, cuatro segundos…

—No lo sé. Me imagino que sí. Antes, quizá. Al menos no encajaría con la descripción que tú hiciste. No me siento desdichada ni inútil. Digo, Ko no me ha hecho sentir así.

No quise decir nada. Mi intención no había sido comenzar a hablar de él. ¿Acaso tenía que golpearme en la cara con el anillo de compromiso para que entendiera de una vez por todas que no le hacía bien a mi psiquis hablar del rubio que se acostaba todas las noches con la mujer que amaba?

—A ver, ¿cuánto quieres a Tomoyo?

—¡Muchísimo! Es la persona que más quiero.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir?

—Feliz. Estar con ella me hace feliz. Recordar cosas que hacíamos cuando pequeñas me hace sonreír.

—Entonces le amas.

—Oye, yo no estoy enamorada de Tomoyo, es mi mejor amiga.

—Vale, pero hay muchos tipos de amor. Probablemente también ames a tu familia.

Suspiró. Se levantó de mi hombro y se acarició la mejilla. No fui demasiado cómodo.

—Tú dijiste que me querías a mí, ¿cierto? —me observó directo a los ojos, como buscando algo dentro de ellos— Entonces, si te hago sentir tan desdichado e inútil, ¿por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?

Solté una risa y me rasqué un poco la nariz. Que me dijera todo eso de frente era un poco vergonzoso, no estaba teniendo precisamente mucho éxito. Dejé de reír y tragué pesado. También le respondí directo a los ojos.

—Porque te amo. Por eso. No hay razón, el amor no busca razón, sólo pasa.

—Hueles a cigarrillo.

Y solté la carcajada más grande del universo. Era increíble, Sakura ebria era de lo más absurda. Me imagino, al menos, que el alcohol le ayudó a no correr de mi lado en todo este tiempo. En este momento, adoraba el alcohol.

—Tú a vodka.

—Eso es porque bebí —respondió ella, intentando dejarlo claro, como si no fuera algo ya de por sí evidente, como si fuera realmente necesario dar una explicación.

—Y yo fumé.

Entonces, Sakura hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera nunca. Rió con fuerza, puso sus manos en mis hombros y me tiró al suelo. No es que sea una chica especialmente fuerte ni nada por el estilo. Es más, se veía muy delgada sólo con una remera sin mangas. Sólo logró apoyarme contra el suelo y ponerse sobre mí porque lo hizo con tanta rapidez que no alcancé ni siquiera a crear resistencia.

Sonrió antes de besarme.

Y por la misma causa por la cual había logrado ponerse sobre mí, no pude responder al beso. Mi cerebro no logró siquiera analizar la situación para recrear la acción de cerrar los párpados.

Se retiró y volvió a sentar como antes.

Parpadeé con fuerza un par de veces y me senté con la mirada dubitativa.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté, como si realmente necesitase una respuesta.

—Se me apetecía —respondió, como si realmente necesitase una razón.

Me robó otro beso.

Pero esta vez mi menta ya estaba —medianamente— más preparado para el tacto de sus labios, por lo que atiné a rodearla con mis brazos. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y cómo siguió el beso después ya es historia.

Sólo sé que lo disfruté. Que sus labios sabían igual que la última vez. Que la estaba abrazando con fuerza, que rebozaba en felicidad, pero aún así no podía asimilar realmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces sólo nos bastó de un par de minutos para encontrar el ritmo del otro. Respirar nunca se había sentido tan placentero como hacerlo en la boca de Sakura. En un comienzo nos dedicamos a los besos suaves y las caricias con la lengua. Luego, se convirtió en un juego.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, los míos se posaron en su cintura, su espalda. Cuando me alejé levemente se quejó con un mordisco y su respiración se volvió más pesada en el momento en el que besé su cuello con suavidad.

Entonces, ella alejó mi rostro con una mano.

Aproveché que tenía los brazos y hombros descubiertos —será tonta, si está nevando— y le acaricié con suavidad utilizando mis labios. Cómo sabía que estaba en una situación mental más o menos parecida a la mía, sabía que el no depositar ningún beso en su piel, era un jodido infierno.

—¿Qué pasa?

Apoyé mi rostro en su hombro y cerré los ojos. La abracé con aún más fuerza. Entre mi cerebro borroso, en lo único que podía pensar era en que no dejaría que se echara atrás por nada del mundo. Porque era lo que ella solía hacer; asentir con la cabeza y luego dar un paso atrás.

—Nada.

El perfume de su piel, bello, prohibido, como el mismísimo Cielo. Tracé una línea desde su hombro, por el cuello, la clavícula, la mejilla, su rostro, sus labios, intentando respirar más y más de su aroma.

Me vi obligado a parar.

Volví a apoyarme en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello, para suspirar con fuerza.

Yo no quería estar así con Sakura. No quería aprovecharme de su situación mental actual. Mucho menos quería que mañana al despertar se arrepintiera y pensara que era el diablo encarnado. Yo quería que ella fuera sincera, pero no se podía esperar algo de alguien si no se está dispuesto a entregar lo mismo a cambio.

Además, por sobre todo, yo no quería que ella me besara sólo por pasar por un momento fogoso de juventud alocada. Lo único que realmente quería, era poder besarla suavemente y ver su cabello desordenado por las mañanas.

—¿Shaoran?

—¿Mhm?

Retiró sus brazos, que habían estado por encima de mis hombros, abrazándome.

—¿Estás bien?

No podría vivir conmigo mismo si Sakura luego se arrepintiera. La culpa me carcomería por dentro y luego Fye se haría cargo de rematarme.

Juro que lo único que me separaba de su corazón en este momento, era la ropa y la vergüenza. Lo sentía latir con fuerza, una vez, dos veces, tres veces… tan rápido y consistente, que sólo hacía que el mío se acelerase aún más, intentando igualar su ritmo.

¡Qué mentira!

El novio, los celos, la culpa, las dudas, el odio, ojos tristes, pestañas cabizbajas, deseo, besos, el amor, los amigos. El anillo, el anillo, el anillo.

Y luego se me pasó por la cabeza lo más extraño y estúpido del universo. Mientras Sakura me acariciaba el cabello con ternura y yo respiraba de su piel, pensé en su prometido, por primera vez en todo este tiempo. Si yo fuera igual de afortunado que el rubio, no le perdería la vista a Sakura en ningún momento. Sólo bastaba que nos besáramos _una vez_, para sentirme con toda la autoridad del mundo. La abrazaba por la cintura para que no saliera corriendo, porque quería que fuera mía.

No, no, no. Nunca más dejaría que caminara por delante de mí ni que me mirara de esa manera tan fría y despectiva. No la soltaría nunca más, sin importar que su novio me rompiera los brazos.

Yo sólo necesitaba estar con Sakura.

¿Cómo transmitírselo?

—Oye, Shaoran, no me respondiste.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfecto.

Sus latidos ya se habían vuelto normales, calmados.

Entonces fue cuando sentí que un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. También sentí un dolor en el pecho al entender que ya era momento de entrar a la casa. Al parecer, el calor corporal no era suficiente a las dos de la madrugada si estás sentado en la nieve sin chaqueta. Menos ahora que habíamos dejado las caricias de lado.

Ella me observó con los ojos brillantes desde su posición cuando me levanté del suelo y le ofrecí la chaqueta. Dijo algo a modo de agradecimiento, pero demasiado suave, muy bajo, casi no le escuché. También le ayudé a levantarse. Se limpió cualquier rastro del frío exterior de su menudo cuerpo, piernas, muslos, glúteos.

Sabía que desaparecería, que tendría que desaparecer.

Un par de metros antes de llegar al ventanal que nos separaría hasta quién sabe cuándo, ella se detuvo a mi lado y soltó mi mano.

—Adiós —se despidió.

—Nos vemos —me despedí, acariciando cada palabra con la punta de lengua, intentando que salieran por mi garganta con todas las ideas y deseos que pasaban por mi cabeza al verla con sus ojos brillantes y cabello mojado.

Y selló la promesa con una radiante sonrisa. Más brillante que la luna sobre nosotros, que su reflejo en la nieve, que las luces de colores dentro de la casa. Aún más que la esperanza que se tatuaba en mi piel, añorando el momento en que la volviera a ver y pudiera, otra vez más, sin descanso, besar sus labios rosados.

* * *

><p><em>Heaven is a place on earth with you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

La verdad es que no tenía pensado incluir algo al final del capítulo esta vez, pero realmente quería contestar a la pregunta que me hizo Annalice Mallory el capítulo anterior. La respuesta es: fue por casualidad. La verdad es que tomé el libro, lo abrí en una página cualquiera y escribí en el computador lo primero que leí. Quedó como una bonita coincidencia y realmente no me habría dado cuenta si tú no me lo hubieras preguntado.

El fragmento del comienzo le pertenece a toda la genialidad mental de Julio Cortázar en "Rayuela". No me disculparé por incluir a Cortázar tanto en este fic últimamente, pero no he podido parar de leer de él. Es bellísimo. Si tienen tiempo, les recomiendo en un cien por ciento leerlo. Lo que sea, un cuento sería suficiente.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen dejándome reviews a pesar de lo mala que he sido con ustedes. Y muchas gracias más a todos los que siguen leyendoeste fic. Prometo reivindicarme ahora que tendré unas largas y placenteras vacaciones de verano. Además, espero que les haga feliz recibir un capítulo así de largo. Comparado con los anteriores, este tiene ¡casi el doble! Y lo subo a las 12 de la noche de un sábado (al menos esa hora es aquí), sin importar si es una mala hora o algo. Al final los lectores serán los mismo fieles de siempre que tienen activadas las alertas, y algunos más que aún no se hacen notar.

PD: rompí con la secuencia en los nombres de los capítulos. Tampoco me disculpo por eso. Lo que pasa es que últimamente he estado muy estudiosa con el piano y el nombre le queda como anillo al dedo al capítulo en sí. Se infiere, pero por si acaso: "à quatre mains" significa "a cuatro manos", lo que literalmente significa, tocar el piano con cuatro manos. ¿Cómo? Por razones obvias, con la ayuda de otra persona. Entonces, tocar a cuatro manos es una colaboración en una piano, ya que claramente hay muchas cosas que no se pueden tocar sólo con dos manos. La razón por la cual este capítulo se llama de esta manera, espero que lo piensen ustedes. Siempre es bonito darse cuenta de todas las diferentes conclusiones a las que se pueden llegar.

PD 2: y me acabo de dar cuenta que a pesar de que no quería escribir notas de autor, terminé escribiendo las notas más largas de toda la historia de este fic. Tampoco me disculparé por eso. Un beso a los que leyeron hasta el final.


	12. Suecia

**Notas preliminares: **Han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que actualicé. Incluso entonces lo hacía cada mil años. Esta historia tiene tantas cosas que me disgustan, que me dan ganas de pegarme contra la muralla quinientas veces. Pero también tiene _tantas_ cosas que me gustan, que solo puedo tirarme en mi cama y odiar a la Ceci del pasado. Hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo, que quedó muy largo. Espero que lo disfruten. Espero, también, que puedan llegar al final y leer mis últimas notas donde me explayo un poco más.

Este capítulo está dedicado a una chica de Ipanema que me recordó que yo era una mierda de persona. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-<strong>

**Capítulo XII**

**"****Suecia"**

_Amor mío, no te quiero por vos ni por mí ni por los dos juntos, no te quiero porque la sangre me llame a quererte, te quiero porque no sos mía, porque estás del otro lado, ahí donde me invitás a saltar y no puedo dar el salto, porque en lo más profundo de la posesión no estás en mí, no te alcanzo, no paso de tu cuerpo, de tu risa, hay horas en que me atormenta que me ames, me atormenta tu amor que no me sirve de puente porque un puente no se sostiene de un solo lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

Como era de esperar, me atacó un resfriado lleno de mocos y dolor de cabeza. En realidad, no me atacó. Yo lo busqué en el patio de Tomoyo mientras nevaba sobre mi cabeza. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la fiesta de Tomoyo y Fye me había perdonado dos días de trabajo, lo cual era bastante inusual.

El tercer día, me armé de valor para pasar un turno de ocho horas frente al mostrador de la tienda. Ya no tenía síntomas de enfermedad además de un cansancio inusual en el cuerpo. A la hora de almuerzo, llegó Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa. Apenas la vi cruzar la puerta de entrada, supe que estaba diferente. Se veía más alegre.

Bueno, quizás era otra de sus habilidades como extraterrestre. Cambiar su apariencia y ánimo a su antojo… Bah, sería un gran poder.

—Les traje un par de hamburguesas para que almuercen. Ah, y la tuya con carne vegetal, Fye.

Fye llegó corriendo al escuchar la voz de la morena, o más seguramente porque se comunicaron por telepatía alienígena.

—¡Ah, qué mala cara que tienes, Shaoran! Tómate algo. ¿Te voy a comprar una cerveza?

—No quiero volver a probar el alcohol nunca más.

—Yo creo que necesita algo más como una aspirina, en todo caso —comentó Fye.

—El alcohol a veces hace maravillas, querido.

No podía dejar de ver a Tomoyo como una amenaza, a pesar de lo que hizo por mí el otro día. Me aseguró que no quería nada conmigo más que mi amistad y que, incluso, me "ayudaría" con Sakura. Pero, por alguna razón, me ponía un poco nervioso.

Yo no tenía un apetito especial, por lo que le pedí a Fye que guardara mi hamburguesa atrás. Él se devoró la suya y le dio mil veces las gracias a la morena.

—Sakura está muy rara —comentó, de pronto, Tomoyo—. La fui a ver el otro día a su casa y me preguntó cosas muy extrañas.

—¿Como qué?

—Qué era el amor para mí.

Tragué pesado.

—La tienes muy mal, amigo. No sé qué va a pasar, en realidad. Yo estoy de su lado, ¿entiendes? Quiero que ella termine feliz, porque la quiero.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a animarme para que siga intentando o a ahuyentarme?

—Nada de eso, solo les vine a traer hamburguesas de queso —sonrió—. Ahí llegamos a un problema. Es que no sé qué hará más feliz a Sakura.

Me encogí de hombros. Ni idea, la verdad. Por supuesto que yo prefería que se quedara conmigo, pero no era nadie para saber si eso sería la mejor decisión en este momento.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que opinas _tú?_ Como Tomoyo, no como mejor amiga. Entiendo que quieres su felicidad y todo ese rollo, pero —tragué pesado—, ¿crees que le haga bien estar conmigo?

—¿Quieres que sea sincera?

Asentí

—Yo creo que ella necesita estar sola.

Y un golpe en el estómago.

—Sakura está con Koichi simplemente porque no quiere desprenderse de él. Yo creo que ella lo quiere y que le duele mucho dejarlo, pero lo odia lo suficiente como para ponerle los cuernos contigo.

—Amor y odio, ¿eh? —comentó Fye, quien estaba de lo más divertido.

—Yo creo que ella debería salir de esa relación enfermiza que tiene. No sé si tú le harás especialmente bien, para ser sincera. Eres un poco melodramático. Yo creo que lo que necesita es pensar en todo lo que le ha pasado por su cuenta. Encontrar un hobbie, no sé. ¡No hace nada por su vida! ¡Ni siquiera estudia algo! Aunque ahora le concedo que trabajando a tiempo completo en la pastelería podrá distraerse y eso…

—Yo no sé cómo le aguantas sus cosas, Shaoran.

Oh. Escuchar la voz dura de Fye diciendo su opinión con tanta seriedad, de verdad me dolió como un golpe en el estómago. Él nunca hablaba en serio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Está jugando contigo.

—Creo que más bien está indecisa…

—Yo no soportaría ser "el otro" de alguien más —se encogió de hombros.

Tomoyo se quedó un rato más haciéndonos compañía, hasta que vio el reloj y salió corriendo porque tenía clases en la universidad.

Las palabras de mis amigos retumbaron todo el resto del día. Que Fye me diera un consejo salía de mis expectativas y solo había logrado dejarme anonadado ante sus palabras.

"Está jugando contigo".

Bueno, los dos acordamos jugar este macabro juego del amor.

¿O no?

Era un día tranquilo en la disquería, como era la costumbre. Fye se fue un poco antes de la hora de cerrar a ver a Kurogane a su casa. Eso significaba que volvería en metro a la casa, genial.

Me estiré en mi lugar y me preparé para cerrar la tienda. Ordené un poco algunos discos que no estaban en su lugar, y sonó la campanilla anunciando la entrada de un cliente.

Me giré para observar a una chica pelirroja. Como si ya no fuera suficiente su extravagante cabello, tenía los ojos grandes y color zafiro.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella.

—Eh, ya estamos cerrando…

—¡Oh, no! Déjame ver algo rápido y me voy, lo juro.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Qué buscas?

Su japonés no era perfecto. Hablaba demasiado formal para lo que la situación lo requería. Antes de escucharla hablar, nunca habría creído que era nativa de Japón.. Su acento la delataba, aunque quizás a ella no le importaba. Su cabello brillaba bajo las lamparillas de la tienda y sonreía mientras me comentaba lo mucho que le gustaba la banda sueca que buscaba.

—Lo siento, no tenemos nada de ellos acá.

—¡En serio! No puedo creerlo, creía que eran más populares por aquí.

—La verdad, nunca los había escuchado.

Un ceño fruncido y un puchero digno de una niña de quince años, que solo logró acelerar un poco mi corazón.

—¡Y trabajas en una tienda de música!

Sacó de su bolsillo rápidamente su celular y audífonos. Me entregó uno y me hizo escuchar la música. Eran buenos, lo sabía. No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decían. Ya tenía dificultades para el inglés, pero esto ya era un idioma demasiado desconocido para mí.

Ella escuchaba desde el otro auricular. Movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción y cantaba muy, muy bajito. Ah, pronunciación perfecta, es de Suecia.

Medía un poco menos que yo, lo cual la hacía bastante alta.

—¿Te gustaron?

Asentí.

Su sonrisa brillaba más que su cabello color fuego. Sus ojos abiertos, sonrieron también.

—¡Ah! Cierto que estabas cerrando —se disculpó—, lamento haberte tar… tar… ¿tardeado?

—Tardado.

—¡Lamento haberte tardado tanto!

E hizo una reverencia un poco torpe e inexperta, lo cual también desentonaba.

Sonreí.

No importa, está bien, no hay problema. Oye, ¿me escribes aquí el nombre de la banda de recién? Muchas gracias. Ten un buen día…

—Ah, me llamo Lisa.

**Sakura**

Era como casi siempre pasaba. El corazón palpita con fuerza, las palabras se esconden en lugares inimaginables dentro de mi garganta y sólo me quedo mirando los ojos de quienquiera que tenga en frente. Porque cuando estaba en casa, sola sobre el sofá con una taza de café humeante y calcetines gordos, peludos y rosados, no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta.

Entonces, después de horas de interna resolución sin respuesta alguna, busco la mano que ha estado tendida frente a mí por más tiempo; la de Tomoyo.

Y allí pasaba. Después de llamarla y del "tengo que verte, es urgente". Pasaba que cuando tenía los ojos brillantes de Tomoyo frente a mí, expectantes por la urgente pregunta, las palabras no salían por mi garganta. Porque es muy difícil decir lo que uno siente en el corazón a otra persona, pero es aún más difícil intentar resolverlo sola.

Respiré profundo y las palabras salieron con rapidez.

Sólo obtuve como respuesta una gran carcajada cargada de incredulidad. Tomó con delicadeza el mango de la taza de té que le había ofrecido apenas cruzó el umbral de mi/su/nuestra casa.

—Ah, ¿es que no lo sabes? Es el trago dulce del primer sorbo de una taza de té inglés, servida por tu mejor amiga.

Tuve que pasar aquella vergüenza por nada.

—No entiendo.

—Esa es mi respuesta —tomó otro sorbo de té.

—¿Eso es el amor para ti?

—Sí.

—No entiendo.

—Sakura, el amor es un extraño sentimiento. Muy difícil de poner en palabras. No soy buena entendiendo mis propias emociones, ni mucho menos una genio literaria, como para darte una definición que te satisfaga.

Una hora después, Tomoyo me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla, corriendo por la misma puerta que había cruzado hace tan poco, con prisa, tanta prisa. ¿Tienes una cita?

Me guiñó un ojo, levantó su dedo índice frente a sus labios. "Es un secreto".

Había quedado tan frustrada con la respuesta recibida, luego de haber luchado tanto conmigo misma por soltar de una vez por todas la dichosa pregunta, que tomé mi celular para buscar la respuesta que necesitaba en alguien más. Pero cuando recordé que Eriol no era mi persona favorita en este exacto momento, lancé el celular sobre la cama y tomé un libro del estante que había recién instalado para mis libros.

Luego tomé una libreta que usaba para escribir garabatos incomprensibles y dibujar cosas tontas. En la última página de la libreta escribí lo que Tomoyo me había respondido, seguido de una "T".

Abrí el diccionario que había sacado anteriormente de la estantería y busqué la palabra que necesitaba. "Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser". Lo añadí en la libreta.

"Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc."

No llegaría a nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver la definición de Tomoyo, con las que había encontrado en el diccionario? Y, ¿qué tenían que ver con la que me entregó Shaoran en primer lugar? No lo entendía.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. No es que no entendiera que significaba el amor como concepto. No soy tonta. He visto muchas películas románticas, vi como estuvieron todos mis compañeros de clase en la pubertad, cómo me puse yo cuando recién empecé a salir con Koichi, a los dos meses, al año, al año y medio. Dios, mi mejor amigo es Eriol, la persona más melodramáticamente melosa del universo entero (y sí, también vi como le afectó a él).

Pero la definición de "amor" que yo tenía en mi cabeza, era muy distinta a todas las que había escrito en la libreta. La idea que se formó en mi subconsciente luego de todas las experiencias personales, lo que vi y muchos intensos y largos años de novia con Koichi.

Yo sabía que la mejor respuesta se encontraba con mi madre, porque ella es el claro ejemplo de una mujer enamorada, que dedicó su vida para amar a mi padre, besarle las manos, los ojos, los labios, incluso después de muerto. Con toda la palidez y putrefacción que puede tener un cuerpo sin vida luego de una sola noche. Los gritos de angustia, cuando intentaron explicarle lo que había sucedido. Ya está, ya fue, se fue. Sigue viviendo en el pasado, en una casa llena de polvo y recuerdos brillantes. Haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez.

Preguntarle a mi madre significaba, probablemente, encontrar la definición de amor más horrible de todas. El tipo de amor que mi madre sentía por Fujitaka, aún el día de hoy, se basaba en algo que no existía.

Ah, qué triste. No podría ordenar las palabras en mi cabeza, procesarlas con mi dedos, para escribirlas en la libreta. Prefería que quedaran en el aire, que fueran pronunciadas sólo en sueños y delirios. Prefería mil y un días en esta incertidumbre sin sentido, golpearme la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina, una vez, dos veces, mil veces, antes que verme obligada a escuchar las palabras que no quería escuchar.

Porque prefería vivir así como estaba a hacerlo como mi madre.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama, lo más rápido que pude, y me dirigí a la sala de estar para encender el televisor. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, de lo aterrador que se sentía estar en una casa que odias en el más horrendo de los silencios.

Pasé muchas horas con el sonido del televisor en el fondo, pensando en tantas cosas que olvidé y en otras que quise olvidar.

"Amor".

**Shaoran**

Fue un lunes muy solitario. Casi no tuvimos clientes. Hacía un frío terrible afuera, pero estaba feliz que la estufa calentara nuestro pequeño antro dedicado al arte de las melodías y las composiciones musicales. Ese día, retomé la música estadounidense que tanto me gustaba. Cambié muchas veces de artista y álbum.

Mi rubio amigo estaba más tranquilo que lo usual. Se le veía bien. Más compuesto, menos idiota.

La única visita amistosa que tuvimos fue Kurogane, quien nos acompañó por la mañana. Daba la casualidad que del trabajo lo habían mandado a depositar unos cheques y a hacer otros trámites que los oficinistas hacen en los bancos. Después de terminar su tarea, se quedó con nosotros al vernos tan cabizbajos y desganados con nuestro trabajo.

Reitero, esto era extrañísimo en el rubio, lo que daba una razón especial a que Kurogane se quedara a hacerle compañía. Al cabo que él lo estimaba mucho. O al menos, esa era la impresión que me daba a mí, a pesar de que nunca demostrara ningún signo de cariño.

—¿Y qué idioma es ese? —preguntó el moreno con su usual tono de voz.

Solo puse una canción de la banda sueca que había conocido recientemente. Era normal que le llamara la atención la pronunciación extranjera. Además, por lo que entendía, Kurogane no sabía nada de inglés. Hasta esa lengua le parecía lo suficientemente difícil, imagino que el sueco le traía dolores de cabeza al solo escucharlo.

—Sueco —respondió Fye—. Parece que nuestra nueva amiga volvió a visitarnos.

—¿Nueva amiga? —inquirió Kurogane.

Yo también me morí de ganas de preguntarle, pero no lo hice. No quería darle razones al rubio para que se animara y comenzara a molestarme.

—Uno de los dos días que Shaoran se hizo el enfermo y no vino a trabajar, vino una bonita chica pelirroja.

"Lisa", recordé. Y quise recordarle a él los casi treinta y nueve grados de temperatura que tuve, pero me quedé callado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con esta canción en sueco?

—Bueno, cuando vino estaba pidiendo indicaciones, nada más. Pero quedó sorprendida con la tienda. Prometió que volvería cuando tuviera más tiempo. Y parece que lo hizo.

—Sí —respondí yo.

—¿Y… ella es sueca, acaso? —se notó el enfado en su voz— Vamos, ¿no pueden explicarlo mejor? No me hace gracia cuando tomas rodeos para decir las cosas, Fye.

—Ah, no sé.

—Ella me mostró la banda, nada más.

—¿Nada más? —inquirió el rubio. Sabía a qué se refería.

—Andaba buscando un CD de ellos, pero yo ni los había escuchado hablar nunca.

—Es que son malos.

—¡Ah! Son buenos —le dijo el rubio a Kurogane—. Es solo que tú te guías mucho por la voz. Solo escuchas música japonesa. No pareciera que vivieras en un mundo globalizado.

—Es porque son todos malos. Los únicos buenos son los japoneses.

Yo reí un poquito, pero no mucho. No quería que Kurogane me dedicara una de sus miradas asesinas.

Era verdad que él se guiaba mucho por las apariencias, por decirlo así. Si no entendía la letra, "era malo". Pero nosotros con Fye, como buenos amantes de la música, habíamos logrado sobrepasar la barrera del idioma.

—Y… ¿qué tenía que ver la chica?

—Serás lento. Ya dijo este niño que vino y le mostró la banda.

—Ah, verdad.

Cambié de artista.

—Era bonita, ¿eh?

Yo asentí.

—Oye, ¿no será… —empezó a decir Kurogane, pero la puerta abriéndose y la campanilla lo detuvo.

Y entró una alta y agraciada figura. Con cabello rojo y ojos color zafiro.

—… ella?

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la susodicha, sin sospechar siquiera las rabietas que le había provocado al moreno.

Parece que Kurogane había alcanzado a verla caminar hacia la tienda antes que pudiera abrir la puerta.

El rubio la saludó con una sonrisa aún más grande que la que ella nos dedicó a nosotros. Llevaba un gorro de lana que le cubría todo el casco de la cabeza, pero sus rizos rojos caían por su espalda y por encima de su pecho. Esta vez, llevaba anteojos para la vista. ¿La otra vez no los llevaba? Al menos yo no los recordaba. ¿Tendría miopía?

Buscó algo en su cartera y me lo entregó.

Era un CD de la banda sueca que me había mostrado.

—Wow, ¿lo encontraste?

—¡Síp!

—¿Acá, en Japón? Con el desprecio que tiene este maldito país por lo extranjero… Realmente me sorprende.

Ella se quedó en la misma posición, con el brazo extendido, entregándome la caja del CD. Yo no atiné a quitársela, porque sus ojos brillaban muy fuertes ese color azul tan novedoso.

Pero en seguida se lo recibí. Llevaba las manos descubiertas, lo cual me parecía que sería insoportable en este frío de mierda.

Observé la carátula e intenté leer los nombres de las canciones en la parte de atrás. Obviamente, no entendí nada. Había solo dos canciones llamadas en inglés, las demás estaban en sueco.

El moreno, que no se había inmutado mucho ante la presencia de la fémina, continuó bebiendo su café amargo.

—Y, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—Lo tenía un amigo mío.

Ah.

Después de observar el bonito diseño de la carátula por segunda vez, le devolví la caja. Ella me miró con una gran interrogante en sus ojos y soltó una carcajada.

—Es para ti. ¿Cómo dicen acá en Japón? "Un regalo".

Las palabras en ese japonés mal pronunciado sonaron divertidas.

—¿No es de tu amigo?

—Dije que lo tenía un amigo mío, pero ahora es tuyo.

No entendía bien.

—Y… ¿no estabas buscándolo tan animosamente el otro día?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando vuelva a Suecia lo buscaré. Allá debe haber varias copias.

Me sentía un poco incómodo, para ser sincero. No esperaba recibir un regalo de una completa desconocida. No quise ser maleducado, por lo que no insistí y lo dejé en la mesa del mostrador frente a mí.

—Muchas gracias.

—Vamos, vamos, Shaoran —dijo Fye mientras me miraba con los ojos brillantes—, déjame escuchar la música.

Yo puse el CD en el reproductor y escuchamos los bonitos arpegios de la guitarra de procedencia europea.

—¿Fye, cierto? —la chica no lo pronunció muy bien, pero mi amigo quedó contento con el solo hecho que ella recordara su nombre.

—Él es Kurogane, un gruñoso oso que le gustaría estar hibernando en este momento, pero está acá tomando café —el aludido no hizo ningún saludo especial para la pelirroja, pero ella igual le sonrió con dulzura—. Y él es Shaoran, aunque parece que ya se conocían.

—Pero si te acaba de contar de que ella vino el otro día y…

Yo me sonrojé un poco con que Lisa supiera que estábamos hablando de ella antes que llegara. No mostró ningún signo de incomodidad ni vergüenza, solo rio ante la acotación del moreno.

Yo ya había conocido esa luz tan brillante en otra parte. En otra ocasión, un brillo de esas características me había cegado por completo. No recordaba donde, pero lo añoraba. El brillo de Lisa era diferente. Quizás tuviera que ver con su pelo, ya que sentía que el brillo que desprendía de su esencia era más cálido. Sí, quizás tenía que ver con el rojo de sus rizos.

"Solo está jugando contigo".

Ah, otra luz me había iluminado en un par de ocasiones. Su brillo era diferente. No era tan cálido ni rojo, sino más dulce, rosa, lleno de azúcar y chocolate. Brillaba con soledad, amargura, té inglés y sonrisas melancólicas.

La luz de Sakura me había iluminado en pocas ocasiones, pero aún así yo añoraba el momento de volverla a ver.

—Fye, tengo otra pregunta que hacerte —le dijo la pelirroja a mi sonriente amigo.

—¿Necesitas más indicaciones?

Ella sonrió, un poco apenada.

—¿Conoces alguna pastelería por aquí? Tengo antojos de chocolate. Además, hay unos bollos dulces originarios de este país que me gustaría probar.

—Ah…

—¿La pastelería de Sakura, no?

Una pastelería con muchas flores y color celeste. Un toque francés, que al parecer a la madre de Sakura le agradaba. La pregunta de Fye iba dirigida a mí. ¿Quería atormentarme con el nombre o que le enseñara la pastelería a Lisa?

—¿Sakura? ¿También tienen un pastel de cereza?

Ah, cierto que su nombre significaba cerezo también.

Fye rio ante la confusión de la extranjera.

—No, no. Sakura es el nombre de una amiga especial de Shaoran.

—¿Amiga especial? —sus ojos brillaron.

—Sí, pero últimamente solo juega con él.

Ah, maldito.

—¿"Juega"? No entiendo —un pequeño rubor pobló las mejillas de la pelirroja.

—En un cruel y macabro sentido. No creo que sea lo que imaginas.

—¡Oh, creo que entiendo! ¡Shaoran! —exclamó, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos— ¡No dejes que ninguna bruja te encante!

¿Eh?

—En mi país son comunes y sé un par de trucos que podrían servirte. Un poco de chocolate con… Eh… ¿Cómo se dice esa verdura muy verde?

—¿Brócoli?

—¿Espinaca?

—¿Lechuga? —intentaron adivinar los otros dos. El rubio se veía muy divertido ante la confusión de Lisa y Kurogane realmente no parecía entender bien, porque respondía con total seriedad.

—Gurka —dijo ella, con una pronunciación extraña.

—Eh…

—Ni idea —se rindió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé sueco.

Yo empecé a exasperarme un poco.

—De todas formas, no te preocupes —le dije a la chica—. No es ninguna bruja.

—Al menos, no del tipo que te imaginas —agregó Fye.

Sakura no era ninguna bruja.

"Solo está jugando contigo".

Ah, bueno.

—Mmm… Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, puedes hablar conmigo —dijo ella, un poco confundida.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron fuego, a pesar de estar en dos pozas de agua color zafiro. Yo dudé un poco, pero asentí.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te lleven a una pastelería? —preguntó Fye.

—¿No será rúcula? —continuó Kurogane.

**Sakura**

Pasé todo ese día trabajado en la pastelería de mamá. Ya era algo habitual para mí. De hecho, ya me había hecho firmar un trabajo de tiempo completo, por lo que más que un pasatiempo, era una obligación.

Cuando los clientes y las demás camareras se fueron por la noche, nos sentamos en una mesa con mi madre a comer un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Mi madre quiso empezar a discutir los temas de la boda. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuántas personas? ¿Dónde? ¿Te parece adornar todo con rosas? ¿No?

Fue un poco tedioso y agradecí que fuera tarde para que no pudiéramos pasar tanto tiempo conversando esas cosas. Me picó un poco el dedo donde tenía el anillo.

Ko me fue a buscar a la pastelería. Le agradecí con un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Cuando lo veía sonreír de esa manera tan sincera, no podía evitar sentirme culpable.

Digo, llevo meses viéndome con otro hombre al cual, además de haber llevado a mi casa, he besado en dos ocasiones.

Culpable por el acelerado pulso de mi corazón, por lo sueños en donde saboreaba sus labios, por mis ojos brillosos ante el recuerdo.

Ya era muy tarde por la noche, pero Ko me preguntó si andaba de ánimos como para salir a tomar algo con Chiharu y Yamazaki. Yo obviamente acepté, a pesar que me morí de ganas de volver a casa y tener una reunión con mi almohada.

A veces, me preguntaba si Ko sospechaba algo de lo que había pasado con Shaoran en todo este tiempo. Yo esperaba que no, porque nada me daría más tristeza que verlo sufrir. Lo cual era bastante hipócrita.

Cuando hablaba de Shaoran en pasado, también me ponía triste. Y era extraño, porque yo con toda la lucidez del mundo le había dicho que quería que se alejara de mi vida una tarde luego que llegué a su disquería por casualidad. Pero en la fiesta de Tomoyo, por culpa del vodka de Nakuru, nos besamos bajo la nieve. Mucho tiempo. Él no me había llamado ni mandado un mensaje desde entonces y por eso yo estaba muy agradecida. Me gustaría que de alguna u otra forma, él desapareciera de mi vida y así pudiera continuar con la rutina de siempre.

¿Eso es lo que deseaba en realidad, cierto?

¿Continuar así?

El otoño, la estación de la transición y el cambio había terminado. Y yo seguía igual que el otoño pasado. Muy triste, llena de remordimientos y muerta de miedo por la posible idea de quedarme sola. El invierno era frío, una amenaza inminente de una muerte cruel. Si muriera en un bosque invernal, mi cuerpo se congelaría y los animales se alimentarían de mí.

El invierno era una estación de descanso. De frío, de muerte, de agobio. Pero por sobre todo, de descanso. La naturaleza, para mantenerse viva, primero debía morir. Luego renacía en una hermosa y brillante primavera. Pero primero todo moría.

¿Moriría este invierno?

Lo dudaba.

Fuimos a un pub tranquilo. Allí nos encontramos con Chiharu y Yamazaki. Los tres conversaban con mucha euforia. Tomaron tragos y yo mi querida Coca-Cola. Siempre me arrepentiría del día en que junté a estos dos chicos. Había creado una maníaca amistad, llena de drogas y burlas sarcásticas. Si no se hubieran conocido, quizás habrían sido mejores personas.

O quizás no.

Después de terminarme mi primera bebida, me excusé para ir al baño. Chiharu, muy amable y sonriente, se ofreció a acompañarme. Yo desconocía la real causa de que las chicas fuéramos juntas al baño, pero cuando estás en un pub o _discoteque_, realmente lo aprecias.

El viento frío que entraba por la ventanilla que había en el baño me heló la nariz. Ya estábamos a mitad del invierno y yo realmente dudaba que este fuera el tiempo de mi muerte. Cuando muera, me gustaría que fuera en invierno. En un bosque, solitario y lleno de nieve. La nieve siempre me había gustado. Así, quizás sería alimento de animales y ningún ser humano vería mi cadáver. La gente podría dejar de hablar de mí, dejarían en paz mi mente. Aunque estaba muy segura que incluso después de mi muerte, cuando fuera muchas moléculas en el aire y alimento para ratones regordetes, no me dejarían en paz. Chiharu y las demás chicas seguirían hablando de mí, de mí y Ko, de mí y Tomoyo.

Pero eso no importaría. Yo sería alimento para ratas y finalmente estaría libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No tendría un brillante anillo ahorcando mi dedo anular.

Quizás entonces le diría a Shaoran que también lo quería. Que me gustaban sus besos, que me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otro tiempo, otro espacio, otro lugar. Quizás en otra dimensión podríamos habernos llevado mejor. Podría haberlo besado sin remordimientos y podría haber correspondido a sus sentimientos. Pero aquí no. No en Tomoeda, no en el siglo XXI, no con este cuerpo debilucho.

Quizás en otro tiempo y otro espacio, podríamos haber estado juntos.

—Sakura, el otro día te vi con un chico.

"Serás idiota, niña. Podrías haberlo hecho en este tiempo y esta ciudad si quisieras".

No, imposible.

—Un chico de cabello castaño.

"Solo tendrías que haber dejado de ser tan cobarde".

Seré cobarde, pero no idiota. ¿Cómo dejar al chico con el que llevas saliendo cuatro años?

"Diciéndole que ya no te gusta y listo".

—Sakura —repitió Chiharu, observándome directamente a los ojos, sin sospechar que mantenía una discusión conmigo misma. Con la otra Sakura que vivía dentro de mí que siempre me reprochaba y remarcaba mis errores.

"No te reprocho nada".

—Sakura, si no le dices a Ko que estás poniéndole los cuernos, le voy a decir yo.

"Quizás podrías haber estado con Shaoran en esta misma ciudad, pero…"

Pero es muy tarde, ya lo cagué todo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, conveníamos en algo.

—Tienes una semana —dijo mi ex compañera de colegio, mientras abría la puerta del baño y salía, haciendo resonar sus tacones altos.

Ah, Sakura, cómo lo cagaste todo.

**Shaoran**

La bufanda me tapaba hasta la nariz, pero yo podía sentir como se me congelaba todo en el interior. El invierno sí que era cruel en Japón. Tomoeda podía pasar de los más calurosos veranos a los más fríos inviernos. Era una cualidad que en un momento me había sorprendido, dada su variedad de posibilidades. Pero ahora solo lograba amargarme.

—¡Ah, quiero probar esos bollos dulces!

Fye había logrado engañarme. Ahora me encontraba caminando una tarde de invierno terrible, con una muy bonita pelirroja extranjera.

—Oye, ¿no quieres que te preste mis guantes? —le pregunté, después que ella estornudó.

Ya estaba sacándomelos y maldiciendo a Fye por el frío, cuando ella rio.

—Esto no es frío.

—¿Cómo que no? Al menos hacen unos cinco grados celsius.

—¡Já! En el norte de Suecia se está a unos veinte grados bajo cero en invierno.

Ah, joder. Debía recordar nunca ir al norte de Europa.

Y, la verdad, ya llevaba mucho tiempo tragándome la curiosidad, por lo que decidí animarme y preguntar las razones de su visita. ¿Sería extranjera? ¿Su madre sueca se casó con un japonés? ¿Quiere iniciar un atentado terrorista contra las disquerías que quieren surgir en el centro de Tomoeda?

—Estoy trabajando acá.

—¿Te transfirieron?

—No, no —rio—. Soy bióloga

Bueno, al menos no quiere incendiar la disquería.

—Actualmente estoy acá con un grupo de investigación. Apuesto que ni sabías que aquí había una inusual planta que no cumple con las condiciones químicas que debería. Bueno, eso estudiamos. Y están justo a una hora de Tomoeda, por lo que estamos instalados en un departamento, ¡muy cerca de tu disquería!

—O sea, ¿vas a descubrir algo impresionante en nuestro país y te llevarás los resultados a Europa?

—¡No! Ni siquiera es tan impresionante. Es casi como un capricho mío. Fue un lío conseguir un poco de financiamiento. Dos colegas y amigos tuvieron la valentía de acompañarme en esta travesía en el país oriental… ¡Wow, es precioso Japón!

—Sí, es bonito.

La mujer a mi lado caminaba con pasos cortos, por lo que tuve que disminuir mi ritmo para que no tuviera que correr por mí. De una u otra forma, Lisa se convertiría en mi excusa tan necesitada para ir a la pastelería de Sakura. Quería verla y no lo hacía desde la fiesta de Tomoyo. Pero ir a visitarla era tan…

Tan algo que dos personas que se llevan bien harían.

—Tu amigo Fye es simpático, pero me enredo un poco. Habla muy rápido. Mi japonés no es tan bueno, eh.

—Es bastante bueno en realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Medio año, algo así.

—Wow, aprendiste rápido.

—Lo aprendí por mi cuenta en Suecia —rio—. Mis amigos están un poco más complicados, aunque les he dado lecciones. ¡Pero nunca me prestan atención!

—No le prestes atención a Fye, a veces dice muchas cosas raras.

—¿Raras? ¿Cómo lo de la bruja?

"Solo está jugando contigo".

Sakura me dijo que no me quería. Me despreció una tarde de invierno, frente a la disquería. Me dijo que quería estar con su novio para siempre, que yo no era nada. Yo solo pude mirarla con tristeza.

Pero después me besa bajo la nieve, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Realmente estará siendo sincera? Me quería aferrar a la idea de que se mentía a sí misma. Que me quería, me amaba, que quería estar conmigo. Pero… ¿qué haría si fuera así?

¿Estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme?

¿Qué me aseguraba que esta caprichosa Sakura sería la misma el día de mañana? ¿Y si después me decía que no? ¿Si corría despavorida en el altar?

¿Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme?

"Está jugando contigo".

—Sí, cosas como la de la bruja.

Alcancé a dar unos cuatro pasos en solitario, antes de percatarme que mi acompañante ya no estaba a mi lado. Cuando me di vuelta, estaba allí. Quieta en su lugar, mirándome con un poco de tristeza. Sus ojos brillaron azul.

—¿No quieres hablar de eso?

¿Habrá descubierto la verdadera acepción de la palabra "bruja" al verme los ojos tan sumidos en la desesperación? ¿Habrá escuchado mi corazón tintinear entre sus pedazos rotos?

No vi en sus ojos compasión, lo cual habría terminado por colmarme. Quizás por eso decidí que sería una buena confidente.

No pasaba nada si le confesaba un par de cosas a una extranjera desconocida, no. Muy pronto volvería a su laboratorio en Suecia, la muy ratona científica.

—Hay una chica que está jugando conmigo.

Ella se llevó el dedo al mentón y murmuró algo que no entendí. Parecía pensar.

—Me besa a escondidas, me invita a su casa, comemos pastel de chocolate, pero después me rechaza e ignora.

—Quizás está confundida.

Ojalá.

—Me sonríe y me rechaza. Me quiere y me odia. Me desprecia y me desprecia.

—Wow, muchas cosas.

—No es para la broma.

—Ah, perdón.

—Me desprecia mucho.

—No creo que tanto…

—¡Mucho!

—Quizás solo está…

—Me desprecia y se va con su novio. Luego llega y lo hace con un anillo. ¡Un anillo!

—Oh, tiene novio. Espera, ¿un _anillo_? —levantó su mano izquierda y apuntó el famoso dedo con la otra mano. Yo asentí —_¡Knulla!_

Sonó a una maldición.

—Entonces es caso perdido.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Era grande?

—¿Qué?

—¡El anillo, el anillo! Si era grande, estás perdido. Nadie se resiste a un anillo brillante y lujoso. Oye, ¿se veía caro?

—Un poco, sí —me rasqué la cabeza—. Oye, no sé. No me acuerdo, no me fijé mucho.

—¡El tamaño era importante! Bueno, ya da igual. Es caso perdido.

—¿Tú crees?

Me estaba volviendo loco. La cabeza se me revolvía. No recordaba el tamaño del anillo, joder. ¿De verdad será importante? ¿Si le compro uno más grande, se quedará conmigo? Sakura no parecía una de esas chicas.

—Mira, mi madre me enseñó que nunca saliera con hombres casados. Yo creo que deberías aplicar la misma regla.

—Aún no se casa.

—¡Pero lo hará!

—Quizás está confundida —dije yo, repitiendo la inicial hipótesis de la pelirroja, sin creerme mis palabras por completo.

—No. Es caso perdido. Créeme.

Maldije por lo bajo. Reanudamos nuestro camino.

Cuando estuvimos a una cuadra de la pastelería, me detuve. Ella me preguntó que me pasaba, pero cómo podía explicarle yo que se me había ido de la cabeza que llegaría a visitar a Sakura con la compañía de otra chica. Una chica alta, delgada. Ojos tan limpios y puros capaces de apagar el fuego abrasador que bailaba sobre su cabeza. Recordé que aún no le preguntaba por qué usaba anteojos y el otro día no. ¿Importaba? ¿Importaban más los anteojos o el tamaño del anillo?

Le indiqué el camino hasta una plaza que estaba otra cuadra en sentido contrario a la pastelería.

—Espérame.

Corrí a la pastelería, un poco embobado por el frío.

Entré sigilosamente a la tienda, observando a todos lugares, menos a las caras de las personas. Quizás Sakura no me notaría entrar.

¡Ah! Me complicaba la existencia y aún no comprobaba que estuviera trabajando ese día.

Pedí cinco bollos con diferentes rellenos y, antes de pagar, me retracté y sumé a la compra una porción de pastel de cereza. Cuando la chica de la caja (que no era Sakura) me dio el cambio, le pregunté con una cara llena de locura (tan llena de locura que seguro luego llama a la policía para que me lleven):

—Oye, ¿hoy trabaja Sakura?

—Eh, sí. Está atrás en la cocina. ¿Quieres que la lla…?

Y tomé mis pasteles y salí casi corriendo a la calle.

"Eso estuvo cerca".

—Ten.

Le pasé la bonita caja llena de dulces a Lisa. Ella sonrió como una niña pequeña y ofreció a pagarme. Yo obviamente me negué, ya que si parecía una persona amable y educada, quizás testificaría con la policía que no estaba nada loco.

"¿¡Y por qué llegó y se fue tan apresuradamente de esa pastelería!? ¡Confiese! ¡Usted quería violar a esa chica, Sakura, por quien preguntó!"

"Oficial, no. Usted lo malinterpreta…"

—Ah, por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Veintisiete.

—Oh, te ves más pequeña.

—Puede ser —sacó levemente la lengua e hizo una mueca que le quitaba veintiséis años, más o menos—. ¿Tú?

—Veintiuno.

—¡Ah!

—Me tengo que ir ahora. Gracias, Lisa, por la conversación.

—¡Eh! ¿No vas a acompañarme?

—No puedo, tengo que ir a violar a alguien.

—¿Ah?

—Perdona, olvidar a alguien.

Ella me miró con esa cara de extranjera de no entender nada. Con esa cara de extranjera capaz de regalarte un CD de su país natal y dedicarte sonrisas brillantes.

—Adiós, Shaoran.

Le costó mucho más decir mi nombre que el de Fye. En mi imaginación, lo atribuí a que sería a causa de que le gustaba más el rubio que yo. Que él le agradaba más, que a mí me despreciaba. Al cabo que estaba adquiriendo una costumbre de que las chicas sonrientes me despreciaran. Seguramente sería porque mi nombre era de procedencia china y no japonesa. Quizás nunca había escuchado chino nativo.

Dejé a la chica pelirroja en la banca de la plaza. La última visión que tuve de ella, fue una sonrisa amplia al observar los bollos dulces y el pastel de cereza. Me había sentido un poco mal con que Fye la confundiera tanto, por lo que creí que una Sakura de fruta estaría mejor para ella. Al menos ella tendría un bocado dulce de Sakura.

Caminé con más compostura a la pastelería que la última vez. Frente a la puerta, estaba Sakura. Me miraba caminar. ¿Me estaría esperando, expectante ante mi visita? ¿Estaría tan impaciente que no podía esperar un segundo por verme? ¿Esta vez no me vas a despreciar, Sakura?

—Ven.

Me tomó de la muñeca y dirigió una, dos, tres cuadras más allá, mientras yo la seguía en silencio.

—No vengas a verme más, Shaoran.

Ah, desprecio y más desprecio.

Pude observar el brillo de su anillo. Era grande, brillante, lleno de incrustaciones de piedra. ¿Sería oro blanco el metal que empuñaba todos esos brillantes?

Ah, el anillo era muy grande. Lisa tenía razón. Era un caso perdido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas más importantes que las preliminares:<strong>

Leí toda la historia denuevo e intenté mezclar mi actual estilo de escritura al anterior. Sí, aún pueden observar la influencia de mi escritor argentino favorito: Cortázar. Por eso, como soy una fan emprendida y quiero que todo el mundo lo ame con tanta locura como yo, comienzo este nuevo capítulo con otro extracto de su obra más famosa: Rayuela.

Sí, odio tanto como algunos de ustedes a Sakura. Es una puta. Si la conociera en la vida real, le arrancaría los pelos. A Shaoran le daría un abrazo de oso e intentaría consolar su corazón roto. A Tomoyo también la abrazaría, porque no es tan mala como parecía en el comienzo. Con Fye iría a tomarme un té y a Eriol le diría que es hermoso.

Me costó mucho encontrar una forma de terminar esta obra sin arruinarla. Me daba miedo arruinarla para ustedes y, más terroríficamente aún, arruinarla para mí. Sigue siendo especial para mí, por lo que quería darle un final digno. Quería matar a Sakura y dejar a Shaoran con un antro de mujeres seductoras que le dieran todo lo que quisiera. Que conquistara el mundo y fuera feliz.

No, no voy a matar a nadie en este fanfic. Las muertes van en mi otro fanfic "Rebobinar".

Me costó mucho, pero por fin encontré la forma de terminar esto. Quedar satisfecha yo con el final e intentar no decepcionarlos a ustedes. ¡Y todo esto sin cambiar la esencia de los personajes! Mierda.

Por último, quisiera agradecer a las últimas personas que han dejado mensajes, agregado a listas y esas cosas. Gracias por recordarme mi desgracia y gracias por recordarme que soy una basura por dejar algo tan importante para mí a la mitad. Espero leerlos denuevo.

Los quiero.

Lía.

PD: quería responder a los bonitos reviews que me dejaron del capítulo 11, pero me da pena poner las respuestas acá como hago usualmente porque siempre me explayo y no quiero tragarme el capítulo con mis reflexiones. Si alguno de uds (gracias por llegar leyendo hasta tan abajo) dejó el capítulo 11, tendrá su respuesta lo más pronto posible en la descripción de mi perfil aquí en FF. Solo pinchen mi nombre y quizás les dediqué unas palabras jiji. Los quiero tanto por dedicarme su tiempo.


	13. Primavera

**-LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS-**

* * *

><p><strong>Este último capítulo comienza con una frase literaria y termina con una bella canción que significa mucho para mí y siento que es bastante ad hoc para la historia en general. Agradecería que la escucharan también, con la misma dedicación que leen las citas literarias, para que así pudieran tener una mejor comprensión del capítulo. Quizás les deja una buena sensación.<strong>

**Por favor leer el EDIT del final del capítulo. Muchas gracias por el tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

**"Primavera"**

_¿Qué sentido tiene estar con alguien si no te cambia la vida? Eso dijo: que la vida sólo tenía sentido si encontrabas a alguien que te la cambiara, que la destruyera. _

_Alejandro Zambra, Bonsái._

* * *

><p><strong>Shaoran<strong>

—No vengas a verme más, Shaoran.

Había algunas cosas que me habían gustado de Sakura. Que fuera infantil a veces me conmovía, al igual que su inocencia. Sus ojos verdes a veces me hacían perder la cabeza. Pero quizás solo me había gustado Sakura porque necesitaba a alguien que la defendiera.

En un comienzo, solo me la había encontrado casualmente, pero siempre de la misma forma. Primero, llorosa y sola en una fiesta enorme. Había que cuidarla. Después perdida por la ciudad. También había que llevarla a alguna parte. Lo que colmó mi persona fue cuando supe que su novio la había dejado plantada en alguna parte de Tomoeda.

Todas esas cosas solo podían pasarle a una chica tan dulce e inofensiva como Sakura. Quizás solo había querido cuidarla, protegerla del rubio que la tenía tan maltratada. Pero... cuando cuidas a un animalito, este suele acercarte más a ti, ¿cierto? Se arrulla en tus piernas, te ronronea y no se separa más. ¿Sería acaso una respuesta normal, instintiva? ¿O estaría en la naturaleza humana el rechazo ante el cariño?

¿Por qué Sakura me esquivaba de esta forma?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? —preguntó ella, con sus labios muy rosados y sus ojos muy brillantes— Porque aquí trabajo.

Pero no me dijo nada claro, como siempre.

—Y, ¿por qué no quieres que te venga a ver más? —tenía que pensar bien las palabras antes de hablar, temeroso que mi voz transportara la desesperanza que sentía en ese momento.

—Porque no quiero que me vean más contigo.

—¿Eso mismo pensaste cuando me besaste en la casa de Tomoyo?

El corazón me latía con fuerza, lo que solo ayudaba a que se rompiera con más velocidad. Si hubiera estado más tranquilo, tal vez habría comprendido mejor la situación. Tal vez habría aceptado sus palabras y me hubiera dado la vuelta.

—Estaba ebria. No vale.

Así quizás habría dejado de doler.

—Esa noche, en tu casa, ¿también estabas ebria?

Sus mejillas se poblaron de aquel rojo tan característico de su inocencia.

No sabía la razón exacta por la cual estaba recriminándole algo a la castaña. Yo había aceptado el juego en el momento que supe que estaba saliendo con otra persona.

Pero el beso, las miradas, el otro beso, todas esas cosas, me hacían soñar con que todo saldría bien. Que iba a terminar con su novio, que no se iba a casar, que se iba a quedar conmigo…

La verdad, yo no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle nada.

—Ya, vete, Shaoran. Tengo que volver a trabajar.

Pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a tratarme como su juguete momentáneo. Mucho menos para dañarme de esa forma.

Después de sus duras palabras, la observé con detenimiento mientras caminaba por donde mismo había venido. Entraba a la pastelería, el frío me helaba las orejas y mi corazón se rompía otro poco.

En ese momento, más que rabia, más que dolor, más que tristeza, más que sorpresa (sorpresa de que me rechazara de esa forma, a pesar de que pasaba aceptándome-rechazándome, en un juego muy difícil y a un ritmo que no podía bailar), yo sentía vergüenza.

Había tenido esperanzas y ella las había roto, junto a mi corazón. Y me daba vergüenza, porque había sido un loco enamorado de una chica que apenas conocía. Que se había embriagado con el sabor de sus labios y había añorado su presencia cada día.

Sentía mucha vergüenza, porque ella había visto un rincón de mi corazón que no me habría gustado nunca enseñarle a nadie: debilidad. El amor es un sentimiento terrorífico, ya que te obliga a confiar en alguien más con todo tu corazón. Le entrega poder al otro para destruirte y despedazarte. El amor era terrorífico, porque era un vals donde entregabas parte de tu privacidad, de tu corazón, de tu alma, y el otro te entregaba una parte a ti. Era un juego donde lo más importante era la confianza. Tú vivías cada día del resto de tu vida confiando en el otro y en que, por favor, no te dejara.

¿Cómo hacían las parejas de casados? Esos que llevan más de cuatro décadas. ¿Cómo no se arrancan los cabellos, se muerden las uñas, se rompen la piel ante el miedo? Décadas con la incertidumbre, pero tú debías seguir confiando en que el otro no te iba a romper.

Bueno, yo había confiado en Sakura y ella me había pisoteado.

Pero era culpa mía, ¿no? ¿Quién intenta meterse con una chica con novio? ¿Quién podría confiarle su corazón e intimidad a una chica que te besa, te sonríe y te quiere, pero luego te rechaza y humilla? Una y otra vez…

¡Qué tonto fui!

Caminé por la vereda. Pasé por frente de la pastelería, pero no intenté ver el interior. Llegué a la plaza donde había dejado a Lisa. No pretendía detenerme allí. Lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna intención de nada en particular. Solo quería ir a mi casa y prepararme un café.

Cuando pasé por frente a la plaza, observé a Lisa sentada en la misma banca donde la había dejado. Tenía los paquetes de los dulces que le había comprado sobre su regazo y la cabeza echada para atrás, observando el cielo.

No tenía ninguna intención de acercarme ella, pero ninguna demasiado fuerte tampoco como para alejarme. Si tenía suerte, aún tenía algún dulce que pudiera subirme los niveles de serotonina y noradrenalina para ser un poquitito, solo un poco, más feliz.

Caminé hacia ella y me detuve frente a ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y a esa distancia pude observar los cables de audífonos. Estaba escuchando algo y, a juzgar por su pose, estaba sumamente dentro de la música. ¿Cómo llamar su atención sin asustarla? ¿Cómo robar sus pasteles sin que se diera cuenta? Quizás si lo hacía con el suficiente cuidado, nunca se enteraba de que estuve allí y le robé aquello que le había regalado hace unos minutos atrás (sí, porque mi esperada y ansiosa cita con Sakura solo duró unos cinco minutos).

Ella, lentamente, cambió su posición y bajó la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y los posó en mí. Se sacó los audífonos.

—¿Qué me mirabas? ¿Eres un acosador?

—Solo quiero un poco de pastel.

Ella se corrió hacia un lado de la banca, dejándome espacio para que me sentara a su derecha.

—¿Por qué usas anteojos? —pregunté, mientras le daba un mordisco al bollo dulce que me había dado.

—No veo bien a la distancia.

—La otra vez no los llevabas.

—No los llevo casi nunca —rio—. No los necesito en la calle. Es decir, no puedo enfocar bien los letreros y las luces de los autos me molestan… Pero no moriré atropellada. Solo los uso cuando me duele la cabeza.

—¿Por qué mejor no los usas siempre y problema acabado?

—Prefiero como me veo sin ellos —se sonrojó un poco—. Son muy grandes...

No entendí bien, pero no respondí nada. Disfruté el bollo.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—¿Eh?

—Con la bruja.

—Mal.

—¿Te hechizó?

—Pues, sí.

Ella fruncía el ceño levemente y se llevó su mano al mentón, como pensativa. Le pregunté si le habían gustado los pasteles, y me respondió que mucho, encantada. De pronto, tuve un profundo deseo de encontrarme con una taza de café en mis manos. Quería irme a casa, pronto, a pesar de que aún debería estar trabajando con Fye. Después le mandaría un mensaje de texto…

—¿Y cómo era el anillo?

—Enorme.

—Bah —se quejó—. Pues, qué mal.

No quería su lástima, por lo que rápidamente cambié el tema. Le pregunté qué música estaba escuchando, si de verdad no tenía frío (de paso, si era cierto que en Suecia hacía tanto frío como decía) y si quería ir alguna otra parte donde hiciera menos frío. Ella se negó, excusándose en que pronto debía ir a un lugar con alguno de sus amigos suecos. Hablamos bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para distraer mi mente de Sakura.

Cuando nos terminamos todos los pasteles, ella decidió que ya era hora de que partiera a donde debía ir. Nos despedimos con una sonrisa. La mía seguramente fue más fría que la de ella, porque yo estaba muy roto.

Caminé muy lento por las calles de Tomoeda hasta llegar al paradero de autobús. Con mi frente apoyada en el frío vidrio del bus, me sentí el hombre más estúpido del planeta. Pero luego me consolé al pensar que seguramente se me pasaría. Me sanaría y podría vivir como antes. Olvidaría a Sakura y seguiría en la disquería.

Por la noche, como último acto consciente antes de caer rendido ante el sueño, recordé a Lisa con sus anteojos.

"Será pava. Se ve muy bonita con anteojos o sin ellos".

**Sakura**

Estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate en el centro de comercial. Estaba sola. Seguía siendo invierno, estábamos a un mes o así que empezara la primavera, pero yo estaba comiendo un helado de chocolate en el centro comercial. Sin esperar a nadie, solo disfrutando de mi día libre. Ko estaba ocupado con su trabajo a medio tiempo y la universidad. Más entrada la noche, iríamos al cine a ver una película. O así lo habíamos arreglado. Yo había llegado unas cinco horas antes de lo acordado y estaba sentada en una banca del centro comercial, frente a una tienda de vestidos brillantes.

Bueno, al menos disfrutaba el sabor a chocolate y de mi día libre. Qué panorama.

Es que hoy era un día importante y yo estaba muy nerviosa. Chiharu había sido muy clara al respecto: le decía yo a Ko o le decía ella. ¿Cuál era la _peor_ parte del asunto? ¡Que eso me había aliviado, me había hecho sonreír en la ducha y me había hecho sentir, tan, tan bien! Qué fácil sería si dejara que Chiharu le contara. Me pasaba toda la película en la cabeza: Ko llegaba dando un portazo al departamento y yo estaba ahí con las maletas en la entrada. Él me gritaba que era una infiel, una asquerosa perra sarnosa, y yo lloraba un poco para aliviar el propio peso que él debería sentir en su corazón. Fingir que lo sentía, al menos.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, Chiharu me había puesto en una encrucijada. La salida fácil era muy terrible. Me dejaba aún peor con Ko, al cual yo sinceramente estimaba con todo mi corazón. Ya no como amantes, pero todos estos años a su lado, indudablemente habían hecho que fuera una persona sumamente importante.

Por tanto, hoy era el día en que me sinceraría con Koichi. Le contaría de Shaoran, nuestros besos y cómo me encendía el corazón.

"Hey, ¿recuerdas a un moreno que frecuentaba las fiestas de Tomoyo? Nah, obviamente no lo viste nunca, porque yo lo tenía escondido atrás de los matorrales y nos besábamos como un par de adolescentes. Bueno, ¡chau!"

Estaba tan nerviosa, que no podía aguantar el silencio del departamento y había ido cinco horas antes de la esperada cita a tomar un helado por mí misma. ¡Qué vida la mía!

En algún momento de la tarde, cuando aún quedaban un par de horas y ya me estaba aburriendo de ver la vitrina de la misma tienda por tanto tiempo, llegó Tomoyo. Yo ya me había terminado mi helado.

—¡Sakurita! ¡Qué coincidencia!

Nos saludamos y nos abrazamos. Sinceramente, era un agrado verla y saber que podría entretenerme y matar el tiempo con ella. Con mi querida amiga Tomoyo.

A pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, no podía encontrar el valor para confesarle lo que pasaría más tarde con Koichi. Me escudé en la idea de que, si usaba ese poco valor que tenía en esa tarea, después no me quedaría nada para sincerarme con Ko. ¡Qué dilema!

—¿Y qué película van a ver? —sonrió Tomoyo.

Sincerarte con tu prometido de esa forma, después de pasar dos horas en una sala de cine viendo una película idiota. Dios mío, ¿cómo iba a aguantar esa película? Quizás debería devolver las entradas y confesarme apenas lo viera…

—¿Y tú qué haces acá, Tomoyo? —pregunté yo.

Vi algo que no reconocí cruzar por sus ojos y rio nerviosamente.

—Bueno, haciendo algo muy importante. La verdad, ya es hora de que me vaya…

—¡Sakura, Tomoyo!

Era Eriol, quien se acercaba a nosotras mientras agitaba su mano a modo de saludo. Tomoyo se puso de piedra y yo lo noté. Llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y el cabello bien peinado. ¿Me habría enamorado de Eriol, mi buen amigo Eriol, en vez de Koichi, si nunca lo hubiera conocido? Era guapo, se vestía bien y era muy educado y simpático.

—Qué coincidencia —dije, luego de saludar a mi amigo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero buen momento. Buena coordinación —dijo Eriol.

—¿Sí? —pregunté yo.

Él sonrió y Tomoyo se sonrojó.

—Espera… —las piezas empezaban a encajar—. ¿Ustedes dos acordaron verse aquí?

Él asintió y la forma en que todo el cuerpo de Tomoyo se tensó ante mi pregunta me volvió a indicar que mis pensamientos estaban en lo correcto. Ellos dos…

—¿Es acaso esto una cita?

Él volvió a asentir y ella se sonrojó aún más.

—¡No! —con los ojos abiertos como platos los observé primero a él, luego a ella, y luego de vuelta a Eriol— No lo creo.

—Pues sí, digamos que estamos saliendo.

—No les creo —me crucé de brazos.

Los ojos de Eriol brillaron. Tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura, la acercó hacia sí y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Ella no respondió nada, solo se quedó más tiesa que una estatua, pero al mismo tiempo, tan dispuesta como una muñeca, ya que no había puesto ningún tipo de resistencia ante el beso.

—Ya, entiendo, ahora sepárense.

No era mi intención tampoco verlos darse el lote.

Suspiré y los observé como una madre exhausta de decirle a sus hijos que, por favor, dejaran de ensuciarse con barro. No había mucho que decir al respecto. Ya que, durante todos nuestros años de amistad, esta posibilidad siempre estuvo al borde de la esquina. Algún día tenía que pasar.

—¿Y Nakuru?

—Terminé con ella —se rascó la cabeza, un poco avergonzado.

—Estará hecha un desastre.

—Yo le dije que esperáramos, que…

Eriol calló a Tomoyo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Quizás cuántas veces habían hablado del asunto a solas, y cuántas veces Eriol la había convencido de que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Además, apoyaba esa decisión. Tomoyo me había contado que se habían besado esa noche en casa de Tomoyo, y no estaba bien que Eriol siguiera saliendo con Nakuru luego de tal atrocidad, ¿o sí? Qué maldad aquella.

—Que bueno que me enteré —dije yo, un poco decepcionada—. Parece que no me iban a contar nunca.

—No llevamos saliendo tanto —se excusó Tomoyo—. Aparte, no quería contarte hasta que no fuera más oficial…

—Claro, imagínate la princesa se arrepentía de salir conmigo. Qué problema sería darte excusas a ti también —dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa.

Yo sabía que era una broma, pero al mismo tiempo, en serio.

—Bueno, ya será mejor que nos vayamos. La película empezará en un rato…

Yo asentí, comprendiendo que importunaba la cita de mis dos amigos. Me despedí de Tomoyo de un beso en la mejilla y a Eriol lo abracé un poco. Le susurré al oído que estaba feliz por él, que confiara en Tomoyo, que ella lo iba a cuidar.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y yo volví a quedarme sola en el centro comercial.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sentada en mi lugar, por lo que decidí ir a una librería. Terminé comprando un libro. No entendí bien la reseña, pero hablaba de una chica y la portada era muy bonita. Bastaba para mí. El resto del tiempo lo pasé leyendo. La última hora antes que llegara Ko, me la pasé frente al cine, dudando si devolver las entradas o no.

Nunca había terminado con nadie, porque Koichi era mi primer novio. ¿Qué debería hacer? Quizás era mejor idea confesarme apenas lo viera, quizás sería mejor decirle después de una hermosa velada…

Espera, ¿terminar?

Yo solo iba a confesarme. Le había dicho a Shaoran que no quería verlo más. Había decidido que me iba a quedar con Koichi, que en él había invertido más tiempo. Nos íbamos a casar y ser muy felices, ¿cierto?

Si era así, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentirme tan mal? ¿Después de todo este tiempo, recién me había golpeado la culpa? Wow, sí que tardó.

—Hola, pequeña.

Koichi se había puesto el perfume que me gustaba. Llegó solo cinco minutos tarde, lo cual era un poco sorprendente. Yo tenía la costumbre de llegar a todos los lugares tarde, no entendía cómo podían teletransportarse los seres humanos comunes.

—¿Entramos? Ya casi es hora.

—Ah, devolví las entradas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Leí reseñas en internet y se me quitaron las ganas de verla. ¿Vamos a comer?

Terminamos por sentarnos en un restaurant un poco más elegante que el que yo habría elegido, pero él insistió en que me invitaría. Yo me sentí un poco mal de llevar zapatillas a un lugar así, pero no me importó. En un lugar así, Koichi no podría levantarse de un salto y golpearme, insultándome a gritos: "¡Puta! ¡Zorra! ¡Asquerosa!".

La comida hindú estuvo bien. Él me contó sobre su día en el trabajo.

—Creo que voy a renunciar. Me está demandando mucho tiempo y quiero terminar bien la carrera. Ya cuando tenga mi diploma, podré buscar algo más a gusto…

Ah, cosas de adultos. Yo solo podía conversar de libros, programas de televisión y pasteles. Los adultos conversaban de diplomas y trabajos. Me sentía muy niña a veces, pero Ko podía iluminarme un poco con sus conversaciones de adultos. Así, después podía llegar donde mi madre sabiendo qué eran los impuestos.

—Y, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?

Extrañamente, la pregunta la había formulado él e iba dirigida hacia mí. Cierto, yo ahora trabajaba, hasta tenía un contrato, ya estaba más cerca del mundo de los adultos. Quizás estaba creciendo, quizás…

Cuando él terminó su comida, creí buen momento para comenzar con la confesión.

—Ko, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo.

Y así partí, pero era tan difícil continuar. Me temblaban las manos, me sudaba el cuerpo. No podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, porque me atemorizaba que adivinara mis pensamientos.

No sabía cómo seguir. Quizás debería haber escrito un discurso. Quizás si me lo sabía de memoria, no se me enredaría la lengua y podría decir todo, todo, todo.

Pero como no podía seguir sosteniendo su mirada y el tedioso silencio, seguí:

—Eh… Bueno, tú sabes que… No, no sabes…

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? —dijo, con una sonrisa.

Le provocaba ternura mi nerviosismo. Quizás esperaba algo bueno, que le dijera que lo amaba, que quería irme de viaje con él. Y podría haber inventado alguna estupidez para rellenar, decirle que tenía ganas de adoptar un gato, pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que decirle.

—Koichi, yo…

Ya no podía mirarlo a la cara. Apretaba mis puños con fuerza y miraba el mantel burdeo. Me concentré en el sonido de las demás personas conversando en el restaurant, las risas y el caminar de los meseros.

Yo…

Tenía que decirlo, ahora.

—Koichi, te engañé.

Y quise parar, quise levantarme y correr, pero continué. Porque había comenzado y debía aprovechar ese pequeño empujón de valentía. Lo siguiente todo lo dije con mucha rapidez, mientras continuaba con la mirada fija, observando el mantel. Nunca sabré si llegó a comprender todas mis palabras.

—Salí con otro chico. Nos encontramos muchas veces, algunas sin querer, otras más a propósito. Y nos besamos, dos veces, solo dos veces, pero nos besamos. Y te engañé, te mentí, pero de todas formas acepté casarme contigo.

Se me enredaba la lengua…

—Se llama Shaoran. Eso a ti no te importa, pero quiero que lo sepas. Que se llama Shaoran.

"Tiene el cabello desordenado y una mirada triste la mayoría del tiempo, pero enciende mi corazón igual que tú lo hiciste hace miles de años. Lo besé dos veces, pero las disfruté, mucho".

—Yo… te fui infiel, Koichi —me detuve un momento—: Perdón.

La última palabra me consumió toda la valentía que quedaba en mi cuerpo, por lo que después me callé.

Y como me quedé callada, esperé una respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Yo sentía que pasaron mil minutos, pero quizás solo fueron segundos. En mi silencio, había dejado de escuchar a la gente a mi alrededor, solo podía escuchar mi corazón.

Luego levanté la vista y lo que vi me sorprendió.

Koichi me sonrió cuando observé sus ojos.

Me sonrió, pero lleno de tristeza. Su sonrisa estaba media chueca, por lo que sabía que no estaba bien. Sus ojos amarillos ya no eran brillantes, sino opacos. Sumidos en tristeza.

Sí, habría preferido que me gritara y me golpeara. Que me dijera que era una asquerosa, que no merecía el cariño que él me había entregado, que él a veces me había dejado plantada, pero siempre llegaba con un chocolate a casa. Que a veces nos peleábamos, pero seguía respirando sobre mi piel y mi cabello, seguía amándome y confiando en mí. Habría preferido que me despreciara, que me cobrara todas las cosas que yo le había prometido en la adolescencia.

Todo, menos que me mirara de esa forma.

Yo hasta antes de ese momento, pensaba que Koichi ya no me quería. Que me engañaba con miles de mujeres hermosas, que se drogaba para dejar de pensar en mí, que me había pedido matrimonio porque quería robarme mis libros, que me odiaba, me odiaba…

Habría preferido cualquier cosa, menos observar la tristeza de su sonrisa.

Y bajo ese pensamiento, empecé a llorar. Un poquito, en silencio, para que nadie me observara. No quería hacer el ridículo en un restaurant así, ni quería que pensaran que era una mujer desdichada.

Y seguí observándolo y llorando, tragándome los sollozos, hasta que Koichi habló:

—¿Ese chico de cabello castaño, cierto?

¿Qué?

—Lo vi un par de veces, en casa de Tomoyo.

—¿Lo sabías? —lo dije muy bajito, porque la voz se me había ido, pero él escuchó.

—Bueno…

—¿Lo sabías?

—Sí.

Miles de pensamientos, en un segundo. ¿Se lo dijo Tomoyo? ¿Nos vio? ¿Desde cuándo sabe? ¿Cuántas veces nos vio? ¿Me odia? ¿Me quieres?

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me encaró? ¿Por qué se quedó en silencio? ¿Por qué sufrió tanto en silencio, cuando pudo haber terminado conmigo?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, cuando quise llenarlo a preguntas.

—Creí que se te pasaría —volvió a sonreír de esa forma tan triste—. Creí que no iba a pasar más. Creí que… No sé —se rascó la cabeza—. Tenía miedo.

¿Miedo?

—¿Miedo de qué?

—De que termináramos. Tenía miedo de preguntarte qué pasaba y que me dijeras que no quería estar más conmigo. Tenía miedo de que me dejaras.

—¿Por eso no me dijiste nada?

—¿Qué te iba a decir? En un momento me enojé ante la idea. Vamos, no es que realmente lo supiera… No los vi nunca, ni nada de eso. Solo lo supe. Lo sentí en ti, lo vi en tus ojos… No espero que me creas, pero lo sabía.

—¿Te contó Tomoyo?

—¡No! En serio. No te pregunté nada porque… como no estaba seguro, me daba miedo que fuera real. Si te preguntaba y era real, ibas a terminar conmigo. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Nunca me dijiste. Pasaron los meses y no pasó nada. Entonces sentí que todo estaba bien. Que incluso si estabas engañándome, podía seguir viviendo así. Si podía tenerte por las mañanas para tomar una taza de café, yo estaba feliz.

Y de pronto un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero se las limpió con rapidez. No volvió a llorar más.

—No entiendo…

—Pero no vas a terminar conmigo, ¿cierto? —dijo él—. Si me dijiste ahora, después de todo este tiempo, es porque te aburriste de mentirme, ¿verdad? Podrías haber seguido como antes…

Claro, no tenía motivos para sentirme culpable de la nada. Si no fuera por Chiharu, pensé, quizás podríamos haber seguido con nuestra farsa de matrimonio hasta el fin de los tiempos. Por un segundo, lo añoré. Pero después, me sentí _sinceramente_ culpable. Por todo lo que me había dicho Koichi, por todo.

—Koichi, yo… Perdón.

—Mi amor, no tienes que preocuparte por nada —tomó mi mano y acarició mis dedos—. Yo no te reprocho nada, está bien. Sé que estás arrepentida, que no lo volverás a hacer…

Yo…

—Podemos seguir, Sakura. Nos vamos a casar y voy a seguir durmiendo pegado a tu espalda, oliendo tu cabello y escuchando tu respiración. Soy feliz contigo, pequeña.

Y nunca creí que habría algo que pudiera darme tanto miedo como lo que acababa de decir.

Algo en mi interior se derrumbó.

La parte de mi interior que deseaba terminar con Koichi para correr donde Shaoran, se derrumbó. Los deseos de soledad, también. Parte de mi corazón de derrumbó, solo para que mi amor por Koichi pudiera usar las piezas para asegurar con más firmeza su base.

Yo me iba a casar y ser muy feliz con el hombre que pudiera estar a mi lado, ¿cierto?

¿No era eso lo que siempre había deseado?

**Shaoran**

Era finales de marzo, un domingo. La primavera empezaría prontamente, por lo que ya no andaba con bufanda ni guantes de lana. El comercio estaba cerrado como todos los domingos, por lo que era mi día libre. Cuando Fye se despidió después del desayuno porque saldría con Kurogane, yo decidí que también saldría. Los domingo siempre habían sido un buen día para quedarse en casa, navegar por internet, leer algo y escuchar mucha música, pero desde hace un tiempo que no podía soportar mi propia compañía.

Prefería la compañía de desconocidos en la calle, aunque no me relacionara con ellos. Observar gente caminar a mi alrededor era suficiente para sacarme de mi desdicha.

Esa es la razón por la que este domingo de finales de marzo lo pasaba sentado en la banca de una plaza del centro de Tomoeda. No era tan cerca de mi casa, porque había caminado muchas cuadras.

Escuchaba música con mis audífonos y observaba a la gente caminar por la calle. Había algunas personas sentadas como yo en otras bancas, pero yo era el único que estaba solo. El único que escuchaba música y seguramente al único que le habían roto el corazón recientemente.

El parque era pequeño, la verdad. Había muchos árboles, pero no había juegos ni nada. La mayoría de los que caminaban por allí solo lo hacían con un destino en mente. Solo pasaban. Nadie había decidido pasar su día libre observando a la gente pasar, mientras escuchaba música sueca de la que no entendía ni una palabra.

Aunque estábamos a puertas de la primavera, aún llevaba chaqueta. El frío quizás no me abandonaría hasta que mi corazón volviera a sonreír.

Yo no quería pensar en la persona que me había roto el corazón, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo más triste de todo, es que ni siquiera había podido despedirme de ella. Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que la vi fuera de la pastelería, y no la había visto más. Era triste pensar que todo había terminado de tan mala forma. Quizás algún día me pasaría por frente a la pastelería, sin ningún objetivo específico. Quizás la saludaría y ella volvería a echarme, pero era probable que yo siguiera insistiendo hasta que quedara satisfecho con la despedida.

"No me vengas a ver más, Shaoran", había dicho.

En mis sueños a veces decía otras cosas, como que me quería. Pero después siempre llegaba Lisa, en los mismos sueños, a repetirme con una sonrisa "Está jugando contigo".

Y no sé en qué momento dejé de concentrarme en mi exterior, porque no vi llegar a la niña que me miraba con los ojos brillantes. Estaba de pie frente a mí, con un vestido verde y una débil sonrisa.

Yo creía que iba a tener que insistir, pero este parecía ser mi día de suerte, porque Sakura estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa que claramente abría a la conversación.

Me saqué los audífonos, sin quitarle ningún ojo de encima, y apagué el reproductor mp3.

—Hola, Shaoran.

—Hola, Sakura —saludé yo.

—¿Cómo siempre haces para que nos encontremos en la calle? —preguntó.

—Eso debería yo preguntarte a ti.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. ¿Se acabó? ¿Se iría, me dejaría solo de nuevo? ¿Sería esta la forma más amable que teníamos de terminar lo que alguna vez _casi_ tuvimos?

Parecía que no, porque ella se sentó a mi lado en la banca. Se alisó el vestido por sobre las piernas y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Con esos grandes y brillantes ojos verde.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Bien?

—No lo digas a modo de pregunta —dijo ella, y rio—. Si no sabes tú, ¿quién sabe?

—Nadie sabe —me encogí de hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y yo entré en pánico. ¿Qué hacer?

"Está jugando contigo".

—¿Cómo estás tú? —pregunté yo, esforzándome en sonreír.

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Sigues en la pastelería?

Parecía una tonta pregunta, la verdad. Solo había pasado un mes desde que la vi trabajando allí y no creía que tuviera razones para dejar de hacerlo, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo continuar la conversación.

—Sí.

Silencio. El sol brillaba y ella llevaba vestido, pero yo seguía usando mi chaqueta, para esconderme del viento que me aterrorizaba.

—Entraré a estudiar literatura.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me aburrí de no hacer nada.

—Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

—La otra semana empiezo con las clases. Iré a una facultad muy cercana a la de Tomoyo, por lo que estaré bien. Quería dejar de vivir tan… pasivamente.

—Está bien.

—Trabajar y estudiar, wow. Hasta yo me sorprendo —sonrió—. Pero estoy feliz. Siempre quise hacer algo, ser alguien. Motivarme por algo. No ser un molusco en casa… Ya estaba aburrida.

—Comprendo.

—¿Y tú?

—Sigo igual. La disquería, la música, el chocolate caliente.

"El corazón roto", quise añadir, pero no quería espantarla.

Yo le había dado permiso para pisotearme el corazón, y ella lo había hecho sin dudar. Me había llenado de esperanza en múltiples ocasiones, solo para reírse de mi corazón roto cuando me despreciaba. La última vez que nos vimos también me despreció, por lo que ahora tocaba que me quisiera, ¿cierto?

¿Y después qué?

¿Después tocaba el desprecio, luego el amor de nuevo, luego el odio, los besos, los ceños fruncidos…?

—Fye me dijo que estabas saliendo con otra chica.

Oh…

Lisa.

El último mes, mi desdicha había sido infinita. Era un pobre hombre que seguía llorando porque hacía mucho frío. Que por las noches se sentía más solo que nunca, cuando la verdad no recordaba la última noche que había pasado con la compañía de alguien. Sentía lástima de mí mismo, lo cual era lo peor. Me sentía un idiota por llegar a esas circunstancias, pero lo había hecho. Perdón, pero había confiado en una chica. Ella me despreció y rompió mis sentimientos, y ahora tenía que cargar con las consecuencias.

Sí, había sido un mes de mierda, pero no todo el tiempo.

El resto del tiempo lo había pasado con Fye, que se esforzaba en hacerme reír. Hasta Kurogane de pronto parecía más amable o, al menos, con un poco de tacto. Y también estaba Lisa.

Habíamos salido harto, la verdad. Pero nada especial, nada romántico. La había llevado a conocer lugares de Tokio. Un fin de semana fuimos a acampar con sus amigos suecos a la montaña, donde yo morí de frío. Todos eran muy simpáticos. Incluso Fye nos acompañó. Podríamos decir que Lisa me había acompañado en este duro mes de invierno, pero como una amiga.

Ella no tenía problemas en escucharme hablar acerca de lo que me pasaba, de cómo me sentía, qué opinaba. No me miraba como Fye, que parecía juzgarte con cada palabra y reír para sus adentros. Admitir en voz alta que eres una persona débil, es bastante difícil. Lisa me había ayudado, había escuchado. Escuchaba atentamente a mis palabras, sin responderme nada ni decirme qué debía hacer. Solo escuchaba y sonreía, y eso estaba bien. A mí me bastaba, era lo que quería.

—¿Cuándo viste a Fye? —pregunté yo.

Podría haberle contado de Lisa, haberle explicado que a ella se refería Fye. Que no se preocupara, solo éramos amigos. Que a mí no me movía el corazón como ella lo había hecho todo este tiempo. Podría haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero preferí no hacerlo. No tenía sentido. No quería volver a caer por Sakura. No quería que siguiera pisoteándome ni dándome falsas esperanzas. No quería más.

—El otro día pasé por la tienda y me dijo que estabas con una chica de paseo —sonrió.

—¿Y a qué fuiste a la disquería? —pregunté yo, algo intrigado— ¿Me buscabas?

Solo lo había preguntado como una broma, la verdad. Y no me reía de ella, sino de mí. Me reía, ya que era una pregunta bastante idiota y sin sentido, pero yo me reía de aún tener esperanzas escondidas.

Ella asintió.

—Quería hablar contigo —añadió ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

E inevitablemente mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. No sé si de miedo ante lo que podía decirme o de felicidad ante una mínima muestra de afecto por su parte.

—Me siento mal por cómo te he tratado, Shaoran.

Ah…

—No sé a qué te refieres. No has hecho nada —mentí.

—Te traté muy mal el otro día.

Y todas las veces, en realidad.

Llevar a palabras todo lo que pensaba sobre Sakura me había hecho bien. Conversarlo con alguien era mejor que guardárselo, o al menos eso opinaba luego de mis largas charlas con Lisa fuera de la disquería. Cuando te ves en la necesidad de ponerle palabras a algo, inmediatamente surgen otras cosas que habías olvidado, que te cambian la perspectiva. Si no le hubiera contado todo a Lisa, quizás nunca me habría dado cuenta de la relación cíclica que se había formado entre nosotros. Era un patrón que no terminaba, y yo me preguntaba si ella sería así con todo el mundo.

Me había dado cuenta que Sakura me había utilizado. Que me pisoteaba y me besaba cuando ella tenía ganas, pero cuando tenía problemas con el novio, llegaba y me alejaba. Lisa no me decía nada, no le metía fuego a la leña. Se limitaba a mirarme a los ojos. Cuando terminaba y respiraba hondo, ella me sonreía en silencio.

—Quería disculparme, Shaoran —siguió, y sentí que sería mejor aprovechar que tenía a Sakura en frente y centrarme en el presente.

—Está bien, no es necesario —me encogí de hombros.

Y era verdad. Ella no había sido mala conmigo a propósito, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Terminé con Koichi —dijo, de pronto.

Ya no sonreía como antes. Sus ojos se habían nublado de pronto. Entendí que si no cuidaba mis palabras, podía terminar haciéndola llorar.

—¿Terminó contigo?

"¿Se habrá enterado de que le ponía los cuernos conmigo?" pensé yo.

—No, yo terminé con él —dijo ella, luego de respirar profundo—. Fue difícil, pero me aburrí de esconderme y escapar. Era algo que tuve que haber hecho hace tiempo. Me quedé en silencio. ¿Debía consolarla? ¿Decirle que lo lamentaba y que ojalá estuviera bien? Preferí quedarme callado, que siguiera hablando ella. Aún ni siquiera podía comprender a qué iba. Qué quería lograr buscándome.

—No tienes por qué escuchar los lamentos de una chica —continuó—, pero ya está. Estoy bien ahora. Lo necesitaba, podría decir. Me siento mejor, más liberada.

Volvió a sonreírme, pero con tristeza.

Se notaba que le afectaba haber cortado con su prometido. Y no sabía exactamente como sentirme al respecto. ¿A qué se refería con que "debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo"? Quizás hace meses que quería terminar con él y no se animaba a hacerlo. Quizás había buscado en mí una excusa, me había utilizado para que él se enterara y terminara con ella. Quizás yo era su muñeco de golpeo y solo había recurrido a mi cariño porque se sentía sola, muy sola.

Quién sabe. Yo nunca lo sabré, porque no le iba a preguntar. Prefería no hacerlo. Quedarme en la duda. Al cabo que, realmente no importaba. Daba lo mismo la causa, Sakura había jugado conmigo.

—Tu vida sí ha cambiado en un mes —fue lo único que logré responder—. Entrarás a estudiar y terminaste con tu novio. Y yo no he logrado nada, solo lamentarme por mi vida.

—Mmm… Me gusta pensar en la idea de que mantuve mi vida en "pausa" desde que salí del colegio. Me mantuve vagando, sin hacer nada. Solo leía, como si fueran eternas vacaciones. Entrar a estudiar fue algo que siempre quise, pero no me animaba. Lo de Ko, también —sonrió—. Solo le puse "play" a la película y aquí estoy. Me siento como una Sakura que acaba de salir del colegio.

—Me alegro por ti, pero sigo sin entender por qué me buscabas. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Solo quería disculparme —se sonrojó un poco—. No habría querido terminar contigo de esa forma.

—¿Terminar? Nosotros no tuvimos nada.

Noté en su reacción que quizás mis palabras eran muy duras, pero después de aguantar todo su discurso de por qué su vida era perfecta en este momento, después de haberme roto el corazón, no podía sentir nada más que desprecio.

—Bueno… sí. No tuvimos nada. Pero me gustabas, Shaoran.

—Tú también. Muchísimo.

—Perdona, de nuevo.

Después de respirar profundamente y suspirar, le sonreí. No tenía verdaderas razones para odiarla, pero muchas menos tenía para continuar queriéndola.

—La verdad —añadió ella, con la mirada baja—, tenía la esperanza de que te siguiera gustando. ¿Sabes? Quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento, habríamos podido estar… Juntos. Tú sabes.

—Mmm.

—Pero cuando Fye me dijo que estabas saliendo con una chica, me sentí un poco mal. ¡No, por favor, no me mires de esa forma! Me lo merecía, pensé. No tenía sentido correr hacia ti luego de terminar con mi novio. No te merecía, pensé. Si hubiera estado contigo, habría sido casi como que la mala de la película se quedara con el premio, luego de ser tan mala y mentirosa.

—No eres mala.

"Mentirosa sí", añadí en mi mente, pero callé.

—Cuando supe que estabas saliendo con otra chica, me sentí mal. Pero a la vez, me puse feliz de que estuvieras con alguien que pudiera cuidar de ti. Eres un buen chico, Shaoran. De verdad llegué a quererte, pero no supe cuidarte.

—Podrías haber sido más sincera —dije yo, por primera vez en toda la tarde, desahogándome un poco.

En otro tiempo, otro mundo, otro espacio interestelar, quizás podríamos haber estado juntos. Pero las cosas salieron mal. Ya no servía que estuviera soltera, porque mi corazón ya lo había roto. Ya había tomado la confianza que había depositado en ella para romperla sin mirar atrás. Me había despreciado muchas más veces de las que me había besado. No podía estar con ella. No podía quererla como la quise antes. No de nuevo.

—Lisa es solo una amiga.

De alguna u otra forma, tampoco quería hacerla sentir mal.

Todo este mes estuve lloriqueando como un bebé, lamentándome mis heridas de amor, sin comprender la valiosa lección que me dejaban. Siempre estaban las dos caras de la moneda en una relación. Ella tenía sus razones para actuar, y yo las mías. Ambos cometimos errores. Yo no debí meterme con ella si estaba comprometida y viceversa.

Sí, estuve lloriqueando todo un mes por la pérdida de mi corazón, pero en ningún momento consideré volverla a buscar con la intención de volver a besarla. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, yo había perdido el respeto por ella y por el amor que tenía para entregarme.

Simplemente no podía estar con alguien que me había abandonado de esa forma.

—¿Lisa?

—La chica que dijo Fye. Es solo una amiga. Solo salimos como amigos.

Algo en ella se encendió. Quizás ella aún albergaba esperanzas de estar conmigo, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerle entender que era imposible.

—¿Es bonita?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. Tardé un poco en volver a pensar, ya que no lo esperaba para nada. Luego me detuve un par de segundos a sopesar la respuesta, cuando la verdad era que Lisa era objetivamente bonita.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué no sales con ella?

—No es tan fácil.

No era tan fácil darle una segunda oportunidad al amor, cuando acababa de cumplirse tu peor pesadilla: que te rompieran el corazón. Sufrir por amor siempre me había aterrorizado y acababa de experimentarlo. ¿Cómo volver a confiar? ¿De verdad valdría la pena darle una segunda oportunidad a un sentimiento que tenía tantos momentos en los que fallar y arruinarte la vida?

—¿Te gusta?

—No. O sea, sí. Pero como amiga. Ella me escucha, a veces.

—Si es bonita y te simpatiza, deberías salir con ella.

—No es tan fácil —repetí.

—Es facilísimo, Shaoran —dijo ella—. No puedes esconderte para siempre. Yo viví muchos años escapando de un temor que no quise afrontar. Temía tanto a la soledad que me engañé a mí misma de cosas que me hicieron daño. Por favor, Shaoran, no cometas el mismo error que yo.

—No es tan…

—¡Cállate! No puedes huir para siempre. El amor llega, y te va a llegar. No importa lo que hagas.

—No quiero volver a sufrir por amor.

En sus ojos se reflejó el dolor que sintió por mis palabras, al saber que ella había sido quien había roto mi corazón. No intentaba cobrarle nada.

—Si no te arriesgas, vas a ser un peor que un lobo solitario. Shaoran —sus ojos brillaron—, yo más que nadie comprendo el poder del amor. Te mueve por dentro, más fuerte que el odio. Te motiva actuar, luchar, continuar. Va a llegar, porque siempre llega. No puedes detenerlo ni evitarlo. Si escapas, solo sufrirás.

—El amor solo trae desgracias —dije yo, pareciendo la persona más amargada del mundo.

—Pero trae las mejores recompensas. No puedes ser feliz sin arriesgarte.

Luego de eso, nos quedamos callados.

Después de todo, parecía que ella no intentaba volver conmigo. De cierta forma me aliviaba. También me aliviaba haber podido verla, haber podido "terminar" bien. Que todo quedara _ok_. No quería tener arrepentimientos en el futuro.

—Bueno, ya tengo que irme —dijo ella—. Prometí a mi madre que la visitaría. Mi hermano está de visita.

Asentí.

Su vestido combinaba con sus ojos esmeralda. Su cabello bailaba con la leve brisa, al mismo ritmo que las copas de los árboles. Por primera vez, realmente sentí que la primavera se acercaba, de forma tan evidente que el calor me obligó a quitarme la chaqueta.

Ella se levantó de un salto y yo admiré la forma en la que había cambiado en tan poco. No solo en los distintos eventos de su vida, sino que se le veía más grande. Que había crecido, cambiado. Que estaba bien, sonriente. Sincera, más amable. Era una Sakura más primaveral, que había renacido junto con las estaciones del año. Y sinceramente me alegraba por ella. Que fuera feliz, que lograra todo lo que se propusiera en la vida.

Quizás esta sería la última vez que la vería en toda mi vida. Y eso me entristeció un poco, porque a pesar del poco tiempo, ella había crecido como una pequeña flor dentro de mí. Y se quedaría para siempre como la chica que rompió mi corazón por primera vez, pero también como la que me había ayudado a vivir cosas que nunca antes había vivido.

—Adiós, Shaoran.

Me había roto el corazón, pero también me acababa de dar un discurso memorable acerca del amor. Para bien o para mal, Sakura siempre sería una persona importante en mi vida.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Y comenzó a caminar, alejarse, después de sonreírme con tanta brillantez.

Yo me mantuve sentado en mi lugar, observándola partir para siempre. Recordaría sus labios color frutilla y el olor a fruta de su cabello. Recordaría como me hizo sentir, pero inevitablemente, también siempre recordaría sus mentiras.

Quizás en otro mundo, otro espacio y otro tiempo, nosotros podríamos haber sido el uno para el otro. No esta vez, pero quizás en otra dimensión.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó.

Se había dado la media vuelta y me miraba con una lágrima en la mejilla.

—¡Si no tienes una cita con Lisa, te juro que te odiaré para siempre!

Y luego corrió.

Ya no estaba, se había ido. Se había ido para siempre y me había dejado en ese parque. De pronto dejé de sentirme desdichado. Algo había brillado en mí. Había un extraño calor que no podía reconocer.

Estaba satisfecho con esta despedida. Sakura ya no sería la mala de mi vida, sino una chica linda que cometió un par de errores. No supo quererme, pero yo tampoco supe aceptarla como era. Ambos cometimos errores, pero estaba bien. Quizás nos conoceríamos en otra dimensión y podríamos estar juntos. O quizás no. Pero no importaba.

Me levanté de mi lugar. No me puse los audífonos. Si lo hubiera hecho, no habría sabido que escuchar. No había una canción para este momento.

Y caminé por las calles de Tomoeda, extrañando la sonrisa de Sakura.

Había logrado cambiar, crecer. Ya no era la misma chica que el otoño anterior, cuando nos conocimos. Ahora había renacido como un cerezo, rosado y hermoso. Quise pensar que el haberme conocido la había ayudado a cambiar. De ser así, me alegraba. Con mi sufrimiento había podido arreglarle la vida a otra persona.

Había sido una chica que no hacía nada por su vida. Que no tenía motivaciones, que se lamentaba por lo que le sucedía. Que vivía en una eterna burbuja de tristeza. Pero ahora estaba llena de vida y de motivación por seguir adelante. Estudiar una carrera universitaria, quizás luego trabajar más establemente. Ser alguien, tener una familia. Ya no se conformaría con un marido que pudiera comprarle chocolate, sino que con un hombre que realmente pudiera hacerla feliz. Y eso se merecía y esperaba que pudiera encontrar.

Tomoeda tenía un tono primaveral, pero seguíamos en invierno. Aquí las estaciones no cambiaban arbitrariamente con una fecha establecida, sino que la primavera comenzaba el mismo día que florecían los cerezos. Me preguntaba cuando llegaría ese día. Quizás esa era la razón por la que aún no podía observar a Tomoeda con un aire totalmente primaveral, aún a pesar de ver a Sakura florecer igual que un cerezo.

Por el centro de Tomoeda, caminé en dirección a la disquería. Sin un objetivo predeterminado. O quizás sí, pero no quería formularlo con palabras aún, temeroso de las consecuencias que traía convertir algo en palabras. Los árboles que crecían a cada lado de la calle peatonal estaban vacíos aún, pero se notaba que estaban hinchados. Que en cualquier momento explotaban. Llegué hasta la fuente de agua donde en el pasado había estado con Sakura.

En ese momento, había sido la primera vez que Sakura se había despedido de mí. Había estado lloviendo. Seguí por el camino peatonal.

De pronto, todo adquirió un color rosa. Y no miento.

Estaba Lisa, de pie. Me daba la espalda.

Llevaba el cabello suelto. Llevaba un vestido ella también. Era burdeo. La piel de sus brazos y piernas era blanca, muy blanca. ¿Por qué yo había salido tan abrigado? Con chaqueta, bototos y pantalón largo. ¿Tanto frío hacía cuando salí de casa?

Me acerqué a ella. Cuando estuve a unos pocos pasos de distancia, ella miró a mi dirección con una gran sonrisa. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Por un segundo me aterré, pero comprendí que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—¡Mira el árbol de cerezo! —exclamó ella, con su peculiar acento— ¡Es precioso!

Y era cierto. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en ello, pero el cerezo que estaba frente a ella, estaba casi completamente florecido.

No había reparado en el cerezo rosa, porque el fuego que emanaba de Lisa era demasiado resplandeciente. Solo podía observarla a ella, incluso a la distancia. ¿Atención selectiva? ¿Cómo no darte cuenta de algo tan brillante y hermoso como un árbol de cerezo recién florecido?

"Ah…"

—¿Por qué lloras? —inquirí yo, acercándome más a ella.

—Es precioso. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como esto.

"Sí, solo podía ver a Lisa, porque ella era lo más resplandeciente y hermoso".

—Pronto todos florecerán —dije yo.

—¡No puedo esperar!

—No debe faltar mucho —añadí—. Normalmente florecen todos en sincronía. Mañana estarán todos florecidos.

Ella dejó de mirarme, para concentrarse en el árbol de cerezos.

Parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde esa vez en que llovía y Sakura había llegado a la disquería por primera vez. También había sido la primera vez que me había roto el corazón. No había reparado tampoco en el detalle de que los pétalos de cerezo al caer se asimilaban tanto a la nieve y la lluvia.

Realmente no había pasado tanto, pero se sentían siglos.

—¿Sabes qué significa eso, Shaoran? —volvió a observarme con esos ojos azul zafiro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Acaba de comenzar la primavera!

Y la escena que tenía ante mí, realmente se sentía como la primavera.

Lisa estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí. Algunos pétalos de cerezo caían, producto del viento. Ya no hacía frío, sino que el viento se había convertido en una agradable brisa primaveral. El cabello de Lisa, era fuego ardiendo. Su sonrisa ardía con la misma intensidad. Ella era luz encarnada.

En la mañana me había despertado muerto de frío. Tanto, que salí con chaqueta. No fue hasta que vi a Sakura tan radiante, llena de primavera, que me dio un poco de calor. Ahora, ya estaba casi sudando.

En la mañana había despertado en invierno, pero ahora ya era primavera.

Los pétalos se sintieron igual que la lluvia de ese día hace tanto tiempo atrás. Yo había estado con Sakura en ese momento y me sentía tan, tan desdichado. Pero ahora los pétalos de cerezo y la sonrisa de Lisa me hacían sentir un calor indescriptible en el pecho. Ambas situaciones eran tan similares, pero con estaciones de diferencia.

El invierno versus la primavera. El dolor versus la alegría. Una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

La escena de los pétalos de cerezo, acompañado de ese rostro pecoso y delicado, realmente me conmovió el corazón.

"Sí, acaba de comenzar la primavera".

Primavera, la estación que nada malo presagiaba. Flores, chicas con vestidos, salidas a la playa, pasteles de chocolate. Flores de cerezo, amor, pajaritos cantando. Era un pensamiento tan Disney que casi me avergoncé.

Lisa rodeada de flores era mi primavera. Las palabras de Sakura resonaban en mi cabeza y yo me di cuenta que tenía razón. Lisa siempre había sido primavera, incluso bajo el frío del invierno. Ella no sentía frío, su sonrisa no se congelaba. Su cabello continuaba en llamas y lo haría durante todas las estaciones del año. Lisa era la primavera.

Esta primavera yo iba a ser feliz. La primavera había empezado para mí, y yo lo iba a disfrutar.

Lisa seguía observándome. Me di cuenta que me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que no le había respondido nada. Me acerqué un poco a ella y le tomé la mano. Ella no dijo nada, solo me miró a los ojos.

—Sí, Lisa. Acaba de comenzar la primavera.

Y sonreí.

* * *

><p><strong>"Podría dar el mundo", Lotovedra: youtube watch?v=BuWlPzW5n9o<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y llegó el final. Tardó más de lo que pensé. Muchísimos años.

Mucho cambió en la historia de lo que primero pensé de ella, pero terminó bien. Estoy satisfecha y feliz por el resultado.

Sé que no es un final que satisfacerá a todos, pero espero que comprendan las razones que tuve. Si quieren leer una historia donde el personaje principal es una mujer que maltrata, engaña y traiciona a las personas, pero igual en el final consigue todo lo que desea y se queda con el chico guapo... Bueno, yo no les voy a dar esa moraleja. No es lo que deseo que la gente haga, y no es lo que creo que la gente de ese tipo se merezca para un final. Sakura tuvo el mejor final que pudo tener, juzgándola por sus acciones.

Y como entiendo que no todos quedarán felices, tengo pensado un epílogo 1313, pero si lo quieren, van a tener que portarse bien y hacerme feliz jiji. Con que escuchen la canción que puse, me basta, en realidad.

Fue un largo viaje para mí, pero estoy feliz. Espero que lo disfruten. Un beso muy grande y gracias por seguirla hasta el final, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes.

Lía.

PD: responderé a los reviews anónimos en mi perfil.

**EDIT, por favor lean.**

Quiero hacer una aclaración por algo que me dijeron en un review.

No me llamo Lía, ni me dicen Lía. Apenas es mi seudónimo acá, y es por la misma razón por la que elegí "Lisa" como nombre para el personaje: me gusta la sonoridad del nombre, nada más. Una vez conocí una niña que se llamaba Lía y me gustó como sonaba. Por eso me puse así en FF, nada más. No quería poner mi nombre real.

Cuando hice el personaje de Lisa, la hice de Suecia solo por una razón: quería que fuera lo más diferente posible a Sakura. Solo eso. Ah, además me gusta mucho el país. Cuando decidí que la incluiría en la historia, puse en google "nombres suecos de niña" y elegí el que más me gustó xd. Muchos eran raros, por eso no los elegí. Lisa era el que más me gustaba, y es obvio, si también me gusta el nombre Lía xD. Si tuviera una hija, le pondría así, nada más.

Yo no soy Lisa. Nada remotamente parecido a Lisa. Mi etapa de amor por Shaoran pasó hace muchos años. Por favor, recuerden que esta historia la comencé hace 5 años... No fue "fangirlismo" de querer quedarme con él...

Esta historia la hice hace cinco años. Hace cinco años, esta historia tenía un final COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE. Para mí, en el pasado, lo que hacía Sakura no tenía nada de malo. Ella se iba a quedar con Shaoran porque eso era lo que yo quería. Pero eso era cuando era una adolescente con el corazón roto que opinaba que ser infiel "no era tan terrible". Ahora me da asco, me repugna, y no habría podido soportar darle un final feliz a una persona que pudiera hacer lo que hizo Sakura. Sí, cree a una mala Sakura, pero no lo hice con la intención de que alguien la odiara ni para que al final "yo pudiera quedarme con Shaoran". La hice así porque YO ERA Sakura. Yo no me creo Lisa, para nada. Yo soy Sakura, hace muchos años. Yo merecía un final malo cuando era más chica, como ella, y lo tuve.

Me disculpo por el malentendido entre "Lía" y "Lisa". Como yo me siento tan poco "Lía", nunca sentí la similitud ni imaginé que pudiera crear conflictos de este tipo.

Repito: yo no soy Lisa, nunca lo seré. Si yo fuera alguien en esta historia, sería Sakura y ya.

Si hubiera terminado la historia hace cinco años, cuando la empecé, Sakura se habría quedado con Shaoran y todo ok. ¿Entienden? Pero yo crecí, cambié, Dios, pasaron cinco años. Soy una persona completamente diferente. Me repugna pensar en que alguien como Sakura pudiera quedarse con un chico tan lindo y pobrecito como Shaoran.

Cuando intenté terminar esta historia, hace dos capítulos, pensé "¿cómo termino esto?". Si fuera un poco menos madura e impulsiva, habría subido un capítulo donde Sakura era atropellada y Shaoran se reía en su funeral. Así de mala. Pero no, quise darle un final "amable", un buen final. Quise tanto Sakura como Shaoran tuvieran un final feliz. Que Shaoran recapacitara y se diera cuenta de que no podía aguantar ser pisoteado por alguien como ella, sin importar lo bonita que fuese o lo mucho que la quisiera.

Chicas, yo solo quería dejar un buen mensaje. Un par de moralejas.

No, no puedes ser una puta, engañar a tu novio porque "no eres feliz", maltratar al chico nuevo que te gusta, jugar con tus sentimientos... No, no puedes hacer todo eso en la vida real y terminar bien. La gente así, en la vida real, no termina bien. Nadie quiere a la gente así.

Y no, no puedes soportar que alguien te maltrate, solo porque estás enamorado. Nunca dejen que alguien las maltrate, que juegue con sus sentimientos. Hay que dejar las cosas claras, hablar con la verdad, ser sincero y CUIDAR a la gente que quieres. Si no cuidas a quienes quieres, no tiene sentido. En el verdadero amor no hay maltrato y, por favor, nunca dejen que las maltraten a ustedes.

Solo eso quería enseñarles. Que una historia como la que estaba creando podía dejarles malas ideas en la cabeza. Yo no quería eso. No quería que sus parejas los maltratasen y luego volvieran, para siempre, a perdonarles. No, por favor.

Espero que les haya quedado claro. Lisa solo fue un instrumento para que Shaoran pudiera cambiar su punto de vista. Como había dejado colgada la historia en que Shaoran prácticamente daba su vida por Sakura, era un poco difícil terminarlo bien.

Espero que entiendan.

Y no, no estoy molesta, solo un poco triste por el review que me llegó. Yo solo quería crear un buen final para ustedes, para que aprendieran como es el amor de verdad. Que el maltrato es intolerable y nadie debería idolatrar a una maltratadora como Sakura.

(como dije arriba, es mi culpa que Sakura sea así en esta historia. "La verdadera Sakura" tiene 8 años y es muy tierna, sí, yo la transformé en un monstruo. Perdón).

Empiezo a pensar que seguir esta historia fue un gran y horrible error xd.

Si no se entiende mi punto, creo que borraré la historia y ya.


End file.
